


Breeder of Vault 69 (RWBY)

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, Creampies, F/M, Gen, Impregnation, Mass Harem, Multi, Multiple Partners, Smut, intercourse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 91,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: AU-In what was once a normal neighborhood where Jaune Arc lived among his stepmother and seven stepsisters, the war had started and the bombs fell forcing them and many others into Vault 69. If the changed world and shattering of normality wasn't enough for him he finds out that he's the sole male in there along with nine hundred and ninety-nine females.Under Overseer Salem he is given the ultimate task to go around and have sex with any and every possible woman within the vault in the aims of successfully impregnating them. Jaune is shaken by this and feels reluctant to comply, but he does so anyway and slowly gets more into it courtesy of the spiked waters heightening his virility and the fertility of all the other women.Between his Brocon stepsisters and frisky stepmother, his childhood sweetheart Pyrrha and her amazoness of a mother, along with scores of other women Jaune feels like he's gonna die between all the back to back sex.





	1. Responsibility

 

Breeder of Vault 69

By Azure

-For Darksseid-

 

**Chapter One- Responsibility**

(Arc Sister Appearances-

Artoria “Tori” Arc (Resembles Lancer Artoria from Fate Grand Order) Age 27. Very maternal big sister type, 2 meters tall blonde beauty with large G cup sized tits. Educated in medical practice. One of her favorite hobbies was playing ‘Doctor’ with Jaune.

Samus “Sammy” Arc (Looks entirely like Samus Aran from the Metroid Series) Age 25, standing at 6’4 and weighing in at 198 lbs of muscle, ex law enforcement turned bounty hunter in Pre-war times. Loves two things in life; chocolate cake and her younger brother Jaune. She keeps the handcuffs around for a reason.

Riza Arc (Resembles Riza Hawkeye from Fullmetal Alchemist) Age 24. Former army officer and war veteran. Unrivaled pinpoint accuracy with any long or short range firearm.

Zelda Arc (Looks just like Zelda from Breath of the Wild, except without pointy ears) Age 21. A genius in technology, can work wonders with machinery such as robots and computers.

Seras Arc (Resembles Seras Victoria from Hellsing) Age 19. Formerly a rookie cop that possessed a habit of going berserk with a “Blood Rage” whenever Jaune is either hurt or threatened. Even a scrape on his knee resulted in the bully being scarred for life after dealing with her. A complete G-cup and proud of it.

Lucy Arc (Very easily Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tale) Age 17. The only other G-cup breast sized blonde in the family next to her two other sisters. Loving, fun, and optimistic to a fault, but all of her radiance shines mostly upon her beloved stepbrother Jaune.

Sena Arc (Appearance mirrors Sena Kashiwazaki from Boku wa Tomodachi ga sukunai) (How the fuck do you pronounce that mouthful?) Age 16. The most popular girl in her age group at school, secretly a game loving nerd and the youngest next to Jaune himself. Often masturbates to a joystick picturing her stepbrother doing things to her.

Joanna Arc, otherwise simply known as Joan. Age 46- The mother of the family of girls and Jaune’s stepmother whom his father married before being conscripted into the war. She’s an energetic DD cup wearing mother completely in shape, frisky as hell in bed, and also one of the family members to harbor taboo feelings of lust and love towards the sole boy in the group. Has short bouncy hair styled in a pseudo curly fashion, bright blue eyes, perfectly fair skin, and hips that just don’t quit. On top of all that Joan was a ‘Super’ Mother if there were ever such a thing, but she is also a super horny woman too.

Joan’s first husband, despite fathering seven girls, eventually abandoned her out of selfishness leaving her heartbroken and alone until she met Jaune’s father Jonathan. Employed as a colonel at the time Jonathan was constantly busy in warfare before the bombs fell, they married almost entirely out of convenience. Where Joan needed financial support and a place to stay for herself and her girls, Jonathan needed for his son Jaune to be looked after. It was more a mutual benefit than a marriage of love, which left Joan with desires and feelings unfulfilled until they evolved into more forbidden taboo feelings of longing for Jaune himself the longer she spent time with him.

*****

**Part One**

‘How did this all happen? Where did the world go so wrong?’ A blonde teenage boy thought to himself as he and his stepmother, along with all seven of his stepsisters, as they ventured into the underground facility otherwise known as Vault 69.

Wanting to chuckle at the name Jaune felt his spirits were soon dampened when he realized the grim reality of the world outside of them. War had erupted between nations resulting in nuclear bombs being dropped all along the planet’s surface, his father had been one of many casualties in the fighting over resources. The worst part being that his family didn’t even have time to give him a funeral and give him their farewell because the chaotic destruction of the bombs falling had kept that from them and instead lead the entirety of the Arc family down here, in this underground complex for their safety.

They weren’t alone however, Jaune noticed that there quite a lot of women and girls around entering with them. From neighbors like his childhood sweetheart Pyrrha Nikos to her mother Athena Nikos, to Lian Ren and Nora as well as many other members of the neighborhood community that he knew.

‘There aren’t any boys here. Did I get singled out somehow and put into a Girls only Vault by mistake or something?’ He thought as he walked behind his stepmother, Joan, with his seven step sisters directly behind him.

Tori, Sammy, Riza, Zelda, Seras,Lucy, and Sena, all of whom were blonde beautiful babes each talented in their own right and popular in school. Now all wearing tight fitting Vault suits, most of which were zipped down at the chest bearing a good amount of cleavage, Jaune wondered why until he looked around to his secret crush Pyrrha Nikos flashing him a cute wink with her bright green eyes. He blushed and sputtered before looking away from her hearing the beautiful redhead giggle.

Next to her was her mother; Athena Nikos, a busty bombshell Milf of a mom if Jaune had ever seen one, well aside from his own stepmother of course. The gorgeous older redhead, who hardly looked thirty-five, was completely fit and in perfect curvaceous shape somewhat akin to an amazon but with flawless flowing red hair tied into a low hanging ponytail. She was also extremely busty, with what Jaune suspected to be a G cup sized chest, and had been his go-to masturbation fantasy for years ever since he hit puberty. Little did he know she had a strong thirst for young men, or rather namely just one young man; Jaune.

He noticed a lot of his classmates and friends, who were all female, happened to be here too along with their equally bodacious mothers. Jaune wanted to learn more, especially the answer as to why he was the only male he’d seen so far, but a voice interrupted his thoughts as the crowd entered an assembly hall.

Looking forward he saw a podium and a stage, behind it there was a regal and oddly appearing woman who looked only a little bit older than his own step-mother. She had silver hair strewn into a somewhat ornate librarian kind of look, dark red eyes, and a fairly pale complexion, but regardless she was beautiful in her own unique way.

“I’m glad you all made it here to Vault 69. I am Overseer Salem and this Vault is under my supervision.” She began as a collection of murmurs sounded through the crowd until she cleared her throat to speak again.

“Attention please. As you all know; the great war has befallen our homes, our land, and….our families. It had only waged due to fighting over precious resources and has now led to lands far and wide being bombarded by nuclear bombs. As it stands now the entire surface above us is likely teaming with radiation and mutations in animals and people alike, but that is why this Vault was built for; to protect us from it. Needless to say we have everything we need prepared down here in Vault 69; food, water, renewable sources of both including energy, but we sorely lack one key element due to an error in our selection system.” Salem spoke as Jaune listened intently while everyone else focused their attention on the woman.

“Men.” She answered sparking a wave of concern all around the female collective. Many eyes were turning to Jaune in confusion and Jaune himself was feeling a little uneasy with all the attention. “We are all but nine hundred and ninety-nine females and only a single male that came with us by pure luck or happenstance mistake.” She continued and gestured to one of the spot lighters above the stage to hone in their light at the middle of the crowd.

!

It solely shone on Jaune Arc, of the Arc family, standing in the middle of an entirely female crowd most of which were eyeing him hungrily. The lad in question never so felt nervous as all eyes were upon him, even more so when Salem continued speaking.

“By great fortune we have our sole male in the vault with us to help aid everyone in repopulation efforts so that our legacy does not die here. Jaune Arc, you will bear the responsibility of fathering many children with any and every fertile woman and girl within this vault.”

As soon as she announced that Jaune felt like his body turned to stone, around him all the girls were clamoring and whispering amongst themselves with some giggling and others keeping quiet.

‘What, did she say I have to do?’ He thought in disbelief mentally repeating the mantra of her speech as every girl and woman around him started chatting amongst themselves and stealing looks at him. Salem cleared her throat to continue.

“I will go over more of that in detail privately after this meeting, Jaune. But as of right now my security advisor Winter Schnee will guide you all to your respective floors where you will receive the keys and locations to your dwellings. Go now and details will be discussed and gone over regarding everyone’s respective duties to help with upkeep of the Vault. That is all, dismissed.” Salem addressed as a silver haired woman with hair tied up into a stylish bun and bang combo wearing a white and light blue Vault suit appeared at the entrance alongside several other security women. This was Winter Schnee.

“Follow me, everyone. I will help direct you to your living quarters, afterwards personal messages sent via telecom display will inform you on what jobs you’ll be undertaking that match your skill sets.” Winter said as the crowds of women started to follow despite their uncertainty and despite many eyeballing Jaune as he hung back with his family.

“Jaune. I would like to speak with you in private. Follow me, please..” A gentle authoritative voice spoke out from behind him. Jaune turned to see Salem the Overseer standing a few feet away wearing her black and red Vault Suit looking patient.

Jaune’s stepmother Joan was instantly at his side holding his shoulders supportingly.

“Are we included too? In your talk with Jaune I mean? This whole task you’re making him undertake is something me and my girls would like to know more about too.” Joan explained looking distressed yet also intrigued.

Salem solemnly nodded and led all nine of them with her to her master office further on back. Jaune was too preoccupied with watching the Overseer’s leading form in growing confusion and curiosity to notice all eyes of his seven step sisters were on him, including pairs belonging to the retreating crowd behind them. Namely Pyrrha and her mother’s.

\---

Once they arrived in the Overseer’s office Jaune and the rest of his family sat around a large oval table with Salem sitting at the head. Despite her unusual appearance Jaune had to admit she was quite easily a looker, but he shook his head to focus as she begun to spoke.

“Like I mentioned earlier; we need you, Jaune. You are the only person capable of keeping our race alive. We need you...to impregnate every single capable woman inside this vault.” Salem pressed once again making Jaune freeze up and sputter out incoherently.

After all it’s not every day you’ve been given the task of knocking up over nine hundred women.

Joan was immediately at her stepson’s side cradling his frozen form against her large chest trying to help him come to terms. She turned her head back to Salem to speak out in regards to this plan.

“How...or rather why did this situation even come up in the first place? What happened to all the other boys in our neighborhood? Not that I’m really complaining, I know Jaune here has charmed more than a few young girls around the neighborhood but has yet to act on them. What you’re proposing is-”

“-Too wild, or insane really. Wouldn’t inbreeding become an issue somewhere down the line?” Lucy spoke up standing up from her chair. The other sisters nodded their heads in agreement, Joan included, although they were concerned by such a big undertaking none of them were truly complaining about it.  

Salem simply shook her head and continued.

“No, we’ve read your stepson’s genetic background. He crosses off every possible desired trait on our list, his DNA pool is so oddly unique and greatly diverse that Inbreeding will not even be a problem. He alone is capable of the task we assigned him.” Salem continued as Jaune recovered from his shock and listened in. “We honestly don’t know how this situation came to be, when the bombs started falling all acceptable women and girls capable of breeding were assigned to this very vault. It’s no secret what was obvious given the supplies, the rooms, toys, and special fertilization supplements that we found applied to the drinking water. All of us were perhaps placed here specifically for reproduction after the fallout of the human and Faunus race, likely by some military high leaders hoping to rekindle the population with namely themselves. Although it seems they all didn’t make it in time and were likely killed. A just punishment in my opinion.” Salem added shocking all of the Arcs with that revelation.

“The males were likely split off via the selection system within the computer database, most if not all of them were likely splintered into various other Vaults just before the bombs started falling. How Jaune managed to be exempt was nothing short of a miracle, or equally likely you as his stepmother simply ignored protocol or perhaps he was listed as exempt due to his father being a colonel. Nonetheless we are cut off from the outside world, our hydroponic crops can sustain all of us for ages to come and are plentiful enough to feed everyone here. We cannot chance going outside where radiation is at its highest and will likely kill us if we step one foot out there. Additionally the amount of radioactivity has likely mutated any and all animal life along with any  humans that happened to be outside when it all happened. In short, we are condemned here unless we make it a haven worth living in.” Salem concluded and rose up from her seat to walk over to Jaune placing a hand on his shoulder flashing him a sympathetic gaze.

“I’m very sorry for forcing this on you without prior consent, Jaune Arc. But you are the only male, as such you must help us survive. Breed with any and every woman and girl here so that we do not die out within this Vault. Will you do us that kindness?” Salem asked looking directly at him.

Jaune felt like the weight of the world was on him now, along with the hopeful eyes of his stepfamily. He thought about this, how such a juvenile fantasy once thought entirely impossible was now landed square on his lap. His thoughts went to Pyrrha, his  beautiful redheaded childhood friend and cherished secret crush, to Lian Ren and Nora, to Pyrrha’s mother, the popular school girls of Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang Xiao Long. To all the nameless women he saw on the way here. Could he really leave them to a bleak future just out of preservation?

‘No, I couldn’t. I can’t do that to them, to any of them. This may have been a really wild dream at one point or another, but now destiny calls and only I can do this. I’m gonna feel really sore after.

Letting out a deep breath and sighing, Jaune nodded. “I’ll do it.”

“You will?” Salem asked and he nodded firmly securing his answer and his choice of fate. Salem smiled gratefully and the boy’s family behind him all looked on in proud glee for reasons that were not simply for the fate of the world.

Salem leaned down to plant a kiss on the boy’s forehead as his stepsisters and stepmother all gathered around him hugging all his arms.

“Thank you.” Salem whispered as she withdrew her lips leaving a slightly distraught Jaune twitching his left eyebrow feeling he may have jumped into something too big too fast.

“No problem…” He muttered dreading how to begin and who to begin with.

 

**Part Two**

 

After finally getting things squared away with the Overseer Jaune and his family members found themselves in one of the more space lofts Vault 69 had to offer. From having its own hot baths to eight separate bedrooms big enough for the sisters to share with each other they had it all. Jaune had his own room, which unsurprisingly held a heart shaped queen size bed decorated in scarlet lighting, and plopped himself onto his back resting comfortably after letting out a heavy sigh.

His stepmother had her own large bedroom and the girls found they could each very easily tolerate being roommates while occupying the other ones with each other. This perplexed Jaune greatly because they often had catfights over space and belongings, but he couldn’t help but feel uneasy after leaving the Overseer’s office. His non-blood related sisters had been acting strangely around him now, including his stepmother Joan.  Not only were they averting eyes from him whenever he looked directly at them, but every now and then he felt some swift pair of fingers pinch his behind and disappear leaving him very confused.

‘I’m not stupid, I just really don’t want to think about it right now. My sisters, and maybe Joan too, might have a thing for me? Nevermind, I really don’t want to think about it that today. I’m already gonna be very busy relieving myself inside nine hundred and ninety nine women. Every man’s dream, right?’ Jaune thought feeling the despair well up inside him.

“Jaune! Dinner’s ready.” Joan called out from the hallway bringing his attention back to life as he bolted up from his bed with a stomach growling.

“Coming!” Jaune hollered back bouncing off from his bed with worries temporarily dispelled for the time being.

He rushed out of his room recounting some of the fonder normal memories he had with the entire family before the fallout happened. Usually Joan would make an excellent dinner and he, along with his father and step sisters, would eat with glee while exchanging the usual chaotic banter.

‘Maybe I was overthinking it. Maybe things will turn out alright after all. Maybe- urk!’ Jaune paused his thought process abruptly when he arrived at the table noticing all the women in his family out of their vault suits and wearing transparent nighties varying in assorted colors matching the girl’s preferences. They were scantily dressed in near translucent fabric, showing puffy and pointy nipples everywhere, with their hair styles done up in more seductive sexy styles including Joan.

Jaune couldn’t even fight the raging erection forming inside his vault suit, the blonde women all gushed as they saw it grow yet worried for their stupefied stepbrother standing there unmoving.

“Perhaps we should’ve waited, he did still just receive the news today, did he not?” Tori said looking across at their mother.

“Yeah this might’ve been too soon, but he’s gonna have to adjust quickly because the drinking water in this place really makes a girl horny. Heck I think drinking the water even slimmed down our waists and made our breasts bigger.” Joan added standing up and examining herself while Jaune stood frozen in place.

Shocked he may be but his eyes were still taking in the memory of his sexily dressed stepmother feeling up her bouncy boobs and touching her waist.

“You’re right, but for now let’s just get dressed in bathrobes and feed him. This idea was entirely premature regardless of the water’s effects.” Sammy added as she wrapped a blue bathrobe around herself comfortably.

Zelda and Sena  nodded eagerly and did the same right before bouncing up from their seats to go over and bring their stiff brother to the dinner table.

As the rest of the sisters put back their morning robes they all started feeding, thankfully soon enough Jaune snapped out of his stupor and gazed appreciatively back at his sisters. It was a nice warm family moment spent with the group and Jaune couldn’t be happier, but as soon as he drank the tap water filled glass of his he started feeling the ‘changes’ happen to his now throbbing manhood.

\----

Later after a plentiful supper the rest of the Arc family went to sleep in their luxurious new rooms with Jaune wide awake with eyes to the ceiling recalling the scene of his stepfamily semi-naked at the dinner table. He suddenly didn’t feel so rattled by it anymore, if anything the memory of his stepmother seizing herself up and checking her enlarged boobs really aroused him. To the point his appendage started growing in size and strength.

‘Did her hips get wider and did her breasts grow a bit bigger?’ He found himself asking.

\--

The next morning all the school aged students such as Jaune,Lucy, and Sena, would attend what passes for Vault education here within the complex. Receiving schedule printouts via telescreen connected printer, the three of them dressed up in their vault suits and left their loft after a hearty breakfast. This time around Joan and the rest were simply wearing their morning robes so as not to over excite Jaune, but the stepmother noticed her stepson’s eyes eyeing her body all around while he ate. This perplexed yet aroused Joan completely until he left, that was when her other daughters huddled with her discussing what they had just seen.

“Mother, is Jaune suddenly reacting to our appearances now?” Tori asked looking intrigued and hopeful.

“I think he’s still not ready yet, but the water might be changing that. The Oversee did say that the drinking water is filled with a serum that causes a form of ‘second puberty’. I don’t know what she meant exactly, but it might be why we’re all suddenly so frisky.” Joan explained placing her hands on her hips while the other girls check themselves out.

!

“I don’t remember having a DD cup size!” Sammy exclaimed pulling on her robe to reveal her growing breasts.

“Indeed. I believe we are now filled with the Vault 69 equivalent of hormonal injections. We are now obtaining more curvy hourglass like figures and-” Zelda added until another sister spoke up for her.

“-growing breast size!” Riza finished for her as she flashed her suddenly enlarged tits to the rest of them, surprising even Tori. “I believe we are even a match for you now, Tori. Could this be the Overseer’s idea?”

“It’s completely likely, even if it wasn’t, this place was designed to make baby factories out of all of us following the apocalypse. Good thing I’m already big right up here.” Seras added then patted her large tits through her robe checking herself out. “Also a very good thing all of us are pretty much already in love with Jaune,because this water serum will make us horny around the clock. Isn’t that right, girls?” Seras mentioned and all her sisters and mother blushed at the mention of their true feelings. Yes, all eight of the Arc stepfamily members wanted to bed the sole male Jaune very badly.

“Let’s just wait and see if the changes happen within him too, if so, then we wait for him to come to us.” Joan concluded as her daughters all nodded in agreement.

\---

While Jaune walked down the hallways leading to his specific classroom he noticed all the pairs of female eyes upon him while walking by.  All of them leering hungrily at him licking their lips and eyeing his surprisingly large bulge within his vault suit, Jaune himself ironically hadn’t noticed it yet. He also had not realized how much he liked the attention as both human and Faunus women eyed him hungrily like a treasure.

‘Must be something in the water.’ He guessed as more of a joke not realizing how correct he was.

Behind him both Sena and Lucy were glaring the girls going by hoping to deter them from jumping their brother on the spot. The two blonde youngsters wanted a piece of their stepbrother before anyone else and were determined to have it before someone else took his virginity. Unfortunately this would be a losing battle and they knew it.

“Jaune!” A heavenly female voice rung out snapping their attention to the running form of one Pyrrha Nikos coming at him from the front with a tearful smile on her face.

“Pyrrha!” Jaune cried out joyously as his closest friend and secret childhood crush landed right into his arms for a full on hug. Ignoring the scathing stares around him, or just not noticing, Jaune wrapped his arms fondly around Pyrrha’s backside noticing she had filled out bit in the voluptuous way resembling her mother.

The redhead’s hair was long and tied down into a low hanging side ponytail draping down the right side of her neck. Pyrrha was beautiful, tall, fit, and now packing wide hips and slimmer waist with an enlarged chest size. Jaune knew her to be roughly D cup before the vault, and now she was bordering on a busty G-cup. She was the spitting image of her mother except with brighter skin and green eyeshadow.

“I’m so happy to see you!” She sniffled then pulled back from the hug to face him with a joyous smile plastered on her face. “I noticed you at the gathering the other day but couldn’t make it to your location in the middle of that crowd. After that we were taken to our rooms here in the vault.”

“I’m glad to see you too, Pyr. It’s pretty crazy here in this place. Especially now that everyone is eyeing me like a piece of meat.” He added looking around at all the girls eyeing him, some were even masturbating within their vault suits by diving their hands down between their legs. It was an odd sight to be sure.

All around them were girls they had known from high school; the four popular girls known simply as Team RWBY, the two not-so secret experimental cuties Jaune knew as Lian Ren and Nora, and lastly every cute schoolgirl that he had a crush on at one point or another. All staring at him expectantly with salivating lips and moist spots appearing between the hems of their Vault Suit under areas.

Pyrrha noticed them all too and then saw the two blonde girls at each of Jaune’s sides remembering that he had a large family of stepsisters that came in with him.

“Hey you two. Long time no see, I’m glad you and the others made it out safely.” Pyrrha waved and Lucy and Sena nodded with friendly polite smiles. Pyrrha turned her attention back to Jaune and resumed speaking.

“Well, given what the Overseer is expecting I can’t say I fault them. It’s good to see you with your mother and your sisters unharmed, my mother Athena is also dying to reunite with you.” She revealed with blushing tinged cheeks. “You are a rather dashing man, Jaune. I myself have lacked the courage far too long to tell this, but I-”

“Need to get to class! All of you!” A loud domineering woman’s voice rung out interrupting their moment and grabbing the attention of all the girls and Jaune to the silver haired strict looking form of Winter Schnee.

“You are all crowding the halls dawdling while your classes are about to begin. Hop to your respective learning rooms immediately and be sure to greet your teacher when you do. Go!” She barked with a loud smack of her leather baton causing everyone to scatter about and hurry to their homerooms.

Jaune and Pyrrha reluctantly broke up as Winter Schnee came over to them, bearing a knowing smile.

“You two, be sure to inform your instructor Goodwitch of your plans to copulate. I believe she’ll allow full use of the classroom when you are ready.” Winter said in a hushed knowing voice that the two teens painted red with embarrassment just before she reached over and grabbed Jaune’s buttocks earning a yelp!

“Mmmm, perfect shape. You and I, and by extension everyone else will get famously with you, Jaune Arc. Now go to your class.” She purred licking around her lips and letting her hand go, much to the embarrassment of Jaune and the furiously glaring forms of Pyrrha and his sisters.

“Yes, ma’am.” He promptly replied quietly and quickly walked along with Pyrrha to their designated classroom together while his sisters broke off to head to theirs.

\---

After sitting within the classroom of 1-A, Jaune was tossed a bunch of notes scrawled on by every girl in the classroom including Pyrrha’s. Many of them contained their personal Vault codes to enter their living quarters and the coordinates where they were at in hopes of him showing up and letting them mount him.

Up at the front of the room Glynda Goodwitch, a beautiful platinum blonde bespectacled woman with green eyes walked back and forth going on about the fundamentals to be covered. She brought everyone up to speed and occasionally flashed Jaune a knowing look while also tracing her fingers along the cleavage of her opened vault suit.

The blonde virile male of the Vault didn’t even seem bothered anymore at this point, if anything he found himself anxious to get the ball rolling. Jaune didn’t even know why he was ever put off by Salem’s plan anymore.

And hour and a half later the class ended and all the girls scurried from their seats to exit the classroom while Glynda, Jaune, and Pyrrha remained behind.

“Pyrrha?” He wondered as she went up to Professor Goodwitch with the request.

“Hmm hmm, yes I see. Well you certainly want it, don’t you? No, the other girls will wait their turns, just make it memorable, dear.” Glynda said in her hushed secretive chat with Pyrrha. Jaune stood by watching them until the blonde bespectacled woman casually walked toward the door, but not before turning her head back to them.

“Have fun, you two. Also my note is in that pile as well, Jaune. Do call me or simply stop on by and I’ll gladly spread my legs open for you.” Glynda flirtily said as she left the classroom leaving a pleasantly flustered Jaune standing by her desk.

‘Wow, this really is all starting to feel like an awesome dream come true.’ He thought feeling his erection tent up his suit again while a shuffle of clothes could be heard behind.

“Jaune.” Pyrrha’s soothing voice spoke out causing him to turn around and stare with mouth agape at the semi-naked form of Pyrrha Nikos.

Her body was nicely toned to perfection still with all the femininity and shape of an angel. Her hair became undone leaving her flowing red mane beautifully strewn down her shoulders. Her breasts were now fully exposed in all their G-cup sized glory, seriously they were as big as her mother’s, and her hips looked beautifully wide and ready to bear children while having a slim waist. Pyrrha looked perfect and her adoring water green gaze at him only made Jaune’s heart flutter more.

“I know you have to sleep with other women, and the likelihood of having many of them fall in love with you is certainly high. That may include my mother and your stepmother if their overjoyed expressions at the gathering were anything to go by.” She stepped closer and continued speaking. “But I wanted to be your first and always your favorite, Jaune. I’ve been in love with you for so long and just never had the courage to simply confess to you during the simpler days back in our neighborhood. Now that the fallout happened and we’re confined here with you acting as the sole progenitor of children for over nine hundred women I feel I must tell you how much I love and wish to always be your favorite!” She finished leaving Jaune absolutely wowed by her conviction and honesty.

“Wow. Pyrrha….” Jaune was enamored and quietly went up to her, undoing his Vault Suit by the top zipper revealing his modestly honed chest.

Pyrrha felt her breath hike when he got close and wasted no time in grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him onto her lips for a sweet tongue lashing kiss. They made out like long lost lovers for several minutes when Jaune finally broke off from her lips leaving her with dazzled look in her face.

“I love you too.” He whispered back making the redhead’s heart soar before he leaned back in delivering a peppery trail of soft succulent kisses along her neck.

Pyrrha tilted her head back letting out an elated breathy moan as he did that, then she trailed her fingers downward feeling up his massive bulge. Her eyes drooped to half-lidded ones dripping with lust as he pulled back from her neck and lowered his face to her chest.

Pyrrha felt her breath hike when the soft firm sensation of Jaune’s lips latched onto one of her nipples while his right hand closed around the mound of the other. He felt her hiss in sharp gasps of pleasure as he began gently chewing the lustrous pink nipple between his lips into his mouth sucking on it like a baby.

“Hoooo oohh! Yes! Huuaah!” She breathed out feeling dizzy from the wave of sensations his service provided her.

Jaune started pulling in more and more of her delectable breast as he had fun playing with the other. He started sucking harder and harder making it difficult for Pyrrha to remain standing up on her feet until she plopped her buttocks back onto a desk. She didn’t know whoever it belonged to and didn’t care, she just wanted Jaune right now and gushed with joy that she finally had him.

With a fresh smack of lips Jaune resumed sucking on Pyrrha’s right tit then moved on to the next while his left hand reached down between her legs cupping her mound. The redheaded beauty was in a world of pure bliss as he managed to hit all her sensitive places, but what she really wanted lay beneath. Pyrrha’s hands fiddled with the zipper of Jaune’s Vault Suit and pulled it down all the way revealing more and more of his naked body. Jaune noticed this and ceased his foreplay so he could stand back and shrug down the rest of his Vault Suit.

Out sprung his ten-inch erection surprising the two of them, especially Jaune. Last time he checked he was barely bordering on eight and now he had this monster. Again the answer was in the water.

“Oh my…!” Pyrrha gushed with bright red cheeks while salivating at the sight.

“Let’s get down to it, shall we Pyrrha? I wanted to make it special but I think we both know what we really want right now.” Jaune suggested with a light chuckle and he saw Pyrrha’s face light up nodding immediately.

“Y-yes! I mean, I-I love you so very much, Jaune. And that means….” She closed her arms around his waist pressing her head affectionately against his chest. “....I would be happy to be your first and have your baby.”

!

Jaune felt all this more primal mating urges surge with desire upon hearing that. Pyrrha pulled her face up to his and leaned in for another passionate kiss. “So please, just have me. Any way you want, I’m  yours.”

With that she kissed him square on the lips in a deep not so erotic lip-lock between lovers for the next several minutes before finally breaking off.

Pyrrha then brought several of the desks together to form one decently sized makeshift platform for her to lie on. Placing herself atop the surface she lay naked with her hands behind her back posing like an art piece. Jaune struggled to contain himself each passing second, especially when he seeing ehr creamy perfect legs crossing to block view of her pussy.

Wasting no more time he sprawled over to her after getting on top of the desks. His hands held her legs firmly before gently spreading them apart revealing her a slight tuft of flaxen red fur above the mouth watering sight of her pussy. Her vulva was a soft pink and was moistened by the excitement earlier, plus it looked pleasantly tight to fit his now monster cock into. Seeing Pyrrha mouth the words ‘Do it’ Jaune let his mating instincts take over and begin.

Guiding the head of his cock over to her vulva Jaune held himself above Pyrrha in a missionary position, the head of his phallus plunged into the shallow depth of her twat eliciting a squeal of surprise and excitement from her. Pushing inches of cock inside he was met with the barrier of her hymen and gave Pyrrha a curt nod before pushing the entirety of his dick into her snatch!

“Ooooaaahh!” She cried out softly in pain after being freshly deflowered, thankfully Jaune waited for her to get accustomed to fitting him. A minute or two had passed until Pyrrha gave her go ahead by letting out a more pleasant mewl to Jaune.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her legs around his butt keeping him close and nodding to him to go wild. Jaune gladly took to that idea and began driving the rest of his length straight into her pussy making her silently moan with mouth agape.

He grunted pleasantly himself for he felt Pyrrha’s vaginal muscles constricting him tightly in moist sponginess. Letting his primal instincts take control Jaune began slamming his hips up and down into his redhead girlfriend. Pyrrha felt her body jiggle along with each mighty thrust as the flesh of his hips created loud slaps of skin by slipping into her body!

Patpatpatpatpaptpatpatpatpat!

Were the intense noises being made by Jaune humping himself down into the tight juicy cunt of his girlfriend. The desks shuffled and clapped together as the two lovebirds feverishly went at it, with Pyrrha already succumbing to her impending orgasm.

“Hhhaah uuuhh!! OH Jaune!” She howled out feeling her pussy squeeze down in furiously on Jaune’s thrusting phallus!

Jaune grunted and moaned inwardly as he kept on plunging his thickness into her tight twat despite the spasms and convulsions of it bearing down on him. Jaune endured and relished in the afterglow of Pyrrha coming all over him, he felt the splash of her vaginal juices all over his cock and spill onto whichever student’s desk the one below her buttocks belonged to.

“You alright, Pyrrha?” He asked breathing hard as he slowed his thrusts to a steady tempo.

Pyrrha whipped her head up to eye him in adoration and greet him with a wild smile. “Never better, this beats those lonesome fantasies I used to have a long time ago by miles. Now, pound me like an animal, Jaune. And don’t you dare pull out of me when you come.”

Jaune just chuckled and pulled her up off the desks with him to sit with her firmly onto his lap having his dick bounce inside of her in seated position.

“Wouldn't dream of it.” He whispered back and sucked her lips onto his own as he held her buttocks in each hand while shoving his cock up into her cunt in hard short burst pulses!

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!!

Pyrrha’s body bounced and rutted into Jaune’s body as he held her in place with his appendage savagely drilling her. In and out the beefy ten inch monster burrowed into Pyrrha’s depths breaching her cervix sending jolts of bliss throughout her body. Her large breasts squished up against his chest as they held each other close swapping tongues.

Minutes passed by in this position when Pyrrha suddenly came yet again, this time she held Jaune close by pulling him to her bountiful chest and letting out an ear-piercing wail! Jaune in turn grunted when he felt Pyrrha’s vaginal pull on his length attempting to milk him. Without warning he let out a loud moan and hilted himself deeply inside of her walls piercing the cervix and landing the head of his dick into her womb before letting off!

“Ooohh Pyrrha!! Here it comes!” He howled feeling his enlarged orange sized balls pulsate and throb sending a bucket’s worth of sperm hosing out inside!

Pyrrha, upon feeling such a volume of liquid warmth splash inside, triggered another climax and locked her legs tighter around his lower back screaming his name as they came together! Her womb basked with the overflow of sperm blasting straight out of Jaune’s penis like a firehose, again and again thick audible pulses of spunk made their way deep into Pyrrha Niko’s womb filling her up almost instantly.

Jaune held Pyrrha close and trailed a line of kisses up her neck until he reached her lips again, they made out while his balls continued throbbing with more semen being milked from his body. Pyrrha couldn’t be any happier right now.

“Ooooh Jaune. Mmmm” Pyrrha moaned dreamily as she rested within his arms basking in the afterglow of sex while he held her body close to his never letting go. His member eventually softened after spending its current load, but quickly found himself ready for more.

“Ready to go again, Pyrrha? I can’t explain it but I feel like I can do a marathon of this.” He said looking right at her with a confident smile.

Pyrrha nodded back with an eager grin too. “Yes. Let’s, honey.”

And so the two went at it again;

The first time being Jaune taking Pyrrha doggystyle which allowed for Jaune to reach further into her depths. The redheaded teen girl bit down on her lip after being delirious with pleasure, Jaune’s length didn’t soften a bit when he plunged it right back inside her in this position. Pyrrha felt him push his dick straight into her cum filled womb and hump her like an animal.

Her body bounced back against his rapidly with her tits scraping the surface of another student’s desk while her body jiggled repeatedly in backward and forward motion. Her hips slapped against his Jaune’s loudly as he held her enhanced waist driving his meat straight into her body!

Minutes more passed in this position with Pyrrha once again howling out to the heavens in elated moans while her body shuddered in another titanic climax! Jaune pulled her by the arms back into his body letting her be as close as humanly possible while she cums. He grunted through his teeth when he felt Pyrrha’s cunt furiously squeeze on his length milking him for precious seed and Jaune was all too happy to give it.

Holding his head back Jaune let out another breathy groan just before pumping another baby making load right into Pyrrha’s unprotected womb! She squeezed and squeezed some more feeling the throbbing flow of sperm pour into her depths like a hose discharging large streams of water. Pyrrha grinned goofily with her head held back and tongue pouring out her mouth and eyes rolling up to the top. Jaune’s pulsating penis eventually ceased its flow concluding his orgasmic rush letting him set down Pyrrha as his member pulsated several more times in a soft finish.

He looked at her rump and admired his handiwork; Pyrrha’s stomach now had a small noticeable bulge formed from all the sperm he poured into her. It looks as though she were already pregnant, plenty of white ooze still poured out of her opening and onto another student’s desk. Jaune was beginning to feel a little bad that they didn’t place a sheet underneath them.

Pyrrha’s body rose up as if stirred from slumber and she turned her head around looking at him with a predatory gaze of longing while prowling over to him. Jaune felt his erection stir up back to full hardness right on sight and noticed Pyrrha getting up to arrange herself into a cowgirl position by hovering over his member.

“I think I’m likely already pregnant by this point, considering how much cum you just poured into me, but right now I’m to take you on a more memorable ride to ensure that I’ll always be your favorite, Jaune. The rest of the women in the Vault can have your body as much as they want, but only I will have your heart or at least be the first one to share it.” She purred with unbridled lust and longing as she started lowering herself down onto his body while he laid back.

With a wet squelching sound of flesh followed by a breathy grunt, Pyrrha hilted herself on his dick one more time, this time in cowgirl position. She planted her hands onto the pecs of his chest and steadied herself to gyrated her hips into a slow circular rhythm making Jaune feel every bit of her tight spongy flesh.

Jaune held his head back feeling whirls of pleasure come from Pyrrha’s vice-like hold on his dick. She held her hands up high over the back of her head as though posing sexily for her man while whipping her hips around in circles.

“Ooooh hoo, Pyrrha! That feels incredible!” Jaune moaned out gutturally and the girl felt her chest swell with pride hearing that. So much so that she started right away on slamming her hips back and forth in loud claps of flesh while occasionally grinding herself on top of him.

Pyrrha started riding Jaune hard in cowgirl position, her hands secured tightly on his chest while she rocked and slammed her body over and over again on his. Jaune’s thick meaty member was repeatedly sucked into the tight cream filled passage of her cunt with Pyrrha voluntarily squeezing down on it every time all ten inches were in there. A trick her mother Athena taught her to do and something she was sure Jaune would appreciate.

Still loudly moaning Jaune gripped her hips and started thrusting back up into Pyrrha’s clenching cunt making her scream his name as she continued riding him in the privacy of the classroom! Minutes passed on by while Pyrrha rode her boyfriend out in an impassioned frenzy, Jaune held out as long as did despite the wild undulations of her body squeezing him for all his worth. He felt his time was about to go up and in doing so he decided to send Pyrrha off first.

Both his hands reached up and grabbed her breasts squeezing them tightly causing the girl to howl out in a crushing climax that came down upon him as it did her!

Pyrrha howled loudly and arched herself back feeling the tight spasms of her pussy muscles convulse furiously on Jaune’s length! Sporadic pulses of her vaginal muscles repeatedly occurred squeezing every inch of his member inside leading to him gritting his teeth and plunging his hips skyward before letting out another heavy pent up load!

Like a tidal wave Jaune’s balls fired off thick creamy ropes of sperm straight into Pyrrha’s already overstuff pussy. The girl in question howled back feeling her vaginal muscles squeeze down on him still, the pair continued cumming together for what seemed like forever with Pyrrha’s stomach expanding due to the excess of sperm filling her up. After another round of loud inseminal pulsations Jaune’s climax finally ceased leaving him temporarily spent whilst Pyrrha herself came down from her blissful high and collapsed down onto his chest breathing raggedly with a wide smile plastered on her face.

Panting like he ran a marathon jaune laid there with a fucked out Pyrrha laying in his arms sleeping soundly.

“Wow, heh, that was memorable.” He commented to a snoozing Pyrrha as they lay there on top of the desks. ‘Oop, she’s asleep. Better get her back to her homestead inside the Vault. If only I knew where it was.’

He looked around for something of a clue until he saw Pyrrha’s own note amongst the pile of Vault room locations and telephone numbers handed out to him earlier today.

“Alright then, that was a freebie. Better get her cleaned up and taken to Athena. I’m sure she’ll be happy to see me again.” He said to himself as he got up and wrapped Pyrrha in a blanket he found in the classroom.

Jaune then made his way to one of the second layer homes and ended up the door of Pyrrha and Athena’s apartment within the Vault. After inputting the code and opening it he was greeted by the startled face of Pyrrha’s mother as he rushed to explain.

Minutes later…

“So you two finally did it, huh? The writing was all over the wall. My little girl just lacked the courage to do so up until this point, but I’m glad you love her back, Jaune. Always did root for you two.” Athena Nikos said sitting across from him at their dinner table while Pyrrha rested on the living room couch draped in her sleeping clothes.

Meanwhile Jaune got a good look at Pyrrha’s mother and felt early teenage memories begin to resurface of him masturbating to her while taking in her appearance.

Athena Nikos, age 35, was an utter bombshell even before the effects of the fertility laced water of the Vault. She was utterly fit, perfect in feminine shape all around with wide hips and large tits rivalling even his sister Tori. Athena’s skin was a shade tanner than Pyrrha’s but just as flawless and youthful. Her hair was long and draped into a long braided ponytail trailing down her back with two bangs on the side of her face making her truly resemble an Olympian fertility goddess. She had been looking this way all of Jaune’s teenage life and that has led to many bathroom fantasies alone. Now here she was on ‘Open season’ for him and secretly waiting for him to jump at the chance to fuck and impregnate her. Jaune just wasn’t sure if he should ask her about it considering she might not feel the same.

Athena flashed her eyes at him with a smirk and giggled flirtatiously while trailing a leg up his pants to rest on his bulge. Jaune’s cheeks went red as soon as he felt her right foot sensually curl up on and stroke his length through his Vault Suit.

“I know what you’re thinking, you know.” She spoke shocking him as she continued. “You’ve been pretty obvious about it since living in the normal world, Jaune. An experienced woman can see these things, you’ve been masturbating to me ever since you hit puberty haven’t you?” She chuckled warmly and continued massaging her right foot along his hardening bulge.

“O-Okay, busted. I had no idea you’d know, but since you’re doing that right now. Does that mean-?”

“Mmm hmm!” Athena nodded eagerly with a chipper smile now placing her other foot on top of his growing length through his suit. “I know my daughter well enough to believe she’d understand and agree with this. I believe she wouldn’t mind tag teaming you with me in on the action, we just wouldn’t do anything to each other that way. You, however, are prime breeder material, Jaune. I’ll be glad to have your child, just as I’m sure you’ll be glad to fuck you life long fantasy woman.” She purred leaning over and zipping down her suit to let out her large breasts!

Jaune gulped and felt his hormones slowly take over his reasoning. Yes, he was about to fuck Pyrrha’s mother and knock her up.

“Wow, you really are perceptive, Miss Nikos.” He mused impressed until Athena reached forward to pull him by the collar close to her hungry face.

“Darling, call me Athena.” She breathed huskily and pulled Jaune’s lips onto hers in a deep tongue rolling open mouthed kiss that melted the poor boy in an instant.

Jaune instantly felt like he was in pure bliss, here was his childhood masturbation fantasy literally telling him to fuck and impregnate her. Now she was putting to use her advantage of experience while she cleaned out his mouth using her tongue humming pleasantly in the process.

After about of a full minute of this Athena withdrew from her lip-lock leaving a dazed Jaune in his place before letting go of his collar and standing up from her chair. With a hard tug on her zipper Athena stripped herself of her Vault suit appearing fully naked before him. The appearance of skin snapped Jaune out of his trance and caused him to gawk at her naked form in all it glory. This made Athena purr and smile seductively as she began to walk with a sway over to the shower room down the hall. Turning her head over her shoulder she cast a suggestive glance at Jaune basically telling him what she wanted.

“Well? Don’t make a woman wait, Jaune. Let’s have a shower together, shall we?” Athena purred causing Jaune to bolt out of his spot and chase her down while shrugging off his Vault suit.

\---

“Aaaahh!! Haaahh!! Oh fuck yes! It’s been too long!” Athena moaned hoarsely as her wet naked form pressed its back into the shower wall surface as Jaune steadily pumped his hips into her.

Both their bodies were naked and wet with the shower waters, Jaune had wasted no time in taking Athena into his arms for a frenzied open-mouthed kiss as he guided his foot long length into her overly tight quirm! Athena howled loudly in indescribable pleasure after he filled her, he then picked her up by the buttocks carrying her with his arms as he drove his length straight into her pussy. He had started feverishly slamming into it like a man gone mad with lust and Athena didn’t mind one bit.

The thirty-five year old mother of Pyrrha draped her arms around him keeping him close as her body slammed against him. Her buttocks, wet,firm, and wide-hipped squished up against the bathroom surface over and over again while Jaune fucked her cunt. Wet slaps of flesh resounded between them along with loud moans coming out of Athena as her breasts pressed up snugly into his chest while he pounded incessantly into her quirm.

“It feels so good!!” Jaune breathed out as he slammed his hips harder into his dream woman’s body. He heard Athena chuckle appreciatively as she pulled him close for another tongue gnashing lip-lock.

Patpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpat!

“He hehe, I  bet you dreamed of doing this for a long long time, Jaune. Well now your wish is granted. Do your civic duty and….” She leaned in close to his left ear and whispered in a very seductive voice. “....put a baby in me like you did my daugther.”

That did it for Jaune, for the umpteenth time that day sperm boiled up inside his balls ready to pour out in a rush inside the woman he was currently impregnating.

Holding his head back Jaune delivered another loud grunting moan just before driving his hips all the way into Athena’s pussy! His tennis ball sized balls throbbed and loudly pulsed just before his member blasted thick syrupy ropes of semen straight into the fertile womb of his girlfriend’s mother!

Athena tilted her head the moment she felt her vaginal cavity fill up with the liquid warmth and voluntarily flexed her lower muscles to clench down on Jaune’s length at will. Milking him for more while giving him the sweet constricting feeling of absolute bliss! It worked like a charm and Jaune felt the overly tight sensations of Athena’s pussy milk his cock for more essence, out more and more, was coaxed into her quivering quim as Jaune felt himself cum far more than he had done to date.

Athena moaned loudly with orgasmic cries of ecstasy as her body filled with the young blonde’s cum causing her own orgasm to double in effort! Thus the older woman came in tandem with Jaune’s milking, her pussy receiving excess amounts of semen insuring she was knocked up at the end of the day.

Glug! Glug! Glug!

The two shared in unified orgasmic bliss for minutes more until Jaune felt himself drain to where his member went soft inside of Athena. The woman in question also felt spent and was left pinned against the wall with her large chest heaving raggedly in post-coital bliss. Semen oozed from the insertion point of her opening still stuffed with Jaune’s dick.

“W-wow! Huff huff I didn’t know you could do that with your legs. I feel like you just drained the soul right out of me.” He stated with a ragged laugh while he slumped into Athena’s naked wet form.

“I used to be a fitness teacher after all, Jaune. I know ways to control my muscles and reflexes in order to ensure a more ‘positive’ experience, but give yourself credit too. You’re a magnificent lover, I’ve never had sex as good as this even with Pyrrha’s father. You may be cut out after all for knocking up the rest of the Vault.” Athena said chuckling sweetly as she pulled his face into another sweet kiss.

After they made out Jaune reluctantly broke apart to speak up in response to that.

“Please don’t remind me of that. I’m already spent enough just thinking about it, Pyrrha really wrung me dry today with our first time. Technically first four or five times.” Jaune said hearing Athena chuckle as she planted her legs and pulled herself off.

She got down to her knees and inched her hungry lips closer to his cum covered member before dropping the head of his dick into her open hungry mouth. Jaune tilted his head back in a moaning surprise when he felt it, he looked down at Pyrrha’s mother with a questioning look as she swished the head of his meat around inside her mouth. It felt utterly fantastic to be sure, but if he hadn’t already done a few rounds earlier today he’d encourage her to go on. He felt mild stinging pain since he was still tender after post sex coitus.

“Athena….” He moaned and was silenced by Pyrrha’s mother after she withdrew from his cock with a wet plop of her lips.

“What? I know you’re a little strained, but I don’t plan on letting you rest just yet. I intend to ride you all day long and wring you dry like my daughter did earlier. Consider it practice for the other nine hundred people you have to fuck later.”

Jaune could only groan in both pleasure and slight despair at the exhausting yet pleasurable future to come.

 

**End chapter**

To be continued….

 

 


	2. A Warm Welcome Home

 

**Breeder of Vault 69**

**By Azure**

  


**Chapter Two- A Warm Welcome Home**

 

**********

Previously….

Being uprooted from his home along with hundreds of others Jaune Arc and his Step-family arrived at Vault 69 to start a new life after the bombs starting falling. Their hometown gone, most of their family and friends gone, all alongside with civilization as pockets of survivors were herded into Vaults to survive.

Not trying to dread on this new life now Jaune discovered that he was the only male in Vault 69 out of literally hundreds of girls and women, all within breeding age and capability. This shocked him greatly and made him wonder by what sort of misfortune or heavenly causality singled him out, that is until the Overseer Salem announced that it is now his sacred duty to impregnate all the female occupants so that their race doesn’t die out. Feeling thrown by this announcement he was convinced to do it by her and his family of step-women that were secretly elated at the opportunity to bed their beloved Jaune. Having prepared himself as well as feeling the effects of the fertility supplement enriched water, Jaune readied to ‘get to work’, but not before his childhood friend Pyrrha Nikos called first dibs. She was a tall, gorgeous, perfectly fit, redhead teen girl with dazzling emerald eyes that just wanted to be Jaune’s first entirely out of love for him.

The two of them consummated their relationship to one another having their first time within the classroom of Professor Goodwitch. She was even kind enough to give them privacy. Jaune had officially lost his virginity to Pyrrha that day and she was glowing with happiness at possibly having being impregnated with his child. Later the same day Athena, Pyrrha’s mother, seduced him next and he claimed her in a wet bodied romp inside the shower. Athena also secretly lusted for him, partly because of the fertility water and partly because she always found him to be too handsome to ignore, she suspected that hopefully she was knocked up now too.

With his family waiting for him back home, likely also feeling virile enough to jump him the moment he enters, Jaune braced himself for a future of sustaining the human race of Vault 69 by pumping one batch of baby batter after another into every woman and girl here. He’d be more excited about it if he wasn’t terrified of getting kidnapped and locked into a room somewhere forced to be a breeding cow.

Yet that still somehow turned him on.

*********

Within Athena’s Vault room….

Laying on the queen sized belonging to the woman that was his girlfriend’s mother, Jaune Arc rested comfortably after that romp he had with Athena inside the shower. He had already been a little more than spent after his time with Pyrrha, who was resting blissfully in the room across from him, and felt he needed some relaxation as well.

Unfortunately the redhead bombshell of a mother wasn’t quite sated just yet. She was wide awake and within the room standing naked within the doorway, Athena licked up her fingers a second time after having him blow his load all over her face just a few hours prior. She couldn’t get enough of the taste and gently stroked her belly with pride feeling Jaune’s semen slosh about within.

It was late at night and despite feeling he deserved some sleep Athena couldn’t help herself as she began sashaying over to his snoozing naked body. His member was currently flaccid and yet still it was lengthy at about ten inches bordering on eleven, just the sight of it made Athena’s mouth water. She sashayed over onto the bed with sways of her hips and crawled over to rub her face against Jaune’s length. Her warm breath tickled the sensitive skin of his dick causing to twitch in response as she expertly caught the enlarged tip into her mouth and pulled his schlong up before pumping it into her mouth!

“Hmmmmm!” She hummed with satisfaction as she started bobbing her head up and down on Jaune’s hardening meat creating loud and wet sucking noises swallowing it past her lips.

“Hhhnnggh.” Jaune stirred from his slumber and looked to see Athena placing her hands around the base of his shaft while she bobbed her head energetically onto his lap making him pleasurably moan in content. “Oohhh morning, Misses Nikos.”

Athena felt her lips purr into a smile as she picked up the space resulting in her face feverishly pumping onto his dick swallowing his steel hard cock down her mouth with gusto! Jaune moaned yet again and felt his hands roam through her silken red hair as she wrapped her arms around his thighs slapping herself in! Loud wet swallowing sounds followed as Athena took Jaune’s sausage down her gullet to its fullest each and every time she swallowed his length!

“Ah! Hhaaah! Pyrrha’s mom! It feels so good!” Jaune let out feeling his hips buck up against her face as her lips slid across the skin of his eleven inch meat.

Athena hummed in delight as she felt the churning of his balls swell his member making it appear it was ready to burst, but instead of deepthroating him all the way to completion Athena pulled herself off his length and bounced herself straddling it!

Jaune’s eyes shot open wondering where the suction of her pouty lips went off to until he saw her hunched on her feet hovering ehr moistened slit over his body ready to impale herself on him. When he took another look at Athena he was struck by her beauty as the thirty-five year old mother flashed him a seductive wink then slammed her body on his dick inserting it into her sopping tight cunt!

“NNnggghh!! Ooh yeah! Feel me, Jaune? He he he, I’ve been eager for an encore since last night, now I have you all to myself!” She breathed out in heavy pants after feeling eleven thick phallic inches of Jaune push into her depths and into her womb! Her vaginal muscles tightened around him in spongy moist constrictions making him wince in pleasure underneath as she straddled his hips securely.

“Ooohh Athena! Hhaaahh!” Jaune breathed out feeling overwhelmed by Pyrrha’s beautiful mother as she wiggled herself onto him securely before beginning to fuck him!

She raised her hips then slammed it back down onto his meat taking him all the way in and reeling from the massive size of his slick meat burying into her tight sopping snatch! Athena tossed her head back moaning loudly as she started bucking her body into him in a soft expedient pace making the bed creak!

“Hmmmm! Yess! Be ready to fill this mother up with another fresh batch of your essence, Jauney! I want you to give me a baby bump sooner than later.” She purred licking her lips and making Jaune grow extremely aroused by her proclamation.

His member twitched in excitement inside her body as Athena started slamming herself down on him in earnest making loud smacking noises of flesh erupt between their bodies!

Patpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpat!!

Again and again Athena’s ass bounced and smacked into the thighs of Jaune’s legs taking him in deep inside her pussy and fucking her very womb! The older redhead tossed her head back moaning with a lip bitten expression while grinding her hips into him. She was on another plane of existence with the amount of carnal satisfaction her daughter’s boyfriend was giving her. She moved her hands from his chest to his own and locked her fingers with his while bouncing feverishly onto his body in loud movements!

Jaune relished the feel of Athena’s perfect, fit, flexible, body on top of him grinding down her cooch all over his phallus! Being the athlete that she is she squeezed her muscles down on his length constricting his pole hard and making it harder not to cum right away! Jaune felt himself breathing fast as she switched between grinding her pussy snugly against his waist and bouncing on it taking him in deep, Athena was enjoying herself immensely either way. She eventually settled into a tempo of slamming her buttocks down onto him after planting her feet into the bed surface. Jaune saw the marvelous view of her large swaying tits jiggle around before him making him want to suckle on them.

Athena saw this and smiled coyly, she leaned over placing her large melons over his face letting him take them into his hands and giving in to his more primal state of lust.

“Hhaaaahh!!” She moaned out once she felt his lips purse and suck on each of her nipples either together or in tandem while squeezing her breasts happily! Athena ground herself in soft strong strokes onto his hips taking his cock for a ride that pushed him ever closer to a grand finish.

This carried on for several more minutes leading into a half hour when she felt him begin to buck up frantically into her body pushing herself into a climax alongside him! Athena gritted her teeth and curved her back slamming onto his body and taking him deep with willful contractions of her pussy squeezing around his meat! Jaune started breathing raggedly as his waist continued savagely bucking up into the older woman’s pussy and before long she felt him scream pleasurably into her breasts before finally cumming!

“Aah! Aaahh!! Nnnggh!!” Jaune grunted and held his arms around Athena’s slim waist tightly as his hips bucked and pumped into her convulsing cunt several more times before finally cumming!

Athena tossed her head back in euphoria when she felt her contractions around Jaune’s dick pave way for the gushes of warm liquid sperm blasting straight into her depths again! This made her shudder in climax resulting in more being milked out of him! Athena then grabbed ahold of Jaune’s head pulling him into a deep sweet embrace with her lips as they rode out their climax together on the bed. Loud gurgling sounds of spunk pumping into her dripping snatch followed for about several minutes with Athena feeling ‘full’ up inside and nursing her belly happily while she lay against him.

When they broke off from their kiss the older woman lay on her side curling up to his frame with a sigh of blissful happiness, right up until she saw her annoyed daughter Pyrrha standing the doorway crossing her arms with her hair down beautifully around her shoulders.

“Hmmph, just because I am willing to share him, mother, doesn’t mean you get Jaune all to yourself while he is here in our home.” She pressed as she walked over to lay in bed with them. Pyrrha wore no Vault Suit and wasn’t naked either, instead she simply a set of women’s briefs being a high riding gray pair of panties and a tight-fitting gray tank top doing nothing to contain her boobs properly.

“I swear, Pyrrha she just snuck it up on, besides….you know I have to, you know, do my thing with every girl in the Vault. I want to think she’s helping me practice and train my endurance though.” Jaune explained as he felt his girlfriend lay on his other side stroking his face tenderly with her hands.

“I think she just wanted more is all, Jaune. You are honestly quite the stud, even despite the situation of you being the only male in the Vault you are exceptional regardless. On that note….have you gotten bigger?” Pyrrha noted feeling up her boyfriend’s surprisingly rippled body making it appear as though he were a muscle trained champion.

“Hey! You’re right, I….I never even noticed.” Jaune admitted when taking a good look at his body, not only was his dick an inch longer but his chest,arms, and everything else had bulked up a fair bit making him seem as packed as a trained soldier or wrestler.

Athena purred giddily as she felt up Jaune’s masculine chest and arms arousedly, Pyrrha was much the same and guided her hands down below his waist feeling his throbbing thick length still erect.

‘It must be because of the supplements in the water, it makes sense considering how me and my mother have slimmer waists and wider hips, not to mention a growth in breast measurements. The authorities of this Vault really had planned for the nine hundred and ninety nine women to be breed stock for the future. Well now that dream belongs to Jaune here, and only Jaune, I couldn’t be happier that it was.’ Pyrrha purred feeling her hands up his face pulling him into another deepened kiss resulting in tongues being swabbed about passionately. Athena joined allowing her lips to press against Jaune and her daughter’s along with her tongue being swallowed in by Pyrrha, resulting in a threeway oral exchange while the two redheads fluffed his junk playfully.

Before things lead further into another raunchous sex act Jaune felt he had to head back home in case his step-mother Joan was worried sick for him. The mother-daughter pair didn’t mind in the least for they knew they could arrive at his Vault any time they wanted and bring him back, but while he dressed up in his Vault Suit he smelled it reek of sex that stung his nostrils heavily and barely fit him.

“I’ve had to have mutated or something because of those supplements, I even smell some strange scent coming off me too.” He said to himself as he walked to the door of their Vault home with each redhead latched around his arm happily stroking his chest lovingly.

When the door opened Jaune waved them ‘bye’ for now and exchanged deep tongue swirling kisses with each of them leaving them dazed with wide smiles before he took off on the path leading back to his Vault home.

********

At Jaune’s home….

 

“Should we call the Overseer, mother?” Tori Arc asked setting at the dinner table with her legs crossed wearing a zipped down Vault suit showing the cleavage of her massive G cup breasts. “He hasn’t been home since last night.”

Joan Arc, the mother of the seven blond girls, shook her head pacing around the living room feeling anxious. Just like Tori, her Vault suit was zipped down a bit too to grant her chest of DD cup sized tits some freedom from the chafing outfit.

“No, we wouldn’t want to bother her right now and make ourselves seem like worrywarts over nothing. I’m sure Jaune is just fine, he can take care of himself, he’s a big boy after all.” She addressed feeling increasingly nervous.

“Unless he was taken in by a group of women wanting to horde him to themselves and milk him to completion, mother. You forget the water here is making everyone stir crazy with sex and hungry for the one male inside the Vault. I worry about him.” Sammy Arc said wearing her security armor over her slim-fitting Vault suit. Her blonde hair was tied  back into a ponytail with her bangs draping down her side, her piercing green eyes were as sharp and lovely as always.

“I say we simply wait, like mother said. If he doesn’t come for another hour then we make the move to call Salem. He is a hot a commodity to all within the Vault after all.” Riza Arc added sitting at the table in her bare essentials of gray women’s briefs and gray tank top.

“Ah, hot commodity is right on the money, sis.” Lucy cooed in gushing excitement with stars in her eyes. Seras sat with her on the couch nodding in agreement, both girls wearing their suits halfway around their bodies with gray tank tops showing off their breasts allowing them to breathe. It was often humid underground within the Vault.

‘I hope that whenever we do take Jaune to bed we can all walk around our house naked. I think the fertility water is making us more sensitive to the humidity.’ Sena noted playing a game on her Pip Boy.

Just then the sound of their entrance door opening up caught their attention!

“Jaune!” They all cried out in surprise and relief at seeing him unharmed and standing in the doorway rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Joanna rushed over to him along with Tori,Sammy, and Riza, while the others stood back noticing he was more filled out with his suit barely fitting his robust frame. Seras, Zelda, Lucy, and even Sena all gulped with red tinged cheeks when taking in his physique before the others hugged him.

‘Did Jauney...grow bigger? He seems so muscular now.’ Lucy thought feeling her thighs stir with moistness and excitement. She gnashed her thighs together grinding them the longer she looked at Jaune’s Adonis-like form through his Vault Suit, she even noticed his erect eleven inch bulge showing through the fabric as well.

Looking to her side she noticed her sisters were in a similar state; Zelda was rubbing her hands between her thighs with a lip bitten expression barely containing her lust. Seras was fondling her own boobs unseen by the others since her similarly endowed sisters and mother were smothering Jaune in a group hug. Sena tore herself away from her Pip Boy game to drool at the sight of her step-brother hugging her mother back with plenty of love. Lucy looked to notice Tori, Sammy, and Riza having similar conditions happen to them. She could also tell that her mom was rubbing her thighs together achingly while she reached around his backside cupping his buttocks!

Jaune’s eyes shot open with surprise when he felt his stepmother grip his ass, he wanted to protest to her doing it but found it oddly comfortably the longer her fingers kneaded his cheeks.

“Okay now, I uh gotta go take a shower. I can smell something strange coming out of my body. Glad to be home, everybody.” Jaune excused himself with a soft smile before breaking off from the huddle and leaving all eight women there extremely horny after being exposed to the pheromones he was unknowingly airing.

“That Vault Serum he took must’ve really worked wonders for him. Overseer Salem must really want him to get to work knocking up the Vault women.” Joan noted when looking to the side and seeing her girls all barely restrain themselves from lunging after Jaune and mounting him. She herself was stirring with growing waves of sensitivity and overwhelming lust, she was just good at hiding it. Biting her lip down and looking conflicted between leaving Jaune alone to shower or going to his room and having him, Joan looked to her daughters again when Tori spoke up.

“His Vault Suit…..reeked of sex.” She revealed shocking all of them. “Someone’s already been with him, and quite a bit too.” She added then steeled her face and ripped her gray tank top from her body exposing her enormous G cup sized breasts!

“Forgive me but I cannot take it anymore! I think we all can’t! Should we just wait in line while others go after him unabated?” She asked her kin as though challenging them while she stripped out of her Vault Suit till she was wearing nothing but her panties.

Joan and the rest of the girls all nodded in agreement and hastily started undressing out of their Vault Suits and underwear till all eight Arc women were entirely naked and ready for sex.

-

Standing in his room in nothing but a pair of boxers Jaune held his Vault Suit close to his nostrils to catch a whiff of the unusual scent it carried.

“Hmmm, I know it’s not just the stench of Pyrrha and her mom on here, but I don’t smell anything else on this suit. Is it….coming from me?” He asked himself until a voice spoke out catching his attention.

“You bet it is, cutie.” Joanna voiced causing Jaune to turn and stretch his face into one of great surprise upon seeing his entire step-family of beautiful blonde women stand in front of him naked. From his step-mother Joan to all the rest of his step-sisters each gal stood there inside his room wearing nothing but their birthday suits looking hungrily at him. His erection stood out from his boxers exposing itself to all the blonde girls within the room making their mouths water at the sight until Joan spoke up again.

“We’ve been going stir crazy waiting for you, Jaune. Not even before the bombs fell and we were herded into this Vault did my girls and I have it out for you.” She revealed surprising Jaune as she walked over to him with swaying wide hips before reaching his body and wrapping her arms around  his broad shoulders purring with excitement. Joan’s daughters all nodded behind her with fierce blushes on their cheeks.

Jaune’s member wouldn’t stop twitching with barely contained excitement.

“Now that we have this opportunity to, well you know, ‘preserve the human race’ my daughters and I will be more than happy to help you with that. We all are in love with you, Jaune. Don’t ask why or how, or even when, we just want you.” Joan purred stunning Jaune and creating a fierce blush on his face as she cradled his chin in her hand before diving down upon him locking his lips into an intense steamy kiss!

!

Jaune’s hormones kicked into overdrive leading to him grabbing his hands around Joan’s shoulders and swallowing her lips inside his mouth erotically. He gave in and finally figured ‘Fuck it’ in terms of avoiding the sexual tension building up within his Vault home and proceeded to swab his step-mother’s mouth out using his tongue.

“Hhhmmm!! Mmnnnh!!” Joan mewled pleasurably as they carried their make out session to the bed where she laid Jaune on his back as the others came to him….ready to be knocked up by their blonde beefy step-brother.

Soon sounds of wet breathy moaning followed with each of the seven girls taking turns kissing their step-brother on the lips savoring his tongue swirling into their mouths.  After Joan broke off she directed Jaune’s face towards Tori, the beautiful eldest with massive tits. She wasted no time in cupping his face into her hands making out with him as though letting out years worth of pent up sexual tension.

Then came Sammy, the pre-war bounty hunter beaty with a perfect athletic figure and piercing green eyes. Her body was toned to feminine perfection with her breasts having grown a size thanks to the water’s fertility supplements. She was more no-nonsense than the other sisters but loved Jaune equally as the rest did. Scooping his face into her hands she whirled her own tongue around the insides of his mouth making him mewl dizzily once she finished. After her came Riza, the firearm using markswoman with cat like eyes and military discipline honed into her body. Despite her former soldier life she was still elegant and beautiful in curves and shape, she peppered an array of succulent kisses along Jaune’s neck to his jawline before sucking his lips into hers in a more tender un-erotic lip-lock till she was pushed aside by Zelda and Seras Arc.

Fighting off the urge to cum due to their warm naked bodies pressing up against him on the bed Jaune continued taking turns between mouthing his step-sisters making sure they each got a piece of the action. Zelda and Seras spiced things up with kissing each other in overly erotic lesbian tongue swabbing solely done for his amusement. Jaune had never been more turned on right now, his member twitched excitedly underneath before multiple pairs of hands felt all over it.

The two swabbed spit erotically before their step-brother and broke off briefly just to grab his head and pull him into a wet hot oral three-way of lips sliding over each other. Feeling incensed by this display and wanting to outdo them Lucy and Sena looked to each other knowingly before wrapping their hands around each other’s necks waiting for the other two to finish kissing Jaune. WHen they did Jaune opened his eyes to the sight of Lucy Arc sliding down her tongue into Sena’s young mouth, the two youngest blondes in the group hummed erotically as they made out like porn stars in front of their step-brother. If Jaune wasn’t hard before he certainly was now and the mixture of arousal and performance-enhancing elements in his body made it so that he was more than ready to start plowing his step-sisters.

*********

**Artoria “Tori” Arc-**

“Mmmmngh!Hhmmph!” Tori mewled within her mouth as she knelt straddling the bed with Jaune’s swollen eleven inch penis wedged between her massive doughy breasts! He sat back against the pillows that were his step-mother’s breasts as she, Sammy, Riza, and Seras all laid around him watching the show of Artoria putting her assets to good use.

Zelda, Lucy, and Sena curled up on his sides watching and waiting while stroking their hands along his body. Tori sandwiched her massive breasts around his meat pumping it up and down sporadically in soft pressured motions giving him a breast job and making him putty in her hands. She smiled sweetly in pride at the effect and continue pumping her tits up and down his length until eventually she leaned forward capturing the head of his dick into her warm wet mouth sucking on it.

Jaune tossed his head back mewling loudly at the sensation of his eldest and most well endowed step-sister sucking the head of his dick while pushing her fleshy globes into his shaft. Loud claps of fleshy bliss followed as she continued it for minutes to come until finally Jaune had enough and wanted to mount her! Bolting up from his comfy ‘pillows’ Jaune pounced on Tori surprising and exciting her as he pinned her down onto her back guiding his large meat to her juicy folds.

Tori felt her breath hitch in excitement at jaune finally about to have sex with her and felt his arms wrap around her upper body while he pushed his member in by the tip. She winced in pleasure after feeling the bulbous head stretch out her folds bit by bit until he reached the cherry of her virginity, with one firm push he broke through it eliciting a stifled cry of pain from the blonde babe. Ultimately Tori was tough enough to endure and soon relished in the filling sensations of Jaune’s meat plowing further into her body! She latched her hands around his shoulder moaning wordlessly as her legs went up to wrap around his body pulling him in deeper!

“Hhhaaahh!! Oohh  Jaune!! Nnggh!” She hollered out once Jaune’s massive dick stretched out her insides and pressed into her cervix pushing into her womb! He tossed his head back silently moaning inside his throat just before beginning his thrusting!

His hips raised up high and slammed back down with the force and speed of a jackhammer burying his length deeply into Artoria’s hole!

Patpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpat!!

Tori moaned out loudly again as the waves of sensational pleasure at being filled up was overwhelming her! She grabbed her arms around Jaune’s broad shoulders pulling his head onto her large tits having them serve as pillows for him while he plowed her! While this went on the rest of the ‘audience’ started preparing themselves by stroking their mounds in preparation as they watched the show. To Tori’s surprise Jaune latched his hungry lips onto one of her large breasts sucking on one of her nipples.

This put Tori on cloud nine causing her legs to lock tighter around his body and pushing her vaginal muscles to squeeze down hard on his member while he blurred in and out of her! Her breasts, despite how large they are, were also a sensitive weakness for her and having her beloved step-mother suck on them caused her to start cumming wildly! Tossing her head back Tori screamed out in bliss and bucked her body sporadically against Jaune’s muscular frame in climax!

Jaune continued pounding into her quirm hard and felt the spongy constrictions of her cunt push him over the edge as well! Bucking into her cunt one last time Jaune slammed himself in and let it stay there as loud throbbing bulges of sperm traveled from his sack and down his cock filling Tori up with a generous amount of spunk! Upon feeling the liquid warmth flood into her unprotected body Tori seized up and started cumming again in the middle of it causing Jaune to be milked some more leaving her with a belly filled to capacity with his sperm.

Feeling his climax subside for the moment Jaune pulled out of Tori’s sopping cum filled cunt leaving her lying on her back panting happily as the knowledge she has just been inseminated by her beloved step-brother.

Jaune turned his head back to the other Arc women with a confident smile and a solid erection.

“Alright, who’s next?”

**Sammy Arc-**

Taking his next sister, Samus, by the hand Jaune led her to the wall where she propped herself against having her supple delicious looking ass sticking out in invitation. Wanting to be adventurous and experimental Jaune hotdogged his member between her taut buttcheeks exciting her secretly as she undid her ponytail letting her hair fall.

The other Arc women were there on the bed watching in growing arousal at the incoming sodomy. Jaune grabbed ahold of Sammy’s hips and pressed the head of his meat straight into her tight pucker hole of an anus stretching her out!

“Nnnggghh!!” Sammy gritted her teeth and clutched the wall’s surface as she felt her anal canal stretch out to accommodate Jaune’s large girth! It was a confusing feeling of both mild pain and great pleasure feeling her step-brother drive his member into her backdoor.

For Jaune the feeling of Sammy’s tight ass clenching down on his meat steadily pushed him to the edge. Fucking her anally was an eye opening experience; the tight hot damp muscle of her anus constricting his length was undeniable but he still preferred to fuck the other door instead. His more primal instincts for copulation wanted him to plant seeds inside all of his pseudo family members.

“Hhaaggh!! Do it! Rail me already! Please!” The once proud bounty hunting veteran cried out with a reddened face prompting Jaune to start pounding her ass! He tipped his head back moaning loudly as he started bucking like an animal into Sammy’s rear creating loud smacks of flesh that could be heard from the audience behind him.

Patpatpatpatpatpatpatpat!

Samus was moaning loudly like a wailing animal in heat as her step-brother pounded his hips into her buttocks incessantly making her vagina wet with excitement. Part of her wanted him to finish off inside her sphincter but a more prominent part wanted him to fuck her pussy with the aim of knocking her up. Still she could enjoy a good ass fucking from the object of her desires, and Jaune was indeed delivering.

Plowing his step-sister’s ass for minutes on end Jaune felt he was getting close to climax, he could tell Sammy was too given by how her legs bucked inwardly together with juices dripping from her snatch to pool into the floor. Delivering another series of hard thrusts into her anus Jaune then abruptly pulled out of Sammy’s ass and twisted her around so that she faced him! At first she was startled by then flashed him a glowing warm smile before latching her arms around his neck and spreading her legs.

Jaune needed no further invitation and went to pick up his step-sister by the thighs lifting her up against the wall and sliding in his meat directly into her snatch! Sammy’s face screwed up in lip-bitten delight with eyes scrunched together as she felt him stretch her out the more he pushed in. Having been a trained gymnast who performed many flexible feats Sammy’s hymen was more or less gone by this point in time, still she considered herself a virgin for her Jaune right as he plowed his length all the way to her cervix fucking into her womb!

“Ooooaaahh!!! Haaahh!! Jaune!” She screamed out pulling him closer with her slender athletic legs crossing around his butt.

Jaune wasted no time in slamming into her tightening moist cunt with hard fettered poundings making the wall smack against her ass while doing so.

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!

Pounding her lithe frame against the wall Jaune continued ramming Sammy’s pussy for minutes to come when he felt the buildup from the sodomy prior begin to push her to full blown orgasm. Samus clutched him close and tighten the hold of her legs around his buttocks when she screamed out loud in climax squeezing Jaune’s meat tightly in gushing constrictions!

“Aagghk! Here it comes, Sammy!” He grunted through his teeth and bucked himself into her convulsing pussy a few more times before hilting his length and pumping a torrent of sperm into her unprotected depths!

Samus cried out yet again as she clung tightly onto Jaunes frame feeling a near gallon of spunk pour into her womb! She, like everyone else, had been  ovulating since entering the Vault and it was likely Jaune had just knocked her up with the amount of cum he blasted into her body. Her usually stoic focused face stretched into one of pure happiness as they settled down into the post-coital afterglow of bliss.

‘Oh my I can even hear it from here too.’ Joan thought leaning her head forward catching the sound of Jaune’s cum gurgling loudly into Sammy’s sopping cunt before finally finishing.

With a slump Samus relaxed into his arms as Jaune carried her over to the bed laying her next to Tori before looking back to the others readily.

“Eeney, meeney, miney, and mo- uaaah!!” Jaune was interrupted when tackled onto the floor by a pent up Riza Arc.

 

**Riza Arc-**

The firearm specialist undid her professional hair bun in the back of her head letting it fall and making her seem more lovely as she straddled Jaune’s face. She huffed breathing hotly as he peered up at her from between her thighs before she started pushing against his face with her pussy. Riza then grabbed ahold of Jaune’s locks of hair gripping his head gently while she started grinding her pussy up against thirsty lips!

Taking the hint Jaune grabbed ahold of Riza’s thighs pulling his face up closer to her dripping snatch and started eating her out. Riza purred loudly with her throat behind tightly sealed lips as she rolled her body along his face enjoying the spongy feeling of his tongue worming inside of her.

“Mmnnhh! Haah!!” Riza purred out while rocking herself back and forth along his face. She felt Jaune’s hands reach around her body to cup her supple buttocks fondly, this made her moan loudly causing her to start grinding up his face even faster.

Jaune made out with her pussy by kissing her lips, tonguing out her quirm, and gently nibbling on her clit using his lips. Riza was positively panting now as she started humping his face rapidly like she riding herself along his cock. Her hot wet moans reached an apex after a few minutes leading to the blonde woman to buck wildly against Jaune’s face cumming! He lapped out every dribble of vaginal fluid all while tasting her and sucking her lips out.

Riza had never felt such nirvana in all her life and after she came down from her climax shuddering in post orgasmic bliss she laid on her side with a leg raised high. Jaune came around and positioned himself at her hips grabbing his dick readily for insertion and insemination, Riza was breathing excitedly in growing anticipation after cumming a fountain due to his cunninglus.

Jaune gripped her outstretched leg by the ankle and inched his hips over to her dripping mound pushing the tip past her lips. He groaned at her tightness as he started pushing himself further in inch by inch making Riza toss her head back moaning silently with mouth agape. Like Samus, she too wore out her hymen during intense training, but she still considered herself a maiden up till now. Riza was always a woman of few words but deep down she always dreamed of this moment.

“Nnggh!” Jaune grunted and slipped the rest of his length inside her folds taking her to the deepest part of her body and breaching her womb!

On contact Riza curled herself by arching her back and felt her toes curl up in response to the massive slick length buried into her cunt.

“Aaaaghh! Jaaauune!! Mnnggh!” Riza howled out with a lip bitten expression of mild pain and pleasure as her insides stretched out thanks to Jaune’s length!

He gripped her ankle tightly and started rutting his dick into her cunt causing her to reflexively clench down on his cock using her vaginal muscles. It was similar to how Athena Nikos did him in that shower together, but with Riza it was more on reflex than voluntary function. Wasting no time Jaune started hammering his hips into her waist repeatedly drilling into her deepest depths and creating a small protruding bulge within her stomach!

Patpatpatpatpatpatpatpat!!

He slammed into his step-sister with a ginger passionate pace making her nicely sized C cup breasts bounce along with her writhing body! From afar the other sisters as well as Joan watched with growing interest and escalating arousal, the two pairs of younger sisters couldn’t wait any longer and wanted to lunge at Jaune the moment he withdrew from Riza’s cum filled pussy.

Riza moaned louder and thrashed around feeling the intense wave of ecstasy coming, soon Jaune sped up his the thrusts of his hips and reached over to grab ahold of her tits! As soon as he did that ripples of sensitivity and bliss surged throughout her causing Riza to both shriek in ecstasy and clamp down tightly on Jaune’s dick!

“Nnnggh!! Rizaaa!!” Jaune howled feeling his step-sister pull him in with a hard leg lock around his side while an intense series of wet contractions milked his length desperately! Feeling unable to endure anymore he held his head back and released an orgasmic moan before savagely bucking his hips into Riza’s body in climax!

Her face shifted into one wide smile filled with bliss as she felt her dashing step-brother beginning to pump rope after rope of thick potent semen straight into her welcoming womb! Jaune called out her name again and leaned over holding her close as she wrapped both legs over his body keeping him deep as he pumped her full of creamy baby batter! Riza mewled happily with hot breaths and pulled his face up into a deep loving kiss while they finished up. Jaune hummed inside her mouth as they lovingly swapped fluids while their tongues wrapped around each other.

After he was finished he pulled up from Riza’s body leaving her dazed and panting and with a thick seeping trail of sperm oozing out of her freshly fucked cunt. No sooner than he did that he was grabbed and pulled back onto the bed into the waiting arms of Zelda and Seras Arc.

**Zelda and Seras Arc-**

Feeling some limitation to how much cum Jaune produced back to back starting from this morning he chugged down some water to rehydrate. He had lost much of his fluids inside Athena and his step-sister numerous times. Now it was time for Seras, the family member with the biggest set of knockers in the family behind Tori, and Zelda the petite adorable blonde who yearns to be a mother than anything.

Wasting no time the girls held Jaune onto the bed with Seras straddling his lap hotdogging his erect penis between her buttcheeks while feeding him her breasts. Jaune took to sucking on them like a baby thirsting for milk, as it turns out Seras was even sensitive to her melons being touched than Riza and Toria. She had purring sharply within her throat the entire time he sucking and playing with them. With Zelda however, she decided to pay attention to his monster of a cock while he busied himself with Seras’s boobs. The inquisitive tech savvy blonde marveled with growing thirst at his large apple sized balls dangling looking bloated with sperm. She crawled herself up to his large veiny length and wasted no time in glazing her wet lips over it making Jaune moan in satisfaction from within Seras’s breasts.

Schlup!

“Hhhooooaahh!!! Jauney! Mmmnn!” Seras moaned with her face tinted in red as Jaune latched his hungry lips to the other nipple.

His right hand had came up to grope and squeeze her large doughy melon into his hand making her mewl uncontrollably. Zelda herself was going to town on his genitals down below by swiping her tongue around slowly over his swollen balls before sliding it back up the underside of his shaft. Her breath was hot and moist and she was growing wetter with excitement by the second resisting the urge to just mount him by pushing her sister off.

When she captured the head of his cock into her mouth Zelda started sucking that portion happily with feverish bobs of her head. Her silky blond hair swayed about while she mewled in tastiness amidst the breathy moans of her stacked sister. Minutes of this continued with Seras grinding her buttocks along Jaune’s waist in growing insatiable lust while Zelda inched her mouth down farther swallowing more than half his length inside her throat. Jaune was getting ready to burst and both girls could feel the warm pressure building up in his body, turning to look at each other they nodded knowingly and shifted positions.

-

“Aaaahh!! Oohh!! So big, Jaune! Nggaah!” Zelda moaned loudly after impaling her formerly virgin twat down Jaune’s pole in a cowgirl  straddling position!

Jaune was laying on his back with Zelda fucking herself on his cock straddling his waist whereas Seras straddled his head in reverse cowgirl position mirroring Zelda’s placement. Jaune immediately went to work eating out his other step-sister making Seras moan like an animal in heat! Jaune started bucking up his hips into Zelda’s twat impaling her deeper until the bulbous head of his cock pressed against the walls of her womb!

‘Bloody hell! I can even see that monstrous thing from outside.’ Seras noted when seeing the protruding bulge from her sister’s belly. Her face scrunched up in blissful moans once again as they started humping themselves down in their respective places on Jaune’s body!

Patpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpat!!

Zelda’s petite fair skinned body bounced feverishly down on Jaune’s length repeatedly knocking the wind out of her every time she took its entirety into her womanly space!

Seras planted her hands down on his pecs steadying her rolling hip movements along his face, she had cume repeatedly thanks to his tongue whirling inside her snatch like an expert. This made the well-endowed ex-cop want to switch places with her sister by pushing her off, fortunately for her Zelda was already approaching her climax and slammed himself rampantly on his cock moaning!

Jaune, feeling the slick tightness of his petite step-sister incessantly pull on his length had pushing closer to the edge! Deciding to set her off he reached around to her heart shaped ass and inserted a finger into her anus, this set Zelda off like an atomic bomb causing her to scream out loud in a gushing climax!

“Hhhaaaagghh!!!” She screeched pleasurably as her pussy muscles clamped down repeatedly on Jaune’s length causing him to cum nearly a bucket load of sperm straight into her fertile womb! Seras marveled at the sight with wide eyes when seeing sizable bulges of semen pump straight up from Jaune’s meat and into her sister’s sopping cunt with loud gurgling noises being made from it.

Zelda’s face morphed into a dazed smile wrought with mind broken sexual ecstasy indicating she was extremely satisfied after that. Her tummy partly bulged from the excess amount of cum sloshing inside, she giggled happily knowing that she was likely pregnant now and fell over to her side dismounting Jaune’s length.

To Seras’s delight she saw that he was still hard, possibly thanks to his newly enhanced body and fertility Vaul Serum, but still she wanted to use her ‘assets’ to really give him a good time.

-

Jaune, after taking a very brief rest, shot his head up to see what was giving him the pleasuring sensation of two flesh pillows around his cock. To his delight he saw Seras there giving him a boobjob, the proud spunk blonde ex-cup tossed him a wink as she pressed her mammaries into the sides of his throbbing penis. Jaune reclined in blissful relaxation and sighed in pleasure as Seras worked her tits around his dick in hasteened rotations. The soft firm feel of her doughy chest balloons was an otherworldly experience that rivaled Tori’s treatment earlier, he laid back and moaned in approval as she eagerly picked up the pace. Keeping her hands pressed into them she smothered his schlong while shifting her breasts up and down on it making him breathe fast.

Nearly over a minute or so later Jaune felt ready and riled up to fuck Seras’s pussy. She noticed this and quickly turned herself around and waggled her tight supple butt in doggy position with her dripping slit inviting him.

Jaune waddled over to her on his knees and grabbed each of her hips before driving in his length inside her!

“Hhoaaaahh!! Oohh yessss!! Jaune!” Seras howled out feeling her insides stretch out to wrap around his monstrous length burrowing deep inside her! Jaune didn’t check for her hymen because he didn’t care, he was too frenzied with lust to. Fortunately for him Seras wore out her hymen long ago during academy training for the police force, regardless she considered herself a virgin up until now and has no regrets about giving it to Jaune.

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!

Jaune’s hips rutted into her body at a seasoned pace making Seras moan loudly with her tongue rolled out and eyes partially rolled up to their sockets. She clenched the sheets tearing them as the love of her life pounded into her surprisingly tight quirm! Seras could feel Jaune’s length hit all the right spots and reach her deepest depths occasionally pushing into the walls of her womb savagely fucking her. She liked it this way, liked it rough and Jaune was delivering. Each smack of his thrusts sent ripples of waves across the skin of her buttocks, seeing this Jaune got the idea to slap his right hand across her butt cheeks eliciting a sharp squeal of perverse elation from her as he continued fucking her spasming pussy!

Eventually, and with another smacks to the ass, Seras felt her climax wash over her causing her to buck tightly against Jaune’s waist pulling him in with a squeeze of her pussy!

“Aagggh!! Here it comes, Seras! Haaahh…!!” Jaune bellowed out bucking his hips into rear several more times before halting and leaving his length sheathed entirely inside her body. His member pulsated causing his balls to pump out another thick batch of sperm heading directly to her womb in search of an egg cell to fertilize! Seras felt this and gushed with orgasmic excitement causing her muscles to milk him for more. And more was what she said as he grunted and sent one payload after the next until he eventually finished cumming inside her twat.

Mewling incoherently Seras felt herself relax with her posture giving way so that she laid face down on the bed with her ass sticking up in the air. Jaune had pulled himself out of her body resulting in the usual visual of seeing his semen pour out of her freshly fucked hole.

Laying back and gradually feeling more spent and sore between the legs Jaune was greeted with a set of ‘pillows’ which happened to be the breasts of his last two step-sisters.

**Sena and Lucy Arc-**

Giggling as their lover lay on their boobs for comfort Lucy Arc leaned down capturing his lips in a tender loving kiss. Sena wrapped her slender arms around his front feeling up his muscled chest with a purr. She saw Lucy and Jaune heateadly making out with tongues flying and lips brushing against each other’s animatedly. It was pure love if she ever saw it, one of the joys she missed from the pre-war times was reading smut novels and attempting to draw them out herself into comics. Of course, that was fruitless because she always went back to videogames as a distraction, Sena was just weird like that in her opinion.

Hearing the fleshy smacks of their lips cease to a finish Lucy then leaned into Jaune’s ear to whisper something she wanted to do when seeing it earlier. Jaune could only no with an upbeat smile and got up pulling both of his sisters by the wrists to get into position.

-

Wet smacking sounds returned in full force, but this time it came from Lucy Arc being held upside down by Jaune in a standing sixty-nine position while Sena knelt behind him playing with his balls. Lucy moaned loudly with breath whimpers as her step-brother held her up with ease using his now muscular arms. Her legs were dangling around his head while he eagerly tongued out her juicy tart quirm making her moan down below with his dick in her mouth being sucked on. She held her arms around his thighs keeping her locked into place the same way he wrapped his arms around her lower back making her pussy smothered his face.

The two shared in this messy standing sixty-nine position tasting each other for roughly twenty minutes. Sena watched from behind while she placed her head underneath Jaune’s scrotum sucking his large balls into her mouth tasting as though they were delicious treats. This of course really stimulated Jaune for he was being attacked on both sides by his cute younger step-sisters. Sena could feel his balls throbbing in arousal getting ready to burst again while Lucy peppered face back and forth on him hungrily taking him down her throat.

Wet splatting sounds came from Lucy’s mouth as she frenziedly humped her face into Jaune’s crotch cushioning his dick with the spongy moistness of her throat! Jaune was mewling loudly between the mouths of his two stepsisters and beginning to feel ready to burst when he made Lucy cum all over his face upon entering a finger!

“Mmmnggghhh!!” Lucy mewled underneath and Jaune felt her body quiver in moistness as her toes curled above his head.

He then let her down leaving her to have a quick rest since she came very hard just now and was left breathing raggedly. The sight of her large bouncy breasts titillated him and put plenty of life into his cock, that was when he turned around and eyed Sena’s kneeling form knowingly. She smiled and held out her arms in welcome.

-

“Aagh! Aaagh! Ah! Ah! Haaahggh!! Oh Jauney!!” The youngest daughter of sixteen years screamed out as Jaune rammed his cock into her pussy in missionary position down onto the bed making it creak! Her young petite form felt amazingly tight and constricted upon Jaune’s length immediately after he freshly deflowered her. In between popping cherries, he had enough sense to cleanse himself so as to not risk any form of infection between fucking his step-sisters. Sena clung onto his hammering form with legs spread wide dangling in the air as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck keeping him deep.

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!!

The littlest blonde teen moaned and drooled in ecstasy as her shorter body bounced and rocked wildly between the bed and Jaune’s masculine body! Sena was on another plane of existence right now with wildly Jaune fucked her, her mind and body was filled with overwhelming pleasure and lust for the ‘big brother’ of the family of girls. She couldn’t be more in love with him than at this moment and looked up into his piercing blue eyes with her dazzling light blue ones as she delivered another mighty thrust into her quirm before cumming hard!

“Hhrrghh! Sennaaa!!” Jaune grunted again and held her graceful petite body up close to his chest as his balls throbbed sending thick viscous ropes of sperm straight into her belly possibly knocking her up on the first load!

This made Sena curl up tightly around his masculine tall frame and moan loudly in bliss with a wide delirious smile as she felt pump after pump of semen pool into her teenage womb!

Glug glug glug….

Jaune relaxed still feeling his member pulsate inside of  Sena’s tight snatch, the girl herself went ragdoll on the bed and let go of his body feeling spent with a heaving chest.

Once he was finished Jaune pulled himself up and off of her body seeing the familiar sight of a wide blissfully happy face with sperm oozing out of their cunt until he heard a whistle from behind him. Turning around he saw Lucy sitting up and leaning back on one hand while the other held open her pussy lips inviting him, the cute wink she tossed to him just added to her sexiness as Jaune quickly stroked himself before heading over to her.

Feeling hypnotized and in love with the ditzy blonde angel Jaune scooped Lucy up onto his lap allowing one of her legs to stray to the side giving her space for him. She deliberately leaned back exposing her bountiful chest to him making his mouth water just before he gently grabbed her face pulling her into another deep kiss. She melted upon feeling her stepbrother’s tongue swirl inside her mouth and found herself floating as she made out with him. Little did Lucy know that Jaune was stealthily guiding his meat straight into her sopping wet snatch.

He could tell she was tight going how by small her slit size was compared to the others, but it was all worth it the moment he pushed the head on in breaking into her virgin hole and making her whimper. Lucy mewled painfully as he begun stretching her out with the slowly creeping presence of his cock furthering up into her depths, she grabbed her hand around the back of Jaune’s neck pulling him closer with her tongue swirling into his mouth.

Schlup!

With a thrust Jaune entered Lucy’s snatch fully right after taking away her hymen! Unlike the other more athletic sisters Lucy kept her purity intact for this very moment and did not regret it one bit regardless of the pain.

“Hhhhmmmnn!!” Lucy purred within his mouth making out with Jaune still while he inched his length all the way inside her quirm. She felt her breath hitch sharply once he reached her cervix and gasped loudly when he pushed on past it entering her womb! Jaune grunted inwardly from inside their embrace and started rocking his body against her waist gently fucking her.

The bed creaked and swayed with the two blonde lovers rutting into each other sensually rather than frantically, Jaune’s thrusts were gentle and precise as Lucy held herself steady in posture so as to keep showing him her tits. Eventually when they finished making out he cupped one of her breasts into his hand tenderly squeezing it and pinching her nipple causing her to moan happily on contact. Jaune’s touch was more than enough for her given how tender and intoxicating it was being near him. He himself grunted within his mouth at Lucy’s tightness and started peppering his thrusts into her at an accelerated rate resulting in fleshy loud claps of their bodies.

Patpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpat!!

“Oooaahh!! Hhmmm!!!” Lucy howled loudly in bliss as her body bounced rapidly against Jaune’s rutting frame! He pressed himself closer changing their positions to where he was on top of her pounding into her sopping cunt missionary style.  Her legs shot up into the air dangling with each thrust, Jaune’s size and length pounding into her depths was enough to make her body shake each time, and Lucy loved it.

Locking her arms around his shoulders she smothered his chest with her bountiful breasts while she took his cock all the way inside her filling her to the core! The bed creaked with the mating movements of Jaune and Lucy Arc for minutes on end until he started feeling his dam break leading to his inevitable climax inside of Lucy’s juicy quirm! Slamming in his hips louder and faster Jaune felt Lucy begin to breathe loudly as her body shook with every thrusts, eventually, his pace became rapid-fire and Lucy couldn’t take it anymore! Crossing her legs around his thighs and bucking up against his frame with an arched back Lucy came with intensity squeezing her vaginal muscles around his length!

Jaune grunted and groaned pleasurably within his throat as he bucked into her one last time before succumbing to her tightness! A flood of semen followed and Jaune had successfully pumped an abundance of his seed into his cute big tittied stepsister!

“Hooaaah!! Lucy! Luccyy!!” Jaune moaned holding her close as she clung tightly onto him squeezing every drop of sperm out from his balls hoping to have a bulging belly in the near future.

After some loud gurgling noises of his meat pumping his young stepsister full Jaune finally laid back feeling somewhat spent after that back-to-back seven girl fuckathon. He was breathing raggedly while Lucy laid spread eagled with a dazed peaceful expression on her face as cum poured out of her hole.

“Well, looks like you’ve been put through the ringer, cutie.” A silky womanly voice called Jaune’s attention the doorframe where his stepmother Joan leaned against it holding a bottle of what looked to be specially made tonic that resembled Vault Serum. “Let’s get you rejuvenated and rested for my turn, hon.”

 

**Joanna Arc-**

Taking in the sight of her daughters laying around the room in messy cum pooled heaps Joan smiled seductively at her stepson as she swayed her hips in walking over to him. Jaune had sat up still feeling rung out by all the sex as Joan sat behind him pouring a bottle of lotion onto her hands before grabbing onto Jaune’s frame and rubbing it all around his chest and back.

Jaune sighed in relaxation as his stepmother gave him a massage making his muscles feel better at the cool touch. His eyes glanced over the special mystery bottle she carried in with her and Joan thankfully answered him before he could speak.

That’s a special tonic given to me by Salem by the way, since you’re expected to run a gauntlet of fucking hundreds of women she figured it was best to keep you in tip-top condition. Nobody wants you to die of exhaustion after all.” She giggled at the last part earning a soft chuckle from him before grabbing around his face turning his head so she could kiss him.

“Hhhhmm!” Joan moaned pleasantly as she locked lips with adoptive son tracing her tongue around the insides of his mouth soothingly. Jaune felt like melting right there, here was a woman he looked to as a mother figure well into her mid-forties despite her bodacious appearance, cleaning out his mouth with her tongue.

Jaune liked to think he officially became her new husband now that the mandate of him impregnating every female in this Vault was made. Joan made out with the younger boy lovingly cradling his face as her warm wet breath aired between his mouth and hers. Jaune kissed back feeling his lips curled and crush into Joan’s while his tongue reached out and rolled into hers. The pair was feeling very heated with scarlet blushed faces as they made out of several minutes before eventually breaking off.

A thin trail of saliva bridged between their lips as they locked onto each other’s faces with dazzling loving eyes.

Joan brought up the special tonic bottle to Jaune’s lips suggesting he drink so that she could have her turn next and for it to be a special one. He nodded, knowing he loved her so very much, and popped open the bottle top before chugging down a good amount of the stuff before swallowing. Joan recapped the bottle as Jaune suddenly surged with energy and rejuvenation feeling the effects of the tonic replenish him tenfold!

!!

“Hoooh yeah! I feel like I’m charged up and refreshed!” Jaune stated excitedly bolting up to his feet standing atop the bed with Joan giggling amusedly below.

He was pent up with sexual energy and was determined to use it on the beautiful cougar of a woman sitting next to him. Reaching down Jaune grabbed ahold of her wrists pulling her up to her feet and grabbing her face into a frenzied tongue sloshing make out session on the bed!

“Ooh hoo hoo, Jaune!” Joan giggled between breaths as her arousal took over her body. The spongy presence of her stepson’s tongue whirling around inside her mouth sent jitters of sexual excitement coursing through her. Jaune felt the same way and then some as he continued swabbing spit with the older woman before leading to where there would be more space.

-

Lining her up against the wall Jaune pressed himself into the soft naked form of his stepmother, he reached down grabbing her hips before plunging his throbbing veiny length into her tight welcoming cunt!

“Hup!” He grunted as he plunged himself all the way inside her cunt making Joan feel like the wind got knocked out of her. She yelled loudly in sensation once she felt Jaune’s phallus bury itself all the way into her cunt filling her up! Her walls constricted tightly around his length struggling to accommodate the sheer size and thickness as Jaune mounted her into the wall surface and started pumping savagely!

“Aaaaghgh!! Yess! Fuck me, Jaune! Fuck me!!” Joan wailed out in ecstasy as he pinned her against the wall with her legs dangling over his broad shoulders.

Jaune’s hips started hammering into her tight juicy cunt with hard fast movements making the surface behind her shake and Joan bounce around on his dick!

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!!

The older blonde woman bounced repeatedly on Jaune’s frame feeling her buttocks slap against his upper thighs in loud fleshy claps! Her toes started curling and her fingers interlocked with each other around his neck as he pounded into his stepmother savagely!

“Hhoaaahh!!” Joan wailed out again feeling his length bury itself repeatedly into her womb giving her a rather lewd expression of her tongue falling out. She had never had this much fulfillment even with her first husband, Jaune was the improved superior version and she would gladly have him pump her full of kids!

Hammering her into the wall Jaune thrusted his meat all the way into her body relishing the tight feel of her quirm squeezing down on his length! They had been going at it for several minutes now and Jaune felt like changing their position, but not before his first load into the motherly woman hanging off of him.

Joan was very beautiful, in both body and personality, she was an upbeat foxy gal who barely looked a day over thirty. Her bouncy medium length hair gold hair tousled along with her frame as she bounced on Jaune’s hammering cock with a beautifully gleeful smile. He couldn’t resist pulling himself into her and wrapping his arms around her waist smothering her lips with his again. The two feverishly started making out with tongues wildly sliding about while Jaune continued fucking her! Loud wet smacks of flesh erupted from between their embrace as they clung to each other daring to never let go.

Unfortunately Jaune’s first round was soon done as he bucked savagely into her hips a final several times before halting and releasing the creamy liquid warmth of sperm straight into her fertile depths!

“Mmmhhnhp!! Eeeaagagh!!” Joan mewled loudly within his mouth as she felt pump after pump of thick sperm pouring into her cunt! Her legs clenched down tightly around his body pulling him in deeper as he kept on cumming for about a full few minutes.

Once he was done he quickly pulled out leaving a thick syrupy spill of his seed oozing out Joan’s quirm before he grabbed her and bent her over the bed surface with her ass sticking out. Marveling at her deliciously supple heart shaped ass Jaune roamed his hands around her butt cheeks feeling her up before guiding his still erect cock over to her sperm spackled slit.

Schlup!

“Ooooaaahh!! Jaune!” Joan moaned out feeling the wind knock out of her again once she felt him sheathe his whole length into her waiting quirm!

Jaune wasted no time and grunted pleasurably to himself as he started slamming his waist into Joan’s buttocks making her ass smack loudly into his hips again! Mewling and stretching herslf out along the bed trying not to disturb her unconscious daughters Joan purred like a cat in heat as her stepson plowed into her cunt again! Jaune was no gentleman as he was fueled by lust and energy and hammered into her pussy in a rapid-fire pace!

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!!

Her body tossed and rutted back and forth in intense jolts, Joan was soon wearing a matching expression of her girls as this carried on for another half hour! Once she felt him grunting again her insides was filled with generous amounts of sperm guaranteeing her pregnancy as she squirted in climax and milked him for more!

Glug!Glug!Glug!

In no time at all following their shared climax Jaune took her again after her flipped her onto her back and nailing her missionary style on top of the bed! The bed creaked loud and the frame shook so much that some of the girls started stirring themselves awake to see the erotic scene of their stepbrother savagely mating with their birth mother!

Soon they all stirred awake and watched the scene with glowing pride and love as the copulation continued between the forty-six year old blonde goddess of a mother and their muscular virile stud of a stepbrother! Jaune took Joan several more times throughout another couple of hours leaving mess after mess of spunk and fluids around the room and ending it with one last creampie into her already overstuff pussy there on the bed!

“Aaahh…! Hmmmmn!” Jaune groaned softly within his throat as he held himself there inserted completely into Joan’s sopping cunt letting out one last batch of seedlings into her body!

Joan’s toes curled up as her legs dangled in the air while her body shuddered in one last blissful climax before she passed out with a smile on her face. Jaune soon followed after resting comfortably on his now messy bed with all the Arc women curling up on his body naked and sweaty with blissful smiles written on their faces.

Inside each of their bodies a certain abundance of sperm cells made their way to various unguarded eggs and began the fertilization process…..times eight.

 

**End of Chapter Two**

To be continued….

 

 


	3. Chocolate Splendor

  


**The Breeder of Vault 69**

**Chapter Three- Luxury Chocolate**

**By Azure**

  


Recently….

After having come to peace with his role as a breeding mare for the survival of the Vault 69’s population, Jaune Miles Arc woke up making sweet love to Pyrrha’s mother Athena in bed after spending the night in it. Breeding the overtly sexual Milf was one of many splendors he would soon have, seeing as how Pyrrha didn’t even mind so long as he was shared between them. He still loved her first and foremost despite his role of fathering children to over nine hundred people.

Which later included his own adopted family once he had returned. The effects of the water and fertility supplements in it drove Joanna and her girls into a pent-up sexual frenzy devoid of patience. The second Jaune arrived he was swarmed by a horny blonde mother of seven and every single one of her daughters. He had no choice but to oblige them, part of him had always wanted to since fantasizing about Joanna in all her Milfy beauty naked. Fortunately, they all appeared that way with little in the way of clothing in preparation for his arrival.

Starting with the oldest daughter Jaune shed his clothing and embraced his adopted family intimately starting with his eldest sister Arturia. From then on downward he did the same with Samus, Riza, Zelda and Seras, and Sena with Lucy. Saving Joanna for last, he made tender passionate love to every single one of them resulting with the end result of messy creampies and the stink of sex hovering around in the air.

Currently Jaune was resting naked in Joann’s bed in the middle of his step-sisters, with his head firmly on Joanna’s tits as a pillow.

Eventually the next day began with him getting up early and exploring a bit more of the Vault he was going to live for the many more years of his life. He got up without waking his family members and cooked multiple plates of eggs and bacon to serve them breakfast before leaving the Vault with a note saying he was ‘exploring’.

It wasn’t nearly as suggestive as he made it sound, he genuinely wanted to see more of this place. Little did he know he’d stumble in another sexual escapade without meaning to, as well as discover secrets that would make him resent the old world a bit more.

**********

Stepping out of his dwelling’s front sliding door Jaune began strolling around the current floor they lived on. Whistling as he paced by various doors taking in the memory of the floor’s layout, he saw no girls outside in the hallways  since it was early in the morning, but he did see plenty of clunky robots performing maintenance.

“Huh, not much on this floor, I guess. Better check out the other levels, I’m sure this place is bigger than a mountain, since it’s pretty much built inside of one.” He said to himself walking to the elevator where he noticed his floor’s number listed as 2-B, there were plenty others in similar fashion, but when he roamed his hand over the control panel he found something peculiar before pressing the button to the next floor.

His right hand hovered over a tinted glass scanner that glowed bright green when it detected his skin.

“Male Specimen detected, genetic code matching one Lieutenant Jonathan Arc accepted. Now opening up specialty floor.” The cutesy feminine voice buzzed out surprising Jaune it opened up a new bar of floor names and numbers that weren't seen before.

“M-my dad? He was in on this whole thing?” Jaune muttered feeling very confused for a number of reasons. His father may have seemed prudish and overly strict in regards to his military career, but he never seemed like the womanizing type to take part of this despicable operation set up by his government officials.

Feeling his curiosity get the better of him Jaune tapped on the button for the first ‘hidden’ floor, doubly labeled 0-A.The elevator closed and hummed as it descended down in a steady pace, bypassing all the other floors of the Vault, to which there were many, as it made its way down below to the Zero layer.

‘Dad may have been many things when I remember him, but he was also a pretty honorable man and a standup guy at that. Maybe it was because he was male and a high-ranking official they decided to include into this repopulation effort without his consent. That is until they all...died.’ Jaune thought feeling morbid and softly shook his head hoping to clear it of depressing thoughts.

Soon he saw the colors of light designed surfaces change from the Vault’s boring white and blue, to a more vibrant design of bright green and black. The doors opened revealing to Jaune that he had arrived at the first floor of the Zero layer.

He stepped out into the spacious area and noted how drastically different it all appeared to be. The interior design was lavish as hell, with crushed velvet lining and luxurious gold metal trimming showing this place to look more like a high class whorehouse than anything. The wayward Vault Dweller stepped out into the open where he arrived in what appeared to be a luxurious lobby, he looked noticing three different pathways leading to various other domains that included where other people might be living in. Turning his head back forward he also noticed a map placed on a wall showing all the locations of this lavish environment.

“Huh, there's a pool, a spa, a banquet, everything!” He noted with awe when he heard the footsteps behind him increase in volume followed by a female voice.

“Salutations, general Arc! Welcome to the floor Zero A of Vault 69’s Vip sector!”

Jaune turned around and was met with the odd sight of an adorable red headed girl with bright green eyes and freckles on her cheeks. She had a large pink bow on her head, wore rather provocative clothing in the form of a maid outfit showing off her thighs, cleavage, and waist. Lastly the way she spoke seemed ‘robotic’ in tone, but overall she was an oddly spirited sight in a dready vault full of horny women.

“Uh….hi? Who are you again?” Jaune asked as the redheaded girl did a salute while maintaining her bubbly cute smile.

“Oh, where are my manners? I am Penny number 47 of the one hundred robotic servants tending to the Vip sector’s upkeep and residents. Pleased to meet you.” She beamed.

Jaune slowly nodded and struggled to register that this adorable girl was some kind of high end android that really looked human. Though Jaune did seem faint dark seams in her skin here and there around her limbs, feeling distracted by her appearance she spoke up again.

“Are you here to inseminate this floor’s residents? They have been waiting an awfully long time to meet you since arriving  here prior to the fallout outside.” Penny pointed making Jaune’s eyes go wide in shock.

“There are people here? And they were put in before the collapse of society?”

Penny nodded and dropped her salute to put her hands by her hips ready to serve.

“Yes indeedy, I assume you’re finally here to impregnate them, General?” Penny asked cutely and Jaune shook his head.

“First, maybe, I was given that ‘job’ by Overseer Salem, but I’m not who you think I am. I think the General Arc you’re referring to is my late father, I’m his son Jaune.” Jaune revealed surprising Penny into covering her mouth with her hands and lowering eyes to be sympathetic.

“Oh my, that is tragic to hear. I apologize If I have disturbed you by bringing up your father.” Penny said making her eyes literally sparkle like in anime, an overly cute sight that made Jaune want to have a heart attack, but alas he waved her down in a calming manner.

“It’s okay, I’m...alright, he was a good man and I don’t think he went along with this inane breeding initiative his bosses whipped up.”

“Where are they if I might ask?” Penny asked returning to her rather upbeat demeanor.

“They...uh...died. Sorry.” He pointed out making her possess a flat look as though processing the information.

“Ahem, then by process of elimination I now recognize you as the supreme ruler of the Vip sector! The ladies around here will certainly want to meet you, for they have been holding out for copulation for quite some time after their arrival.” Penny announced and to Jaune’s surprise other Penny servants came out of various, all of them looking the exact same as her, as they arranged themselves in rows to bow their heads before him.

“Ooo boy. This is….something. Say, is there a phone around here that can reach up to the non-Vip sector of the vault?” Jaune asked to his original Penny, number 47.

“Absolutely, let me take you to our center office where you can make a call and then begin your duties on inseminating the Zero sector’s female populace. Many are from exotic places around the world, ya know, handpicked by the now late Army officials who sought to breed with them.” Penny added and Jaune nodded before she turned back to the other several dozen Penny-bots to issue an order.

“That is all,sisters. You may return to your daily maintenance duties while I escort our new master to the Overseer Zero office.” She addressed causing them all to bolt back up and salute simultaneously.

“Sensational!” They all chorused and scattered about as 47 lead Jaune down the middle hallway path leading to the Overseer Zero office.

************

After getting to the office Jaune was treated to the sight of a very luxurious office that some military bigwig must’ve designed. On a wall there were dozens upon dozens of camera screens showing the many rooms of the Zero sector and displaying the occupants within it. Many were certainly ‘exotic’ as Penny 47 put it; lots of them were dark skinned exotic looking beauties from culturally enriched parts of the world.

Plenty of them were sunbathing under warm tanning light on long chairs seated by indoor swimming pools. Some were simply bathing in the hot tub indulging in the ‘good life’ while waiting for their breeder to show up.

Jaune found his heart stir a bit when he a good look at four of them, each of them had different colors of hair and varying hues of chocolate skin. He gulped as he dialed in the office of Overseer Salem to explain the situation.

-

“I see, so that is what that unreachable sector really was. We had detected it upon out exodus to this Vault yet we were never able to reach it, now we know why. Jaune, your mission is unchanged, do what you must down there for those women who have been waiting longer than we have arrived. Sure they might indulging themselves in splendor living conditions, but they run the risk of becoming infertile due to their presence being closer to the irradiated ground.” Salem explained as Jaune slowly nodded.

“U-understood, Miss Salem, but I can’t stay down here for too long. I have my own girls back upstairs to tend to after all too, ya know.” Jaune answered back.

“That is fine, I just recommended you getting to a few of them first is all, to alleviate their wait. You may come back and forth all you want, you’re special and quite needed all around after all.”

“Sure thing, I guess I’ll start with four women I saw on the screens here, they look really pretty.” He noted looking back at the screens.

“Very well, best of luck to you meeting our ‘neighbors’, be sure not to let them wait.” Salem concluded the call musically as Winter looked to her side at her boss questionably.

“Maam, is that really true? The part about irradiated earth down below the surface?”

“Oh of course not, the walls of this entire Vault, zero sector included, are all heavily lined with lead preventing any radiation from seeping in whatsoever. I just thought that would put a fire in his belly, or more preferably in his pants.” The older woman said putting her chin into her hands with a masterful smirk.

“Do you think it worked?” Winter asked.

-

“Alright, those women are in danger of being exposed to radiation. Let’s do this while they’re  still able to conceive!” Jaune pumped readily after hanging up the phone as Penny 47 stood at attention with a salute.

“Of course, sir. Now, which one will you go meet with first?”

Jaune looked up at the screen and pointed to one of the four caramel skinned beauties that really caught his eye. “I suppose that one first then, what’s her name?”

“Good choice, sir, her name is Arslan Altan and she hails from the region of Mistral Kingdom in the Anima continent. She was ‘purchased’ over there from one of the armed forces lieutenants roughly four weeks before your arrival here.” Penny summarized making Jaune frown when she mentioned ‘purchased’.

‘So...she was bought as a slave from over there? Jeez, the more I hear about the military officers the less I like about them. Well, better go make a good impression then.’ Jaune thought when he decided to leave the office and follow  Penny 47 to her current location; the sauna.

-

Arriving at the beautifully ornate steam bath house Jaune removed his Vault Suit and put on a towel around his body hiding his lower half and revealing his muscular Adonis-like upper half to all who would see.

If Penny was programmed for sexual attraction she’d be whistling once she saw his masculine body. Instead she whistled anyway thinking it was appropriate to do.

“Sensational, you look positively dashing for our lady guest Miss Altan. Shall I go fetch the other three women you selected while you copulate?” Penny asked cutely making Jaune blush in embarrassment at her openness.

“Yeah sure, let’s do that then. It’d save me some time searching them in this big place. Thanks, Penny.” Jaune answered nodding.

“Anytime, Sir.” Penny replied in a cute chipper way and turned on her heel to pace out of the bath house.

Jaune was now left alone with the only other occupant in here, who happened to be to brown skinned beauty from Mistral; Arslan Altan. He walked closer to the soothing hot water pool where she sat comfortably inside the softly boiling waters.

When he got closer he noticed she wasn't paying attention to any of her surroundings for she was relaxing with head reclined and eyes closed. When he got in close enough and undid his towel to climb into the hot waters Arslan felt the stir of waves and opened her eyes to see the surprising sight of the first male she’d seen in a long time.

Her eyes were olive green, her fluffy damp hair was platinum blonde bordering on white, her body was nicely toned in feminine muscle while still retaining curviness and beauty.

“Greetings, you are….?” Arslan spoke with an accented voice as she continued to stare at Jaune in surprise as he sat down in the water.

“I’m Jaune, I’m….the breeder the Overseer selected to uh fill the population up with...babies.” Jaune introduced awkwardly earning a perplexed look from her beautiful face.

Arslan swam closer to  him to get a better look, the hot steaming waters covered up her naked body leaving only her collarbone and head exposed for him.

“You’re not the general that purchased me for this reason. What exactly happened to him and the others that put us here? We’ve been waiting for weeks and not a single one of them had come back. And why are you the only one chosen to repopulate?” She questioned innocently and Jaune took a deep breath before he started explaining his whole story along with the whereabouts of the generals.

Arslan seemed surprised and somewhat mortified as he continued and while he talked she took in his form finding herself growing with arousal after seeing his muscles. Biting her bottom lip anxiously in increasing excitement at the thought of this handsome specimen impregnating Arslan felt the stir of arousal cause her to rise up from the waters.

Jaune ceased talking and froze up when he saw her naked brown form in all its glory. Arslan was fit, athletic yet still curvaceous with slim waist and wide hips, perfect for childbearing. Her tits were perky C-cups with dark nipples that made Jaune’s mouth water, like everyone else in the Vault she too drank in the fertility laced water making her very fertile and very amorous upon seeing her first boy in ages.

‘It certainly helps that he’s a very handsome one at that. I wonder…’ Arslan thought to herself and reached down underneath the waters gripping his cock and causing him to wince and moan out in pleasure.

Jaune shuddered as he felt the soft yet powerfully firm hands of Arslan smoothly stroke his shaft from underneath the water. Arslan smiled coyly with lowering eyes as she felt Jaune to be remarkably big with bloated balls to boot. The primal needs inside her body to mount herself on him and have him plant his seed inside her welled up to extremes. Arslan never felt this hot and bothered before.

“Does that feel good?” She whispered seductively giving his member a tight squeeze of her hand before raising up other one to cup his face fondly causing him to stare at her in a vexing gaze. “All my life I was often surrounded by enemies and people I wasn't sure I can trust. Perhaps it is the fertility supplements in the water that is relaxing me but I feel I can trust you greatly, Ser Jaune.”

Jaune felt his heart stir within his chest and parted his lips to say something until Arslan latched hers against his mouth swallowing them into a deep spirited kiss. Jaune relaxed visibly and felt her lips smoothly slide and purse along his own tastefully. He hummed with eyes closed as Arslan pulled her hands around his neck sighing in pleasure while she was tasting him. Lips succulently worked across his mouth as her tongue slithered our and swirled around inside causing him to stiffen up in response.

She had kept her left hand around his meat tenderly pumping him up and down within the waters. She was an expert with using her hands considering she trained extensively in her homelands with them.

“Hhhmm.” She hummed pleasantly while sucking apart his lips tasting them as they made out together.

After a few minutes passed of lip on lip action Jaune brought himself up to sit on the stone basin edge of the outside marble ground leading into the steaming bath waters. There stood up his lengthy foot length erection reflecting in Arslan’s olive green eyes making her mouth water and her loins stir up. She stayed halfway submerged in the soothing hot waters and brought up her tits in her hands, tossing them around in front of her eyes with a coy smirk before leaning forward and wrapping them around his shaft smothering those soft chocolate orbs over his skin.

Jaune let out a breathy moan and leaned back with his hands on the ground propping him up as he felt Arslan’s smooth moist mounds rub up pleasurably along his dick. She smiled confidently and began pushing them in tightly while shifting them up and down. Thus began her boob job being delivered to her new breeding partner and possible lover since she felt quite fond of Jaune upon meeting him. The general that brought her here only cared to use her as a brood mother, but Jaune didn’t seem like the type of person to not care about someone else’s well being. He was just genuinely nice, albeit also very horny yet responsible.

‘Mmmh, I would not mind bearing offspring from him. I think all the others would feel the same, now to make him feel appreciated.’ She thought and leaned down placing her lips around the surface of his tip tasting him while sucking in more by the second.

“Haaah…! Arslan….” Jaune breathed out feeling his chest swell up and his body experiencing more arousal and pleasure by the second. Arslan just tossed him a wink and got to work sucking his cock.

“Mmmhhhh.” Arslan mewled from within her mouth as she pressed her tits up close around his shaft. Her soft chocolate lips sealed tightly around the crown of his member, her head lightly bounced  back and forth feverishly causing Jaune to tilt his head back and moan hotly. Arslan was enjoying the taste of him on her lips as she enjoyed the sensation of a handsome mighty man after being so long without one.

True, she was a virgin, and for a long time a slave in her village after raiders kidnapped her from home. She was lucky not to have been raped back then thanks to a sudden Grimm attack killing many of them, when they felt it was time to cut  her loose that was when the general picked her up and brought her for childbearing. Arslan didn’t know how to feel about that at first, but now here she was with a handsome blonde boy with a seemingly good heart who was making her feel all sorts of feels of longing for him.

“Tasty.” She snickered with a soft sexy purr in her voice while sliding her lips back and forth along the head of his cock. Arslan then felt Jaune roam his hands through her hair, feeling the light wet fluff curl through his fingers. She hummed pleasantly at the feeling and decided to smother her breasts around his meat some more sandwiching his cock pleasurably between her breasts.

Opening her mouth wide she flicked her tongue along the head and then swirled around it in wet spongy circles causing him to breathe faster in response. Jaune shuddered in growing pleasure as her wet smooth skin squelched up against his meat, the added pressure of her perfectly perky tits rolling along him just made him want to cum faster. The water sloshed with Arslan’s frenzied movements as she heatedly shifted her tits along Jaune’s length, hearing him moan her name in the process while feeling the warm throbbing movements of his dick.

When she caught another whiff of his genitals she felt her loins stir with the primal need to breed, it was getting stronger making Arslan decide to mount him instead of titfucking him to completion.

“Mmmh! I cannot wait.” She stated urgently and broke off from his lap to stand up out of the waters and laying him down on his back with a nduge of her foot. Jaune looked up at the glorious sight of her wet naked form, taking in the view of her luscious brown legs and lightly tufted snatch, as she stood over him with a hungry yet stoic gaze.

“Breed me...now, master.” She breathed out desperately wit a look of longing as she lowered herself down to his body with her legs sticking out forward for a position Jaune was not familiar with. “This is from a book of Kamasutra, it is called ‘The crab’ position. You’ll see why, just please...mate with me!”

Jaune nodded and rested his arms behind his neck as Arslan lowered her sensitive moist quim onto the head of his dick. Feeling it spread open her vaginal lips Arslan hung her mouth open with a half-lidded gaze as she slid herself on it entirely. She let out a sharp squeal once she felt it push all the way into her hymen, with one hard thrust from Jaune he pushed through her cherry causing her to tense up and shriek out in slight pain.

Jaune reached his hands up to grab ahold of her knees as Arslan steadied herself onto his meat, her pained face soon shifted into one of relaxation and budding bliss as she hung back with her chest exposed reclining over Jaune’s body. She planted her feet and began rising herself back up from his dick just so she could slam herself right back down.

“Hhmmnn! Oohhh…” She moaned in pleasure as her cheeks reddened to the sensation of finally being fucked. Jaune’s enormous length was thankfully soft yet large in girth, it stretched her walls out pleasurably while grooving along her more sensitive spots inside her cunt. She bit her bottom set of lips with a lustful smirk and started bouncing herself energetically on his meat causing her tits to bounce along with her.

Wet slaps of their bodies made a noisy chorus as Arslan humped herself with growing arousal on his frame, the thick lengthy sausage that was his dick pushed and pumped into her pussy pressing against the cervix and threatening to push into her womb. It was a winding feeling to be sure but Arslan found it exhilarating for she was feeling utter blissfulness at having herself fucked on top of him.

So much so that she started moaning loudly with mouth hanging agape and eyelids drooping into a blissful half-lidded gaze.

“Mmmnhh! Master…! Oohh yes!” She hollered out as she started bouncing more frenziedly on his meat resulting in louder smacks of their wet bodies on the marble pavement.

Jaune winced as he felt the building sensation of Arslan’s tight juicy snatch repeatedly closing in on him with her bounces. She squeezed him tightly each time she dropped and whenever she rose back up she kept that vice like hold on his sausage creating more stimulating sensations around his meat as she did so. He grunted in soft breaths as she continued bouncing noisily on his waist, her hands gripped his knees securely and her wet supple brown ass nudged against his thighs pleasurably.

Their pace intensified even  more so with Arslan’s chocolate body bouncing desperately on his cock while wearing an utterly sex crazed expression. It was clear she discovered the joys of sexual intercourse and wanted more of it, plus she was certainly determined to have him get her pregnant.

Minutes more passed as she kept fucking herself on Jaune in the crab position, the pressure had been building up for awhile now and Jaune was beginning to feel his balls swell up for release. To Arslan’s delight she picked up on it, making her feel more excited as she now ground herself on him in hard rotations of her hips. Jaune winced and tossed his head back at feeling her tightness constrict his dick and swirl it around pleasurably causing him to cum.

“Aaggghk! I’m cumming!” Jaune let out as he bucked his hips up into Arslan’s cunt feeling his balls bloat and pump an abundant deluge of thick potent sperm straight into body!

Upon feeling the first blast of semen splash into her pussy Arslan Altan succumbed to the titillating sensation it provided as well as the fantasy of carrying a baby inside her belly. She bucked her thighs inwardly clenching down her vaginal muscles tighter on his pulsating meat while she came! Her pussy gushed and squeezed Jaune’s length for all it was worth causing him to cum even more!

Soon loud throbbing noises came about between their bodies as Jaune’s dick pumped load after load of sperm straight into Arslan’s belly. The brown skinned girl shuddered constantly as she was having multiple climaxes in the middle upon feeling that liquid warmth splash into her body. Her womb felt  filled up after they had finished and she leaned down over to his chest wrapping her slightly muscled arms around his neck as she kissed him.

Jaune cupped her face in his hands and returned it leading to their tongues passionately rolling over each other in a heated lip-lock. Arslan felt the stir of happiness in her body, her heart felt like it was soaring for she felt the thick amounts of virile seed inside her womb seek out an egg to fertilize. Smiling in Jaune’s lips she kissed him some more while they rested naked together by the hot bath pond.

**********

Outside of the bath house walking like a tin soldier was Penny 47, smiling brightly as she led three other brown skinned woman that Jaune had his eye on to his location.

Wearing varying versions of clothing, namely the erotic mistress kind, was a green haired girl with red eyes and a neutral expression on her face. She was simply wearing a scantily clad green tube top and high riding pair of shorts showing off her ass and thighs. Behind her was a tall brunette with amber colored irises wearing a harem girl outfit consisting of loose transparent straps of cloth barely covering up her breasts and hips. The last one trailing at the end was a sophisticated looking young girl with short dark hair styled with a sharp bang at the side of her face. She was wearing a blue beret and what seemed to be a uniform comprising of silken leggings and arm wraps coupled with a button up shirt sleeve and blue skirt. Her eyes were blue and her expression made her look like the straight-to-business kind of girl.

“I wonder what kind of guy this ‘Jaune’ is. If he’s anything like the pigs that put us here I’m gonna have to make a hard pass.” Emerald said as she walked behind Penny.

“Oh he is not at all like the generals of the past, I just met him and I can already tell you that he is a splendid guy.” Penny chirped back.

“That’s not a ringing endorsement, Penny, but seeing as how he might the last man on Remnant I say let’s go with it.” Amber added with a somewhat unenthusiastic tone. ‘At least he can’t be worse than the army lieutenants that purchased me. If the world ended at least that mistral trafficking circle is gone.’

“Probability indicates, according to the new flavor of drinking water, that we’ll soon be experiencing body changing side effects.” Ciel pointed out causing the other two to look at her in alarm. “Oh, nothing of the mutant sort I assure you, just supplements to further enhance our sexual drives and increase fertility in our bodies. That’s all.”

They visibly sighed in relief as the arrived at the bath house where they heard the rutting sounds of two human bodies causing them all to gulp as they entered.

There on the marble floor was a young man, a handsome blonde one with a masculine body, holding Arslan’s bouncing form in his arms as she rutted herself onto his dick in a seated lap position with ehr breasts bouncing up along his chest. Frenzied wet slaps of flesh came out of them as she frantically fucked herself on Jaune’s dick, the girls all salivated at the sight of such a large manly girth plowing into their friend’s insides.

“Hhaaaahh! Darling! Soulmate! Please cum inside me some more, I cherish the liquid warmth of life you deliver into me. I cannot wait to bear your child!” Arslan cried out in loud shrill moans as she ground herself some more along his waist feeling his member begin to pulsate once again inside her body.

“You got it,  Arslan. Here...it comes!” Jaune grunted with a deep hot breath and held his hands around her ass cheeks tighter as he started bucking up into her sweaty form in climax.

Arslan tilted her head back hollering out her orgasm as she felt Jaune’s length pump another thick helping of seed into her belly. Her pussy clenched tightly down on him milking for more as always, this in turn milked out more of his essence to flow into Arslan’s cum filled depths while she shuddered in ecstasy.

Ciel, Amber, and Emerald, all gulped audibly when they saw the large bulges of sperm flow up from Jaune’s length into her Arslan's body. They even heard the loud throbbing noises of the white stuff pooling into her depths.

As Jaune and Arslan came down from their orgasmic high they then realized they were standing there watching them.

“I’m back, sir, here I introduce to you your other chosen mates for the day. They are Amber Autumn, Ciel Soleil, and Emerald Sustrai, all of them were taken from their Kingdom and purchased as sex slaves by the late generals to be used for breeding. Now they are here and at your service.” Penny greeted with a bright smile as they stood up awkwardly exchanging first time impression looks while Arslan started jerking his dick into her hand.

“These are my friends, we’re all sisters to each other here in sector zero, beloved. They’ll like you the same way I do once they get to ‘know’ you.” Arslan cooed dreamily as cum continues to seep out of her freshly fucked quirm while the other girls stared dumbly at them.

“Hehehe, hi. My name’s Jaune, I’m pretty sure Penny already told you everything there is to know about me, right?” Jaune asked, grunting subtly in his throat as he felt his member stir with Arslan’s touches.

Each one of them of nodded and before any of them spoke Arslan managed to squeeze out some last ropes of spunk shooting out from his long dick and aiming for the three girls.

“Uh! I didn’t mean to do that!” Jaune sputtered out in embarrassment as Arslan giggled.

“I did, watch.” She said knowingly before going to rest down on a long chair feeling cum continue to ooze out of cunt.

Once the girls felt the splash of semen on their faces they immediately became aroused and stirred with sensitive longing for copulation. There were pheromones emitting from Jaune’s body, namely his semen courtesy of the increased side effects that Salem’s fertility laced water and supplements provided his enhanced physique. She was determined to have him bred the occupants of Vault 69 before the year’s end. This truth just dawned on Jaune the moment all three girls started stripping their clothing after a single splash of spunk on their faces.

‘That woman will pull out every stop to get this repopulation thing done, huh?’ He thought wryly and felt his erection stir with wild twitches as he now sees all three of the new girls in their birthday suits. ‘Unnngh!’

Standing side by side were three naked brown skinned beauties exposing their lithe sexy bodies before him.Thanks to the fertility laced waters they only just began drinking following the Overseer’s arrival their bodies started changing into more voluptuous versions. Each of them had varying degrees of slimness to their waists yet all had wide hips and sexy bodies. Their breasts grew in size too. Emerald’s chest began as a plump C cup with pink nipples, it was now a healthy pair of D’s she was proud of. Ciel had a humble B cup sized set that grew into perky C-cups that made her confident, she had turned around and wiggled her ass at him enticingly. Lastly there was Amber, who sported a plentiful set of C’s like Emerald albeit a bit bigger, now fondled her bountiful DD cup sized tits playfully in her hands.

“Wow…” Jaune yelped with a gulp as the girls, minus Arslan was laying panting on a long chair with sperm oozing out of her cunt, approached him eagerly till Penny’s voice spoke up.

“Sensational! You are about to begin breeding, may I suggest a more appropriate place instead of here? This area doesn’t have many assets of pillowy comfort for participants.” Penny spoke out catching their attention and earning surprised looks from all of them.

“Uh...sure, what place do you have in mind?” Jaune asked.

“The Red-Light room, sir!” She cheerily replied.

-

Quickly leading them, all while they were naked, Penny 47 arrived at the spacious pillow and blanket laden space known as the Red-Light room. All around were colors themed in red and pink with various amounts of comfy looking pillows and long plush blankets set up all over. The lighting was dim and colored a dark red to further intimacy between various parties. There were even body oils, lube bottles, and even plastic phalluses along with other sex toys served on trays by other maid-outfit wearing Pennies. It was obvious this place was designed solely for procreation.

And as Jaune and the others entered the room he was greeted with the scent of scented aromatic candles that stirred his body with arousal. Catching a quick whiff he was then pushed from his back to lay on the pillowy ground as all three girls honed in on him ready to fuck.

Amber was first as she pounced on top of him hooking her arms around his neck with a hot and bothered look on her entranced face.

“Let’s get to know each other then.” She breathed seductively and wrapped her lips around his sensually as they begun making out. Tongues slid back and forth between them erotically while Emerald Ciel joined in on the group huddle.

All three caramel skinned girls grazed their lips along his neck and jawline while fondling his dick with their hands below. Jaune moaned loudly between pairs of lips sucking along his face, he felt Amber and Emerald’s tongues wiggle into his mouth, both ladies succulently tasting him while Ciel ground her pussy along one of his legs below.

Wet breaths and moans from all around followed as Jaune took turns making out with each of them in sequence. From tasting Emerald and feeling her suck on his tongue, to tonguing out Amber and feeling her hands clutch the back of his head desperately, to Ciel cutely nibbling along his chin until she reached his mouth and curled her lips along his in a passionate make out session.

Eventually, they broke off so that Jaune could his way with each of them at the fullest, starting with Amber.

 

**Amber Autumn-**

 

“Hhhmm! Mmmhh!” The brown-skinned brunette moaned blissfully as she pumped her head on Jaune’s mighty dick frantically. Her lips grazed his phallic skin as she took him to the back of her throat sloppily tasting every inch.

Jaune’s legs were held back up to dangle in the air as she swallowed his length in this other Kamasutra position called ‘the croissant’. Like this she could freely suck in his length entirely while pressing her hands into his upper thighs feeling them up while she deep-throated.

Jaune hummed and moaned as he felt her mouth’s warm wet confines constrict on his length repeatedly.

Meanwhile in the background both Emerald and Ciel had some girl on girl fun with each other while they busied themselves on their end. Within sector Zero the many girls and women here often take to pleasing each other in raunchy lesbian escapades without commitment while they waited. Boredom is what killed their spirits, thus they often indulge in each other’s bodies casually for the sake alleviation.

In this case it was Emerald holding up Ciel’s caramel thighs around her head while she dragged her tongue along her juicy slit. The other girl moaned as she hooked her arms around Emerald’s thighs digging her face into her snatch tasting her sucking on her labia.

“Hhhmmm!” Emerald moaned profoundly and continued sucking on Ciel’s clit as they ground themselves over each other in the sixty-nine position.

Brown onto lighter brown, they ate each other out in frenzied lesbian ecstasy. Tongues dipped in and out of wet cunts, fingers occasionally dove in, and the two tasted each other for the longest of times while Amber continued slurping on Jaune’s cock. Once she sucked in into her mouth enough times she felt him cum!

Her eyes shot wide open as she tasted the surging splendor of semen pouring down her throat. With loud gulps Amber swallowed everything down as Jaune kept pumping it. This caught the attention of the two girls in the background causing them to crawl over to their friend after she pulled her mouth off with a wet pop.

Amber’s cheeks puffed with cum as she brought herself up and noticed her two hungry looking ‘sister’s eyeing the creamy substance caking her mouth. She rolled her eyes with a friendly shrug and held them close before opening her mouth wide open showing a pool of cum resting there.

‘I wonder what she’s- holy cow!’ Jaune thought and felt his member, which was still surprisingly hard, twitch in excitement as he watched a very arousing sight take places before him.

“Hmmmh!” Emerald made out sloppily with Amber taking in globs of saliva and semen into her mouth before the latter pulled in Ciel to do the same.

There between the three of them they engaged in a three-way makeout consisting of cum coated lips and tongues rolling all over each other. Such a sight spiked Jaune’s erection into full steel hard arousal, not that he needed the help. He then grabbed ahold of Amber’s shoulders and pulled her up so that he could wrestle her into another position and finally penetrate her. She was giggling excitedly with lust the entire.

Now being held up by his strong arms Amber wrapped herself around  Jaune’s body, her legs hooked around the backs of his thighs and her arms locked around his neck as she felt her pussy lips spread to swallow up his dick.

“Uuunnnh! Ooh hoooo….” Amber winced as Jaune held her at suspended angle so he could see her tits. His mouth watered at the sight of those brown melons, his mouth also clenched in pleasurable agony at having Amber’s tightness envelop his hardened length. She hung her mouth agape with eyes closed as she felt the monster of a dick push into her cunt spreading out her walls and reaching her cervix in one go. Jaune didn’t feel a hymen, but he also didn’t care because Amber’s flushed face told him all he needed to know. That this was indeed a first for her.

“Now….! Fuck me! Please! Fuck me like you love me! Put a baby inside my body, I want to be a mother so badly!” She cried out in ecstasy and started bouncing her body up and down his waist impaling herself repeatedly on his dick.

Jaune grunted and held her tightly by placing his hands around her waist holding her close, the tight slick suction of her pussy drove him wild as he started bucking his hips back and forth into her body. Amber’s pleasured squeals soon met the air as she rode Jaune’s frame while having herself impaled on mighty breeder dick.

With a series of frenzied hops and loud fleshy smacks between their bodies Jaune fucked his dick into her with a steady powerful pace. While this was going on, Emerald and Ciel finished cleaning out the rest of his sperm of each other’s lips after making out passionately. When they eventually broke apart Emerald pulled Ciel’s petite body on top of her face, straddling her own head with her creamy brown thighs while she returned to tonguing out her pussy. The shorter girl started mewling with a blushing face while she rode Emerald’s head with soft grooving hips as she felt her tongue wiggle around inside her cunt.

Back over with Jaune Amber the pair altered positions once again, this one simply being an elevated version of the previous one where Amber’s bountiful chest smacking against Jaune’s face while he held her up continuing to fuck her. His long throbbing dick pushed in and out with frenzied speeds and squelching noises while he sucked on her chocolate tit addictively. Amber clutched his head and right shoulder tightly as she ground herself in slow sensual movements on his body. This time Jaune was dominating and making her feel other worldly pleasure.

“Mmnnh! Unnnnnh! Honey! M-master...Jaune! Ooaahhh! I’m getting close.” Amber announced in loud guttural moans as Jaune continued sucking her tit. His hips continued bucking strongly her pussy from below for minutes more on end, till he felt her clench her thighs tightly around his waist signaling her climax about to happen.

Suddenly Amber shuddered and let out a wail of utter bliss as her body shook violently in orgasmic spasm! Her cunt squeezed down sporadically on his length prompting him to grunt within her chest and fuck his hips into her body even harder! The moist constrictions of her muscles squeezed down on hard in wild convulsions milking his dick desperately for his seed until finally getting it!

“Hhaaaggh!” Jaune groaned out and  slammed his hips into her body one last time, shoving his length hilt-deep inside her throbbing pussy and letting out another climax! His balls bloated and throbbed pumping thick viscous ropes of semen straight into the lovely woman’s womb!

Amber held onto him tightly while locking her lips on his mouth again to swallow them in an impassioned makeout while her body filled up with his seed. Loud throbbing noises could be heard from afar by Emerald and Ciel, causing them to turn away from their scissoring position and see Jaune’s bloated nutsack pumping Amber full of sperm. So much so that plenty seeped out.

After about a full minute he stopped cumming, leaving Amber to go ragdolled in his arms with a wide peaceful smile on her face as she felt his little swimmers reach for an egg inside her to fertilize. Jaune set her down and looked over to Emerald holding Ciel back at her mercy while keeping her legs spread wide open for him.

Jaune just smirked gratefully and went over to take Emerald instead.

 

**Emerald Sustrai-**

 

“Ooohh! Yes! Ungh! Fuck me like an animal! Hooaaahh!” Emerald moaned out loudly as her face was pressed into the soft pillowy ground with her ass smacking back and forth against Jaune’s waist. He held his arm against her neck, as per her request because she had a fetish for being dominated, with her buttocks up high in the air getting railed by Jaune’s dick.

He grunted with clenched teeth as he hammered back and forth into her sopping tight cunt like an animal breeding its prey. Hard wet slaps of her brown supple ass meeting masculine waist continued to resonate throughout the spacious sex room in watch of a masturbating Ciel and several Pennies going about their business offering sex items.

“Unngh! Oohhh yeah! Fuck me harder, I like it rough, Master.” Emerald requested with a sexy purr as she felt her pussy squelch and wrap around Jaune’s meat tightly while it plundered her quirm.

“Heh, *pants* you got it.” Jaune answered and really started slamming in his hips against Emerald’s taut brown ass resulting in louder harder smacks of flesh. His dick pushed in deeper, reaching her cervix and pressing against it roughly with each thrust, causing Emerald to drool with eyes drifting up into their sockets.

She let out a shrill exhilarated moan as her body rutted wildly against the pillowy mat of the mattress.

She dreamily called out his name as ‘master’ while her cunt squelching with the repeat insertion of his lengthy dick. Ciel watched from afar with legs spread apart and one hand on her moistened mound and another fingering the soft damp sphincter of her ass hole. She had bitten down on her lower set of lips watching the scene of Emerald rutting back and forth against Jaune’s thrusting frame.

The frenzied thrusts increased, creating the cacophony of loud noises coupled with Emerald’s moans, until Ciel heard the soft spanking noises join them. She opened her eyes up wider to see Jaune’s right hand slapping across Emerald’s supple brown ass causing her to let out more titillated moans of pleasure.

“Oohhh ooh yes! That is what I need! Punish me, fuck me with the intent of giving me a baby!” She howled out deliriously as Jaune rutted into her pussy even faster while still slapping his hand across her ass painfully. Her cheeks were becoming tender and red and Emerald’s body was still feeling the unbridled bliss of having all her kinks humored tye the dominant breeding male plunging his cock into her quirm.

Minutes more of this had passed and Emerald was beginning to feel her heavily aroused state reach its peak with her muscles beginning to tighten down on Jaune’s dick. He himself tossed his head back moaning loudly as he pumped his hips into her several more times before feeling his climax wash over him. Emerald let a mighty squeal of ecstasy and felt her vaginal muscles begin to clench down hard on Jaune’s meat prompting him to cum.

“Unngh! Here it comes!” He called out and then picked Emerald up at the last minute pulling her into a butterfly position where her right arm wrapped around his neck and her pussy still snugly sliding down his length in frenzied thrusts just before they both convulsed with orgasm.

“Aaahhh! Ooohhh, Master!” Emerald hollered out as her climax reached its apex and strongly tugged on Jaune’s dick causing him to finally cum!

Grunting her held her close and felt his enlarged balls bloat with cum before pumping it up into Emerald’s waiting snatch. Once again every girl heard and felt the throbbing pulsations of his climax erupt into some girl’s waiting snatch. Thick bulges of sperm pumped up along his shaft and into Emerald’s convulsing body. She felt herself enter a state of utter bliss as she felt his seed pour into her pussy, flood into her womb possibly impregnating her. Something she truly hoped for given her life as an orphan girl in Mistral kingdom.

“Wow…” Ciel said in awe as she saw Emerald’s slim belly bulge slightly with all the semen Jaune just pumped into her. She went ragdoll with a wide goofy smile on her face before Jaune gently set her down to rest alongside Amber.

Both girls had dreamy smiles on their faces and viscous amounts of cum seeping out of their openings.

Jaune, still feeling erect yet tender, looked over to Ciel and started walking over to her with a gentle welcoming smile on his face.

Ciel couldn’t stop staring at the thick log of meat hanging between his legs as he approached her. Her mound moistened at the thought of it penetrating her, but another part felt more titillated at the thought of going into her ass.

 

**-Ciel Soleil**

 

“I would like it in my rear, if you’d be so kind. You can still unload inside my womanhood when you feel your release, but right now I truly want you to rail my behind.”  Ciel proposed as Jaune held her close while they sat down together.

His hand gently stroked a side of her face cupping her cheeks romantically as she glued her blue eyes to him.

“Sure, we’ll do that, It might hurt a lot though. Just a heads up.”

Ciel nodded and shifted her position to wiggle her cute brown behind into his waist snugly getting comfortable. Jaune shuddered at the groove her taut ass wiggling into his waist while he held her close and affectionately. His lips traced along her neck kissing up a trail along it and sending Ciel into a fit of shivering pleasurably to his kisses.

“Oooh, hhaa…! Master..” She breathed hotly till Jaune cupped her cheeks turning her face to meet his.

“Please cut it with the ‘Master’ stuff,  just call me Jaune. I’m not your owner or anyone’s, just the girl with the mission to….make you all mothers before it’s too late.” Jaune explained with soft gentle charm sending shivers up Ciel’s spine right before she lunged forward kissing him.

Their eyes closed and their lips started tenderly sucking on each other with growing intimacy igniting between them. Ciel hummed pleasurably in his arms and felt the thick turgid phallus of his dick wedging up between her butt cheeks. The sensation and his deep sensual kisses had her chest pumping and cheeks flushed red, the young girl truly felt like she was in love for the first time ever.

As Jaune’s tongue slithered into her mouth swirling around tasting her Ciel was growing wetter and eagerly waiting his length invading her ass.

They made out for a good few minutes until Jaune felt riled up enough to want to plow her tight supple ass. Raising her petite body up a bit he found his length pointing upward and positioned Ciel’s buttocks just above it ready for insertion.

Inching her down Ciel’s face soon screwed into a scrunching expression as she felt the cleft of her ass become prodded by the thick head of his dick. Within seconds she felt her anus spread open sending extreme sensations of both pleasure and mild winding pain through her body. Jaune grunted and held her firmly before pulling the rest of her down encasing his dick into the damp tight sphincter of ass!

“Hhaaa aahhhh! Ooohhh!” Ciel let out feeling her body shudder up in ecstasy as she felt the thick steel hard appendage wedge tightly into her anal cavity. Jaune Himself clenched his teeth as he felt her tight ass clench down pleasurably on half of his dick. He had rarely ever done anal before, so this was a pleasant new experience, and for Ciel it was an overwhelming one because she was already thrashing about cumming all over his legs.

Moaning sharply within her breath Ciel shuddered as she sprayed Jaune’s legs with her juices, soon enough she came down from it and Jaune started pumping his dick into her tight ass hole!

“Uunngh! Here we go, Ciel!” He groaned out as he started bucking his hips upward into her buttocks causing ripples of impact to surf along the skin of her butt cheeks. Intense fleshy laps followed up along with her shrill semi-orgasmic moans as she bounced up and down within his lap.

She bounced and bounced frantically on his lap with Jaune’s arms holding back her thighs in a cradling position. His length blurred in and out her tight warm anus keeping her mewling out in mind-shredding bliss. Her face changed to one of pure ecstasy with her tongue rolling out and her eyes rolling up into their sockets.

Ciel was certainly on another realm of bliss right about now as she bounced energetically on his muscular frame. They carried this on for minutes more, creating a fast paced cacophony of wet slapps between Jaune’s waist and her supple buttocks! Ciel was screeching out as she came several more times once again coating his legs in her essence as Jaune came closer to his finish.

Cupping her head from the side he wrapped his lips around hers again savoring the taste of her mouth as their tongues twisted around each other.

With another several smacks of bodies meeting together Jaune felt his end approaching as Ciel came down around his length with her ass muscles one last time before shrieking out loudly!

“Hhaaaaahh!” She squealed out feeling both her ass and pussy begin to reflexively clench down in stimulation.

“Unngh!” Jaune pulled out of her ass at the last second and quickly shoved his throbbing dick into Ciel’s pussy.

Her eyes shot wide open as she felt the penetration of her cunt send exhilarating sensations through her sensitive petite body causing her go into another orgasmic fit mid-way! Jaune grunted as he slid his length deeply into her cunt stretching out her vaginal muscles until he reached her cervix, he let out a loud groan as his balls bloated sending a thick virile payload straight into her body while it shuddered in ecstasy.

“Hhaaaaahahh!! Oohh yes! Mmnnh!” Ciel moaned out crazily as her face scrunched up in delirious pleasure upon feeling the insemination. Thick splashes of sperm flowed into her womb in loud throbbing pulses over and over again. Perhaps unseen to Ciel, the sperm pouring into her body caused the result of Jaune’s little swimmers heading toward an unguarded egg!

One of them made contact and began the process of fertilization, having Ciel join the other three brown-skinned beauties into blossoming motherhood.

“Uuaah….” Jaune groaned out as he now felt drained after unloading inside of Ciel after she went ragdolled due to the overwhelming sensations.

Just like all the other ones Jaune set her down to lay with the other two girls basking in the smiling afterglow of copulation before he himself laid back onto a mattress spent.

“My scanners are picking up that they indeed fertilized and certainly impregnated.” Penny 47 chirped out to a recuperating Jaune laying down.

“Your sperm count is exceptionally high, I can see why you are now chosen as the breeder of Vault 69. I shall now alert the other five dozen residents of this floor that you are here.” Penny announced causing Jaune’s face to be stricken with panic.

“Wait! No….! I need a break first!” Jaune groaned out in agony as a clueless Penny saluted him.

“You are welcome, sir!” Penny said back smiling brightly.

 

**End of chapter**

To be continued…

 

An: This has been for Darksseid. Thanks for reading and enjoying my smut. :)


	4. Productive Education

 

 

**The Breeder of Vault 69**

**By Azure**

  


**Chapter Four: Group Education**

 

********

Following his underground adventure in the Sub-Vault Jaune turned back to the original upper layer of the complex and informed Overseer Salem Blair of his discovery. The wise woman informed the lower-Vault citizens of the current status of their late superiors and invited them to join in the repopulation project starring Mister Jaune as the prime breeder of their vault. Naturally the two sides made peace as many girls from foreign and exotic lands from afar took to the upper levels to attend classes while still preferring to live in the lower vault’s many floors.

This large window of opportunity opened up many doors to expand and provide sustainable resources for all of the Vault’s residents, not only that the Penny Bots aided in newly reinvigorated maintenance efforts regarding the Vault entirely. There was also a certain problem the Overseer noticed and it was that there became many more women now selected for breeding. Jaune was just one person, regardless of her strategy of unloading fertility supplements in the water it would take some time still to provide many with offspring, but she was not going to pressure Jaune into doing it unless he wanted to.

Naturally that didn’t stop the many female residents, both Upper level and lower level, from constantly seeking his affections wherever he went. Even his non-related family members had to balance their time with him wisely knowing his responsibility. Regardless, Jaune was spirited and upbeat about it all and determined to help.

Currently he was on his way to a special teaching lesson provided by Instructor Goodwitch teaching a select group of fifteen and sixteen year old girls from the lower levels about sexual intercourse.

It was a demonstration and Glynda was offering herself to him to demonstrate simultaneously having her turn in the process.

********

List of OC students being used in the class:

 

Anabel Wargray. Age 15, height: 5’7”. Chest size: Modest C cup. Hair color: Bright Red. Eye Color; Green. Has a fairly modest body, is quite limber and athletic yet prefers simple clothing like jean shorts and tennis pre-Fallout. Hair is short and bouncy ending just above her shoulders, has a snarky side and fairly rude but also sweet on the inside.

Tsuki Yumi. Age 16, Height: 5’7”, Chest size: Full DD’s. Hair Color: Raven Black with a lightly purple  hue. Eye color: Blood red. A rather darwinistic girl who believes in survival of the fittest yet considers Jaune a prime specimen of masculinity, it’s really just her crush on him becoming full on lust and craving to bare his offspring. Has a mildly cold personality and can be stern, yet values love and comradery, also has a fondness for cute animals.

Lavender Brosse. Age 16. Height: 6’0”. Chest size: Modest D. Hair color; creamy Lavender. Eye color: Pink. Very artistic and childish, but also very motherly and attractive.  Favors art, drawing, and having people watch her while she paints or draws and vice versa. Very motherly yet also childish and free-spirited.

Hero Kleos: Age 15. Height: 5’3”. Chest Size: B(She’s ashamed of herself for it). Hair color: Chestnut brown and curly in an elegant grecian style. Eye Color: Blue. Prefers a simple life and has simple things she favors like reading, sewing, and watching tv. Mostly likes to play with her stuff animals. Lazy nad often childish and unmotivated, but largely gentle and brash.

Barbie Mattel. Age: 16. Height: 5’8”. Chest size: C. Hair color: Strawberry blonde. Eye color: Honey brown. Fancies herself an authority figure akin to patrol for bad behavior, has a sadistic nature as well as masochistic tendencies. Very girly at heart and energy, with a fair bit of nuttiness in her personality. Secretly also a nymphomaniac.

That is all. These characters are from the fic titled: Multiplayer by NeoShadows. Received permission to write them in lewd situations.

*********

Main Vault- Arc Domain dwelling

  


Getting up and stretching his arms in his bed, of which there were all his step-sisters and step-mother Joan laying naked with peacefully content faces, Jaune Arc awoke early with much to do on his list today. Looking over at the walls and missing the sunshine of the morning windows, but then he felt his arms affectionately tugged by his eldest sister Arturia and his step-mother Joan both wearing peaceful smiles on their slumbering faces.

‘I hate to wake them or make the bed feel empty when they wake up, but I do have that meeting with Miss Goodwitch in an hour. Just gotta be really stealthy about it.’ Jaune thought getting out of bed naked and packing morning wood after having a ‘welcome back’ romp in the sheets with all of his adoptive family. Having do that right after coming back from the sub-Vault left him severely drained in both balls and stamina, back to back sex can leave a man spent.

He was left in bed sleeping soundly once Joan rode him to completion for the third time in a row, the older woman was now stuffed full of her stepson's semen and relished in the feeling of it. They still haven’t told him yet the good news that they were all carrying his offspring, Joan and her daughters simply lunged at him for disappearing that morning for the whole day.

Getting up quietly out of bed Jaune went over to the kitchen and cooked their breakfasts once again with a chipper smile on his face. Wearing a simple apron over his frame and nothing else Jaune finished prepping breakfast in a matter of minutes till he saw the time and hastily put on his Vault Suit before heading out the door. Around the same time all seven of the sisters stuck their heads out from the side of the hallway entrance with looks ranging from questionable to irritated at him having left again without waking them.

“Hmph, I know he’s a busy guy and all but would it kill him to stay a little while and let us eat with him?” Lucy asked squishing her breasts against the edge of the wall peevishly. The others nodded in agreement till their mother spoke out.

“Well girls it only makes it all the more worthwhile to drop the ‘P’ bomb on him when he gets back. That way we can celebrate with a fun wine-fueled sex-a-thon right after we tell him. Oohh I can hardly wait to be a mother again.” Joan squealed excitedly earning nods of agreement from the others as they cradled their bellies warmly.

“Eat now, fuck later, c’mon everyone!” Seras chirped out as she and the other Arc women made their way into the dining room to eat at the table naked.

********

On his way through the halls of the Vault’s upper layer Jaune eventually found himself at the special class summons issued to him by Overseer Salem. Arriving at the door and knocking it several times he seen it open with the furtive gaze of Glynda Goodwitch waiting behind it with arms fully crossed and an expectant look being given to him.

“You are roughly ten minutes late, Jaune.” She pointed out before leading him into the classroom.

“Sorry about that, lost track of time with cooking breakfast for my stepsisters and stepmother.” He apologized and she waved it off before gesturing to the group of young teenage girls sitting in their desks patiently eyeing him with curiosity.

“All is forgiven, it’s just that these lovely ladies were waiting eagerly for you arrival. Since they were hand-picked by the more elite generals prior to their deaths they had yet to learn about the intimacy of sexual copulation. They desire to see how babies are made, Jaune.” Glynda clarified making Jaune blush as he took in their appearances.

They were exotic alright and rather beautiful with mature bodies despite being young teens. One had long dark hair and exotic oriental eyes coupled with a large pair of breasts nearly bursting out of her Vault Suit. Another had short bouncy red hair and a rough tomboyish appearance, but had a rather lovely figure and pair of sparkling blue eyes. Then there was a girl with creamy chocolate skin and odd pink colored hair, had a motherly figure and sizeable breasts with slim waist that immediately put wood back in Jaune’s pants after he spent a few minutes walking off his erection. After her it was a petite girl that was easily the shortest among them, she had curly light brown hair tied into an ornate ponytail wearing Grecian accessories like earrings and a headband. She had light blue eyes, a small chest, and petite adorable figure making her look younger in comparison to the rest. Lastly there was a blonde girl who seemed rather unassuming in appearance, she had a killer body and was balanced in hips,waist, and breasts with light blonde hair and cherry colored lips. On the inside of her mind she was imagining Jaune bending her over and spanking her buttocks raw before taking turns and doing the same to him, if he saw inside of her mind he’d be less than aroused by her cravings.

“So they’re all from the lower level?” Jaune asked turning to Glynda who nodded and started peeling down her Vault suit in front of them all.

“Yes, more specifically other parts of the world like the beauties you’ve bedded yesterday when going down there the first time. They grew up without the knowledge of how babies can be made, though they have the general idea Overseer Salem thankfully approved my request for a demonstration.” Glynda continued as she zipped more of her outfit down revealing plenty of her glowing well-conditioned skin to her audience.

Jaune blushed heavily as he watched her and felt his own suit from another large tent through his lower area. This caught the hungry eyes of all five girls, each one of them looked hungry and felt their insides crave with budding lust. Their internal clocks were ticking now and after drinking the fertility supplement laced water each one was more than ready to have a baby, but unfortunately for them Glynda had first dibs.

“Jaune…..I can see you like what you see.” Glynda purred snapping his attention to her face and hew now exposed chest. Her tits sprung out of the unzipped suit revealing her luscious bare of D cup breasts and a slimmed waist. The top half of the outfit came off leaving her shoulders and arms exposed as she posed for him by leaning back onto her teaching desk.

Just like how it was with Athena and being vexed by her mature womanly charms Jaune felt the same effect come from his blonde lovely teacher.

“I’ll have you know, Jaune, that I requested this special ‘educational’ session to not only to teach these girls but also because it’s my most vulnerable time of the month to become impregnated by you.” Glynda purred removing her glasses and setting them down at the side as she shimmied out of her suit entirely and laid herself in a sexy pose along the surface.

Jaune felt his member furiously throbbing within his pants now and yearned to hastily take off his suit and get naked with her. Glynda smiled widely like a cat as she undid her hair and propped her upper half up by her elbows appearing like a swimsuit before him. Her naked cream skin colored body laid there in flawless splendor, Jaune saw that she was in perfect shape, had nice plump breasts, slim waist and wide baby bearing hips with only a small platinum blonde tuft of pubic hair below her navel.

“Not that you wouldn’t have done this with me eventually anyway, but I mostly just couldn't wait until now. I’m at maximum susceptibility and very energized, so come now over here and fuck me.” She purred sexily and waved the girls over to gather around as Jaune stripped himself of his suit entirely.

All five of the young girls saw his masculine physique in all its naked splendor, Jaune was now fully naked with the girls marveling at his large thick foot length erection twitching with excitement. His balls were bloated and ready to deliver, his body was rejuvenated after the back-to-back romp with his stepfamily, and now here was another blonde beauty spreading her legs open ready to receive his seed.

“Gather around,girls. You are about to see how babies are made.” Glynda called out to them as Jaune put one knee on the desk surface and crawled over to Glynda hypnotically with erection full and balls bloated and swinging. He was going to for a leg up missionary position, at least that’s what Glynda assumed when he picked her right leg to lift up into the air.

“You see, girls, when a male is fully erect like Mister Arc’s penis currently is it means he’s ‘prepared’ to inseminate his partner; me.” Glynda began and smiled seductively over at Jaune as he held her left leg up with one hand and held it close to his chest. His appendage inched close to her dripping labia, a sight that made Glynda shudder with anticipation along with the girls. “A-afterwards he pushes into me slowly and keeps pushing allowing me to bounce back into his body to stimulate his riled up sex organ….!”

Glynda then felt Jaune push his hips into her body making her clutch the edge of the flat surface with her nails as his massive length pushed into her folds filling her up. She immediately arched her chest upward and felt her toes curl up in exhilaration as his cock thoroughly filled out her tight slimy snatch.

“Haaahhhh! Oohh my yes! Oohhhh!” Glynda hollered out feeling her chest heave and descend constantly as she began panting in hard breaths. Jaune’s member filled out her insides completely touching up every erogenous zone of pleasure possible and causing Glynda to suddenly cum once she felt the head push into her very cervix. Shuddering violently she let out a shrill shriek of ecstasy before squeezing her wet muscles all over his length in orgasm.

‘Wow, she must’ve been really sensitive down there.’ Jaune noted as he saw the beautiful writhing form of Glynda shudder sporadically all over his length. He winced as he felt her vaginal walls squeeze and gush all over his member, she came hard and it took a fair amount of endurance for him not to cum as well.

Once Glynda stopped cumming and was left shaking she looked up at Jaune with a flustered face and a coy smile before nodding for him to continue.

“The next thing you do is...ooagghh!” Glynda couldn’t finish her thought once Jaune started rowing his hips powerfully into her body. All five sets of eyes watched with awe as his massive member plunged in and out of her cunt smoothly with moist rowing strokes. Glynda’s pussy squelched and clenched his member tightly as her hands held onto his forearms letting him take her entirely.

Soft smacks of his hips resounded from his groin hitting her waist, her toes curled up noticeably as his large balls slapped against her buttocks. Glynda found that her body began rocking back and forth smoothly along the table surface getting slowly fucked and feeling her mind turn into mush because of it. In and out Jaune’s massive sausage plunged right into her folds stretching her out to only fit him and him alone, Glynda was moaning softly within her throat as he started slow then picked up the pace and began pounding himself harder into her body.

“Aaahh! Oooooh yes~! Jaaaune!” She wailed out tossing her head back feeling her body on the throes of pure ecstasy.

Jaune said nothing and instead smiled confidently as he rowed and pushed his hips into her body feeling her vaginal muscles squeeze and tug on his member greedily. The girls watched feeling their eyes hypnotized and their insides stirring with heightened arousal as his pumped back and forth in hammering thrusts. His body moved in harmony with hers as both legs were held up over his shoulders while he bucked and fucked his thick member into her sopping tight pussy gingerly.

“Ah ah ahh ah ah ah ahaahh!” Glynda howled feeling her face scrunch up in pure bliss with eyes closed and chest sticking out enticing him to latch his hungry lips onto any of her tits. Seeing them jiggle and sway back and forth constantly made him yearn to feed off them like he did with Joanna last night.

Getting the idea Jaune reached down and scooped his hands underneath Glynda’s creamy pear-shaped buttocks grabbing her hips and lifting her up off the table. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist until she felt his forearms push them back spreading them wide and high into the air. Glynda was still laid against the surface as Jaune now descended upon her with the entire weight of his adonis-like body pinning her down further exciting her. She identified this position as ‘The Mating Press’ and the name alone stirred up in her insides even more so while still being docked on his plunging phallus. Her arms came up around his neck next keeping her securely sheathed on him, Jaune held his hands tightly around her waist squeezing her skin tenderly in his fingers as he frenziedly pounded himself onto her body. The girls watched from behind seeing his nicely toned buttocks sway in and out with Glynda’s legs dangling helplessly in the air, they were too engrossed by the scene and felt tempted to lean in and get a better view. Jaune’s member started hammering deeper into her body driving into her very womb itself and driving Glynda crazy with carnal delight, her eyes rolled up into their sockets as a delirious smile formed on her face. She started bouncing herself against Jaune’s body squishing her tits into his pecs while humping her hips frantically on his throbbing dick.

The girls watched as some started to remove their clothes feeling too incensed with lust to stand by doing nothing anymore. The Asian girl named Tsuki Yumi was the first to undress, she pulled down her entire vault suit revealing her luscious pair of large tits and mature developed body for a girl her age, then again the Vault waters may have been doing that to everybody with the supplements forcing every female to be fertile and receptive. Still, Jaune liked what he saw and flashed her a blushing stare as she bashfully stood nude with hands behind her neck.

Glynda let out another shrill moan again feeling herself twitch into another impulse of sensitive arousal as she felt Jaune’s cock throb inside of her cunt. She was feeling close and her walls was greedily sucking on his shaft egging him for release as she clung onto him. Her face rested within the crook of his neck as her hips now ground hard into his waist clenching her pelvic muscles. Jaune groaned and leaned his head back feeling his hips reflexively buck into her cunt in rapid-fire pace ready to blow his load.

“Hhnngh! Glyndaaaa! I’m close!” Jaune announced.

Her body craved his seed desperately, Glynda yearned to be a mother like all the rest and be impregnated with this young blonde stud’s seed. She could easily envision herself seducing him after class to have him all to herself, hell she’d even fuck him in front of class like she was doing right now if she felt bold enough. She even entertained the idea of having a threesome with him and his lover Pyrrha, Glynda craved that sort of spicy lifestyle alright, but more than that she wanted to be pregnant with his baby.

“Haaahh! Haahah! Aaahhhhh!” Glynda hollered out and tossed her head back moaning loudly as she succumbed to her orgasm right there in front of all the schoolgirls. She had pulled herself up higher letting her breasts smother his neck as she clung desperately onto his body with her cunt quaking with climax.

Her walls pulled and sucked greedily on his sensitive throbbing length as she bounced her hips back and forth on him in an orgasmic rush. For Jaune this was it, the feeling in his balls intensified and he and grunted through clenched teeth before pushing himself all the way inside of Glynda’s body feeling his member prod fully into her fertile unprotected womb. Tossing his head back and groaning Jaune felt his balls flex and bloat before his throbbing shaft pumped steadily into the blonde older woman’s pussy. The feeling was amazing to him as rope after rope of thick heavily potent seed erupted out from the tip of his member and poured into Glynda’s womb drowning any and all eggs in his cum. The girls watched with utter enthusiasm as they saw his large balls bloat and pump constantly while sperm began seeping out of Glynda’s heavily stuffed cunt. The rest of them started changing out of their vault suits getting naked and showing Jaune their young petite and mature bodies ready for breeding.

Once Glynda stopped shaking and quivering on his frame she finished riding out her climax and slumped with a delirious wide smile on her face feeling absolute satisfaction. She could feel his many strong sperm cells hone in on one of her eggs and make significant contact beginning the fertilization process.

‘I’m gonna be a mother….I’m going to be a mother!’ She celebrated mentally and slowly passed out due to the intensity of their copulation. Jaune gently set her down onto the table surface and plucked his still-hardened member out of her sopping sperm filled hole before turning his head to the now naked school girls waiting for him.

“And that’s when insemination is complete and the woman filled with that essence is going to expect a baby. Any questions?” Jaune finished for Glynda as she laid unconscious along the table with a smile.

All five girls were completely naked now and eyeing him with hunger in their eyes. Jaune took a brief moment to analyze their bodies noticing that they were no flaws seen on them whatsoever, each girl was a prime beauty in the middle of their teenage years and all of their naked forms sparked heavy arousal inside of Jaune.

“Okay then, who wants to be first?” He asked the suddenly all five of them lunged at him all at once tackling him into the ground in a lust filled craze.

Seconds later Jaune was standing up leaning his head back and moaning loudly in bliss as five sets of tongues all slurped hungrily along his length. Each schoolgirl had either their tongue,mouth, or both fully sealed around his balls and cock slurping hungrily like Jaune’s junk was the tastiest thing in the world. The blonde boy hung his head back moaning loudly as he felt Tsuki’s lips suck the head of his member energetically determined to have him cum inside her throat. Anabel worked one of his balls into her mouth rolling her tongue around with carnal hunger. Lavender pursed her lips on a side of his shaft slurping gingerly with unhidden lust. Barbie did the same  thing as Anabel but with his other testicle instead and did it more hungrily to the point Jaune was worried she’d actually bite it. Lastly there was Hera working tongue along the other side of his shaft feverishly in unbridled lust.

All five girls blew Jaune to full hardness, not that he needed much help in getting erect again anyway, but he did enjoy the spongy feel of all five of their mouths hungrily working his cock. When he felt his member was throbbing and ready to blow he pulled back and randomly picked one girl up so he could begin fucking them back to back one at a time.

Jaune’s hand pulled up Tsuki, the lovely dark-haired beauty with long silken hair tied back into an overhead ponytail trailing down her full figured body. The girl could only smile blissfully as he pulled her into his arms feeling like it was a dream come true. Jaune’s lips latched onto hers hungrily and started making out with her openly to all the other girls. Their tongues ran together in feverish passion, Tsuki sucked on his enthusiastically despite being an amateaur at the art of sexual intimacy, and Jaune held his hands around her taut buttocks squeezing her cheeks and making her mewl like a kitten inside his mouth.

Some of the girls were masturbating themselves to the scene by either stroking their fingers into their pussies or grinding themselves on desk edges. Once Jaune and Tsuki finished making out they broke off and the blonde breeder pulled her down onto the ground and turned her around to prop herself up on both hands and knees in doggystyle position. Tsuki quivered her bottom lip in anticipation and looked over her shoulder Jaune guiding his massive erection over to her drooling pair of nether lips ready to be bred.

 

**Tsuki  Yumi-**

With a loud wet squelching noise made from the insertion Jaune pushed his mammoth dick into her folds making her curl up and shriek out in sensation.

“Ggyaahhh! Ooohhh  yes…!” Tsuki squealed out quietly as her cheeks flared up upon feeling Jaune’s length burrow wetly into her snatch. She felt it stretch out her virgin hole entirely and fill her out, she clutched her fingers along the ground and soon felt the head of his member prod against her hymen.

Tsuki didn’t even wait until she started nodding rapidly for him to continue, Jaune nodded to himself and with a mighty push of his hips thrust into Tsuki’s snatch entirely breaching her hymen and pushing all the way up to her cervix itself. She tensed up and whimper sharply in pain behind a pair of sealed lips, Tsuki quivered in pain as her hymen was fully ruptured as Jaune held her rump closely to his hips. Eventually she came down from the pain and started grinding her ass snugly into his body feeling him begin to pump back and forth gingerly into her sopping tight cunt making her feel intense waves of pleasure surge through her well-developed body.

“Hhhaahhh!” She wailed out loud with eye closed in bliss as Jaune began pumping more strongly into her from behind. Soft claps of his hips met her buttocks as he held her waist in his hands grunting while he stirred her insides with his thick lengthy erection.

The girls gathered around closely watching Tsuki’s face light up in ecstasy as her mouth hung open. She was feeling her insides split open thanks to Jaune immersing his monstrous length into her folds. Clenching her walls in on him by reflex the beautiful buxom oriental teen began bouncing back against his muscular body. Jaune grunted and breathed hotly as he delivered more fervent strokes of his hips into her backside meshing the skin of his pelvis into her supple soft wide ass. Tsuki’s pussy squelched and squeezed around his meat each time he entered and once Jaune reached over to grab her breasts from underneath he really started rutting hard into her pussy making wet loud fucking noises resound from their union.

“Uunnagghh! Oohhh yes! Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!” Tsuki yelped out as she rocked back and forth against his frame. His firm hands grabbed her breasts squeezing them and kneading them in pleasurable soft circles. Soft smacks of her ass met with his hammering waist, her insides spread wide open as his member pushed and fucked into her tight inexperienced teenage pussy. The pleasure was driving her insane to the point her eyes began drifting back into their sockets while her tongue rolled out of her wide open mouth.    

Jaune groaned pleasurably again and withdrew his hands from her breasts in order to grab them around her hips and steady his fucking to be more effective. He wanted to be balls deep inside of her, feeling her cervix split open allowing him his member to push energetically into her young womb. Then he felt the slimy sensation of two pairs of lips wrap around his balls causing him to turn his face and see Barbie and Anabel down below wrapping their lips and running their hungry tongues all over Jaune’s bloated balls.

‘Uunh! Wow that is too hot, haven’t had that done to me yet.’ Jaune noted with a blissful sigh escaping his lips. When he turned his head back he was caught by the other two girls; Lavender and Hera, kneeling on the surface and running their hands affectionately over his face looking adoringly at him.

The petite curly haired girl Hera went first in pulling his lips onto her own and melting it into a steamy tongue fueled lip-lock. Jaune closed his eyes and hummed pleasurably into her mouth as their slimy tongues twisted against each other in oral bliss, Lavender looked on in envy and leaned forward to run her tongue up along Jaune’s neck to his jawline eventually engaging them in an oral three-way. Three pairs of lips and tongues meshed wetly together in carnal heated bliss with Jaune being the dominant of three, occasionally Lavender and Hera swallowed each other’s tongues in lesbian eroticism right before his eyes. This sparked up more energy into his dick causing it to throb inside of Tsuki’s tightening pussy.

The dark haired oriental beauty whimpered loudly in pleasure followed by the slick squeezing sensation of her walls around Jaune’s length. He groaned back and started rapidly slamming his hips into her from behind really pounding her tight quirm for all it was worth. This started sending both Tsuki and Jaune through the roof with budding arousal, soon both of them were due to cum and they would cum hard indeed.

Tsuki’s wide ample bottom began grinding side by side against Jaune’s waist determined to squeeze him dry once he busted a nut inside her fertile very receptive pussy. She’d be wanting to do this over and over again for however long it takes even after giving birth. Jaune groaned inside of Hera’s mouth, his moans of budding climax hummed over her eager small tongue swirling around in circles inside his mouth. He was gonna cum soon, Barbie and Anabel both felt his testicles throb and broke off from licking his balls to see him hammer away intensely into Tsuki’s squelching pussy.

“Aaahh! Uunnh! Aaaahhhhh!” Tsuki wailed out and went into a spastic shuddering fit of orgasmic ecstasy. Her head tossed up and her body shivered intensely with her juicy tight mound squeezing in on Jaune’s length causing him to erupt into his own fierce climax.

“Nnnghhh! H-here it comes!” He grunted and broke off from the two other girls in order to tightly grab Tsuki’s waist hard and rut his hips into her rear until the final thrust where he buried his throbbing length all the way inside her pussy. The head of his meat poked into her womb and pulsated with orgasmic intensity. Thick blasts of sperm erupted out of the tip like a volcano and spewed into her womb entirely very quickly filling it up and sending Tsuki into a mind-melted orgasmic craze.

“Ooohhh yeeahhh! Mnnnhhh!” Tsuki purred out feeling her eyes droop into half-lidded delirious ones as she shook and shuddered with bliss while feeling his seed drown her eggs inside her body. She could feel those wiggling little invaders hone in on her vulnerable egg cells and make contact marking the beginning of fertilization and pushing her into motherhood alongside Glynda Goodwitch.

She had never looked happier. Hearing the loud throbbing glugs of Jaune’s seed pulsating into her body the girls eyed the scene of copulation hypnotically wondering who he’s gonna take next.

After nearly a full minute Jaune pulled out of Tsuki letting her crumple face-down ass-up on the floor with sperm oozing out of her cunt. A wide delirious smile was on her face as the chocolate skinned Lavender Brosse engaged Jaune next.

 

**Lavender Brosse-**

 

The cute buxom girl with smooth light brown skin and enchanting violet eyes bashfully smiled at Jaune before being taken into his arms for a deep loving kiss. He was confident and no longer hesitant about anything anymore as he held the girl in his arms displaying his dominance. Lavender just melted on contact and closed her eyes before wrapping her arms around his neck and succumbing to the bliss.

Making out a good couple of minutes till he was hard again Jaune felt his stiff erection manifest between her creamy thighs. He started pushing it back and forth between them marveling at her skin’s softness while making her moan inside his mouth. Their tongues danced and swirled erotically together with Lavender humming blissfully and curling up her legs along his side. Jaune felt the soft hands of the other girls, minus Tsuki, rub up his shoulders and buttocks while he slurped on Lavender’s tongue.

After tonguing out her mouth for a good few minutes and hotdogging her creamy brown thighs Jaune felt he was ready to take her now. Breaking off and leaning back from her dazzled face and slick pair of lips Jaune dipped her carefully onto the floor where some of the discarded clothing was used as a makeshift mat of comfort to engage in sex on.

Spreading her along the ground and holding her legs wide open Lavender breathed in excitement as she was about to receive his ‘blessing’ in what she supposed would be missionary position.

“He he, please be gentle with me.” She cutely giggled bashfully batting her eyelashes at him as he descended upon her.

His mammoth of a dick hung readily and he soon pressed down on top of her with member sliding wetly into her moist sensitive folds completely. Lavender pursed her lips and scrunched her eyes shut in intensified delight as she felt it split her pussy open before pushing all the way in.

“Haaahhhh….! Oohhh….it’s so big….mnngghh!” she mewled out in pleasurable whimpers and felt Jaune sheathe himself entirely inside her stretching out her inner walls and knocking on the entrance of her sensitive and vulnerable womb.

This prompted the reaction of her darting her legs upward and wrapping them tightly around his backside followed by her arms hooking around his neck. Lavender mewled again and felt herself get taken to a new plane of existence as she had just lost her virginity to the Vault’s breeder. Jaune grunted inwardly and pushed himself into her cunt completely before beginning to hump with legs planted firmly around her thighs.

Soft smacking noises of flesh hitting flesh soon began with Jaune fucking her missionary style, his large balls slapped against the cleft of her supple caramel colored buttocks as he dug his length deep into her twat making her squeal internally with bliss every time.

With a hard slam into her body Jaune began pumping her steadily making her insides stir with the presence of his length pushing and stretching out her inner walls. Lavender moaned loudly in ecstasy as she felt her nerves light on fire with sensation, her feet stayed locked around his lower back with toes curling up in sensation. Anabel, Barbie, and Hera all kneeled around her watching the sight of copulation from a higher angle and feeling more and more anxious for their turns.

Jaune’s strong hips rutted powerfully into her pussy creating soft squelching noises as he slowly grooved into her. Taking his time and slowly plowing her sensitive cunt Jaune let momentum build it with Lavender for she was mewling sharply in sensitivity while clinging desperately onto him. Their bodies moved together in harmony, fair skin rolling pleasurably on top of smooth caramel skin. Jaune’s hips steadily pumped up and down with increasing speed into her snatch making the girl beneath him shiver with sensation, she was sensitive enough to be getting close to climax. Lavender mentally giggled with giddiness at the prospect of becoming a mommy.

“Ooaaahh! Oohhh, ah ah ah ah ah ah! Harder! Yesss!” Lavender crooned as Jaune started slamming into her even harder. His decently toned frame pounded noisily on to quivering caramel colored causing her breasts to jiggle nicely as their bodies meshed and pushed against each other.

She grunted and yelped each and every time he slammed into her, his length prodded into her cervix and into her core making her feel wave after wave of sensitive pleasure. The girls watched in fascination still when Anabel, the fit and adorable redhead, leaned forward grabbing Jaune’s chin causing him to lift his torso up a little bit so that they could lock lips.

“Mnnhhh.” She hummed blissfully as they kissed, Jaune settled for fucking Lavender bent missionary style while he took turns sucking out Anabel’s breath and tasting her tongue eagerly. She worked her lips and sucked on his tongue in return engaging in heated intimacy while Lavender continued to feel his member push feverishly into her depths.

Hera and Barbie crawled up closely to follow up on Anabel’s idea and take turns kissing Jaune romantically. He was kind enough to alternate between after giving each girl the full experience. Having mastered kissing and other variable skills of lovemaking he left each girl dazzled and with blissful faces while Lavender ground herself happily against his waist below.

This continued on for several more minutes till Lavender started feeling ready to cum, Jaune’s endless rutting into her core had been pushing all of her sensitive buttons making her quirm throb around his length. She yearned for his cum, wished to be a mother after that performance with Tsuki and Miss Goodwitch. Fortunately it felt like Jaune read her mind and broke off from kissing the other girls to start rowing more strongly into her creamy caramel body. Her pussy squelched and squeezed tenderly on his length for a few more seconds before she felt Jaune hammering savagely into her putting her into a frenzy.

“Ooaaahhhhh! Oohhh here it comes! I’m coming!” Lavender squealed out and arched her back pushing her bountiful tits upward as her body shuddered into an orgasmic frenzy.

There Jaune felt it; the sharp sensation of her vaginal muscles tightly squeezing down on his length putting Jaune over the edge for the third time in a row.

Tossing his head back and grunting out loudly Jaune pushed one last time into Lavender’s voluptuous body feeling his member throb with intensity yet again. He clenched his teeth as his balls throbbed sending multiple thick blasts of heavily potent semen straight into her ovulating womb! The moment that seminal cream pumped into her womb Lavender came again and squealed out with glee at the thoughts of becoming a mother well into her mind causing her great joy.

Holding himself there and shuddering several more times to let out the rest of his ejaculation Jaune finished cumming inside a now unconscious Lavender. He pulled out only to feel Hera latch hungrily onto his dick before pinning him down onto the ground!

 

**Hera Kleos-**

 

Feeling the surprise suction of the petite Grecian girl cause him to tumble down onto his back Jaune simply laid there allowing her to happily work her mouth on his sticky slickened cock.

“Mmnnghh!” Hera hummed tastily planting her hands securely around the base of his dick feverishly pumping her head up and down on his waist.

Given that he just came for the third time in a row had Jaune feeling his member feel a bit tender and sensitive, yet Hera’s soft small lips feverishly gliding back and forth along his shaft had Jaune feeling more pleasure than pain. Still, he groaned a bit at the tenderness.

Not wanting to wait at all Anabel quickly crawled over and crouched over his face straddling the ground around it and lowering her quivering snatch down onto his lips in reverse cowgirl position. Jaune felt her tart moistened pair of nether lips press down onto his mouth forcing him to open up his mouth and taste her. Immediately she curled her back upward and aired out a shrill moan of ecstasy.

Barbie simply sat on his waist grinding herself feverishly along his torso in order to get herself off. His chiseled frame and firm body rubbing up against her cunt titillated her perversions, the blonde young woman ground herself on him energetically while roughly pinching her own nipples doing so.

“Mmnnhh!Mmnh! Mnh! Mhhh!” She grunted before sealed lips and closed eyes secretly wishing for Jaune to either spank her or choke her a little while she gets fucked. She had a lot of masochistic kinks to dish out on him.

“Uunnghh!” Jaune groaned as his face was smothered up by Ana’s pussy grinding and rowing across his mouth. Instinctively he opened up his mouth and started eating her out while her ass pressed up and down on his chin riding his face.  

His hands went up to her hips holding her tightly as she rode herself along his head making him taste her nectar. Jaune found himself quite hooked on the taste but not as good as the feeling of Hera deepthroating his length in only a way that compared to Glynda Goodwitch. Her small lips and her tight throat cushioned all of his sausage while she worked her head feverishly on it. A light blush decorated her cheeks as she pumped and pumped tasting him until her tastebuds recognized only the feel and flavor of his dick.

Meanwhile Barbie continued riding his waist and feeling his muscles, her hands became naughtier and reached around Anabel’s chest grabbing onto her tits. This made her moan loudly within her throat causing her to ride Jaune’s face even faster now. The girls played with each other while still focusing on him, Barbie kept squeezing and playing with her classmate’s breasts for a few more seconds before prompting her to turn her face and engage her in girl on girl make out session. Their tongues busily wormed over each other’s in oral bliss with eyes closed.

Anabel hummed wetly into Barbie’s mouth, tongues slimily glided across each other as they ground and worked their naked bodies along Jaune’s face and chest. Meanwhile Hera basically had her entire throat sheathed moistly around Jaune's length feeling it throb and pulse back to full hardness inside her gullet.

‘Oohh, this guy is packing alright. I could even feel his testicles throbbing with precious seed. Can’t wait for this to be inside me, unfortunately, I can’t waste any tasting it. At least not yet anyway. Time to mount em.’ Hera thought feeling friskier and bolder by the second.

Humming warmly she started to drape her throat off of his dick with a loud wet pop of saliva and air out a sigh of taste.

“Delicious, huuhuh. Time for me to become a woman now!” Hera squealed to herself and rose to her feet beginning to plant them around the sides of his waist readying to take him in cowgirl position.

Seeing this Anabel and Barbie ceased their making out and pulled themselves off of Jaune’s body to allow him full view. He dazedly opened up his eyes after feeling his mouth covered in Anabel’s fluids, she had come at least several times on his face when eating her out.

Jaune’s blue eyes were treated to the sight of the petite Grecian girl crouching over his length carefully and slowly lowering herself onto it preparing to take him in cowgirl style position. Her frame was so lithe and tiny she was almost childlike, but she had a nicely wide pair of hips and slim figure accentuating womanhood in petite size. Jaune had yet to fuck someone like that outside of his younger stepsisters.

Wincing Hera felt the engorged pink head push into her wet folds breaching into her innermost womanhood and filling it up. Jaune’s length made soft wet squelching noises in the process as she felt his length stretch her walls completely taking the air out of her lungs.

“Hhhagghh!” Hera yelped out with a furious blush as she felt the girthy intruder reach up to her womb. She was shuddering the whole way at the newfound sensation, Jaune’s meat felt like it was splitting her in half with her size and it’s thickness. Anabel and Barbie were at her side behind her holding her shoulders for support as she ascended into full-on womanhood.

“Mmnnhh, aaahh!” She let out a final cry of relief as she felt Jaune’s dick snugly slid all the way inside of her. His light pink head prodded out openly into her small womb making him wince at her tightness as she took a moment to adjust to the feeling.

Reaching up and interlocking his fingers with hers Jaune held her hands securely and waited for her to begin, fortunately, that did not take long at all as Hera started rowing her hips back and forth in a slowly accelerating pace. Her small buttocks swiftly pushed and rowed across his hips with her mound squeezing and tugging his length to move with her body. The tightness of her pussy wrapping around his cock had Jaune trembling with pleasure, the same could be said for Hera who promptly began pushing and pulling her hips even faster along his waist.

She was starting to fuck him, her face contorted to one utterly blissful expression with eyes closed and mouth hanging agape in silent euphoria. Her small hands planted themselves on his abdomen steadying her movements while she rode herself on him with growing enthusiasm. Jaune winced and reached up to her taut supple buttocks and grabbed each cheek into his hands making her mewl on contact.

Letting out a pleasured whimper Hera pushed herself to ride harder on Jaune, to the point her buttocks started bouncing frenziedly up and down against his frame. Soft claps of flesh resounded off their bodies with Hera becoming thrilled impaling herself on his meat. In and out his dick plopped wetly into her tight cunt while Anabel and Barbie. Sooner than later Hera began moaning even louder feeling Jaune’s length prodding so deep into her body it was making a small bulge emerge from her belly.

“Nnhhhh! Ah ah ah ah ah ah ahaaahhh! I’m f-feeling something coming!” She declared with face flustered in erotic bliss. Jaune was breathing raggedly himself as he held her there slamming her lithe body onto his frame. He was getting revved up enough to blow his load after feeling her tightness begin to squeeze down even tighter on him.

Grunting hoarsely and feeling the pressure overwhelm him Jaune bucked his hips upward into Hera’s petite cream skinned frame letting loose his fourth orgasm today.

“Hhnnghhh!” He groaned out through gritted teeth feeling the small girl’s vaginal muscles convulse wildly on his length as it delivered one deluge of sperm after another to fill into her depths.

When Hera felt his seed touch pour into her womb she shuddered violently in jittering orgasm relishing the sensation of the Vault Breeder ejaculating inside her body. Her womb filled up quickly and her buttocks wiggled cutely onto his waist as she rode out the rest of her climax.

“Ahhh….yeah….that’s the stuff.” She drooled feeling his appendage throb and throb some more inside of her. She was certified she was pregnant now, just like the others once they both finished cumming she fell back into a sexually comatose state wearing a smile on her face.

With a wet plop Jaune’s member slicked out of her quirm leaving a trail of cream connecting her tiny vaginal hole with his mammoth of a dick.

“I...huff huff...need a second wind. I just learned that back to back sex can leave a guy very sore.” Jaune breathed out raggedly feeling his member soften till Barbie came over and straddled his right leg grinding herself on it swiftly.

**Anabel Wargrey and Barbie Mattel-**

“I think me and Annie here can help with that. I’ll sign up to be your next, stud, so long as you choke me a little. A bit of spanking is good too, I’m a freak for punishment.” She stated cutely wearing a mildly depraved look on her face causing Jaune to look over to Anabel who merely shrugged back at him.

“Don't look at me, she’s always been a freak. But let’s worry about getting you ready for one last round, I think a bit of seasoning and fertility water should do the trick. Hold it right here, blondie.” Anabel said quickly walking over to behind the teacher’s desk picking up what appeared to be a jug of the Vault’s supplement laced fertility water. The slender and attractive redhead brought out of a glass vial containing a strange green liquid that made Jaune worry. She popped the quirk and poured its contents inside and grabbed the jug to shake it up within her hands.

When it was done she came back over and poured some of its contents all over Jaune’s slightly flaccid sausage.

“Whooaahh!” He yelped out at the cool liquid making contact with his penis. Then his eyes widened in surprise as he felt a strange sense of reinvigoration course through him from the point of his pelvis. Like rejuvenating anew he felt refreshed and revived, filled with stamina and not as sore or worn out like he previously felt. Furthermore, his member immediately sprung to life and became as hard as steel surprising him even more so.

“What is in that?” He asked astounded as Anabel winked then knelt down by his face aiming the jug at his lips. Getting the gesture he opened up his mouth and received a mild pouring of the mixed liquid feeling double the effects from before.

Suddenly he felt he had the strength to punch through a steel wall with how much energy and stamina coursed through his body right now. Granted it was just a rush that’d died down sooner than later, but still he felt great.Once Anabel took it away she smiled coyly at him and straddled his waist allowing her buttocks to hot dog his member enticingly.

“That was originally sorta an ‘ecstasy’ mixture we used to drink down in the bottom levels of the Vault. We were bored pretty often and found entertainment between ourselves using each other as casual sex partners and brewing drinks. We came upon this concoction using the Vaults fertility waters making it kind of a super viagra wine. Totally effective and can be used as both a lotion and beverage.”

“Less talking more spanking! Fuck me already!” Barbie butted in with a manic look on her face as she straddled Jaune’s legs together in reverse cowgirl position.

She pushed her buttocks up against his cock from the other end while Anabel had the top end marked by her ample buttocks squeezing against. Ana shrugged and just went with it beginning to row and press her supple butt cheeks against his Jaune’s dick as it was being sandwiched  between hers and Barbies butts. He visibly groaned out in pleasure relishing the soft feel of their rumps pushing and massaging his length.

Feeling the soft pressure of their asses sandwich and sway against his dick Jaune was moaning heartily in his throat as the girls worked themselves on him with enthusiasm. Back and forth Anabel and Barbie squished and rowed themselves around his pole. His sensitive phallic skin tasted the tender soft skin of their bodies whereas both girls giggled in amusement.

‘Hahaha, I guess those Kama Sutra books we’ve been reading down there had paid off.’ Barbie thought giddily as she picked up the pace and rowed herself faster making Jaune groan sharply within his throat at the sensation.

Panting both girls decided to switch it up and finally lose their virginities to the famed breeder of Vault 69. Barbie yearned to go first, which Anabel allowed considering how depraved she looked for masochistic pleasure.

Taking a doggystyle position and wiggling her buttocks readily Barbie signaled Jaune to fuck her. He got on his knees behind her and expertly guided his erection over to her dripping slit, then out of nowhere she roped a tie around his neck pulling him forward and rushing the insertion into her pussy.

“Nngghh! H-hey!” Jaune grunted feeling taken by surprise by the action while Barbie clutched the tie tightly in her right hand using it as a makeshift leash for him. Jaune groaned at feeling her tight wetness squeeze in around his cock pulling him in even deeper reaching her very cervix itself.

“Hhhhhhh! That’s it! Now ram me hard, loverboy! Don't forget the spanking. Beat my ass hard, buddy!” Barbie hollered out working her rump harder into Jaune’s waist and choking the tie collar a bit more.

Sputtering and feeling annoyed at being choked Jaune gave her what she wanted and started slamming his waist roughly into her cunt making her squeal out in delight. Gripping her hips and pounding his body into hers he settled into a steady tempo of wild voracious fucking. Barbie’s pussy squelched and had tightened with each hard thrust delivered into her body. Jaune was delivering so much force he was making her rock back and forth along the classroom floor while Anabel crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest affectionately. She licked up the side of his neck making him shudder at the spongy wetness when the redhead grabbed one of his hands from Barbie’s body.

Lifting it up and feeling no resistance Annie slammed Jaune’s hand down across the blonde’s ass creating a loud smack followed by Barbie’s shrill squeal of elation.

“Yeess! More please!” She cried out and Jaune looked to Ana for an answer. She just winked at him and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips as he continued.

His hips resumed pumping hard into Barbie’s body while at the same time occasionally smacking her nicely toned ass and creating a series of mewls and loud spanking noises. She groaned pleasurably as Jaune became accustomed to slapping the soft doughy skin of her buttocks, the harder he hit the more she wiggled in pleasure begging him for more.

“Mmnngh!” Barbie cried out again feeling his hand just slap more red onto her ass cheeks. Jaune got the hang of it and continued slapping the blonde girls ass the entire time he was fucking her.

In and out his newly re-hardened member plunged into her depths making her shudder and twitch with sharply increasing excitement. Anabel occupied herself by making out with Jaune tasting his lips and worming her tongue all over his while he multitasked Barbie.

Minutes went by with the blonde girl slamming herself back and forth like a maniac against his waist feeling her climax fast approach the more her lover punished her buttocks.

With another hard slap of his right hand going across her cheeks Barbie felt the painful yet pleasurable tingle of the strike send her off the rails with an intense orgasm!

“Kkkyaaaaahhh! Oohhh yessss!” She cried out suddenly shuddering and feeling her walls clench and squeeze down on Jaune’s length for all it was worth.

The blonde boy broke from Annie’s lips and moaned heartily as he felt her pussy squeeze sporadically and tightly on his member pushing him into climax. With one hard final buck of his hips into her cunt jaune felt his balls throb and pump her full of semen letting it all out in thick viscous ropes piling into her fertile womb one after the other.

After about a few more seconds of heavy ejaculation, Jaune finished cumming inside of Barbie letting her collapse into a twitching heap with her reddened ass raising high into the air. Accessorized with the traditional goofy face of satisfaction being worn on her features. Jaune leaned back airing out a breath of relief and plopping his member out of her sopping sperm filled folds only to feel Anabel’s hands wrapping gently around his still-hard shaft.

He relented into letting her take over for him due to his fatigue beginning to set in despite the stamina rejuvenation. Besides, Anabel was more than ready to take the lead regardless. Getting settled into position after booting Barbie’s unconscious form away to give herself some space Anabel Wargrey settled herself down onto Jaune’s length impaling herself in simple cowgirl position.

“Uugghhhh! That’s a feeling alright. S-so deep.” Annie whimpered after feeling his cock push up into her tight wetness making her shiver with elation. She had been untouched and technically a virgin in the manner of experience, though she did forego her hymen flexing her legs out for various reasons back in her homelands. Some of which included ballet.

Nevertheless Anabel relished the feeling of Jaune’s dick wedged tightly inside her pussy, he had pushed all the way through into her cervix with the head breaching out into her womb. Taking a brief moment to settle herself onto him and plant her hands she waited nearly a full minute before she started moving.

Jaune hummed blissfully inside his throat as she began rowing herself back and forth slowly along his waist. Her mound sucked his length in deep, she crooned softly within her throat refusing to let it show how much she was enjoying this. Wanting the full experience after seeing Tsuki’s time with him Annie began channeling all the energy she could muster into fucking him. Her hips ground hard and swiftly across his waist with vaginal muscles internally squeezing his length hard making him grunt out in sensation.

Anabel kept that pace going as she rolled her wetness tightly onto his meat with every intention to wring him dry. She bounced and rode Jaune’s body in quick pace causing her buttocks to swiftly push and row energetically along his legs. Jaune’s hands came up and held around her waist keeping her snug deep while she worked herself raw fucking herself on top of him. Gradually her pace intensified with her body bouncing up and down rampantly in lust, Annie breathed loudly in hotly aroused pants.

“Ah ah ah ah ah aahhhh!” She urged out in husky whispers of arousal as she kept this going for another few minutes quickly putting Jaune over the edge and causing his member to throb ready for ejaculation.

Jaune aided her by gripping her his tightly and bucking his hips upward in a steady hammering pace burrowing snugly into her tight wet twat. Jaune could feel her nether lips begin to throb and convulse tightly around him, after a few more hard fettered thrusts Jaune let loose and pushed his hips up high into Anabel’s body cumming.

Both tensed up and hollered out their climaxes with Annie feeling herself gush sporadically upon feeling Jaune’s seed pour into her taint in a furious rush of white cream. She shivered and gasped out in sensation as her walls milked and tugged on him for more the longer he fired into her. Loud throbbing pulsating noises resounded for several more seconds until Annie slowly collapsed onto Jaune’s body in a satisfying huff.

Both of them were sweaty and exhausted, and Jaune’s pretty sure he was gonna die of dehydration if he didn’t drink any water in the next thirty minutes, but he put his hands behind his head and let out a sigh of relief knowing the class lesson was successfully taught.

“Oh, I’m sore.” He groaned feeling his member deflate as cum oozed out of Anabel’s freshly fucked pussy. All around the room there was the stink of sex and the collection of women successfully impregnated, at least according to him, but he did admire the dreamy smile of Glynda Goodwitch snoozing from a few feet away.

“Think I’ll take a nap then wake up later and get everyone up and alert. Might need some water though.” Jaune noted to himself before passing out leaning his head back to rest comfortably on Lavender’s boobs as a makeshift pillow.

 

**End of Chapter**

 

AN: This has been for Darksseid. Thanks for reading.


	5. Taming the Bandits

  
  
  
  
  
  


**The Breeder of Vault 69**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter Five-  Taming the Bandits**

 

*********

 

A day after Jaune had ‘educated’ the classroom full of girls and Glynda Goodwitch he went back to his home suite to relax. There all of his step sisters were waiting for him excitedly to reveal a very special announcement, Jaune wondered what they were so giddy about until his stepmother Joanna came out wearing a set of sexy see-through lingerie. With a warm loving smile she, and the rest of the girls, made heart gestures with their hands and placed them over their bellies revealing to him the big secret. They were all pregnant with his children. To say Jaune was shocked was an understatement, he literally froze on the spot with mouth hanging open until Riza smacked him. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised since it was his job to impregnate occupants of the Vault, but the reality still hit him hard all the same. He was going to be a father, one of many, many children within this Vault. 

The girls of the family were all happy and excited to bear his children and rushed up to him to engage in a multi-way lip-lock of tongues and mouths. Jaune made out with all of them, one at a time, until he felt the need to breed pick back up. Shedding his Vault Suit again he got naked with all the girls and engaged them in a sex-fueled romp right there in the living room. He pounded Tori in Mating Press style and fucked her silly leaving her with a goofy face. He bent Riza over the table and fucked her the same way making her beg for him to release more sperm inside of her. Sammy took charge and straddled him as he sat down on a couch, riding herself enthusiastically on his length until she made herself cum. Sena and Lucy tag-teamed him together by pressing their bodies on top of each other and making out in incestuous lesbian bliss while Jaune spermed their insides. He took Seras missionary position along the dinner table and lastly, fucked Joanna like his life depended it. He made her mewl like an animal in heat for an hour or two on end until he filled up her insides with his white creamy essence. 

 

A raucous collection of moans, pants, and hot breaths echoed throughout the suite the entire day  with Jaune fucking all his stepsisters and stepmother for hours on end. He mated and inseminated them so much that he left them unconscious with star-struck faces. All of them looked like they had swollen bellies bearing his offspring, which in reality was just the amount of seed he pumped into every single one of them. Afterwards he passed out to recuperate, too much back-to-back sex can leave even him tired and spent for a little while. Once he woke up he felt a distraction was in order to let his junk rest and give him some time to process the reality that he now fathered children with his entire female stepfamily. 

******

Elsewhere underground just outside the Vault….

 

Walking along a stone carven path were a group of humans that had gathered together from the ruined world above them. Many of them wore tattered clothing with patchwork pieces of armor covering their bodies and carried various weapons like clubs and Pipe pistols. Some had mohawks and wore bandages over their arms, wore spiked boots and gloves ideal for violent attacks. They resembled what a dystopian rag tag group of bandits would look out here in the Wasteland world, but they were universally known as the Raiders. Among them were two females, the only pair of them out of the whole group, leading the charge and arriving at a secret metal mecha-shift door leading into the Vault 69’s lower levels.One was  a beautiful adult woman with long dark hair wearing a red and black outfit designed for battle. The other was a slender tan-skinned woman with bright blue eyes and short pixie-cut hairstyle, she wore a pair of jeans with one cut off legging showing off her slender leg. Her tan vest covered up the rest of nicely toned slender body. 

“A secret back entrance it is, I still can’t believe it. Looks like you were right, Cardin. I guess I owe you an apology for doubting you.” The lead woman said looking behind her at a brutish teenage boy wearing bandit shoulder spikes and rust-metal armor. He had rust colored hair, blue eyes, and often wore a condescending smirk on his face that annoyed the two women constantly. She turned back to face the entrance while wearing a victorious smile filled with ill intent. Her name was Raven Branwen.

“Now with this we can plunder all their food and resources to survive for years out here in the wasteland. The occupants will either have to die or be our slaves, I rather not have any as food. We’re not cannibals after wall.” The dark-haired woman said in a cool confident voice as she stood by the other girl, who was apparently her second-in-command. She walked up to the door as well and spoke while running a hand along the surface.**

“I can’t believe we actually found it; Vault 69. I wonder what kind of goodies we’ll find inside.” The second woman said in a silky voice and smirked as she ran her hands along the door until stumbling across the locking mechanism. She was Vernal.

“Yep, and don't you forget it. I guess it pays off to pay attention sometimes in safety class back in school. I can’t wait to go in and take what we want, right, men?” Cardin cheered out when he turned back to look at the ragtag group of thirty or so male bandits all clad in various sets of makeshift armor outfits. 

“Yeahhhh!” They chorused out in cheer of him while Raven massaged the brow of her head in annoyance at their loud boisterous behavior. 

“Let’s go in already and take what we can before they notice anything, I can’t stand another minute of you loud rowdy idiots making a ruckus and risking our exposure. Do not forget that I’m in charge of you fools.” Raven threatened the group of men making Cardin grumble and cross his arms in a huff. Vernal simply snickered and saw her mentor beckoning her to come over to the door. She did as she was ordered and stood right up to it with a bag of various mecha-shift tools inside for universal use.

“Okay, time to put those lockpicking skills of yours to use, Vernal. Get us inside.” Raven commanded coolly with a snide smile as Vernal nodded with a grin. She kneeled down and opened up her bag revealing a various assortment of tools and picks to use on the door.  Raven turned back to face the group of Raiders holding a finger to her lips.

“Keep it quiet, everyone. The last thing we want is to alert them and cause security to swarm all over us.” Raven whispered back to the rest of her cadre of bandits, when she turned back to look over Verna’s shoulder Cardin smirked confidently as though he were planning something if his hunch turns out to be true.

-

Inside the Vault, Jaune had just finished an intense sexual romp with his stepsisters and stepmother. Following a brief hour or so of recuperation he got up and felt the need to do some regular work instead of fucking for a little while. When he came across a Penny unit he was asked to volunteer sorting out the Sub-Vault’s stock room in place of another Penny unit. The one that normally does it was undergoing maintenance and Jaune immediately jumped at the chance to relax doing small-time labor. Aside from that reason he also needed some time to process the reality that he now knocked up his entire stepfamily. 

He was currently walking around and carrying a box of supplies here and there to certain locations around the stockroom floor. Sure, he was still near-constantly horny, but he also gets sore if he does too much back-to-back. Also, he needed some alone time process right now that he indeed knocked up Joanna and the girls. It still felt so surreal to discover it, but he wasn’t all that nervous anymore. If anything he was looking forward to having sex with them again once their bellies started getting swollen. 

‘Hehe, I really can’t believe. I’m going to be a father, I should really call up Pyrrha, Athena, and the others to confirm their status..’ Jaune thought to himself chuckling as he carried another box full of goods over to the alphabetically labeled shelf. 

Just then a loud clanking noise resounded from further into the back causing his attention to be grabbed. He turned his head looking over in the distant dark corner of the department store stockroom and saw nothing but darkness. The lights dimmed and flickered making him more than a little weary and making him put the box down and walk over to the corner. This area of the stock room was rather spacious and contained many upon many supplies the Vault uses on a regular basis. Jaune facepalmed when he saw how many crates of fertilization supplements he found, it held an entire wing.

“Hello….?” He called out feeling weary and sensing someone in the shadows as he walked closer. When he got further down he saw an open door leading to a secret back entrance out of the Vault itself and into an underground passageway. HIs eyes went wide in surprise until he felt grabbed from behind and pulled into a corner!

“Nngrkk!” jaune struggled and stammered as he held off the arms of his assailant and soon found a blade hovering just above his face threateningly keeping him still. The person holding it was an extremely tomboyish woman with beautiful blue eyes and short pixie-cut brown hair, she was glaring at him carefully and holding a long sharp blade just above his face to get him to be silent.

“Shhh, we don't want to hurt you, but give us a reason and I’ll cut you open with this.” She stated scathingly as Jaune glared hard at her. The woman then looked to the second person behind him holding her arms around his neck.

“Ma’am? What should we do with him?” Vernal asked making Jaune look out the corner of his eye to see a beautiful dark-haired woman with glimmering red eyes. Her skin tone was slightly pale and her outfit was an exotic mix of warrior-style and Orient culture.

“I’m thinking about it, grab his Scroll from his pocket and see what he has on this place.” Raven answered. Vernal nodded and kept her knife on him as she dove in with her right hand to pull a small sleek device from one of his front pockets. Once she held it up in her hand she smiled until she heard Cardin’s voice bellow out.

“Well holy crap, is that Jaune? Heh! You, of all people, got invited to survive in a Vault? There’s gotta be a mistake, you’re not the least bit important for the survival of humanity.” Cardin’s boisterous voice spoke out and Jaune’s eyes tensed up in surprise and annoyance that his old school bully was here with these women.

A rabble of bandits, namely three dozen or so, marched in behind them into the department store stock space creating alarm inside of Jaune.

‘Oh no! W-what’s he doing here?! And what are these guys planning to do to this place?!’ He wondered in worry as Vernal opened the Scroll and zipped through the system log files and recordings. She blushed fiercely once some of the more lewder videos rousing the attention of the guys behind them. Both she and Raven blushed brightly when seeing Jaune dominate Pyrrha’s mom Athena in various positions around the room. 

Clearing her throat Vernal clicked a different video and saw more of the same thing, except this time it was a brown-skinned girl with an exotic appearance and fluffy blonde hair. The moans she was making as Jaune fucked her from behind made both the bandit women gulp nervously. Pausing that video and exiting out that file folder of his Scroll she wordlessly went down to the initiation video that began at the start of the Vault’s first day in activity. Pressing play and hoping it didn't devolve into another sex scene Vernal and Raven listened in as Salem’s announcement revealed that the Vault consisted entirely of women with J aune as the sole male and designated breeder of it. 

The two women looked to each other with a puzzled look on their faces and accessed the registry to be sure. Vernal's eyes lit up in surprise once she found that over nine hundred and ninety women resided into his large Vault with Jaune literally as the only male. He was in charge in impregnating them and so far had only confirmed eight currently carrying his offspring. Raven felt a strange sensation stir within her loins and Vernal more than a little awkward about this information. Little did they know that Cardin had been talking to the rest of the male bandits behind their backs organizing something ‘big’ without Raven knowing.

“Well, aren’t you a really lucky guy. You get to have all the sex you want with so many women in this dungeon and have full permission to knock em up without needing to take responsibility. It would be easy to call you a pig of a man, but--!”

A gunshot rang out hitting the ceiling and causing the girls to turn around and see Cardin holding a Pipe Pistol up in the air smirking. He was smirking arrogantly while all the other Raider men gathered behind him wielding their weapons readily for combat. Vernal quickly went over to stand beside as the Tribal leader let Jaune go to scurry to the side and grip the shaft of her sword readily.

“What is the meaning of this?!” She barked out with voice furious.

“This….is a coup. We’re gonna take over the gang and conquer this Vault. All those women and all these resources, it’d be a shame not to take a stab at this plan.” Cardin revealed arrogantly as Jaune quietly took his Scroll without anyone seeing. His fingers quietly texted a message to the Scrolls of his stepsisters, namely the ones capable of combat informing them of his situation. 

Vernal took out her blade as Raven readied her sword, both of them glaring fiercely at Cardin who dared to betray them.

“What plan exactly, Cardin?” Vernal asked with venom dripping in her voice.

“Simple;right after we kill that Jauney boy there we’re going to revolutionize the clan and take everything this Vault has to offer. Food, weapons, resources, and especially their women!  We’re going to have them all to ourselves, rape em, break into pets for each one of us, and make them into our loyal slaves. This secure place be our new headquarters and you two babes are gonna be included as part of the fun.” Cardin stated as a cadre of Raiders lined up their miniguns and Beam rifles to aim at Raven at Vernal threateningly.

“Tsk! You slime!” Raven growled out. Little did they know that Jaune had set his Scroll to record mode letting all of Vault Security know what Cardin’s intentions were.

Needless to say, a certain buxom blonde by the name of Seras didn’t like what she had heard. Threatening the populace of the Vault was one thing, but endangering the father of her child was another entirely. Kind blue eyes shifted into malevolent red ones as the crowd of security rushed down to the department store stockroom ready to shed blood.

Jaune was currently standing beside Raven and Vernal looking as though he had taken their side in this quarry. The two women looked at him in mild confusion and saw him nod assuredly as they laid their weapons down on the floor in front of Cardin and his goons. They each raised their hands up high surrendering until a large metal grinding noise came out of one of the walls by the upstairs entrance!

“Huh!? What was that? Did a Deathclaw follows us in?” One Raider asked and Jaune quickly grabbed Raven and Vernal by the shoulders and pulled them behind cover as the large steel doors became rent open revealing a very feral Seras Arc wearing her Vault Security uniform. Her hands were out with fingers looking more akin to actual claws that would make a Deathclaw jealous. Her eyes were blood red and her teeth look like fangs, she glared menacingly at Cardin and the gang of Raiders just up ahead ready to literally tear them up.

“Uh….who or what is that?” Cardin asked fearfully as he and the Raiders turned their guns on her and the entire legion of Vault Security women behind her wearing various suits of Power Armor and wielding Beam Gatlings. Jaune smirked at Cardin and answered.

“That would be my stepsister Seras Arc and she is currently in ‘Blood Rage’ mode. Nice knowing you.” Jaune answered keeping his left arm out covering both Vernal and Raven as he stepped back into the wall in precaution.

“You boys ready for a real riot of a good time?” Seras snarled as some of the security force behind her stepped back from her. The men under Cardin’s command all gulped in fear as she licked her lips with her tongue threateningly. Cardin as the most nervous out of them all and dumbly nodded.

“Y-yes?” He uttered feeling the fear of her gaze get to him. To his horror, Seras smirked.

“Well then, because you were about to kill my baby’s daddy and threaten to rape everyone in Vault 69 I will show you a much better time.” She said snarling with red eyes glowing bright. One of the guards behind her hit the stereo playing her Death Metal music and kickstarting Seras in to launching from her spot and dashing at the Raiders with blinding speed!

The men of the Raider gang screamed out in panic and terror as a berserk Seras Arc began her bloody rampage! The girl used her fingers as actual claws and cleaved through their armor and their bodies in a blood rush of mayhem. With streaking slashes delivered here and there she rent a good chunk of them of their limbs and continued her onslaught with the rest of them. Cardin tried fighting back and only wound up batted away by a swing of her hand into a wall making an imprint and knocking him out! His pants came down during that attack revealing he had a very small penis that most of the women laughed at wholeheartedly. Vernal most of all. Seras continued her rampage slaughtering all the Raiders and making a gorefest out of the underground entryway before everyone’s eyes. 

Vernal and Raven both covered their mouths and eyes shielding themselves from the overly gruesome scene. Even as Bandits of the Wasteland they weren’t used to seeing such carnage, Jaune just shrugged and averted his eyes hoping not to commit any imagery to memory as she continued. Eventually there were none of the Raiders left breathing and Seras stood in the middle of the stock room panting like she ran a mile and had a party in the middle of it. Her uniform was smeared and stained with blood and her claws slowly retracted into their hands as her eye color returned to normal. Her blood rage had ended and only Cardin, Vernal , and Raven were left alive from the group of would-be invaders.

Both women were much too stumped and perhaps afraid by Seras’s savage power to make any moves against them. When she completely calmed down she went over to Jaune and pulled him into a deep loving hug smiling gleefully as she did so. The rest of the Security force came down to apprehend the girls as well as Cardin Winchester after pyring him from the wall.

“So...what are you going to do with us?” Raven asked narrowing her eyes at Seras and the others till she noticed Jaune leaning over to whisper into her ears giving her an idea. Seras turned back to Jaune with an incredulous look then flashed her eyes over at the two bandit women with an uncertain frown.

“Well, we’ll have to test them to see if they’re safe. They’ve been out in the wasteland after all, Jaune, and though I can respect not wanting to leave them to rot we still have to check and see if they’re radioactive.” Seras stated out loud confusing Vernal and Raven.

********

The judgement for the three remaining bandits went as so; Raven and Vernal were both taken to Doctor Grey up on the medical wing to test for radiation levels. Surprisingly enough they both came out negative completely. There wasn’t a trace of radiation in their entire bodies making them more valuable to Salem and the crew. It was later revealed by Raven herself that she and her lieutenant had been hoarding Radaway for themselves the entire time they pillaged out in the wasteland. The men of their group didn’t really care too much about mutation or cancer nor did they have the foresight to keep supplies preventing it.They just lived and fought for the thrill of hunting down mutated animals, fighting other bandit tribes, and seeking out commonfolk to hunt down and kill for either meat or to steal from.

Cardin ,however, was another story entirely. Even though the Vault elders, Salem included, wouldn’t have considered him a desirable sex partner in any capacity they still punished him greatly for his attempted enslavement of the Vault populace. Once the test results were in that he was not only poisoned with radiation, he was also deemed sterile and thus considered disposable and unimportant to everyone as a whole. He was then stripped of his armor and clothing and forced out into the Wasteland from the Vault’s front entrance to be exiled. His attempted crime was far too unforgiving to ignore and thus, he was banished from the place buck naked out into the wilderness. 

When it came to figuring out what to do with Vernal and Raven they were each given a choice by Overseer Salem.

-

“If you two would like to stay in the Vault, behind it’s safe walls and radiation-free environment, you are going to have to contribute in our own special way.” Salem began as they stood in front of her desk with a few guards behind them watching their every move. 

Vernal crossed her arms and popped an eyebrow when she guessed what kind of contribution they'd have to make.

“Let me guess; you want us to be bred as well, right? To be baby-making factories for your….Jaune there?” Vernal asked when looking over at the blonde guy waving politely at her from beside Raven. She blushed lightly and averted her gaze from his eyes. Raven stepped forward putting a hand on her hip and eyeing Salem dangerously when she asked the next question.

“Are there no other options available to us? Not that your ‘Breeder’ isn’t fetching in his own right, but I’d much rather prefer being a maid or janitor over being a baby factory.” Raven stated with outright maliciousness.

‘Ouch, guess you can’t win em all. Can’t really blame her though, but still...wait...did she just call me handsome?’ Jaune wondered as Salem glared back at her just as harshly. The mature brunette light-skinned woman stood up form her chair locking her eyes on the former bandit-leader glaring with matching ferocity. 

“No, there is not, unless you prefer the radioactive wasteland. From I assume, you have lost or used up all of your radiation preventing supplies and have no band of thieving killers to do your bidding. We already  have over a hundred Penny-bots attending to maintenance and cleaning. Our primary goal in this vicinity, healthy uncontaminated women, is ensuring the survival of our people as a whole. Human and Faunus alike. If you’d prefer I can send you back out there to join the Deathclaws and the Raiders. Which would be preferable to you?” 

Raven narrowed her eyes and bit her lip in frustration once she was hit with that truth.

‘I can actually feel the tension between the two, I don't think we can risk a fight and be killed here. Not after losing everything..’ Vernal thought to herself feeling the dread coming out of Raven as she sighed and nodded reluctantly in agreement.

“Alright, you win. I suppose being a bed partner and broodmother to that blonde boy over there can’t so bad. He better live up to the hype.” Raven stated when she turned to look at Jaune with a hand on her hip. Her eyes scanned  his body acknowledging that he was indeed fit and muscular, a more primal part of her wondered how big he was underneath if everyone was making him out to be some kind of high-quality stud. 

Jaune was feeling nervous from being appraised by the red-eyed woman, that is until Seras came up behind him and suddenly pull down the zipper of his Vault Suit exposing his naked body right before everyone’s eyes! His enormous penis sprung out fully erect after admiring Raven and Vernal’s sexy bodies.

“S-Seras!?” Jaune yelped out in surprise blushing furiously as he attempted to cover himself up. In the meantime, Salem, and all the security guard women salivated at the sight of seeing his foot-length member for the first time. “Ooohhh! I want…!” Salem purred out surprising everyone even more. 

Raven and Vernal looked at the monster in awe and felt ‘that’ feeling stir within their loins. Both women felt the temptation to touch the throbbing appendage in front of them as lewd thoughts entered their heads.

‘Damn it, V. Snap out of it!’ Vernal thought to herself wanting to slap her own face. 

“I’m putting my Vault Suit back on!” Jaune yelped out hastily pulling up his clothing to cover up his erection. 

“Do you really have to?” Salem asked purring and licking her lips sexually at him.

Jaune gulped feeling nervous under her gaze until she smirked and sat back down snickering playfully. 

“Well then, since you two vagrants are in agreement of serving us this way why not get down to it now? There’s a special bedroom down below this office, I’ve made it a reserved space to use for whenever I get my turn, but I’m willing to make an exception just so you can fulfill your obligation right away and stay here. How about it, Jaune? Feel like ‘welcoming’ our newest citizens?” 

Jaune gulped again and felt his erection stiff up thickly through his clothing, it became visible to all including the Security force of women in the room. Vernal felt hotter under the collar by the second and Raven struggled to maintain her composure after seeing his mammoth of a dick. 

“Y-yes, ma’am.” Jaune complied and went over to take both of them by the hands and exit the office. Seras and Salem watched his butt looking chiseled and fit through his clothing as he left. 

“Once he’s done breaking in those two women I will not hesitate to grab our stalwart breeder by the shoulders and throw him onto my bed to ride until sunset.” Salem commented making Seras nod in agreement. “I mean it, I would gladly bear his offspring should he ever clear his schedule.”

Salem then turned to Seras questionably with a perked eyebrow.  

“On that topic, how do you feel knowing you just sired one of his children?”

Seras blushed brightly and held her hands together over her waist in a heart-shaped gesture while smiling.

“Happier than I’ve ever been, Ma’am. Me,mom, and the rest have always loved our stepbrother this way. We’re  happy to be having his kids and doing our duty to the Vault. I’ll be swinging by the Nikos home later to share the great news and check on their status.”

Salem nodded with a sly smile and wondered it would be like to carry a child by Jaune.

**********

Guiding the two reluctant yet vexed women into the bedroom chamber Salem mentioned Jaune had arrived and opened the sliding door. There the three of them saw a velvet-laden room before their eyes, the bed in the corner was circular and large compared to most normal beds. Raven guessed it to be Queen size. Satin sheets covered up the surface and smooth looking round pillows littered the top area in a romantic decor of style.

“Like Salem said; we’re yours now. I wonder how good you are, blondie.” Vernal said, strolling around to the bed caressing the soft satin sheets and admiring the smoothness as she started undressing.

Jaune watched with a growing smile as her vest became unbuttoned revealing her thin gray tank top covering a pair of firm C cup sized breasts with nipples poking out of it. Vernal sighed and pulled it off her body revealing her naked tits before Jaune’s eyes making him aroused in the process. Raven sat back on a soft-looking velvet chair and watched with her legs crossed. Her tan-skinned protege then grabbed the hem of her shorts, unbuttoned them, and pulled them down her body revealing her panty-clad mound before Jaune’s and Raven's eyes. She was slender and athletically fit in both shape and figure. She was still very feminine and lovely. Jaune felt his heart thump loudly in his chest once he saw her bend over to pull down her panties before his eyes.

Vernal smirked and looked over her shoulder to see his gaze transfixed on her exposed rump, Vernal felt naughty and spread her legs apart showing him her light velvet pussy in all it’s exposed glory. She reached back and spread her lips apart showing him the inside of her pink moistness. He groaned in his throat as she exposed herself to him with a smile. Her buttocks was tight and supple, her pussy looked tight, and Vernal was ready for him to spread it open with his gargantuan dick. It may be obvious that she was indeed a virgin up until this point, but Jaune probably wasn’t thinking about this moment. 

“Like what you see, you manwhore?” She teased making Jaune snap out of his trance and hastily undo his Vault Suit right there on the spot. 

Raven felt her heart skip a beat in excitement when his muscular frame into the picture making both women mewl softly at the sight of such a specimen. Jaune was perhaps the fittest and most well-hung man they've seen in ages. They wouldn’t admit it out loud but each bandit felt a strong attraction to him. Feelings of reluctance and resentment faded away due to the build-up of sexual longing.  Zipping down his suit entirely he then pulled off the cumbersome clothing to stand in the room as naked as the day he was born. His member sprung up fully erect and throbbing at a full fourteen or fifteen inches. Raven blushed fiercely and Vernal salivated upon seeing it. They even noticed his balls were the size of grapefruits.

‘Maybe this is why the guy was chosen to impregnate every woman in this place.’ Raven guessed and stood up gnashing her thighs together in growing arousal.

Jaune walked over to Vernal as she pulled herself up and stood before him waiting to be amazed. She had crossed her arms and looked disapprovingly at him until he suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her onto his lips for a searing deep kiss.

“Mmmmhh!” She mewled internally as she felt her lips forcefully spread apart to accommodate his tongue pushing into her mouth. She was taken back at first then gradually she relented to letting Jaune have his way with her. Her eyes drifted into half-lidded stares as he pushed his waist close to her naked tan body prodding his member against her navel. 

The sensation made Vernal shudder and her hands drifted up to his shoulders to pull him deeper into the embrace. She closed her eyes and start kissing back just as feverishly making sure to taste every bit of him now that she was caught in his trap. The alluring, masculine trap, that made Jaune so vexing to all the women here in the Vault. While they did this Raven pieced together why just he was chosen to breed everyone.

‘It’s not just so much that he’s the only male, maybe it’s because he’s perhaps a prime alpha male. An alpha with a strong body and gifted appendage. Judging by what I am seeing he also seems to really know how to titillate a woman just by touching them. I’d hate to say it but this may be a bigger jackpot for me and Vernal than the attempted raid would have ever been.’ Raven thought biting down on her bottom lip as she eyed the show between her protege and the breeder before she started to undress. 

Her hands gripped her clothing peeling it off little by little exposing her naked pale body in all its glory. Around her neck were a few necklaces made out of beads, her legs kept their stockings even after she discarded her boots. Her clothing became undone until it was just those pieces of clothing left covering her body, her breasts bounced free and were measured at D cup sizes. Her waist was slim and her hips wide for baby bearing. Raven put down her weapons and armor and walked over to seeing Jaune force Vernal to her knees before his mighty member. 

It throbbed and twitched excitement, her face looked hungry with lust since Vernal licked around her lips eager to taste his cock as he held her face close to it.  To her surprise Raven knelt down beside her as well and grabbed the middle of his long shaft making him wince. She smirked at his reaction and started slowly pumping her hand up and down his cock entirely. Her soft hands smoothly pumped and massaged his length making Jaune reach behind their heads and pull them closer to it. Vernal took that as her cue to give in to her carnal craving and run her tongue slowly along his large balls. She heard him gasp in elation and felt encouraged to wrap her lips around the succulent skin of his testicles tasting all of him while lathering her tongue along its surface. Raven simply kept her hand stroking up and down his length, she added her other one and stare pumping them together in unified bliss making Jaune pant hotly in stimulation. 

Soft skin swiping sounds followed coupled by Vernal’s moans as she fell in love with the taste of his penis. She hummed wetly with eyes half-lidded in lust and moved about running her tongue along his shaft while Raven continued pumping. Her fingers stroked and jerked his length enthusiastically making him pant harder and feel more stimulated by their services

Then both girls decided to be extra naughty and stand up higher on their knees to place both their sets of tits against each side of his cock making him groan loudly on contact. Raven held hers into each of her hands smothering them along his length from one side while Vernal rubbed her chest along the other by humping her chest forward. Her lithe tanned body rubbed up and pressed against her mentor’s chest with Jaune’s mighty member sticking out in the middle throbbing with sensation. Both girls decided to lean forward and capture each other’s lips in a wet overly erotic lesbian embrace with the head of his dick standing between their mouths. Jaune felt the pressure build up upon feeling them make out with each other with his dick in the middle. Raven’s mouth swallowed Vernal’s erotically as their tongues glazed over his cock’s head in wet bliss during their oral exchange with each other.They hummed and moaned erotically as they made out with the soft skin of their bodies rubbing together.He groaned and held each of their hands in his hands coaxing them into taking things further as they worked his meat.

This continued on for several more minutes until both Vernal and Raven settled for simply taking turns sucking on his cock. Truthfully neither bandit knew what came over them outside of an animal attraction this proud breeder exuded over their bodies. Jaune sat back onto the bed itself with knees held apart and both girls kneeling within his lap sucking on his dick in tandem. Raven had it in her mouth at one point deepthroating it as much as possible and tasting every inch of him. She hummed wetly as her throat cushioned the top half of his phallus. It was a sensation Jaune truly enjoyed; having a woman suck your length with great fervor. Vernal went next and hummed erotically as she swallowed up the top half of his length tasting Raven’s saliva and his meat at the same time. She bobbed her head back and forth in steady tempo slurping and squeezing their lips tightly around his length while massaging his balls pleasurably.

They continued this treatment for some time until Raven sensed he was about to burst all over their faces.Suddenly having the animal craving to taste his sperm she pushed Vernal off of Jaune's dick and wrapped her hands around his shaft pumping it furiously with her mouth open expecting ejaculation. Vernal puffed her cheeks cutely in a pout and saw the blonde boy toss his head back letting out a deep moan. His dick suddenly jumped and pulsated right there in front of her eyes!

Thick creamy ropes of sperm shot out landing all over Raven's face and in to her open mouth. She hummed tastily as she scooped many blobs of his sperm into her gullet by having her tongue stretched out. Jaune came like a firehose and coated much of Raven's beautiful light-skinned body in his spunk when Vernal pushed her off and thrusted her head onto his meat. Her cheeks puffed when she felt thick blasts of spunk flowing into her mouth entirely filling it up. Her eyes shot wide open as she was forced to chug it all down gulp after gulp while Raven took her time scooping up every piece of his seed plastering her face. 

Both of them hummed happily at the taste and when Jaune finished ejaculating they removed Vernal’s head from his lap so that Raven could press her lips into hers for another steamy lesbian kiss. This time around it was more about cum-swapping than anything else. She reached in with her tongue cooping up any and all remnants of his sperm and ingesting anything she could bring back. Vernal mewled blissfully from within the kiss and worked to smother her cum-speckled lips against her mentor in an overly erotic display between women.

Jaune grew steel hard upon seeing this, he was already still fully erect despite the ejaculation earlier, but seeing both of them make out like they were doing was revving his engine anew.

“Mmhhh!” Raven moaned as he slid her tongue along Vernal's lips. Vernal moaned back with her lips sucking eagerly on her tongue and hands roaming through her hair. The two made out like this for a couple more minutes until finally they ceased and turned to Jaune with looks of hunger on their faces. Briefly casting a knowing look of approval to her Raven gave vernal the ‘go ahead’ to go over and have him first.  Thus, she prowled over to the bed where he sat waiting and pulled her up onto it from the ground. She was turned over onto her back beneath him as he propped himself up and angle his dick to push into her quivering cunt hole. Vernal felt her breath hitch up in her throat with excitement as she felt her legs spread wide open to welcome his length despite her earlier complaints. She never known how badly she wanted this until now. 

Jaune was breathing hotly as he positioned one knee to rest just outside her buttocks and positioned the other to kneel right underneath her left leg. His throbbing member inched close to her quirm until she could feel the head of his enormous length push into her folds in one thrust. She quietly tossed her head back with a loud moan and arched her back upward into the sky. Her breasts stuck out even more so prompting Jaune to lean down and take one into his mouth sucking on it and making her squeal out his name in utter bliss.

The feeling of his insertion came as a shock to her since it was so large that it felt like she was splitting open. Jaune’s turgid phallus spread apart her walls moistly making her feel every sensitive weak point stimulate upon feeling the pressure of his length inside her body. The head of his dick pushed against her cervix snugly making her toes and finger curl up in response to the intense penetration. She tossed her head left and right with eyes closed and face flustered in bliss. She hollered out his name and latched her hands around his neck pulling herself up close to him and rolling her hips sensually along his waist desperate to be fucked. 

Jaune planted his hand down underneath her naked backside and start pounding her cunt raw in strong strokes of his hips. His buttocks rose and fell as his member plunged deeply into her pussy making her feel intense ecstasy. His dick plunged and pushed hard into her cervix knocking the wind out of her lungs causing her body to bounce along the bed blanket surface in ecstasy. She moaned and rolled her body all long Jaune's hips pressing herself deeply onto his length as he delivered one mighty stroke after another in copulating bliss. The echoes of skin slapping noises erupted from their union as he began hammering harder into Vernal’s tight juicy snatch. The slick feel of her quirm wrapping tightly around his length proved to motive him into behaving like an animal during mating season. He reached down underneath her waist and held her up slightly so he could buck himself into her at an even wilder pace. 

Wet loud squelching noises resulted from their union. Raven heard it all and began masturbating herself to the scene of her protege getting bred and liking it. The older woman herself stirred with longing and sexual need the longer she watched Jaune fuck Vernal. She was moaning out in bliss while her body flailed about underneath him in blinding euphoria. Raven dipping her fingers into her cunt felt it was a poor substitute and needed his dick in her right now. Shaking her head those thoughts she quickly got on her knees and waddled over to rest her hands around Jaune’s shoulders catching his attention. 

When he looked over Raven cupped his face into her hands and pulled him into a deep loving kiss before sliding her tongue into his mouth. Jaune hummed softly and closed his eyes as she started making out with him passionately. Their tongues meshed and their lips wetly sucked and swallowed each other up while Vernal was down below getting pounded hard by Jaune’s thick length. The strong poundings of his hips smacking into her pelvis became louder and faster making her holler out in sexual euphoria while enduring it. She was beside herself with bliss at this moment and felt her resolve crumble bit by bit with thoughts of feeling his seed splashing into her insides. She was fertile, yes, and currently ovulating. She even drank some of the water that Overseer Salem recommended making her even more likely to procreate, Vernal was now craving the Vault Breeder’s essence and voluntarily squeezed her vaginal muscles tightly around his dick making him moan within her mentor’s mouth.  

“Haaahh ahhh aahh!” Vernal moaned out loudly with eyes glossing over and tongue rolling out of her opened mouth. 

His member was pushing harder and faster into her body breaching her very womb with each and every thrust. She ground her waist tightly around his waist as he continued fucking her senseless, this went on for some time until she felt her walls contract wildly around his length leading to her shouting out her orgasm she shook wildly on the bed succumbing to orgasm! She let out a barely stifled cry of ecstasy as her body shook and shivered against his pelvis. 

Jaune broke off from Raven’s hungry mouth to watch with him as Vernal thrashed about an intense orgasm! He clenched his teeth and felt the constant contractions of her wet tight walls squeeze down on him enough to cause his ejaculation to occur. He slammed his body into Vernal’s twat and groaned out in bliss as he felt his member pump out multiple spurts of thick potent semen.

“Aaaaaaghhhh!~” Vernal cried out in euphoria as she felt Jaune’s sperm flow into her womb effortlessly while her cunt muscles contracted around his length.

She was milking him for more and more by the second feeling her space fill up with spunk. Her body tensed and shuddered constantly as her womb filled up with sperm and beyond drowning out any vulnerable eggs and certifiably impregnating her. She could feel the flow of sperm cells wiggling en masse toward one of her eggs and making contact fertilizing her completely. Her legs dangled up in the air with toes twitching in euphoria as she came repeatedly on his cock. Their combined orgasm lasted for nearly a full minute until Vernal collapsed into a panting mess wearing a star-struck look on her face.

“Well, she certainly is a screamer, although with a penis like that one can hardly blame her.~” Raven commented with a sly smirk as she saw Jaune pull his member out of her sopping sperm-filled pussy. She marveled at it when seeing that he was still hard and still ridiculously long. She gnashed her thighs together moistly with a lip-bitten expression barely containing her excitement. 

Jaune picked up on this and reached over to cup her chin and pull her into a sweet succulent lip-lock again. She closed her eyes and hummed pleasurably into his mouth as their tongues once again collided in a bout a dominance. She sucked and slurped his tongue and lips tasting all of him and liking it while he fondled her breasts.

After a few more seconds of this Jaune then pulled himself off of Raven’s lips admiring her beauty as he guided her to get down on her hands and knees in preparation for him. Raven complied obediently and placed herself into that position, her hips wiggled and her buttocks stuck out at him enticingly waiting for him to fuck her. Her folds were extremely moist and a healthy pink. Jaune admired the sight as he approached her on his knees and grabbed her wrists into his hands. He guided his throbbing foot-length erection over to her slit, rubbing it along the crevice of her buttcheeks a bit making her shudder, then pulled back his hips and pushed it into her tight slippery cunt.

“Nnnnnghh! Haaaahhh!~” Raven moaned out with cheeks blazing red and eyes squeezing shut in sexual titillation. Jaune’s member pushed into her folds all the way inside spreading her cunt muscles as he filled her up. Her pussy tightly clenched on his tool feeling it press into every weak spot inside her body and turning her mind into a mess of pleasure and sensation.

“Uunnh…!” Jaune breathed out after he sheathed himself in her tightness and started gingerly pumping his hips into her body. His pelvis made soft skin-slapping noises as he smacked into Raven’s supple and delicious ass. It was perfectly round in curvature and pear-shaped to perfection, her pale cheeks jiggled with every thrust he delivered to her core. 

Raven was gasping hotly in sexual titillation as her body bumped back and forth incessantly to Jaune’s penetrations. She felt his cock push into her cervix like it had done for Vernal, steadily prodding into it as though it were knocking on the entrance of her very womb. The sensation was mind-numbing and making her feel great sensations that she had no felt in forever. Her mouth hung open agape with eyes half-lidded in lustful euphoria, soon Raven’s moans became louder with the increase in thrusting intensity. Jaune gripped her hips tightly into his hands clenching them as he began pounding her cunt with more ferocity.

“Hhaaahhhh!~ Uh uh uh uh uh uh aaahh!~” Ravne hollered out with head tossing back and body rocking back and forth. Jaune steadily pumped into her with a more intensified pace. 

Her cheeks slapped loudly against his waist, her vessel spread open repeatedly to suckle and squeeze his invading shaft, her moans became louder once he pushed into her womb and started fucking her more roughly. She liked it rough. Raven sputtered out incoherently in nirvana feeling her walls clamp down softly around Jaune’s organ, he pushed and pounded her twat hard for minutes on end until she started to feel her first climax shake through her body.

Grunting softly with each rapid-fire thrust Raven steadily approached her release, her body jiggled and bounced to his movements with tits jiggling back and forth with her. Soon she was grinding her rump against his pelvis determined to get as much of his cock inside her as possible when she hit the proverbial wall of ecstasy and came! Her body tensed up and shuddered sharply as she felt Jaune slam it home one more time releasing a pent-up release that resulted in her pussy getting filled up with his potent sperm. 

“Aaaaahhh!~” Raven screeched out in ecstasy once she felt Jaune cum inside of her. He had gripped her hips tightly with fingers digging into her skin. Her vessel throbbed with release clenching his member tightly in a desperate bid to be filled up. Raven's body shuddered intensely with bliss as her pussy filled to the brim with white essence likely knocking her up as it went on. She quivered and ground herself into his waist making sure to get everything inside. Her smile changed into a purely blissful expression of utter ecstasy as she felt the potency of his cum seek out vulnerable eggs to impregnate.

“NNghhh! Haaah!~” Jaune whimpered out in blissful moans as he let everything out inside of the beautiful bandit. The woman had captivated him with her blood red eyes and her light-skinned body, her cold demeanor may have not but her fit and feminine figure did. Raven had the looks and now she had the motivation to stay here and become one of many mothers made by him, by Jaune, the Breeder of Vault 69. 

He let out a few more grunts of orgasm-induced pleasure while his hips pumped and slammed her pelvis more delivering seed still. Raven felt her belly become bloated with semen as Jaune had let out nearly half a gallon worth of it inside her uterus. He had finally stopped cumming and felt his member become only slightly flaccid before pulling it out of her quirm. Once he did she collapsed onto the bed wearing a blissful smile as sperm oozed out of her cunt in abundance.

He was left standing on his knees panting after that intense romp with the two female warriors and relishing the afterglow of baby-making bliss.

“Wow….huff….huff...that was something alright. Hehe, I guess you two will like it here from now, huh?” Jaune said chuckling as they both stirred from their brief slumbers to look at him like needy children. 

Both bandit women got onto her their hands and knees and simultaneously crawled up to him looking eager for more sex. Vernal’s pleading bright blue eyes told him she yearned for him greatly, Raven’s hunger-ridden red ones said she wanted ‘more, much more’. She wanted to be used, bred, and left happily stroking a swollen belly. Jaune picked up on this obvious hint and sighed with a chuckle before sitting up on his rear and holding his arms out to them in invitation. Both of the girls launched themselves at him and began again.

-

“Ahhh aah ah aaahh!~” Vernal moaned loudly with each bounce she made while seated in Jaune’s lap. 

Her tanned body writhed in his lap with limbs squeezing tightly around his frame. Jaune held her buttcheeks into each of his hands as he rolled his hips into snatch feverishly. Vernal was beside herself with bliss and pressed her chest up close to his chest relishing the feel of her naked skin pressing against him. From behind her was Raven herself running her hands along Vernal’s younger more sleek body sensually. She cupped her breasts and fondled her buttocks along with Jaune while kissing up her neck affectionately. 

Vernal was too busy feeling her mind melt to the intense pleasure Jaune was giving her to notice her, she writhed and ground her body into his muscular form feeling his member push hard into her womb ready for another creamy discharge. Bouncing slowly and rolling her body along his waist some more Vernal hit the wall with an intense climax again and caused Jaune to grunt into her shoulder before cumming inside of her.

“Haaaaagghhh!~” She screeched out with arms clutching tightly around his neck while her body shivered in grand ecstasy. 

Jaune grunted loudly into her shoulder as he pumped blast after blast of thick potent spunk straight into her depths a second time! Her womb bloated with the amount of sperm flowing inside of her, Vernal felt her mind melt with utter bliss and knew in her heart that she was now impregnated by Jaune.

Writhing in his lap a few more times she rode out her climax and fell back onto the bed passed out and wearing a starstruck face. His member plopped wetly out of her cream-filled cunt and as soon as it did Raven was there immediately lapping everything up that lubricated it. 

“Mmnnhhh! Hhmmmmm!” She hummed erotically bobbing her head back and forth enthusiastically on his lap. Her mouth sucked up everything from Jaune’s sperm to Vernal’s juices covering his meat, the blonde boy groaned loudly in pleasure and held her head there in his lap as it bobbed rampantly into it.

“Haahh….!” Jaune breathed out tossing his head back and reclining his posture to allow more movement for Raven. 

She hungrily sucked and swallowed his length like it was the most delicious meat in the world and the more she deepthroated his cock the more fired up Jaune got. After a couple more minutes of this, he felt fired up and ready to fuck her again, pulling her head out of his lap he turned her over onto her back with Raven spreading her legs wide open in invitation. Jaune got up on his knees and positioned both his legs to hold up Raven by pressing into her thighs preparing to take her in a Mating Press position. Raven panted excitedly as she felt her lower body lift up into the air followed by the insertion of Jaune’s meat into her pussy. 

“Nngaaaaahh!~” She squealed out with eyes closed in utter bliss and felt her legs hang in the air dangling to his movements. 

Jaune grunted like a beast and started pounding his hips into her body from above. He took her hands into his hand and held her wrists against the bed as he began fucking her roughly in this position. The intense rutting motions were causing her folds to clench reflexively around his length as it sawed into her pussy. The bed creaked loudly and Raven’s mind was melting into mush due to the intensity of this copulation. Jaune delivered powerful thrusts into her quirm resulting in the loud chorus of skin-slapping noises to echo throughout the room. Soon enough that sound became rampant and Raven was moaning out crazily in euphoria as her body jingled to Jaune’s hammering form. Her waist rolled back and forth with legs swaying along with it as he fucked her savagely in lust. His cock blurred in and out of her cunt in blinding speeds making sure to reach her deepest parts with every insertion. 

“Ahhh!~ Ah ah ah ah ah aha aahhh!~” She hollered out in ecstasy as this continued for another hour or eventually resulting in Raven’s body succumbing to climax pulling Jaune into his own and making him slam his hips into her waist before cumming!

Jaune grunted loudly and held her hands tightly into his own as he came. His member had embedded itself deeply into Raven’s pussy as it blasted out rope upon rope of thick potent sperm straight into her womb. The woman herself writhed and thrashed about underneath him relishing the orgasmic bliss and feeling herself fill out to the brim with his seed. Her toes curled and her back arched up into his chest as Jaune unloaded the rest of his spunk into her body. She twitched and writhed as she rode out her climax until eventually passing out underneath him with a dreamy smile on her face.

Jaune let out a low groan and relaxed on top of her holding his arms around her body and pulling her closely while keeping his member docked within her cunt. His member continued to throb and pulsate sending more sperm to her already inflated womanhood. Eventually, he rolled onto his back with a sigh of satisfaction and relief feeling mildly spent after such a back-to-back romp with the two bandit women.

“Heh, welcome to Vault 69, you two. Hope you like it with us, don't worry I will help take care of you and all your needs.” Jaune uttered out as the two of them sputtered out incoherent responses before drifting off to sleep.

*******

Later it was decided by Vernal to become the Vault’s resident hairstylist becoming a rising star in popularity among the women. Raven, however, simply moved into the suite of Jaune’s entire family and became the resident ‘Aunt’ of the group as well as a fellow baby mama. The main reason she chose this was to become as close to him as possible for more fucking.

Jaune didn’t mind it, but having all eight of his pregnant step family members launch themselves at him with the inclusion of Raven and Vernal did prove to be challenging.

 

**End of Chapter.**

AN:This has been a continuation of the Vault Breeder story, thanks for reading. :)


	6. Command and Conquer

  
  
  


**The Breeder of Vault 69**

**RWBY**

**For Darkkseid**

**By Azure**

 

Previously….

Upon receiving the not so obvious shock from Joan and the girls that they were confirmed pregnant Jaune felt the need to clear his mind by taking care of duties beyond having sex. Taking care of an underground stockroom a Penny-bot usually tends to his tranquil peace of mind is disturbed by the sudden infiltration of a bandit pair of women with their rabble of men. He found that the two were beautiful women indeed and it stirred his insides up with desire for them even as they held him at blade point. But, things turned sour for the two when their underling by the name of Cardin learned that the Vault was populated by nothing but women. Learning that he colluded with the other men to revolt and take over the bandit clan overthrowing Raven and her subordinate Vernal in the process.

Fortunately, it was short-lived since Jaune managed to sneak a call to his sisters leading to the arrival of a feral Seras and a corps of power-armor wielding security women. Seeing that she was in a blood rage Jaune bade the two bandit girls back as she began her visceral onslaught of Cardin’s men in a carnage of bloodshed. Only Cardin was left, as were the two women, leaving all three of them to be judged by the Overseer. Since his intention was to rape and subjugate all the women in the Vault into slaves, as well as pilfering their resources, Cardin was literally stripped of all he had and exiled out into the Wasteland exposed. 

For Raven and Vernal however, Salem offered them a choice to either join him or become ‘well-earning’ members of the Vault’s society by becoming breeding partners. Raven detested the idea at first whereas Vernal was indifferent, both agreed in preference over exile and radiation. To their surprise, and to Seras’s amusement, they saw that Jaune was packing a ‘Big Boy’ of his own in the form of his massive penis. This sparked the aroused intrigue of both the women as well as kickstart Salem’s sexual craving for him. With a special sex room below her main office loaned to Jaune and the pair of bandits he got to work on Vernal first leading to her submission to him as well as her being knocked up. Raven was next, having grown accustomed to the boy while watching him fuck her protege, she learned to take back all her resentment amidst the mind-blowing sex she just experienced with them. 

Now both women were claimed and successfully impregnated by the magnificent Vault Breeder, Jaune feels a bit more accomplished and at ease with his lot in life. Now…after having awoken to her sexual craven lust Salem wanted a turn on the ride finally.

*********

**Chapter Six- Command and Conquer**

  
  


Sitting in her office with Vault suit zipped down Salem, the albino yet beautiful Overseer of the Vault, watched the videos on her screens again. The scenes of Jaune taking both Raven and Vernal had proved to be one of her favorite moments in his series of impregnating women. Seeing such wily unruly bandits become cock-hungry sluts for him put a smile to her face, especially after her stare down earlier with Raven. Salem hated insubordination quite a bit, so it was pleasing to her see the woman wrecked with sperm oozing out of her vaginal orifice in abundance. 

‘Ah, only my most prized breeder Jaune could leave a woman looking like that. I must have him now! Finally, I have succumbed to the hunger I have staved off for so long.’ Salem thought to herself spreading her legs apart revealing her moistened nether lips as she dipped a pair of fingers into her folds. 

Winter stood by her side from afar at attention like she normally does. Seeing her commander pleasure herself to the scene of Jaune fucking the Bandits didn’t disturb her in the least, mostly. She herself was getting a bit turned on by the scene and hearing the moans blare out through the speakers certainly didn’t help her keep her composure. 

‘Must she play that so loudly? I can barely stand it.’ Winter thought feeling her thighs buck ever-so-slightly inwards till she heard the faint zipping sound of Salem pulling up her Vault Suit and standing up from her desk.

“Winter.” She called to attention earning the silver-haired woman and snapping her out of her trance of budding arousal.

‘Oh, thank god!’ Winter thought standing at attention. “Yes, Overseer Ma’am?”

Salem turned over to the other woman with a frustrated look on her pale face.

“Summon Jaune to me, it’s time the Overseer has herself a taste of him. Bring him to the special room underneath this office and be sure to come with, I think the both of us should have in on this.” Salem commanded, and Winter nodded with a faint blush on her face before doing her usual salute in respect.

“Ma’am!” Winter complied and was about to walk about the door till Salem called out to her.

“Hold it, when you bring him there and come inside, I want you to wear a special something I’ve been saving for the occasion. I think you’ll like being able to play out a longtime fantasy of yours, former-sergeant.” Salem revealed making Winter quiver in excitement with eyes sparkling. 

“Y-yes, ma’am! Ahem, I mean, of course. I’m sure you have preparations in line as well, right Mistress?” 

Salem nodded with a coy smile and held her long elegant fingers over her lips in mischievous delight.

“You could say I’ve prepared a rather special dose of ‘fun’ that I’ve been saving for the occasion. Now go, bring him to that room and let’s have ourselves a grand time. I’ll even let you go first, Winter. You deserve it.” She added making Winter nod with a smile before she hastily walked out of the office to seek Jaune. Salem turned back to the screen seeing him sit on his butt looking spent after ravaging both Raven and Vernal for a long time, seeing that long yard-length member stick out in unrivaled glory stirred her insides nicely. 

Salem couldn’t wait to have Arc meat inside of her later.

********

Roughly twenty minutes later….

 

Jaune was walking behind a very eager Winter Schnee as they headed over to Salem’s sex room. The famed breeder guessed it was obvious why he was summoned, having Winter Schnee come to your suite first thing in the afternoon with a very eager smile on her face was a surefire sign to him that sex was involved. He paced behind Winter as they reached the sliding doors of the room he had been at when he took Raven and Vernal just yesterday.

‘Man, I need a vacation, the spirit is willing, but the flesh is spongy and bruised sometimes. Then again my body recovers pretty fast.’ Jaune thought when he remembered how thirsty Salem seemed yesterday after Seras made him drop his pants exposing his dick to many within that office. ‘That probably started her engine, can’t say I blame her, but some time in between these romps would be good too.’

“Okay, we are here, Jaune. Mistress is very excited herself to have her turn, she had been putting this off for some time now. The only reason she hasn’t up till now was that she wanted the populace to have you as much as possible before her turn. She’s rather generous with her people.” Winter said before sliding her key card and unlocking the doors revealing to Jaune a scandalous arousal-inducing sight of Salem herself posing provocatively on the bed ahead of them.

She was still wearing her own unique Vault Suit colored in red and black with the chest zipper down slightly showing her pale-skinned cleavage.

“As you can see, very excited.” Winter whispered from the side and sealed the doors behind them before guiding Jaune in closer to the bed. 

“Mmmh, there you are. I’ve been waiting for you, Jaune.” Salem cooed seductively tracing a finger along her chest where her cleavage was showing.

Jaune gulped nervously feeling his erection form through his Vault Suit creating a large foot long imprint through his clothing. Both Winter and Salem saw this and smiled with glee, the mistress looked to her subordinate and nodded her head.

“Winter, be a dear and warm him up for me. I’m going to go get changed into a very special outfit.” Salem ordered before getting up and going into one of the spacious closets within her room leaving Winter alone with Jaune. The woman herself quickly got behind a dressing divider somewhere in the room and change hastily into her own special outfit, if it can even be called that.

“So…what do you think she has in mind when she mentioned…...outfit?” Jaune trailed off when he turned around to see the jaw-dropping sight of Winter Schnee wearing perhaps the lewdest ‘outfit’ he had ever seen to date. “Wha--when…how did you get changed so fast?!”

Winter giggled as she stood in front of him wearing the skimpiest military-themed outfit he never knew existed. It was highly erotic, colored in white and soft blue leather. She had on black-leather thigh boots over her creamy-looking legs, an extremely short white leather mini-skirt showing her micro thong underneath, and covering her chest was a micro bikini tightening her voluminous pair of G-cup breasts. Her arms were covered in skin-tight latex arm gloves furthering her sexy look. All of it topped off with a small white beret at the top of her head. Her hair was even undone and draped down body beautifully making her look like an angel. How she did all of that in record time was beyond him, but Jaune stammered within his throat and felt the blood rush up to his head at the sight of her.

He choked on his voice unable to say anything after seeing her in such a stunning way, before he could say anything else Winter suddenly kicked him straight in the chest softly pushing him onto the bed behind!

“Gahh! Ooof!” Jaune grunted out when she straddled him on the bed shortly after pushing him there. He looked up to see her lustful face gazing down at him with a hungry smile. She even licked around her lips as she kept her weight firmly pressed down upon his body. 

“You were allotted to me, soldier, and you will do your civic duty in implanting me with a baby when this is all over. For now though….” Winter trailed off and placed her hands just outside of his head leaning down over him. Her rumps started rutting inward and outward grinding along his growing bulge through his Vault Suit. Jaune groaned on contact and felt his erection quickly become stimulated as her pelvis ground itself on top of it. “...You will be ‘inspected’ and tested for firing capability. I won’t have any duds under my command.”

‘What the heck is she saying? Is she…using military jargon as a sex act?’ Jaune wondered before tossing back his head and moaning again in stimulated bliss. Winter’s pelvis ground harder against his bulge making him throb strongly underneath her body. 

“Mnnhh.” Jaune whimpered in glowing pleasure and Winter held her hands against his wrists pinning him to the bed as she aggressively ground herself all over his crotch.

She panted and gasped in growing lust-fueled excitement feeling him throb more underneath her. The bed creaked softly and shook to her movements as she carried this for several minutes until pulling herself off to lay on her side next to him with hands roaming down his body feeling up his muscles. 

“So fit and chiseled, you’d make a fine soldier indeed, Jaune Arc. I would inspect you every single day of your life under my command, speaking of which….” Winter cooed then drifted her hands down his body pulling on his suit zipper to reveal naked skin underneath. 

She eventually reached his crotch and zipped down his suit all the way revealing his foot-length pole throbbing with hardness as it stood like a skyscraper. Winter felt a shiver of excitement go through her when seeing it. Her gloved hands reached around its base gripping it tenderly and admiring the sheer thickness of his size. Jaune stuttered out in stimulation as she held it firmly within her hands. 

“You wield a mighty weapon indeed, but don't think I’m such an easy conquest, soldier.” Winter gasped in excitement and started furiously pumping her latex covered hands along his dick. They swiftly pumped up and down repeatedly making Jaune groan loudly in utter pleasure, the firm grip of her hands combined with the smoothness of them covered in latex intensified the feeling of the hand job he was receiving.

Swift stroking sounds could be heard because of how fast and strong Winter’s hands went, Jaune felt himself getting greatly aroused the more she worked them on his length. She started off at the base and pumped them feverishly along the middle leading to his top. Her grip strengthened, and Winter admired seeing it throb and pulsate underneath her hands. She leaned over to the head of his dick licking and slurping the cockhead like it were a lollipop, Jaune groaned even louder feeling the heat rise sharply within his own body. 

“That’s it, come for your commanding officer.” Winter cooed in a breath wetness before plunging her head onto his length swallowing the head of his cock. Her face worked and bobbed feverishly onto it over and over again pursing her lips tightly around it. She squeezed and sucked it hard making Jaune stir on the bed even more. 

Sucking and pumping her face onto the tip some more Winter surprisingly stopped her treatment and got up onto the bed with thong pulled to the side revealing her soaking pair of nether lips ready for fucking. Jaune looked up to see Winter’s panting face stare hungrily at him before suddenly dropping down onto his waist encasing his meat entirely within her tight snatch!

“Uunngghh! Aaaahh!” Jaune let out after he felt her slippery tight pussy slip entirely onto his meat in one go. Winter had directly lined herself up and swallowed it completely with perfect aim. He felt it throb inside of her innermost depths feeling as though it were pushing out into her womb itself while her muscles contracted tightly onto it. It was such an overwhelming feeling he nearly came then.

“Ooohhh yes! That’s what I’m talking about! Huunnh! You feel magnificent, Private Arc, but the bedroom is a battlefield and I am in command!” Winter gasped out before pulling down the micro bikini parts of her breasts revealing those large melons in unobscured glory.

‘Oh yeah? We’ll see about that.’ Jaune thought back in defiance with a plan in mind as she started rolling her hips fluidly along his waist riding him at a slow pace. 

Her pelvis grooved and swayed along his body squeezing his member into her folds making Jaune whimper in pleasure in the process. Winter was aggressive alright, she even pinned her hands down against his hard chest keeping him underneath her as she ground her cunt onto his dick. She started bouncing and pumping her body up and down his length after changing her pattern, her tempo increased causing her butt cheeks to smack noisily into his thighs while making the bed creak.

“Hhaaahh! Such a devastating armament! And to think it packs quite a powerful discharge capable of impregnating an enemy’s defenses. You truly are a soldier, Jaune, I wonder how many cannon rounds you are packing within you.” Winter breathed out erotically licking around her lips as she swayed and pushed her hips thoroughly into his waist in sporadic motion. 

Her lewdly dressed form humped and grind sporadically along his body repeatedly making soft skin-smacking noises between their perspiring bodies. She panted and gasped when she began pounding her hips harder into his pelvis. The wet squelching noises of his cock burrowing into her snatch became constant and louder. She hung her head back moaning loudly in ecstasy as she continued to bounce her body onto Jaune’s length giving him a grand ride. 

Jaune himself grimaced in pleasure as her pussy squeezed and swallowed his length with every bounce of her hips. She slammed herself rampantly onto him as though she were a dominating power lording over a weaker one. Getting annoyed with her military-themed sex talk Jaune mustered up his strength and grabbed ahold of her hips to throw her over onto her back!

“Hhaahh! A turn of the tables? How dare yo-mmph!” Winter was promptly shut up when his lips connected with hers in a fierce kiss. 

He was on top of her now pounding his hips back and forth constantly into her pelvis making her pussy squelched with ever intense penetration. He held her down by the wrists and kept his lips firmly onto her mouth slurping them apart and prying his tongue inside to dominate her own. Winter mewled at the contact and ground her hips snugly into his waist while he bottomed out of her snatch thoroughly along the bed.

‘What a counter-attack, a worthy foe indeed, but this fortress won’t be invaded so easily. This is fortified and greatly guarded lest the aggressor is considered a foe worthy of surrendering my fertile land to!’ Winter thought humming as her tongue twisted against Jaune’s in a steamy embrace. Her eyes became half-lidded in ecstasy as she felt her vessel beginning to throb for release around his length. Her legs came up and wrapped around his buttocks keeping him rooted to her hips as he sawed in and out of her with growing frenzy.

“Mmhh! Mh mh mh mhhhh!” Winter moaned within Jaune’s mouth as their tongues swirled together in oral bliss. 

Jaune slowly withdrew from her dazzled face and moved his hands to her large tits groping them as he pounded her waist even faster. Harder strokes of his dick pummeling her womb followed and Winter was beside herself with bliss as she truly felt the intensity of his strikes. 

“Oooohhh yes! He’s routing me! Using heavy artillery no less! My walls are crashing, and his infiltrators will breach and impregnate at this rate!” She wailed out as her beautifully angelic body writhed along the bed smashing against his muscled frame enthusiastically. 

“Unngghh! S-shut up already!” Jaune let out as he squeezed her large melon-sized tits together fondly making her gasp out in ecstasy.

Winter didn't so much mind being told to shut up, if anything she liked him taking control of her. She arched her back in response to the sensation happening to her tits and started thrusting them up into his face begging for him to latch his lips onto any one of them. Jaune simply stuck to groping them together in unison for several minutes seizing her up and making her feel more sensitive by the minute as he continued this treatment for nearly fifteen minutes. He eventually latched his lips onto her left nipple causing her to thrash her head about along the bed’s comfy surface. She squirmed underneath his mighty body feeling sensitive bliss course through her veins as he gingerly slurped her breasts in tandem while squeezing them.  

 

Jaune took a moment to admire Winter’s flawless skin structure; it was icy in color and in pristine condition telling him that she takes care of her body amidst post-civilization. She was beautiful in all rights, especially her long silver hair flowing elegantly down her shoulders and face. Thinking of how beautiful their children will be he thought back to the reality of breeding her and making her submit entirely to him. Largely just to stop the military innuendos that were getting on his nerves. He leaned down and started kissing around her breasts in soft succulent kisses making her shriek even more in excitement. She was surprisingly sensitive around them just like he thought she was, he guessed it might’ve been because of how big they are. When he nibbled the cleft between her breasts he could her breaths becoming more bated and raspier, as though she were feeling the life being taken out of her body. It was such a weak point that Jaune enjoyed how easy it was to make her feel like this. But then she had to ruin it by uttering out another innuendo right there on the spot. 

“Ooohhh! He’s exposing a weak spot! Nnghhh! Many weak spots! I admit this fortress has chinks in the armor as it were, but still such exploitation is going to make me implode!” She hollered out with eyes closed and face scrunched up in glowing red bliss. She shrieked out until she suddenly felt his lips press down onto hers in a deep searing kiss that made her relax. 

Winter opened her eyes to see him pressing his mouth into hers with lips softly curling up around her own making her feel fluttering waves of pleasantness in her stomach. Her cheeks flared up and her body continued writhing underneath him as he continued fucking her twat with all his strength.

Jaune eventually pulled himself off her dazed looking face and lean his head down to begin kissing around her neck leaving a trail of soft bite marks along her beautiful icy skin. She gasped hotly in growing pleasure and stuck out her feet out into the air leaving her legs dangling once he hit a sensitive weak point. Winter gasped silently in euphoria as she felt ready to burst due to his treatment of her body! Jaune simply endured her whimpering moans and pleasure and resumed roughly pounding her tightening snatch with gusto. His hips channeled more strength and energy as they began slamming rapidly into her from above making skin-slapping noises that echoed throughout this special room. Winter brought her legs back to wrap around his waist as he continued to take her in the missionary position again making her body wiggle to his movements synchronously. He hammered his pelvis into her with skin-slapping noises echoing throughout the room again. 

Winter sputtered and gasped out in ecstasy as he stimulated her core to the point she couldn’t currently make any more military-related sexual innuendos. Deciding to switch things up Jaune pulled out of her body momentarily making her grumble before feeling his meat spear back into her insides causing her to tense up! Jaune himself was noting how tight and constricting her vaginal cavity was becoming as they began rutting into each other in this ‘Bulldog’ position. Winter’s face was pressed up against the bed surface with her ass higher up in the air smacking voraciously into his waist as he resumed pounding her twat in earnest. 

This angle made sure that Jaune’s dick pushed hard into her body pulverizing her cervix as he repeatedly entered her womb. Winter sputtered out incoherently as she rocked back and forth into his waist with buttocks squishing nicely against his skin. Her eyes were rolling up and her tongue had fallen out of her mouth once again as she shook and rocked to his thrusting for minutes more. Her face was stuck in an expression of delirious bliss and she loved every second of it.

“Oonnhhh! Ah ah ah ah aaahhhh!” She cried out as her face nudged against the blanketed surface with tongue rolling out. Her body became sweatier and continued to heave up against his thundering waist for some time more to come.

Jaune was growing ever more frenzied as he engaged this strict military woman in a domineering position, he admired the sight of her wide ample buttcheeks swaying and squeezing against his waist after every intense thrust. He could feel Winter’s pussy beginning to squeeze down hard on his erection as they went on for a little while longer.

She was fast approaching her climax as well and doing so with an utterly blissful expression, such could be seen by her eyes drifting up into their sockets and tongue rolling out of her mouth. Her body jiggled and shuddered against his rutting frame making the bed rapidly creak as she spoke her final line in her ‘dirty talk’.

“Aah ah ah ah ah ahahhhh~! H-he’s routing me! I-I’m being overtaken! My base will be yours, my fortress to be impregnated just please don't stop invading meeee aaaahhhh!” Winter shrieked out and suddenly went into orgasmic spasm right underneath Jaune’s muscular body. 

He winced when he felt her shudder and writhe uncontrollably underneath him as her walls squeezed incessantly on his length desperate to milk him for cum. He grunted with clenched teeth and rowed his hips into her pelvis several more times before feeling his balls enlarge before a grand discharge of seed pumping into her depths! Winter shuddered intensely and cling her fingernails along the bed’s blankets making several tears in the process. 

“Aaahh! Ahaa! Mnmnnhhh!” Winter gasped and shook her body to each hard pulsation of his member pumping her insides full of sperm. 

Deep inside her body his little floaters all surfaced toward one egg cell and made significant contact leading to fertilization. Winter sensed this and quivered with excitement causing another orgasm right in the middle of their shared climax. On reflex Jaune plunged his hips into her pelvis one more time sending her legs straight up into the air to twitch wildly before locking around his back. He flinched at this and continued to feel the intensely pleasurable contractions of Winter’s pussy causing him to unload even more seed inside of her.  

“Haaahhh.” Jaune groaned out loudly as he unleashed more straight into the woman’s cunt and just now saw that she was packing a belly full of it making her look a couple months pregnant. Winter panted and squirmed underneath his mighty frame rubbing her soft legs along his butt and thighs as he ground himself into her. 

“Huff huff huf….my inner base compromised...I will now produce troops for the invading force….it...was worth it...aaahh.” Winter breathed out in hard ragged gasps before passing out, sperm still oozing out of her cunt like a slow syrup fall.

Jaune chuckled a bit and sat up noticing his erection was still hard despite going one intense round with this crazy woman.

“Finally…I was kinda starting to hate that military dirty talk.” Jaune chuckled till he heard a soft clapping noise calling his attention back over to the front of the room. 

When he turned his head, he saw the jaw-dropping sight of Overseer Salem standing there wearing an extremely sexy dark and red lingerie attire. She had a dark lacy top holding back her insanely large breasts, which Jaune figured to the best of his ability to be full blown H cups. The lacy micro bikini had the breast-cover portions bare slitted openings revealing her erect pink nipples. Her lacy panties were much the same, even having a slitted opening revealing her pair of moist velvet pussy lips quivering in excitement. Salem looked positively stunning and Jaune, despite feeling sore from his romp with Winter, felt the lust demon inside his body roar with want for her.  Around her hips were a matching garter belt attached to silken dark leggings draped tightly to her long legs. A thin transparent veil surrounded her upper body making her look sexier and somewhat exotic in a manner like a dark mistress. To top it all off she had her silver-strewn hair down around her shoulders elegantly layered making her look beautiful. To Jaune she really was, a dark beauty in a sense, seeing her in black lacy attire gave him such an impression.

Her red eyes glowed softly amidst the dim lighting of this sexual-purpose bedroom. Jaune gulped nervously as she manifested the aura of a ‘Final Boss’ with her presence. It felt just that strong simply looking at her, Jaune was seeing such a woman surging with lust for him and looking stunning in the process. 

“Overseer…Salem…you look amazing.” Jaune commented in awe making the pale woman blush and held her cheeks nodding appreciating the compliment.

“Why thank you, my prized Breeder. I was worried seeing me naked, what with my pale-skinned body, might have been a turn off for you. I wasn’t too appealing sexually back in the days of civilization, though that didn’t stop me from running my company.” She mentioned in a silky seductive voice and walked over to the bed with swaying hips. 

Jaune felt his erection stir even harder as she closed in on him in a sexy seductive manner. She placed one knee onto the bed and prowled over to him draping both her hands around his shoulders while leaning in close to his face. He wasn’t off put in the least by her red eyes, black sclera, and pale skin. If anything, he was turned on by how soft she surprisingly was. His member was bent backward a bit due to feeling her flat stomach press down on it making it twitch with sensation.

“Y-you were a CEO?” He asked as Salem leaned further into his body allowing her large breasts to squish against his pecs. 

She smirked cutely and held one arm around his neck and reached the other toward a strange-looking blue bottle just beside them on the nightstand. Jaune turned to see it was a Nuka Cola Quantum, but he could tell the liquid inside was likely something else. Salem’s thumb popped the cap off and she brought it over to his head ready to pour the liquid down into his mouth.

“Let’s discuss that later, darling. Right now what I’m about to give you is a richly concentrated ‘super’ version of the fertility-laced water we serve in this Vault. It is undiluted making it the highest in potency, you’re going to need it for me, Jaune. For I am just a tiger starving with hunger right now, have been for so many years and my lust for you as its peak. Not to mention that I’m actually stronger than my subordinate here as well as every other woman you have conquered.” Salem explained and Jaune nodded nervously while holding open his mouth. 

She smirked and cradled his face closely before lowering the bottle to his lips and pouring down its contents into his gullet. As he drank it all down Jaune felt very empowering effects rip right through his body making his muscles swell up and his meat enlarge even further to a full blown fifteen inches!

“Mnngghh!” He groaned as the effects felt intense to him. Still, he continued to chug it all down while Salem stroked his cheeks with loving affection before speaking.

“Exquisite. Oh I can hardly  wait for that to be inside of me!” Salem squealed excitedly as she emptied the bottle and tossed it aside onto the floor. 

She took a step back to admire Jaune’s newly enhanced body, he was rippling with muscle, surging with great stamina and energy as well as sporting a newly enlarged dick standing hard in attention. She licked around her lips in growing excitement and felt more than ready to dominate her precious breeder, having him give her a child was just a bonus. She was craven hungry for him ever since the day he took care of the bandit women. Now it was time to collect.

“Woooohh, I feel incredible!” Jaune exclaimed feeling very wowed by this transformation. He stood up on his knees and admired his form including his overgrown penis. It astonished him, but his distraction was interrupted when Salem pressed her left foot against his chest nudging him to lie on his back.

“Admire your body later, Jaune. The effects are temporary anyway and I’m using every single minute.” Salem purred sexily and crawled onto his body preparing to mount in a very surprising ‘Amazon Press’ position. 

He saw his legs get hauled up into the air via her monstrous strength, something he didn’t know she had, and remains held up by the ankles within her hands. Salem smiled perversely and crouched just above his pointed erection feeling her lips moisten with excitement as she descended upon him without wait. Jaune winced with clenched teeth as he felt his member sink into her tight pussy, her wet spongy labia wrapped around his cock slowly as she lowered herself snugly onto his pelvis. Salem herself tossed her head back shuddering with growing ecstasy as she felt her entire vessel fill up with his meat. 

“Aaaaghh!” Jaune whimpered out as she overtook him. She felt his cock burrow deeply into her quirm pressing tightly into her cervix preparing to penetrate her womb should the next thrust be strong enough. ‘She’s so tight! I think her skin is extra soft too!’

Jaune noticed that the slippery friction of guiding his cock into her body went a lot smoother than it normally would. Perhaps it was due to Salem’s skin condition, he didn’t know but he knew it did feel really good to be inside of her body. She had a natural warmth about her that just made his member melt inside of her tight constricting pussy. Salem took a moment to hold him there keeping her feet planted just outside his waist. She hunched down enough to look him straight in the eyes with a predatory smile before raising herself up to the tip and slamming down onto him with a great force!

“Uunngh!” She yelled out slamming her body down onto his pelvis taking in all of his throbbing penis into her depths causing great pleasure and intensity throughout her body. ‘Oohhh my yesss! This is what I’ve been waiting for! Haaahhh!~’

Jaune tossed his head back along the bed feeling her tight vessel clench tightly around his dick with her wiggling her hips snugly on him. Jaune felt amazing when she did that and Salem soon found a tempo to start fucking him with. She hopped and bounced steadily on his meat creating a noisy chorus of wet sucking sounds that resulted in the bed creaking along with them. 

She pumped and hopped herself onto his waist steadily making her large tits jiggle in front of him in the process. 

“Uh uh uh uh uh aaahhhh~!” Salem panted out erotically with her tongue falling out her open mouth. Her body bounced feverishly onto his length in this bizarre position allowing her womb to be invaded repeatedly by Jaune’s massive length. 

She continued this with strong passionate moments that made Jaune’s body practically bounce off the bed to the force of her movements. Salem passionately slammed herself harder down onto his waist feeling him beginning to throb inside of her as she ground herself snugly onto him. Up and down, over and over again she fucked herself onto Jaune’s dick till it carried on for about an hour or so. The bed was springing to their bodily movements until Jaune felt the dam burst inside of his loins leading to him tossing back his head then shouting in orgasm.

“Nnngghhh! Here I come!” He announced with face scrunched up in agonizing bliss just before his hips bounced off the bed and drove straight into Salem’s pelvis in climax. He whimpered out and pushed his length all the way into the older woman’s womb itself as his balls bloated thickly sending thick batches of spunk straight into her fertile depths.

“Unngghhh!~ Oohh yeah!” Salem howled out in bliss and arched her chest forward keeping their bodies joined at the crotch allowing him to shoot everything out inside of her. Her vessel throbbed and sucked up whatever cum he had to offer, and thanks to the potion he just drank, he came a lot more than usual. Salem mewled dreamily as she felt the thick molten sperm flow through her vaginal cavity straight into her womb. She could feel the viscosity of it flow through her body as she ground her hips tightly into Jaune’s waist. 

Once he was done shuddering in climax she let go of his legs and slowly pulled herself off his penis letting a gooey trail seep out of her opening. She looked down at him seeing his erection was still in intact and noticed how much filled up her body. Getting a wicked idea and knowing she had plenty more rounds in her Salem pounce do to him again not even giving him the chance to get up.

“H-hey! I’ll be on top!” Jaune whined till she pinned down his wrists and licked her tongue slowly his face making him shiver on contact. 

‘She’s strong! I can barely feel my wrists even though I’m all muscled up.” Jaune thought shuddering at the feel of her tongue going around his cheek and slipping into his mouth. 

He was surprised at first and leaned into the kiss melting into the embrace as Salem started kissing him more deeply in response. The two hummed warmly in each other’s mouths as they made out for several more minutes. Salem’s cunt squeezed tightly around his length making it throb loudly from inside of her womb. 

The moment she broke off lip-contact she spoke.

“You don't get a turn, not yet. I’m the one in control here, lover boy. I will wring you dry for the next twelve hours until there is no fluid left in your system.” She purred lustfully making him nervous now instead of excited. 

Then he felt the squeeze of Salem’s vaginal muscle clench even tighter around his length causing him to groan sharply in front of her face. She leaned in and placed a sweet chaste kiss on his lips before moving herself again. She raised her body up, arranged in cowgirl position, and slammed it back down onto his waist feeling his member push into her womb. He shuddered, she grinned maliciously and began pounding herself up and down in fluid motion along his waist making him fuck her with her in control of everything.

“Uunnhhh! Oohh yes…! Uunnhh.” Salem moaned hotly in front of his face and leaned up a little so she could place her breasts over his face.  Tempting to suck on them at his leisure.

Jaune reached up to grab her tits into each hand making her mewl sharply on contact when his fingers dug into the dough of her breasts. Apparently they were sensitive weak spots just like with Winter Schnee and this rush of euphoria made her begin rowing her body faster along his waist. The bed started creaking again with Salem’s hips rolling strongly in dominance along Jaune’s torso taking his dick for a ride inside her constricting vessel. 

She hung her head back mewling breathily in sexual excitement relishing the thick feel of his member stirring up her insides. Salem began rowing her hips harder and faster in fluid motions lubricating his crotch and upper thighs with her seeping juices. Jaune whimpered in her chest and struggled to channel his willpower in order to overtake her, at this point it was a matter of strength and pride between master and servant. He squeezed Salem’s large tits fondly making her shiver some more in ecstasy, she grabbed his wrists and began pouncing her body rampantly onto his waist feeling his member hammer into her vessel deeper.

“Ggrrnghh!” Jaune grimaced and winced in slight pain as his member was becoming sore due to the strong contractions of Salem’s vaginal muscles. She squeezed on him tightly and rung him hard as she bounced her body enthusiastically on his dick. 

Again and again she slammed herself onto him generating more force and intensity every time while simultaneously making the bed creak loudly to their movements. She panted and gasped as she rode his body for another hour along making Jaune cum before she did once she slammed herself to the hilt at the end of her pumping. She ground her hips snugly and wiggled herself into a secure position leaving no inch of cock unsheathed by her pussy as she sat up and hollered out in ecstasy!

“Hhooo aaahhhhh!” She screamed out in bliss and cupped her tits into each of her hands as her vessel started clenching down hard on his meat causing him to cum.

Jaune grabbed her hips into each of his hands and pumped his waist up tightly into her snatch unleashing another potent torrent of cum to erupt into her fertile womb. Salem’s cunt welcomed it all too eagerly and squeezed her pelvic muscle tightly on his length soaking up everything into her body. Her womb had inflated like a balloon as it filled up with more sperm, her more intuitive senses picked up that one of her eggs had made significant contact with his sperm cells beginning her march into motherhood. At this, Salem crooned loudly in euphoria again.

‘Yesss! I can’t believe it! Here I thought I was too old to have children, yet I am feeling his enriched sperm cells making me a mommy! This is wonderful! Oh, how I love you so much, my dear breeder! I also may want to keep you to myself when this all over, but that would be selfish of me.’ Salem thought as she ground her hips back and forth squeezing her snatch tightly along Jaune’s length causing him to shoot out more into her already-filled body with a smile.

Her belly was bulging up a bit due to all the excess amounts of semen splashing around inside her womb. She knew she was not carrying a child, yet, but was fondly looking down at the growing tummy with warm pride while stroking it. She felt Jaune shudder some more before going flat and finishing his orgasm inside of her velvet pocket. Salem slowly rose up from his body seeing his supposedly spent form panting for dear life, but this only lowered her guard. Once she was off him entirely Jaune suddenly rose up and grabbed his hands around her hips throwing her down onto her backside with a fired-up look in his beautiful blue eyes.

“Ha! This time I’m going to dominate you, oh great Overseer!” He announced with a cocky expression until Salem started laughing as he held her wrists against the bed surface. She smirked at him and suddenly wrapped her legs diagonally around his side pulling him over to his rear and getting on top of him in the seated position. ‘Crap! She’s still strong and horny! How can I compete with this woman?!’

“Oh, I like that fire within you, Jaune. What say we make it a challenge? You and me, all or nothing, dominate me or I will dominate you. We’ll see who’s really top dog, even though I am likely baking your offspring inside me at this very moment.” Salem suggested making Jaune grin confidently back at her before wrapping his strong muscled arms around her waist pulling her onto his lips for a fierce kiss!

“Mmhhh! Hmmmmm.~” Salem moaned after initially being surprised by his brash action. She closed her eyes and roamed her hands all around his shoulders feeling his naked skin in all its glistening muscled glory. She hummed erotically as their tongues meshed wetly in blissful contact before twisting around in sensual embrace. Salem was beside herself with happiness while they made out right there on the bed surface. His length was still hard and erect and currently sticking out between her stomach and his waist. It was twitching for rounds three and beyond at this moment.

Jaune grinned back readily once they broke apart their lips leaving a thin gooey saliva trail and blushing faces. 

“Let’s do it then, Madam.” He retorted making Salem clench her legs painfully tight around his butt making him wince before dislodging from his body. 

Jaune was left lying on his back as she rose up and leaped into the air to pounce on him like a lion attacking its prey! He couldn’t help but yelp out like a girl at the sight of her looking utterly demonic in her descent.

*****

Hours Two and Three-

 

“Aaaghhh! Aaahh! Yes! Mnnhhh!” Salem howled out as she ground her form along Jaune’s waist once in an upright seated position. Her body wrapped entirely around him with arms crossed behind his neck and legs locking around his waist humping him with great vigor. 

Jaune was too wrapped up in pleasure of feeling her slit squeeze tightly around his cock over and over again as she dominantly took charge. He wasn’t allowed to thrust back or even use his hands, Salem had him all to herself and restrained his limbs making him little more than a glorified sack of meat for fucking. 

“Uunnghh!” Jaune whimpered out in pleasure as her slick vessel slid up and down his length voraciously for the next couple of hours. He can't’ say he didn’t mind because this experience as utterly blissful, he actually liked having her in charge, but his pride wanted him to take the mantle. It’s only a shame that Salem didn’t allow that for a single second.

Her voraciously writhing form worked up and down his body swallowing his length in tight slippery bliss for some time to come until she began feverishly working herself on his waist. Their position changed into a simplistic cowgirl position with her hands pinning him down by the chest making him the bottom as she slammed herself hard onto his meat. In and out it wetly slipped in to her deepest parts making her walls clenched tightly around it without pause. Jaune was too overcome with pleasure to really fight back and overtake, he figured he’d let her have this one.

“Ooaaaaghhh!” She crooned out in ecstasy as she felt her vessel gush all over his penis pulling him into a fierce climax! 

He winced and groaned out in pleasure as his cock throbbed inside of her body sending another thick payload of sperm into her depths. Salem rode him out till the end and waited from him to finish before taking him over again.

Hours Three, Four and Five-

 

“Unngghh! So tender…! I can barely feel my junk anymore!” Jaune whined as Salem bounced herself down on him again, this time in reverse cowgirl position. 

Jaune’s arms were tied to each bedpost around her queen-sized bed, Salem was straddling his body in reverse rowing her taut wide buttocks back and forth in fluid erotic motion. She was beside herself with utter bliss with hair a mess and cheeks flushed in red. Jaune admired the view on her ass as it swayed to and for along his waist. Seeing it up close made Jaune want to grab it and squeeze her cheeks, but he was still bound by the wrists and thus unable to do anything. The enriched fertility water made him an even bigger hormone driven demon of lust than before and yet here he was bound to the bed like a plaything. His right eyebrow twitches in annoyance when figuring this was what this woman had in mind when taking him here in this room.

His thoughts were then interrupted when he felt another squeeze of her vaginal muscles around his dick, he groaned loudly and tossed his head back as Salem rose herself up just to slam down on him once again. She kept at this pattern for a long time now and made herself cum on his meat many times since the angle allowed his penis to directly hit her G-spot with every hard movement. She was biting down on her bottom set of lips and rolling up her eyes in euphoria.

“Uunnhh! Ooohhhh! MMnnhhh! That’s it…give yourself to me, my prized breeder! I may want to keep you tied to this bed for days after all this is said and done!” Salem announced making jaune’s chest tighten in terror of being torn away from his family and girlfriends just to be the Overseer’s plaything. He knew she was likely just speaking out of lust, but still this motivated him to try and assert himself over her. 

The pale-skinned goddess of an albino woman started smacking her hips back and forth frantically on his waist. His member savagely plunged into her cunt making small splashes from her vaginal fluids as she continued this treatment for some time more. Jaune winced and panted as she rode him this way, he could feel every orgasm she experienced and sense every muscle movement of her body as she rode him like an animal. Seeing Salem’s buttocks squish and knead against his body made him cum several more times in the process causing her to arch her chest up while Cumming loudly in bliss. She shivered and ground her waist tightly feeling his balls bulge and throb as a deluge of sperm blasted their way into her depths repeatedly! Her stomach bulge grew and grew some more, she had never bothered to drain herself of his seed for she loved the feeling of his cum resting deep inside of her body. 

Salem mewled as she wiggled her hips giddily with arms wrapped around her shoulders feeling him pulsate constantly inside her body. Her snatch filled up with white over and over again leading to a lot of it pouring out of her cunt in excess. She made a puddle of cum resting on her bed as Jaune finished riding out his climax once more. He was beginning to wear out a little and hoped for a break, but Salem wasn’t having any of it right at this moment. Her mind was too focused on ravishing his body for the next indeterminate number of hours in this bedroom. 

Looking to the side he was surprised to see Winter Schnee was still unconscious, she was laying there on a more distant part of the large bed with her ass sticking up in the air having cum drip out of her cunt. Jaune was amazed when he compared this to Salem’s tenacity and wondered where in the world she got her strength, but his thoughts were soon distracted by the feeling of her snatch pressing down onto him yet again in the same position. The feeling of her vaginal muscles clenching down on his tender length snapped him back to reality making him look up to see Salem’s wide perfect ass rowing back and forth along his body again. The woman was insatiable.

“More…! I need more! I did say I intend to ring for all day, didn’t I? Well, guess what; I still have energy to go. So please me, lover!” Salem howled out as she swung her hips around in tight stimulating gyrations on Jaune’s hips taking his member for a swirling ride of pleasure.

“Nngghhh!” He grimaced in mild pain and great pleasure before feeling his hips subconsciously pump up into her buttocks on its own. His body reacted to it accordingly whether or not he wanted to keep fucking the grand mistress of Vault 69. After going at it with Winter and going back-to-back with Salem he was beginning to feel his fuel run out, in both sexual energy as well as fluids in his body.

‘No! I must…persevere! I will dominate this crazy woman!’ Jaune thought with renewed energy and endured the sensations of Salem’s booty slapping feverishly onto his waist. He pumped his hips up into her pelvis penetrating her depths entirely and feeling the sperm inside her body swish around his cock. Using it for add lubrication he fucked the woman on top of him to completion sometime around the third hour.

“Aaahh ahhh ahhh...Ooaaagghhh!” Salem howled out as her buttocks slammed hard onto his waist yet another time with an intense climax surging through her body and milking his meat to the point he came inside of her once more.

Jaune groaned loudly behind clenched teeth and felt his hips pump voraciously into her bottom letting out intense blasts of cum into her already-stuffed pussy! Salem moaned loudly in ecstasy and ground her hips into his thighs squeezing her cunt tightly around every inch of his member as he came. She pursed her lips and bobbed her bottom up and down on his pulsating shaft milking him for everything he had to offer and more. 

Jaune was starting to feel faint now yet persevered for the sake of principle as well as his pride, he could tell Salem was running on fumes too judging by her ragged panting. After she finished riding out her climax she suddenly turned around on his body facing him with her chest and face while making her snatch twist slickly around his length. She placed her hands on his chest and looked into his eyes with that same determined expression she had before. Both were panting now and still rearing to go at it until one of them collapses leaving the other the victor.

“I think we’re to go into overtime, Jaune. Make me into mush if you can, you’ve already made me into a mother. I want to see how far you’ll go in making me submit to you.” Salem cooed seductively running her hands through his golden mop of hair. 

Jaune, while panting, nodded eagerly and leaned up to kiss her on the lips causing her tongue to come out and slither around his own. She started moving her body again, this time riding him cowgirl style like before except with more channeled energy into her body movements.

Hours later…roughly twelve give or take….

 

“Nnnggahh! Haaaghhhh!” Salem howled out yet again as she slammed herself down onto Jaune’s meat feeling her climax overtake her body for the final time! Her walls squeezed down on his shaft in a desperate attempt to milk him for more precious seed. Her chest arched forward sticking her breasts out over his head as she shook violently on his waist in orgasmic bliss.

Spritzes of her fluids rained down upon Jaune’s semi-drained body laying on the bed. He groaned weakly as he felt his own orgasm take root and charge Salem’s stuffed pussy full of more semen. 

“Uunnghh!” He groaned out from underneath admiring the view of her insanely large breasts as she shivered and squeezed her twat tightly around his dick. On cue the usual insemination followed and Salem’s swollen basketball-sized belly became even bigger as it filled with Jaune’s spunk. 

Once she finished Cumming she hunched over with hands still on his chest panting raggedly in bliss. Jaune was in the same state looking no worse for wear except that now he was nearly dying of dehydration after emptying out inside of this woman for nearly twelve hours straight. He even looked skinnier as a result.

“Heh...hehehe…looks like I win, you came before I did, breeder.” Salem panted as she slumped back showing her heaving chest while taking a moment to rest herself. 

“No…fair….” Jaune groaned out weakly making Salem laugh a bit more as she got up off his now flaccid member leaving a gooey trail to continuously ooze out of her quirm. She stood up shakily and decided to lean on Jaune’s side in comfort before checking the time and seeing that she must go work.

“So…you mentioned you were a CEO back when things were normal?” Jaune spoke starting a conversation when turning his head over to her pale yet lovely face.

Salem nodded and frowned a bit at the memory before raising up her right hand to caress the side of his face.

“Believe it or not I was the only Albino that I knew of back in my old life. Back in the city of Vale just outside this Vault I once ran Grimm industries. We were a revolutionary technological organization that helped develop the Vaults, hence why I’m in charge here.” She revealed stunning Jaune with this information as she continued. “My former Vice President by the name of Cinder Fall tried to attempt a power grab and overthrow me, using the most underhanded methods too, but ultimately she failed and was promptly booted out. She wouldn't be allowed a spot in the Vault registry because of it, because of her greed and ambition. Right now I wouldn’t be surprised if she was out in the wasteland living as either a Ghoul or Deathclaw food.” 

*******

Somewhere outside the Vault…

 

“Grgghh! Dammit, where can I find a raider settlement already?! Walking around out here, risking a run-in with Super Mutants naked is scaring the hell out of me!” Cardin grumbled and kicked a stone from the ground into a faraway dark spot of the town he was in. 

Little did he know that he stirred a particularly nasty Feral Ghoul from its slumber, one that wore a red dress and was hideously deformed even for ghouls. She crept up from a dark corner and saw him just a few paces away. Readying her claws for killing she salivated with bloodlust and let out a mighty screech that paralyzed the lad dead in his tracks.

“Oh…shi-”

“Grraagggghhh!” The Feral Ghoul didn’t even give him time to scream as it came charging at him with claws swiping!

Cardin’s screeches of terror and pain echoed out within the empty town as blood painted walls and gory flesh-ripping noises sounded out.

*******

Back to Salem and Jaune….

 

“So…can I head back to my home now? I’m pretty sure my family members, plus Raven and Vernal, are worried where I went. Also, I’m in need of water. Normal water.” Jaune uttered out still feeling weak as Salem giggled and kissed his lips before getting up off the bed. 

Winter was still unconscious and sleeping soundly with cum oozing out of her quirm. Salem simply got up and grabbed her Vault Suit from the corner with eyes on the bathroom and a need to get ready for work running the Vault. 

“Yes, you certainly may, also, if you must know; you are magnificent.” Salem purred with a blush and walked over to the bathroom with her stomach still full of cum ready to purge its contents by spreading her legs open. She walked over to the door and opened it before dipping her head back out to flash Jaune a smirk. “But I am better, we’ll be doing this again...and again….and again…sooner than later, Jaune. See you later and thank you for the wonderful night.”

With that she closed the door leaving him to lie back on the bed sighing in relief as he felt ready to pass out. 

“What a woman…”  He uttered before passing out entirely feeling his deed was done for the day, times a hundred.

Winter was still snoozing with her ass up in the air right next to him, both she and Salem were baking buns in the oven courtesy of Jaune Arc.

  
  


**End of Chapter**

 

_**To be Continued….** _

 

AN: This has been for Darkkseid. Thanks for reading.


	7. Meaty Green Mania

  
  
  
  


**The Breeder of Vault 69**

**RWBY**

**For Darksseid**

**By Azure**

  
  
  


**Chapter Seven- Lean Green Mania**

  
  


********

Somewhere outside in the Capital Wasteland….

 

“Ooh man, how did I get myself into this mess?” Jaune whimpered out asking himself mentally as he looked around the cavernous area. Ahead of him he saw the group of large green-skinned thick-bodied mutant women looking at him with renewed hunger. 

They were each a good head or three taller than he was, beefy in both muscle and proportions with hourglass figures. This made them look incredibly attractive and it stirred the growing sensations inside of Jaune’s dick as one of them walked forward to him. Their proportions were ridiculously bodacious making him wonder what triggered the change in the first place, their thighs were thick and voluptuous, their waists were slim with added muscle, their chests were robust and bountiful making them appear more like Amazons rather than mutants. These large green big-breasted beauties astonished Jaune with their transformation, but he soon came to dread that the incidental trigger that led to it also revved up their sex drives. And he was looking very appealing to each and every single one of them.  

“You and.me….snu snu all day long, delicious hunky man.~” The one standing above him said in a gnarled purring voice while standing over his restrained body.

Jaune was tied down to the floor with his limbs bound by ropes attached to stakes, at first he was worried they were going to eat him, but then ‘that’  happened and the now Super Mutant Women wanted something else for their appetite. 

‘Curse these pheromones, I can’t believe they interact with anything in the shape of women. I know Salem wanted me to breed people but this has gotten insane!’ Jaune thought to himself as the she-mutant above peeled away her loincloth revealing her glistening green pussy before him. He couldn’t help but feel aroused at the thought of getting Super Mutant poontang. Something he never thought he’d consider having, regardless the sight made him hard upon seeing it.  

The she-mutant spread open her lips using her fingers revealing her pink cavernous insides throbbing wetly in thirst for his cock. She licked her lips and started tugging on the top portion of her tattered clothing revealing her robust set of immensely huge tits with green nipples. He winced at the sight and felt his erection throb even more underneath his clothing.

‘Heh,I don't know why but I kinda expected it to be green.’ Jaune thought to himself as the large green woman started to crouch down over his body.

She’s seen enough animals and raiders fucking in the wilds to know how the process looks and was eager to feel his large prick inside her pussy giving her the experience of sex. She lowered herself enough to reach for the remains of his Vault Suit and clutch a bunch of the fabric before ripping it off of his body making him naked. His thick meaty erection sprung out in fully solid glory wowwing the Super Mutant woman above and making the rest hoot out like horny animals. Some had even started masturbating to the sight of it and stripped their clothes as well. 

“Oohhhh!” She crooned out stupidly upon seeing. Jaune saw that her eyes were starstruck by the sight of his throbbing penis standing up like a radio tower.

Jaune sighed and tilted his head back recalling how his originally bright day wound up to be such a mess. 

‘And today started out so good too….I mean this is also good, in a way. Getting raped by large green women has kinda been a fantasy of mine ever since my introduction She-Hulk and Orc Females from fantasy games, but still….I would’ve been just happy just staying at the Vault with everyone else. Still, I have no regrets about going to get that thing for Pyrrha.’ 

 

*************

Several Hours Earlier that day…..

 

Sleeping groggily in his own bed for a change Jaune Arc was still recovering from the marathon of sex he just had with his stepfamily members. Upon returning to the suite following his back-to-back romp with Salem the Overseer he was feeling pretty drained and in need of rest. But, when he arrived Joan and the others were feeling particularly promiscuous due to the combination of hormones and the fertility-laced food they still ate. Being pregnant drove their carnal cravings up even further and that led to Jaune having sex with every single one of them over and over again in the confines of his bed. This put him in a sex coma for over seventeen hours, thankfully they were sated enough not to rape him while he slept. 

Now however, Seras walked into his room quietly while wearing her security outfit tightly over her body. She wasn’t feral right now nor was she going to bother her drained stepbrother for more sex, instead, she just placed her hand onto his chest stirring him awake for the new day ahead of him. He needed his food and rest before going back at it again with more Vault people. She cradled her own stomach happily wondering what names to give their baby once it came out.

“Wakey, wakey, Jauney dear. Time to get up.~” She purred as she shook him awake leading to his eyes groggily opening up to see her. 

“Seras? Hey, what day is it?I feel like I’m dying.” Jaune whimpered groggily as he sat up making the big-chested blonde woman giggle at his comment.

“It’s the next day, you slept for seventeen hours. I think you’ve gotten enough rest now, all you need is food to fill your body. Hurry and get it, mother is making breakfast as we speak. Also, there are a couple of guests waiting for you at the dining room table.” She informed him whimsically watching as he got up stretching his naked limbs. 

Jaune was nude, obviously, and flexed his muscular body out determined to get all the bed kinks out. Seras watched him and felt the urge to ravish rise up in her body, she could barely contain herself, but did so anyway because she knew he needed to eat first. Not everything can be about sex, no matter how great it felt doing it with her little stepbrother. 

“We have guests? Who? Is it Raven and Vernal?” He asked twisting his body for a morning stretch and saw that Seras shook her head ‘no’ and simply kept a coy smile on her face when she spoke.

“Just wait and see, Loverboy. I’ll go and let them know you’re up, so hurry and come down, okay?” She stated cutely and walked out of the room leaving him to get changed in a freshly cleaned Vault Suit hanging by his door. 

Jaune put it on and went into the bathroom to do his hair ,face, and brush his teeth before leaving his little cave to see them. When he arrived he saw that all of the blondes in his family sat at the dining room table with breakfast freshly made and waiting for him, but in addition to his stepfamily roster he also saw two redheads.

The only pair of redheads that mattered a lot to him in this world; Pyrrha Nikos and her mother Athena Nikos, sitting at their chairs patiently greeting him with warm smiles.

“Jaune!” Pyrrha gushed out as soon as she saw him and sprung up from the table to go and tackle him into a fierce hug! 

Everyone looked over at them with glowing smiles while some were already eating. Pyrrha hug her arms tightly around his neck keeping her body close and her swelled chest pushing into his chest, she peered up at his face and engaged him in a fierce loving kiss as Athena got up to greet him too. The athletic minx of a mother cut into their embrace and felt Jaune’s right-hand wrap around her hips pulling both her and her daughter closely to his body so that they could make out like old times.

“We’ve missed you,lover. It’s been awhile. C’mere.” Athena purred before pulling Jaune into a sweet tongue-sucking embrace followed by Pyrrha who started kissing up his neck and feeling up his chest using both hands. 

The Arc stepfamily back at the tabel started eating while others stayed watching the scene like it were from their favorite movie.

“If they engage right now I am inclined to join then, mother.” Sophitia mentioned making her other sisters nod in agreement. 

“Let’s hope it doesn't’ come to that, he hasn’t eaten breakfast yet, you know. We could actually kill him with sex if he doesn't’ get any nourishment.” Joan added with a hearty chuckle. 

“I’d say he’s getting plenty already.” Lucy added watching while she chewed some bacon.

The pair of redheads smothered him in kisses and felt his body up in renewed joy upon seeing him. Joan made out with him passionately for several minutes taking turns with her daughter Pyrrha before occasionally making out with her for his enjoyment. Jaune was struggling not to get aroused enough to take them both right here, but fortunately they ceased their ravenous lip-sucking action in and leaned back to speak. Athena and Pyrrha both had beaming smiles on their faces as though they were ready to burst with a large announcement over something big.

Jaune guessed what it was and longed to hear it from his first and truest love. 

“We have news.~ We’re pregnant! The babies are yours, Jaune! Can you believe it? We’re going to be a mommy and daddy now!” Pyrrha gushed out cradling her stomach with one hand and bouncing with glee as Jaune soaked in the announcement. 

“Y-you are? That’s great! We’re….oh my god, we’re going to be parents! Oh come here, Pyrrha.” Jaune let out in surprise before pulling the girl into his arm and grabbing her buttocks with his left hand. He covered her lips with his and launched another frenzied make-out session right there  in front of Athena. Who settled for fondling his crotch through his Vault Suit. 

Pyrrha was his first, his primary love among many others and with whom he shared the most sacred place of his heart with. She was officially pregnant with his child now making him happier than he’s ever been. A lifetime ago back in the pre-war life of his he would have never thought he’d have a chance with her.Now he sees how far he has come and blushed with pride while gripping his dream girl’s ass closely in hand. Athena watched with pride and wiped a tear of joy from her face as they openly made out like impassioned lovers. They sucked on each other’s tongues with growing frenzy and swallowed each other’s lips like a pair of horny teenagers ready to have sex right there in front of everyone. 

“Congratulations, Daddy.~ I’m carrying your baby too, you know. Where’s my kiss?” Athena cooed sexily while draping the cleavage of her Suit open to show off her swollen breasts. She easily grew a size or two since last time making nearly as big as her head and catching Jaune’s attention.

He broke off form Pyrrha’s dazzled face and pulled the other woman in closely while her daughter stayed kissing around his face hungrily. This led the three of them into a steamy three-way kiss of wet moans and lips sucking on each other in romantic splendor. Both of the women hummed happily in delight as they caressed Jaune’s face with their tongues while keeping within the embrace. Between certain intervals he focused on one redhead then the other before inevitably leading into a steamy three-way engagement or just watching them kiss each other for his pleasure. Soon enough they broke off leaving each other breathless before things could escalate even further, Jaune cleared his throat and looked straight at Pyrrha with serious expression on his face.

“We’re gonna be a Mommy and Daddy together,I still can’t believe it. It’s really happening, but I want this to be official in the old-fashioned way. Meaning, Pyrrha…..will you marry me?” Jaune proposed making everyone else, especially Pyrrha herself, gasp in surprise at the startling question.

The redhead blushed brightly when she heard her boyfriend’s words loudly and clearly feeling her heart hammer wildly into her chest. Jaune held her hands together with his and looked seriously at her while wearing a warm smile of adoration. Pyrrha felt her eyes water and her cheeks go red with happiness, she covered her mouth with one hand and spoke out in stammered sobs of utter happiness.  

“I...I….YES, Jaune. A million times yes!” Pyrrha tearfully cried out making the other girls and her mother cheer out in support and applaud her. She pulled him into her arms and pushed her lips aggressively into his own pouring out all her passion for the boy of her dreams that she was going to marry.

They kissed energetically leading to Jaune dipping the girl in his arms making it look like a poster moment from a romance film. Plenty of the stepsisters clapped happily for them while Pyrrha’s mother stood by watching in pride and cherishing her daughter’s happiness.

“Hmmhhh!~” Pyrrha crooned out as their tongues twisted fluidly into each other in romantic embrace.

Eventually the two broke off leaving each other breathless and smiling. Pyrrha giggled giddily as Jaune held her close to his chest, he extended his right arm toward Athena offering her to join them and she did so promptly. She wrapped her arms around his neck smothering his lips in an overly erotic lip-lock involving their tongues. Pyrrha wasn’t disturbed in the least at sharing her mother with her fiance, Jaune swallowed and tasted Athena’s mouth passionately making her rub herself up against his body.

“Ahem, as heartwarming as that was I think it’s time we have breakfast now, honey. Wouldn’t want you to lose more fluids already before replenishing your body. From what I hear the Overseer rode you pretty hard the other day.” Joan spoke up making Jaune’s eyes flutter open in blushing surprise as he nodded with Athena still on his lips. 

He promptly broke apart leaving her face dazzled and wanting more.

“Yeah, good point, plus I’m gonna need all the energy to venture out into the hometown and get that ring Grandma Arc gave me a long time ago.” Jaune explained surprising everyone in the room.

“J-Jaune! Are you serious? You have any idea how dangerous it is out there?” Sammy asked clearly worried as he guided the red-headed mother-daughter pair over to the dinner table to eat breakfast.

“I know, but we have radiation suits and weapons. It can be a safe trip, especially if bandits came through from outside to try and sneak into the Vault into he first place. Besides, I’m just going to be quick about it….” Jaune explained looking over to Pyrrha and clutching her hands with his affectionately with a smile. “.....getting that ring will be worth it to really show that she’ll be my wife.”

All around he heard cooing sighs after hearing such a romantic thing. Pyrrha wiped her eyes a bit and pulled into his side closely leaning in for a kiss. She received it and the two stayed like this for a couple of minutes before eventually breaking off to eat breakfast.

Pyrrha didn’t want him to endanger himself just for her sake, but she knew he was dead set on this and wished him luck on his mission out into the wasteland.  Jaune late went to Oversee Salem’s office and explained his needs for this special undertaking of a mission. She was reluctant at first for she did not want the Vault’s only male, and perhaps the most potent lovemaking in the entire wasteland, to be at risk venturing outside into the world. Jaune was adamant about going into his old house and reclaiming his grandmother’s ring to marry Pyrrha officially, Salem suggested taking Pennybots and Security personnel with him in case he ran into raiders and other irradiated monsters of the wasteland.

“They’ll just slow me down, I’m going to be quick, careful, and discreet about this. Have faith in me, Overseer. I’m, not planning to die, I mean I have a lot of children coming and more to give, right?” Jaune said with a humorous tone making the albino nurse her brow in mild agitation.

“I still don't like this,Jaune, I know we can’t control you and I certainly don't want to consider tying you up and imprisoning you in a cell to keep you safe. But...I feel I should trust you on this, nevertheless I’m only giving you one chance, just one. If you’re not back within several hours we’ll send out a search party for you and drag you back here by your hair painfully if we have to. Is that understood? The Vault would be doomed if you died out there, not to mention how heartbroken your brood mothers would be if you perished.” Salem explained cradling her own stomach suggestively making Jaune understand with a firm nod. 

“Don't worry, if things get hairy I’ll run back, but I am dead set on getting that ring. What will I need for the trip outside anyway?” Jaune asked.

“A healthy dose of Radaways, a handful of supplies for lighting and quick travel, a small satchel of provisions, and a weapon. Even if you’re going to be discreet it is best to be prepared for the worst just in case.” Salem explained to Jaune then gestured to Winter over by the corner to go with him and get him prepared. 

She led the way and Jaune followed suit leaving Salem behind to think about the fertility laced food supplies in the Vault interacting with irradiated wildlife.

‘Mhhh, the way our food and water has been modified with those supplements makes think about the scientist who arranged. There’s a certain strain of FEV laced within those edible for accelerated fertility, would they affect radioactive beasts from the wasteland in any certain way?’ She pondered feeling somewhat worried.

*****

After about an hour of prep, Jaune got geared up with protective armor pads over his Vault Suit along with a holster for his beam gun. He had on a satchel around his waist containing the special food provisions, enough to sustain him for a full day if need be, and some other special supplies in his backpack in case of conflict. He took a good dosage of Radaways to prevent his body from being irradiated by the outside. Taking the secret route down below where the raiders came in earlier he made his way through the underground tunnel and out into the wasteland wilderness.

The sunlight nearly blinded his eyes as he stepped out onto the rocky landscape seeing the ruined world before his eyes. 

“Wow, this is what the outside looks like now, huh? Talk about depressing. I guess being in the Vault for the rest of your life isn’t so  bad when looking at all of this. Now, where can I see my old house?” Jaune said to himself walking away from the mountain range leading to the underground Vault and reaching a higher vantage point to see the ruins of his old hometown.

He spotted his house somewhere in the distance and quietly making his way through the wasteland landscape keeping an eye out for anything that might attack him. Steadily he made his way over into the derelict old neighborhood of his home. Jaune tried ignoring the sights around him for it was depressing him even more that the world had become this, but thoughts of Pyrrha waiting for him back home along with all his lovers kept him going. He felt motivated,  happy that he was going become a father to her child and likely raise it alongside everyone else’s. 

He eventually reached his old house and felt a sense of nostalgia run through him upon seeing it. He sighed at the ruined sit of it and yet felt glad it was still in one piece and not a pile of rubble like everything else. 

‘It feels like it was just yesterday I was here reading comics in my own when the sirens went off. Man, talk about feeling strange when coming back home. I’d better go in quick before something notices me out here.’ He thought to himself and walked into the house seeing that it was ransacked and ruined on the first floor. 

He made his way upstairs and stopped with his foot on the last step, he heard grumbling noises on the second floor of the house and tensed up with a hand on his weapon readily. Jaune gulped and quietly crept up further to see that in the ruined hallway with walls collapsed in on themselves there was a gaggle of big green brutes with large bodies hunching together around something. 

‘What the heck are they?’ He asked himself quietly as he crept up further with his eyes set on his old bedroom. The large monsters were hulk-like a good head or two taller than he was and rippling with muscles. Jaune didn’t want to get ripped apart by these guys alright.

‘I think I read about these in the scout’s field report Winter gave me before I left. These are called Super Mutants, I think. Big green brutes with no intelligence and a lot of savagery in them.’ He noted when seeing some had loincloths over their bodies and pieces of raider armor over their chests. 

Others had human skills as accessories around their waists making him even more nervous as he crept slowly into one of the rooms nearby.

‘Maybe I can sneak through a path through the rooms and get my-ooh wait. What….is that?’ Jaune halted in mid-thought when he looked ahead and saw the supposed ringer leader of the group of Super Mutants.

A big tall beefy fellow wearing a necklace containing the ring Jaune was looking for. 

‘There it is! ANd he’s using it as a trophy?!’ Jaune gripped the handle of his gun tightly in one hand ready to take aim and open fire. He had a good line of sight and the mutants hadn't noticed him yet. The leader was grunting something to his men and they were listening attentively to him like stooges, the blond boy smirked and held his finger against the trigger.

That is, until he heard that grunting noise from behind.

“Argh Human….sneaky….bash now!” 

Jaune whipped out in alarm and received a bludgeon to the head knocking him out!

********

“Ooohh, anyone get the number of that grunt that hit me?” Jaune woozily spoke up as he opened his eyes and found himself on the floor of a cave-like structure.

He found plenty of Super Mutants around him watching him curiously while others went through his satchel of supplies. Jaune grimaced as they took out the special food provisions Salem gave him and tore the contents open ready to eat.

That is until the leader stepped into the room making them all freeze up in attention, the big guy was still wearing his grandmother’s ring and stomped over to the mutant holding the satchel of food.

“We eat, food in there look tasty, then we eat human!” The leader barked out in a gnarled voice before some of the bag’s contents and draining a chunk of Jaune’s provisions into his mouth. The blonde watched in growing agitation as the others gathered around and ate the other shares including the water bottles, when one passed by his head Jaune attempted to shield his eyes from seeing his junk, but found an odd surprise there instead.

‘Huh, loincloth only stopping at the thighs aside, I saw….nothing down there. Do these guys not have sex organs? The dossier didn't’ cover that.’ He pondered as they all crowded around eating all of his provisions making Jaune wonder if fertility laced foods would make them feel different. 

They munched and ate sloppily until the leader’s body tensed halting him from eating more. Jaune perked an eyebrow in wonder and believed he was getting some sort of stomach ache, but then saw that he was staggering around within the cave clutching his stomach until his body proportions started morphing!

“Gggarrrghh! Me no feel so good! Something in food make body change! Gggagghhh!” He howled out as vapor began airing out of his body, soon the others joined him as well and hunched over with hands on their bellies as their bodies shapeshifted right in front of Jaune.

‘What the….what’s happening to them? Maybe I can use this as a distraction.’ Jaune thought and looked to his limbs seeing them still pinned down into the rocky floor. He struggled and jerked his limbs from them hoping to get them loose, but to no avail. Jaune was growing frustrated as he continued to wretch his body from his restraints all while hearing the Super Mutants in the background continue to groan in pain.

“Ggrghh! C’mon already!” He grumbled through clenched teeth until he heard the groaning stop. Freezing up in horror he turned to see the mutants, expecting them to have gotten over their pains and be ready to eat him, but Jaune’s jaw dropped when happened to  them instead.

“Oohh, uuhh, me feel  different. Happier, hungrier...for man meat.” The leader said in a voice higher pitched and more feminine than before. 

It looked at its body and notice that it was now female-shaped in proportions and anatomy instead of masculine-featured hulks they originally were.

‘What the hell is going on here?! Did the food somehow change them?’ Jaune wondered completely in shock over what he saw and looked around to see all of the Super Mutants that ate his rations turn into large full-bodied females with ridiculous proportions.

Each one had slimmer waists, wide thicker hips with deliciously thick asses, full sets of tits with each nearly as big as their heads. They were changed to the female form now and Jaune still couldn't believe his eyes over what he saw. Some touched their heads noticing they looked less like hideous mutant monsters and more regular human women with fuller faces. Thoughts of attractive female orcs came to his mind for comparison. Some had hair that only went as far out as to be shaped into mohawks, others had no hair at all, but still managed to look appealing. 

“Me have….special lady parts now….no nothingness down below like before!” One called out lifting up her loincloth and revealing that she now had an actual pussy in place of the smooth shapeless void there earlier. 

“Me have bazongas too! They so big and so fluffy!” Another called out touching her breasts into her hands and squeezing them tenderly together before peeling off her armor top revealing a pair of plump green tits. 

Jaune sputtered out at the sight of it and felt his erection twitch within his pants when he saw it. This didn’t go unnoticed by the leader Super Mutant,who then felt the unknown urge to go over and make love to him like she’s seen animals do in the wild.

“You look tasty human….we not eat you….we want mate with you. Cannot explain really, it feel  like instinct to do so.” The leader purred in her gnarled voice and walked up to Jaune’s prone body with that all too familiar look of lust in her red eyes. 

“C-can’t we just be friends? I don't want to hurt you and you obviously don't want to hurt me. I just want that necklace around her neck and then I can go home to never bother you again.” Jaune bargained and to his surprise, she shook her head ‘no’ and started swaying her hips with every step she takes. ‘What was in that food? I know it makes us horny and breed like rabbits, but it just turned them into actual genetic women. Its’ crazy!’

His eyes blinked  in surprise when he remembered that his body contained pheromones that manifested from the food he ate at the Vault. He knew being around other women drove them crazy with lust sometimes, the food only applied that effect with them making breeding all that more efficient. He was beginning to see the same effects in the now female group of Super Mutants. It all made sense to him now when he recalled what Glynda Goodwitch taught them in class about the FEV; Forced Evolutionary Virus. It was a major breeding component on the supplements for accelerated effects, seemed obvious a strain of it in his food mutated the mutants.

Now they were all like the women back at the Vault; eyeing him like a piece of meat and ready to mount and breed.

*******

Back to present….

 

The Leader had finished undressing both herself and Jaune then reached down to lug the boy off of the ground tearing up the restraints with ease and carrying him to her own sleeping cell within the cave.

“Me have him first! Then all you take turns! No kill the delicious human, me for some reason want babies now.” The leader called out making the others nod and grunt in acceptance as she lugged the helpless human over her shoulder and walked away.

‘Help me.’ Jaune comically whimpered as she carried him to her own dwelling within the cave and threw him onto the matted floor made of Yao-Guai pelts naked before descending upon his nude body.

“Me make lots of love to you, have babies, then you do same with everyone else.” The leader in a sexy yet beastly voice before latching her large pursed green lips onto his face kissing him like her life depended on it. “Nnnngh! Tasty!~”

Jaune’s eyes went wide in surprise as he felt her thick strong tongue burrow into his mouth and dominate his in a passionate embrace. She pressed herself on top of him penning his legs down with her thighs and rubbing her curvaceous underbelly along his throbbing long shaft. The green skin of hers felt both smooth and somewhat leathery in terms of feel.Her large pendulous breasts squished against his pecs.

‘S-so smooth!’ He thought as he felt his mind become dizzy due to the intense swirling motions her tongue was having on his mouth. He felt his smaller tongue become dominated by the large green woman. It was fortunate that she looked more human and not grotesque like her former self was. 

Her large breasts were certainly full in terms of feel as well, Jaune couldn’t resist grabbing his hands around each one of them in instinctual reflex. He felt the mutant moan loudly in his mouth and grab his head into both of her hands deepening the kiss. Her tongue went down all the way into his throat tasting everything inside and making it harder for him to breathe.

“Mmpfhht! Unngghh!” Jaune groaned out from within her mouth as he failed about underneath her.

Thankfully she pulled herself off leaving a thick slimy trail of saliva bridging between their mouths. 

“Tastes….good!~ Me like you a lot, human! Now…...me want taste of your man meat down there.” She groaned out narrowing her eyes into dreamy starstruck gazes and slid her large body down his waist where his member stuck out ready to be touched. 

“Oohhh, wait….what do I call you?” Jaune groaned feeling the heat of lust begin to surface within his body after that kiss. The warm electrifying feel of her breath could be felt on his dick as she hovered her open mouth over it.

“Me old name…..was Al …..but you can call me ‘Ayla’. Fit better, yes? Now shush and let me taste meat pole!” Ayla grumbled out and opened her mouth wide open scaring Jaune a bit as she held the bottom length of his shaft in both hands readily before plunging her head down onto it.

“Nnngghh! Uuuggnnh!~” Jaune immediately groaned out sharply in pleasured sensation as he felt the warm moist squishy pocket of the Mutant’s mouth swallow up his penis. 

Instantly she saw hearts in her eyes and began pushing her head down all the way to his waist. Jaune was very big, even to her, and found that nearly 75 percent of his member was now swallowed up in her throat. It was such an intense sensation that he couldn’t help but toss his head back and growl loudly in pleasure.

“Aaagghhh! Wow...that feels so good! Unnnhh!” Jaune groaned out encouraging Ayla as she started furiously bobbing back her head into his waist ravenously. 

Her lips slid across the skin of his dick energetically tasting every inch of his length while her tongue slobbered all over the underside of it. She hungrily devoured and swallowed all fourteen-inches with glee finding that he was tastier than any cooked meat of food in the wasteland. Ayla’s head worked fast making slick slurping sounds come out as she furioulsy sucked his dick for what felt like an eternity, it was really only fifteen minutes. She took her time and occasionally went slow when dragging her head back to the tip of his dick. She salivated with growing sexual hunger and pumped her face all the way up to his waist once again taking him in deep. She could feel his appendage beginning to throb noticeably inside her mouth.

Her eyes looked up to see Jaune’s face panting raggedly as he felt his member expand and pulsate loudly inside within her throat. Ayla drew her lips to the head of his dick one last time very slowly and felt his balls tightened with a need for release. She heard Jaune shout out in ecstasy as the first blast of sticky thick seed pumped straight into the back of her throat!

Her eyes lit up with stars in in them as she tasted it. Jaune’s sperm was perhaps the most delicious treating all of the wasteland and she wanted even more. Pushing her face all the way back into his crotch she swallowed him up again and squeezed her lips tightly around his pulsating shaft making him cum even more down her throat. 

“Nngghh! Aaahh! Oh a lot it's coming out alright!” Jaune let out as he humped his hips up into her face repeatedly cumming down her esophagus while she swallowed it all.

Ayla chugged down every last drop with eyes glowing bright with lust. She was slurping all of Jaune’s seed down and savoring the taste as she hugged his crotch into her face. Her hands even went around his legs to do it making it look like Jaune was humping it. He moaned out in pleasured groans a few more times until finally he finished ejaculating down the monster’s throat.

She slowly let down his body and pulled herself off of his length with a loud wet pop. Ayla touched her sticky wet lips and showed him that there were still thick amounts of seed resting inside her mouth, she gurgled it a bit and closed her lips to swallow the rest.

“Mnnhh! Yummy!~” She sighed out in tasty wonder while holding her cheeks in happiness. She looked down to see Jaune’s length still hardened length hung high in the air. “Ooohh, you look so delicious and ready for snu snu, human. We mate like animals in forest, me see many Yao-Guai hump each other outside sometimes. Me see how it work, now time to use other mouth on your man meat.~”

Ayla spoke with a bit more articulation making Jaune think whatever chemical in the food must by slowly boosting their IQ. She breathed hotly in unrestrained arousal before standing herself up to crouch over Jaune’s body, namely over his still-hard erection sticking up. Planting her feet on either side of his hips Ayla spread open her moistened vaginal lips with a pair of fingers showing him the pink insides of her cunt. She kept her eyes on him in unrestrained lust and slowly sunk herself down onto the tip of his penis pulling it into her slippery green folds. Jaune tossed his head back gasping at the warm moistened sensation of her vice-like pussy sucking him into her depths and squeezing her large vaginal muscles around his shaft. He felt his heart hammer in his chest loudly for he had never felt the velvety pocket of what is basically an amazoness with green skin. The only comparison he could make was Athena, but this mutant’s beefy bodacious body felt like that woman times ten.

“Unnnghh! You’re r-really tight! Hooollyy cow!~” Jaune groaned our not really expecting her to say anything as she slowly pushed herself down onto his waist swallowing him up entirely. 

Her warm large velvety muscles wrapped tightly around his length making his hips thrash about underneath. This only made the large green mutant woman mewl out in pleasure for she was feeling him stirring her insides with his penis. To Ayla she felt Jaune poking her innermost depths making her feel pleasures she had never known at all before. She subconsciously squeezed her pelvic muscles even more around his length as she rested her buttocks snugly over his waist. Jaune groaned loudly again wincing at her tightness and feeling ready to burst for her vaginal pocket was as warm as a furnace and as throbbing as actually mouth. 

“Oooohhh! Me feel so good!” Ayla announced with a hooting holler of lust and started rowing her large thick buttocks back and forth along his thighs slowly riding him while getting used to the feeling. Jaune gasped out in pleasure feeling her walls tug and suck his length tightly as it went along for the ride. Ayla was holding nothing back and placed her hands firmly onto his chest steadying her movements.

Groaning at the sensation again Jaune tossed his head back letting it all happen, the green woman’s snatch tugged his length tightly as she began riding his waist at an even faster pace! Their movements made the pelts underneath their bodies shift and slide along the ground, Ayla kept her hands firmly on his Jaune’s chest both feeling him up and holding herself in place. Her head tossed back moaning loudly like a wildebeest in mating season and began bouncing herself back and forth on his cock in cowgirl style. 

Her buttocks smacked and heaved against his thighs making loud slaps of skin-slapping flesh, Jaune moaned out windedly as her felt her deep warm pocket repeatedly swallow his length! He clenched his teeth reluctantly relishing in the sensation of her body pressing itself down into him repeatedly. Her large green tits bobbed and bounced over his head tempting him to reach up and latch onto them. He wasn’t restrained anymore and he had a feeling that if he should grope her tits she’ll become even more sensitive to pleasure and end this quicker. He was just partially afraid that when she comes she’ll squeeze his dick until its broken.

‘It’s….worth the risk!’ He decided when he saw his grandmother’s ring dangling from her necklace. Ayla started swaying herself back and forth with harder more intense movements making her thick green buttocks smack incessantly into his thighs.

“Oooohhhh! Me love this! Unnnhhh!” SHe groaned out tossing her head up and holding her hands behind her head in erotic fashion. 

Jaune’s cock plunged back and forth into her tight warm snatch making small splashes of liquids gush out with every penetration. He’d lie if he said it didn’t feel amazing burying his cock into her cunt, Jaune struggled to focus his mind on getting through this and taking action instead of being passive. Clenching his teeth he reached his hands up to her insanely large melon-sized breasts and grabbed each one with his fingers.

This promoted Ayla to bolt her eyes open and hang her mouth wide-open in sensitive surprise.

“Ooooohhhhh! Me chest meats feel good! Very very good! Aaaahhh!” She howled out and brought her hands to rest over Jaune’s forcing him to squeeze her tits. 

The more lustful part of Jaune enjoyed the smoothness of her large tits in his hands, he felt a childlike wonder come to him as he swirled those large chest-meats around. Her thick green nipples stuck out between his fingers getting pinched and squeezed furthering Ayla’s complete arousal at his touch. She clutched those hands fondly and howled out with pleasure, this led to her bouncing furiously onto his waist in lust. 

“Uuuaahhhh! Uh uh uh uh uh uh aaahhhh! Me love your body, human! So….goood it feels!” She cried out with a blush over her jade cheeks. 

Ayla hopped and bounced in his lap fucking herself thoroughly on his meat with butt slamming hard into his waist. He knew he would feel very sore later on, her body was much heavier than any other beauties he slept with before. Her buttcheeks were so wide and thick they felt like melon-sized breasts themselves with the way they felt and how they jiggled. They slapped hard into his waist as she bounced herself onto wildly onto his meat steadily pushing him to cum inside of her.  

Jaune didn’t know if they grew ovaries and were able to be pregnant but he felt the usual urge build up within his balls as she fucked herself onto him some m ore. Her cunt squelched and slipped over his member several more times till he felt Ayla slam down firmly and shiver with climax. She felt her body shiver with orgasmic delight and came hard all over his manhood!

“HHoooh aaaahhhhh!~ Give me delicious cream, human! You make Ayla body feel really good!~” She crooned out tossing back her head and feeling her vaginal muscles constrict his length repeatedly in tight wet muscle convulsions. She came and came again making Jaune’s length throb within her tight vessel.

He thrashed  his head about and let out a mighty groan feeling his balls tighten sending thick viscous ropes of enriched sperm directly into Ayla’s pussy.

“Unnngh!” He groaned out as he bucked his hips voraciously into her large green pelvis repeatedly. Hard loud claps of skin echoed throughout the cave cell as he experienced the most intense orgasm he’s had in a while! Jaune held her meaty hips securely as he humped against her waist making his member pump the mutant beauty full of his seed.

The two bodies heaved together more and more with the female feeling full from his seed. Gradually they slowed their movements and came down from their orgasms only for Ayla to roll over onto her back taking Jaune with her and putting him on top. Her legs came up and wrapped around his thighs keeping him docked inside of her body. He struggled a little when looking at her and saw a sultry smile cross her lips.

He knew what she was going to tell him she wanted.

“More!~ Me want more! You have Ayla now! Make me bitch to strong delicious man! Make more love to Ayla!” She hollered out and ground her meaty hips against Jaune’s tenderized body. 

He clenched his teeth and readied himself for round two and above, channeling his energies into his body  as he began pumping her sopping cunt in a jackhammer pace once again! 

“OOooohhh! Yes! This what Ayla want! Mate me like Yao-Guai due to other! Mate me, human!” She howled out tossing her back her head and thrusting her chest into his face smothering him in her large breasts. 

Jaune nearly suffocated due to the large boobs pushing into his face, his hips continued hammering into her green sopping cunt for all it’s worth savoring the lustrous feel of her green skin squeezing his body. Her legs curled tightly around thighs relishing the thought of being mated by the ‘weaker’ human, Ayla was blind with bliss as Jaune hammered into her body. She sputtered and gasped hotly as she felt him push his monster length directly into her cervix!

Over and over again he bottomed out inside of her with folds throbbing in tight wet constrictions around his tool. Jaune incessantly hammered into Ayla’s green body using the meat of her muscles as cushions and handles. She moaned loudly and arched her back up along the surface of the cave, he kept at this pace making her insides throb pleasurably around his hammering dick. Ayla moaned and crooned clutching Jaune deeply to her chest as he took her missionary style. 

“Unnhh! Uh uh uh uh uh uaaahhh!” Jaune groaned out making the woman stir with great pleasure.

He panted and rutted like an animal to compete and make her mewl like the prey to his predator. Getting a feel for her smooth green skin he then came up with an idea to really set her off, why he didn’t think of it earlier perplexed him, but here it was.

Reaching his head forward he latched his open lips onto one of Ayla’s green nipples, they were large and dark green in color. But they were tantalizing to look at , once he closed his lips around one of them he felt Ayla shiver immensely making her react by wrapping her arms around his head.

“Mmmpfft!” Jaune sputtered and flailed out about sightly when she smothered him into her breasts. Ayla was too caught up in sexual bliss to really notice until she felt him slow down his thrusts due to lack of breathing. She let go promptly and looked apologetically at him.

“Me sorry! Don't stop snu-snu! Me not wrap head around arms anymore, okay?” She spoke with some tone of concern for his well-being. Jaune gasped as he reclaimed his breath and nodded before resuming his pelvic thrusting. Ayla leaned back with her hands underneath her head smiling widely in pleasure when he went back to fucking her. 

Riveting his hips into her waist he feverishly plowed her sensitive depths once again like a frenzied animal, Jaune was putting his all into his pelvis pounding into Ayla’s waist. Her cunt throbbed and sucked him in deeply as he pressed against her cervix over and over again making her moan loudly in pleasure. Her large meaty body rocked back and forth along the floor constantly as Jaune bottomed out of her for another twenty-five minutes. 

During that time Ayla moaned loudly enough to echo it out through the cave aking the other Super mutant women stir with longing.

“Me not want to wait! Me want snu-snu like leader!” One called out until another grabbed her from behind and started grinding her large body into her hips silencing her. The first female mutant moaned loudly in pleasure as she ground her naked green cooch against the one dominating her. 

“Me not know why or how, but know it feel good. Wait like this till Leader is done!” The one gripping the other’s leg shouted out with lust as she ground her pelvis wetly into the other female mutant. Their green pussies ground and squirmed into each other over and over again leading to both of them moaning.

The others looked to each other and got the idea before stripping themselves entirely of their clothing and started mimicking what they saw. Super mutant women all around the cave started engaging in lesbian sex, each pair ground their hips into each other pleasuring themselves to the sounds of their leader fucking the human man. All around there were loud groans and pants coming from them all, they discovered this newfound form of pleasure with the evolution of their bodies giving them sensitive organs and needs.

Meanwhile, Jaune was still taking Ayla with his meat plundering wetly into her cunt. He had ordered her to got on her hands and knees in doggystyle position as he fucked her from behind making her moan loudly. Her big thick buttocks and thighs made for more cushion in which to hammer his length comfortably into her skin. She was getting tighter and wetter by the minute and felt her walls beginning to throb readily bringing her to the realm of orgasm.

Jaune simply grunted and mated with the woman like an animal in heat, he still planned to grab that ring and get out this alive. That meant he had to put all his skills in pleasing women to good use. Sowing his member back and forth into her sopping twat Jaune continued rutting the green woman’s large tight pussy until she roared out with climax!

“Uuunngghh! Me feel special feeling again! Me love everything human doing to Ayla! Aaaahhhh!~” Ayla howled out and shuddered intensely with her orgasm racking her body. She shook and gushed all over his meat as it sheathed it into her snatch one final time before cumming!

Jaune winced and clenched his teeth at feeling her tightness when their orgasms hit at the same time. He felt her pussy convulse wildly in wet tight constrictions around his member pulling him deep into her cervix and making him spew numerous thick ropes of sperm directly into her womb! She shuddered even more in elation upon feeling the warm goo of his seed pump thickly into her womb.

Thick throbbing pulsations erupted within their bodies as Jaune pumped the thick green woman full of sperm. She shook and sighed in great sighs of elation as she felt him pour out more and more seed into her womanly depths. Ayla soon collapsed after shaking with climax for a full-on minute and laid down on the ground with a smile on her face as she passed out. Jaune slowly pulled out of her snatch leaving a thick gooey trail of seed oozing out of her freshly fucked orifice. 

He stood up panting and feeling very sweaty, checking to make sure she was unconscious Jaune saw that Ayla was sleeping and reached for the ring of her necklace. Snatching it from her neck he now obtained the family heirloom and hastily searched for any intact clothing he may have had. All he found was a pair of boxers. Sighing he put them on and quietly crept through the cave’s cell areas to avoid detection. 

To his surprise he saw that all of the other super mutant females were busy having sex with each other.

‘Wow, didn't expect to find this. Still, this means escaping will be that much easier, better be quiet about it while they’re busy.’ He thought to himself as he tiptoed past the busy super mutant women. 

Making his escape he left the cave, obtained what little supplies he had and made his way back to the Vault with a smile on his face.

Little did he know that a certain strain of FEV within the leader mutant’s female body mutated leading to her skin secreting an airborne strain of pheromones as well as something else. Deeper inside of her body Jaune’s dozens of sperm cells wiggled towards their destination of her eggs and penetrated the membrane of one successfully beginning the process of fertilization within the female Super Mutant.

“Me feel….baby….growing inside body….me so happy!~” The leader stirred from her slumber and got up cradling her stomach with newfound affection. She gnashed her thighs together and felt exceptionally horny still, looking around she noticed that Jaune was long gone and felt a small wave of sadness flow through her. But, she brightened up immediately when remembering there were other humans in nearby settlements, some were farms and others were raider hideouts filled with men and some women.

“Me find more humans, and feel more love!” She cried out in exuberance and stomped over to the center of her cave where she saw her other fellow females laying baked around the room panting like crazy post-sex. ‘Me confused by what me see, but now not the time to think. Now time to go out and make snu-snu!’

The leader grunted loudly and called her fellow mutants to attention,they huddled together and talked out their plans to seek out other Super Mutants first then search for humans. Like a horde fueled by desires of sex the green thick army of Super Mutant women marched out into the wasteland wanting. They came across other regular Super Mutants of the dickless male variety by happenstance, the regulars were about to attack the females thinking them abominations until….that happened. 

The ‘Male’ mutants succumbed to the airborne strain of the mutated FEV the leader was exuding and soon mutated themselves into the same female-brand variety of Super Mutants yearning for sex. All of them became far less ugly and appeared to many as green ‘Orc’ women, they were beautiful, bodacious, thick-bodied with hourglass proportions, and didn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. The group grew larger as more and more Super Mutants became amorous female versions complete with working sex organs yearning to be bred.

They spread like wildfire invading settlements, not killing anyone surprisingly, and taking any men they could find back with them to mate and be impregnated by. All around the commonwealth the news spread of this new species of sex-hungry mutants, no longer would people be in fear for their lives when seeing green, if anything most men would rejoice when they do spot them. Super Mutant women now roamed the lands securing settlements so they can be rewarded men to bed with, some suffered pelvis-crushing feats, but others endured and stayed with the mutants out of loyalty and lust. 

It was the end of one-life ending threat and the beginning of a new population increasing one.

********

Jaune stood staring stupidly at the screens when Salem showed him the results of his interactions. He stood with shoulders slumped wearing a stunned look of surprise when he learned he had just fathered an entirely new race filled with sex-hungry Mutant women.

“You see, Jaune. Something like this is why I do not want anyone leaving the Vault ever!” Salem shouted out with a peeved look at him as Winter crept away to go grab the punishment whip from her room.

“Uh huh…...noted, won’t be leaving again anytime soon in the near future.” Jaune uttered out and heard some clothes shuffling in the background. He turned his head slowly and saw Salem wearing Winter’s military lewd outfit from last time while holding a whip. 

She licked her lips looking depraved as she ever was and cracked the tool along the ground with a predatory look focused on Jaune entirely.

“Overseer….ma’am? What’s that for?” He asked stupidly feeling that he already knew the answer.” 

To his horror Salem smiled and flipped up her micro-top revealing her breasts.

“Simple;  your punishment. Winter,  go lock the doors again, and Jaune…..bend over my knee.” She purred darkly and approached the now fearful Breeder ready for a long night of whipping and sex.

 

**End of Chapter**

  
  


AN:This has been for Darksseid, thanks for reading. Before you ask, all these updates were back to back, still focusing on other stories among other things. Regular story updates toJTC, Yandere, etc, will start up soon.


	8. An Arkos Wedding and JNPR Honeymoon

  
  
  
  


**The Breeder of Vault 69**

**RWBY**

**For Darkksseid**

**By Azure**

  
  
  


**Chapter Eight- An Arkos Marriage and JNPR Honeymoon**

  
  


*********

Previously….

Taking one the biggest leaps in his life Jaune finally proposed to Pyrrha Nikos shortly after receiving the news that she was pregnant with his baby. He was so over the moon with happiness that he was legitimately having a child with the woman he loved most. His stepsisters and stepmother Joan congratulated him, Pyrrha's mother Athena congratulated as well as cup his buttocks into hands relishing the squeeze. She too was carrying his baby, like many of the Vault residents now, but one very important thing was missing out of all this. His grandmother’s engagement, Jaune wanted to get that and give it to Pyrrha to truly cement their happiness of matrimony, the problem being that it was outside in the radioactive wasteland inside the ruins of his home.

Deciding to take the gamble and chance a journey Salem berated him over risking his importance for a memento, instead of chaining him up down below she gave him the supplies, tools, and gear needed for a quick excursion outside to retrieve the desired artifact. Jaune felt he was ready promised the Overseer he would be back without any trouble out there in the Wasteland. She knew better though. Once outside he marveled at the ruination of the world left behind, saw many derelict houses of his old neighborhood and discovered a race of Super Mutants camping out in his old house. Jaune was surprised when he saw the big green brutes and knew they could rip him apart if he tried taking them on, but the need of the ring was too great. 

Before he knew it he was taken by surprise by an unseen Super Mutant from behind and taken to their lair to be eaten. Fortunately they decided to go through his rations first without the knowledge that his food contained a special element called FEV. Even Jaune didn’t know about it and learned soon enough why it was so special, it was designed with fertility and ensured pregnancy in mind but it had an adverse and rather unexpected effort on the Super Mutant group. Changing them into actual female versions of themselves complete with organs, arteries,and sexual appendages such as breasts and functioning pussies. They were each turned into big green thicc full-figured ogre women with human-like faces. The leader of the tribe, one having been the first to be transformed came to Jaune for the newfound feeling of sex.

There Jaune was pressed down upon by the large green-skinned woman discovering a new love for thick muscled women in the process. He didn’t initially want it but the pheromones in his body drove him crazy and furthered their mutual arousal, thus the fucked like rabbits until he eventually wore her out leading to his escape. He had cum so much inside her that pregnancy was assured, leaving the place with ring in hand Jaune escaped leaving the newly transformed Super Mutant amazon horde to their own amorous devices. They spread the FEV in their system transforming other Super mutants from bloodthirsty ogres to cum thirsty female brutes.

One threat to the Wasteland forever gone, and with it repopulation efforts on the Super Mutants part began with human men.Salem made sure to ride him hard and whip his ass all night because of his misdeed in going out, Jaune couldn’t walk straight when he returned home.

 

*********

 

Now, back inside of Vault 69 many of the occupants, friends and family alike, waited in the atrium for the wedding ceremony to begin. There inside were Jaune’s family members, Nora Valkyrie and Lian Ren as the childhood friends and bridesmaids, and many others. Ruby and her three close friends were excited to see the breeder up close and personal, they had yet to meet him in person and were eager to eventually sleep with him themselves. Glynda Goodwitch was nearby stroking her belly fondly along with the rest of her foreign students from the class she taught that time the breeder fucked each one of them  back to back. All the girls glowed with happiness and energy waiting with everyone else for the Bride and Groom to arrive. 

‘Where the devil is he?’ Salem the Overseer thought to herself as she stood at the head of the platform where the happy couple would be wed. She had changed her hairstyle since confirming her pregnancy from her famed pet/breeder Jaune. Now her hair was down by her sides beautifully combed to the side in an elegant beautiful manner. She looked more goddess-like and oddly enough less pale, but more so than that she was happy stroking her belly knowing she was having his baby. Next to her was Winter who once  again was wearing the skimpy military-esque outfit she fucked Jaune in. It revealed much of her voluptuous half-naked body and skin to all and she wasn’t’ ashamed in the least. She felt too formal not to go in something like a uniform for a wedding. 

Salem married her eye in realization and sighed with a slight chuckle when figuring out where Jaune is.

‘That’s right, I remember now, last I saw him he was with Athena Nikos getting her blessing and learning more about her daughter’s life. I wonder if they’re done by now.’ Salem thought while wearing a wry grin on her face.

*****

“Haaahh! Aaahh aaahnn aah aah~ Oohh yess, Jauney!~” Athena Nikos howled out as she bounced back and forth against the wall of the dressing room they were in. Her Vault Suit was on the floor discarded next to Jaune’s as her naked fit bodacious body busied itself with bouncing up against his thundering hips. Her waist was being diligently smacked against by his waist as he pounded into her like a beast driven wild. Athena bounced and writhed moaning happily in bliss as she felt his large tool push deeply into her pussy. 

“Hoohh, Athena!~ I really missed this! Missed you and Pyrrha!” Jaune breathed out as she pushed his strong muscled body fervently up against her own. Her legs dangled out from the sides with toes curling, her skin glistened with sweat and her hair was becoming frazzled and messy clinging to her forehead. 

Their bodies heaved and rutted powerfully into each other with Jaune pushing her up against the wall making her taut wide buttocks streak against the surface. Athena’s large H cup tits bobbed and bounced right in front of his face tempting him to suck on her nipples whenever they bounced right up into his face. He had actually done it a few times =already making the fit beautiful redheaded mother of his fiance cum a few times already. Plunging his thick turgid member in and out of her slippery tight quirm Jaune continued fucking Pyrrha’s mom making a moaning mess out of her with the intention of creaming her insides. She barely held on by gripping his broad shoulders and eventually leaning her head down to wrap her hungry lips around his own.

“Hhmmhhh!~” She purred hungrily with eyes drifted in bliss as their tongues rolled around over each other in an erotic open-mouthed embrace.

Jaune, after his experience with the muscle-bound Super Mutant women he found that he adapted to fucking and preferring full-bodied women like them. Thick thighs and wide supple ass, slim waist and wide hips, not to mention huge breasts. He now officially had a preference instead of being static about it.. Athena herself was fit like an Olympic goddess and able to control her muscle reflexes down below occasionally squeezing her cunt around his meat making sure to maximize the pleasure she gave him. She was currently doing that right now and hearing him moan from it. Athena was making sure to squeeze her cervix tightly around his dick whenever he plunged right into her womb. It was a sensation that drove her completely crazy with sexual delight fucking her daughter’s stud of a boyfriend just before the wedding. She is already pregnant with his baby like Pyrrha was and wanted to have him implant another one in her once she gave birth. 

Meanwhile she’ll just have to settle for having his large dick stir up her insides by feverishly smacking his body into her own in unrestrained passion. Loud smacking noises flowed out from the impact of his strong hips colliding with her waist. Her tight pussy folds squeezed around him making squelching noises as he drove it further inside each time. Athena’s eyes rolled back into her skull with tongue spilling out of her mouth. She moaned and panted hotly in front of his face and leaned back letting her tits bounce up in front of his chin tempting him even further as their bodies pressed together.

“Aaahhaann aahhn aahh aahhh oohhh Jauney! You can bet you’ll be seeing your mother-in-law quite often after the marriage. You can even live with me and Pyrrha, just imagine having your beautiful wife then your mother-in-law back to back or even at the same time. Haahhh!~” Athena purred out with a delirious gasp of breath as she then closed her legs around Jaune’s waist keeping him locked inside completely.  

“Oohh, sounds like a plan alright, but you’re gonna have to get used to having my stepsisters and Joan after me too. Then the rest of the Vault, being a Breeder is a busy job. Uuunhh!~” Jaune groaned out before pulling her face back onto his lips for a searing open-mouthed kiss. His hips started hammering into her cunt even faster going rapid-fire like an animal during mating season. His dick was even pushing deeper too making Athena mewl loudly inside of his mouth and squeezing her legs tightly around him. 

He was about to cum and so was she, knowing this she contractred her cervix tightly around his length pushing him over the edge and screaming out her name! He plunged his hips right into her snatch and let out a thick overly abundant payload of sperm straight into her depths! Athena, upon feeling it, clamped her legs and vaginal muscles tightly around his body and hooked her arms together around his neck as she swallowed his tongue into her mouth screaming! The pair heaved and thrust together in orgasmic bliss with the older redheaded Milf cumming like a water fountain upon having a gallon of Jaune’s thick seed inside of her. 

‘Oohhh yeahhh!~ If I wasn’t already pregnant with his baby I’d be getting knocked up all over again!’ Athena thought out in delirious bliss as her vessel choked and choked more sperm straight from Jaune’s length. 

He held the woman closely and grunted with each hard pelvic thrust sent into her waist, Jaune relished the feeling of her pussy squeezing down on him making him for more as they came for a full minute. Athena let out a great sigh of pleasurable relief as they relaxed their sweaty naked bodies against each other panting in post-sexual bliss. 

“My...huff...huff...daughter is going to love you, I know I do, Jaune.~” Athena purred lovingly stroking the side of his face before leaning down to capture his lips into her own again. The two made out wetly with romantic passion as their tongues slithered around each other for a couple more minutes until both parties got up and re-dressed. 

******

They left the dressing room a slightly frazzled sweaty mess with Jaune arriving at the Atrium to see Pyrrha herself wearing an actual bride’s dress. His heart stopped hard when he saw her; the lovely red-headed girl of his dreams stood there looking radiant and happier than he’s ever seen her be. Her white dress looked made and sparkled like it was brand new, she had a veil over her head and her hair done back in a large bun with elegant bangs draping down her sides and her forehead. Around her body was a cropped off elegant wedding dress allowing her shoulders to be exposed along with her neck, which held her golden neckbrace around it. Her face was made up well with blushing cheeks and dazzling eyelashes, her lips sparkled with glistening light pink lipstick as she smiled at Jaune approaching. 

He gulped nervously and stepped forward slowly leading to the pipe organs playing their music. All around the many people of Vault 69 watched in happiness and excitement, most of which were sexual since he was the famed breeder that would come knock them up eventually sometime later. Raven and Vernal were standing apart from Ruby and her friends with the blonde staring dumbfoundedly at the dark-haired woman Raven. Vernal bit her bottom lip when looking at Pyrrha with envy, she cradled her stomach like many others and wondered if that could be them. This applied to many of the girls, Jaune even saw Amber,Arslan, Ciel, and Emerald, all three were staring with mixing looks of envy at Pyrrha. 

Coasted along the rows of the attendants were many of the Penny-bots all their usual black and green maid attire wearing chipper faces and greeting the groom with smiles. Jaune found it eerie that they stared at him all at once with those same smiling faces. Up further ahead by the top row was his own family; his stepmother Joan who is also carrying his child, as well as his seven stepsisters. They, like Lian Ren and Nora, wore pink bridesmaid dresses on their bodies. He finally got up to the platform and stood next to her, out from the corner of his eye he saw her give a knowing nod to Ren and Nora, the latter giving her back a wink.

‘Huh, wonder what’s that about?’ Jaune pondered and shrugged as Salem began.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite these two in holy matrimony, from henceforward they shall care for each other, love each other, and support one another in the best and worst of times. Here today is our precious Vault Breeder and his beloved childhood sweetheart Pyrrha Nikos, if anyone does not think they should be wed let them speak now or forever their peace.” Salem called out with an elegant regal voice.

Many of the girls and women were tempted to raise their hands out of singular desire to wed him themselves, but knew they would be just as happy having him pay them visits for more breeding. Salem’s red eyes gleamed across the scenery noticing with a smile that no one objected, and resumed speaking.

“Now, do you Jaune of the Arc family take Pyrrha to be lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death you part?”

“I do.” Jaune answered without hesitation making Athena smile happily in the background. Pyrrha herself was practically bursting with excitement and eagerly awaited the honeymoon where she will enact her special surprise for her newfound husband. 

“And do you, Pyrrha Nikos, take Jaune to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and support, and care for and have children with, in sickness and in health till death do you part?” 

“I do!” Pyrrha burst out with utter happiness making a few of the crowd members giggle at her exuberance, even Salem smiled for her. 

“Now then, remove the veil and bestow upon your bride the ring that will bind you to each other forever.” 

Jaune reached into his pocket and took it out; a small box containing his grandmother’s golden ring. He had to have sex with a mutated super mutant ogress to get it, granted the sex with the beefy beautiful creature was amazing, but the effort in getting it was well worth the trouble. He brought it out and Pyrrha extended her left hand with fingers out ready to receive it. He gently slipped it onto her ring finger making her tear up in happiness once it was secured onto it. 

“I now pronounce you….husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” Salem concluded leaving Jaune to reach up cradling the redhead’s face into his hands and pulled her into his being pressing his lips gently against hers for a sweet loving kiss.

All at once applause and cheers broke out in celebration at their union being officially materialized, they held each other in a loving embrace with Jaune holding an arm around her hips and dipping her downwards. Pyrrha let out all her love and heartfelt devotion for the blonde boy she fell for so very long ago. She didn’t care if he had to breed hundreds of other women here in the Vault, as long as he loved her she was as happy as can be.

The pipe organ played and everyone cheered out for them despite many wishing to be in Pyrrha’s shoes, when the kiss was done Salem instructed Winter to guide them to their honeymoon suite up top in the luxury floor they discovered some time ago. They left the atrium with Ren and Nora following closely behind, the shorter redheaded livewire that is Nora was excited for what was about to happen next. Ren simply blushed and internally gushed with eagerness, they were after all following in on Pyrrha’s surprise gift for Jaune and making it a memorable night for ages to come.

********

“Wow! This is the luxury suite?! I didn’t even know we had one at this Vault.” Jaune gushed out astounded as he, Winter, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora, all got out of the elevator and stepped onto the luxury floor.

“It was initially a higher command’s ‘elite’ version of the sublevels of the Vault. You have noticed down there it is luxury-themed and extravagant whereas the middle section housing commonfolk is rather basic in comparison. Think of this floor as an in-between, many of the generals planned to retire her after siring families with  the exotic women down below. We only discovered it recently.” Winter explained as they walked out and arrived at Suite 01A.

She opened the door and revealed to Jaune and company a lavish living area that looked like it came straight out of a modern wealthy magazine. Plenty was creamy vanilla in luster and color, the couches in the living room looked soft and a sizable television was stationed at the far corner. The kitchen was top-tier in design and style with the bedrooms looking spacious and wide. Truly it was an upper-class suite reserved for only the breeder, his wife, and any other mistresses that’d come up with him.

“Wowwie! Look how cool this place is, Ren!” Nora gushed cutely shaking her friend’s shoulders and making the raven-haired girl shake about in her hands.

Pyrrha’s eyes reflected in wonder until her attention was caught by Jaune picking her up bridal style and carrying her into the master bedroom.

“Oh hoo, Jaune!~” She gushed out in pleasant surprise and hung her arms around his neck as they arrived at a spacious velvet-laden love pad of a master bedroom. All sets of eyes went pleasantly wide in surprise at seeing the large oval bed in the room complete with satin sheets and large fluffy pillows.

‘Kinda reminds me of Salem’s bed.’ Jaune noted hearing Winter clear her throat for their attention.

“Well now, I’ll take my leave and have you four get to it. Time's a wasting and we do need more of our occupants to be bred, Mister and Misses Arc. Congratulations and have fun.~” Winter beamed at the four of them and turned on her heel to leave cradling her stomach with a fond smile as she walked out the room.

‘Wait, did she say four?’ Jaune wondered and Pyrrha nodded to both Ren and Nora before jumping out of Jaune’s arms and ripping off her wedding dress exposing her full-figured body in it’s enhanced glory!

“P-Pyrrha?” Jaune sputtered out feeling his erection rise up within his pants after seeing the sexy silky lingerie Pyrrha wore around her body. She had long silken stockings on her legs, a garter belt with lacy straps attached to them, a thin lacy corset a round her chest with no cups leaving her H-cup sized tits bouncing freely in full firmness. Jaune salivated upon seeing those head-shaped funbags laid bare for him and Pyrrha held her hands behind her neck undoing her bun letting the long beautiful red hair fall free.

“Time for your surprise, Jaune.~” Pyrrha cooed and nodded to the two other girls that came with them here. 

Nora had on a manic expression and shredded apart her own bridesmaid outfit exposing her equally full-figured body to Jaune as well. Her waist was slim, her hips wide and thicc ready for babymaking, luscious thicc thighs and a robust H-cup chest size like Pyrrha’s. Jaune’s jaw went slack as the girl became naked right before him, his erection was throbbing hard now.

“N-Nora….? Heheh, you’re in on it too?” Jaune asked dumbly and saw the short girl turn around to stick her ass out at him wiggling it enticingly. 

“Hee hee, you know it, Jaune boy. We’re here to do our part as Vault Breeding subjects and as your longtime friends along with Pyrrha. Me and Ren planned with her on this and now…..well…...get ready to ride the syrup train, baby.” Nora cooed out cutely in a wild way while still wiggilng her buttocks at him.

“Nnghh!” Jaune winced feeling his erection nearly literally burst out of his clothing. 

He looked to Lian Ren, an exotic oriental girl with a calm and composed demeanor, bashfully undress herself in haste. Many long thought her to be a boy because of her lack of feminine features and somewhat androgynous appearance, but the moment her dress came off Jaune saw her figure fully feminine and as heavenly as any other woman he’d seen to date. She had a sleek build with an even slimmer waist, a pair of wide hips like Nora, with a chest topped out at DD cup size. Her breasts were nice and perky too, Jaune certainly got wood staring her making her feel bashful while doing it. Her chest size was smaller than Pyrrha and Nora, but she was indeed rocking an hourglass figure like the other women in the Vault now. 

“Hope you like my new body now, Jaune. After eating the food here for a week after arrival my body became more like this. Having these things on your chest become bigger does threw you off balance though, I had to adjust to standing up straight and walking without falling. At least now I don't have to feel self-conscious about my figure and compare it to other women.” Ren stated in a sweet serene voice before winking at him.

‘I’m guessing that might be because of the FEV in the food supply, still can’t believe such a thing existed and we were eating it this entire, still, it does put everyone in a near constant frenzy of sexual longing. Makes the process of breeding easier and it does wonders for their bodies and libidos. I just never expected it to mutate the Super Mutants though.’ Jaune thought nodding in appreciation at Ren.

Somewhere outside beyond the  Vault many Super Mutant women were bouncing on top of former Brotherhood of Steel soldiers in the middle of the wasteland. Plenty were renouncing their oaths and surrendering themselves to the sexual bliss of the big green women riding on top of them.

She turned to Jaune and smiled sexily before striking an exotic pose with Nora. The two held other nakedly with breasts squishing together making it seem like they were lesbian lovers, the fantasy really hit it home with Jaune making the zip track of his Vault Suit come undone with his foot-long member pushing out!

“Jaune….!~” Pyrrha cooed out in surprise once all three of them saw his cock burst into the open like that. Nora marveled at its strength and turned to nod with Ren before grabbing the blonde boy and throwing him onto the bed.

“Let’s make this a special night, Jaune darling. Just the four of us, I love you so much.” Pyrrha cooed with eyes half-lidded in utter happiness as she and the other two girls crawled onto the bed over to her husband ready to make his night.

“I love you too, Pyrrha.” Jaune said back just as heartfelt as she did and pulled Pyrrha up to his arms letting their faces meet in a rapturous lip-lock of love. Pyrrha pushed herself firmly onto his lips with arms draping around his neck resting at his side while Lian and Nora pulled their heads up to his member marveling at it.

“S-so...big! Ooh I can’t wait to lather it in syrup and go to town!” Nora squealed excitedly making Ren nod in agreement. The pink-skinned redhead reached for the bottom of his shaft wrapping her gentle fingers around it and pumping it slowly within them. They heard Jaune moan loudly inside of Pyrrha’s mouth making them see the two making out passionately with open mouths working tongues over each other. 

The gorgeous taller redhead was pouring out all her passion into the embrace relishing the taste of her husband while keeping her hand interlocked with Jaune’s. Ren occupied herself by pulling her face up to the head of his dick and placing her soft cherry pink lips around it plopping it into her mouth. They felt Jaune hum in approval, her lips wetly suckled on the head slowly and teasingly making sure to adjust to the surface and the taste. Ren was falling more in love with it and wrapped her slender fingers around the neck of it squeezing it softly along with Nora. 

The girls worked his dick gingerly at a gentle pace while Pyrrha continued pouring down her tongue into his mouth passionately. She had straddled his broad muscled chest with her knees beneath his armpits holding his face within her hands and pouring it all out. Her feelings, her love, her lust, and absolute devotion to the blonde boy. They hummed wetly as they swabbed saliva in erotic fervor with Pyrrha gently grinding her nether region along his torso.

“Hhmmhh! Mmhh mhhh!” Nora moaned as she ran her tongue slowly along the underside of his member savoring the taste of Arc cock on her tongue. She fondled his balls gingerly within her soft hands and watched Ren inch more of his large length into her mouth. She felt proud of her friend for taking him down her gullet like a champion, Ren simply struggled with swallowing more and more of his length. It hurt her jaw but she was finding herself too attached to the taste of his dick to pull back.

Wet slurping sounds occurred with the girls running their hungry mouths and tongues feverishly along Jaune’s dick and balls, every now and then they would alternate leaving Nora to suckle her lips around his balls and Ren to run her tongue along a side of his dick. Both of them kept a pair of hands around it stroking it back and forth at his leisure. Jaune meanwhile moaned and hummed inside of Pyrrha’s mouth until she drew herself off of his lips with a starstruck smile. Her green eyes sparkled at him with utmost radiance of happiness until she turned herself around and straddled his face with the fresh moist juicy pair of folds belonging to her snatch. Jaune latched his lips onto it and started kissing her taint sucking her folds of pink flesh into his lips tenderly making Pyrrha writhe in pleasure.

“Mmmmhhhm.~” Jaune moaned underneath her fresh pink pair of pussy lips, he sucked on her folds tenderly squeezing every inch of her wet pink flesh. 

This was making Pyrrha gasp hotly in unbridled ecstasy, she ground her mound hard against his face determined to really bury his mouth inside of her snatch. Struggling to catch her breath she leaned down onto his crotch where Nora and Ren busied themselves with running their tongues together around his dick in unison. Pyrrha licked her lips and knew she wanted in on that action, craning her face forward she joined the duo in running her lips and tongue along a side of his genitals. Together all at once the mouths of all three girls squished together against the surface of his dick curling up and around all over it making the man groan loudly from underneath Pyrrha’s buttocks. He was receiving grandiose pleasure from the three women and grabbed Pyrrha’s wide perfect bubble butt hard into his hands making her yelp. He dug his face into her snatch soaking up every ounce of her delicious vaginal juices and making her grind herself harder around his face. 

The trio moaned in a collection of hot breaths and aroused moans as they continued slurping his cock together for what seemed like another half hour. Jaune was flummoxed by the triple oral sensation quite a bit, when he felt Pyrrha’s lips wrap firmly around the head of his length and go deep he bucked up thrusting it into their faces and came!

“Nnnhhh!” He groaned out from underneath the redhead’s pussy still smothering his face. His hips bucked up rampantly with balls churning with cum and blasted out his ejaculate like lava coming out of a volcano! 

All three women leaned back slightly keeping their heads just above it as a geyser of thick virile sperm shot out caking their faces and painting them in white. 

“Wowww! So much of it, and mmhhh, so tasty too!~” Nora gushed out scraping as many gunks of sperm as she could into her mouth by using her tongue. She leaned over to Ren and ran her tongue along the oriental girl’s face making her blush until Nora’s lips smothered into her own leading into a steamy lesbian kiss. 

Together they hummed in intimate ecstasy and wrapped their arms around each other as Pyrrha sheathed her throat entirely around Jaune’s dick. Even after cumming he was still harder than steel and saw an opportunity when his member was coating in his seed. Leaning down she pushed herself to swallow up every inch of his length leading it deep down into her throat. She felt Jaune moan out some more and pump out another few ropes of sperm into her gullet. Pyrrha’s eyes drifted skyward with glee as she tastily gulped everything.

“Mmhhh!~ Mmh mhh mh mh mh.” She bobbed her head a little sucking up more of his dick and milking out any more globs of sperm down the hatch.

“Shame on you, Pyrrha, trying to hog everything to yourself?” Nora cooed calling her attention upward to see both her’s and Ren’s faces flustered with tasty want. Slowly picking herself back up she slid off of Jaune’s erect meat with a wet plop and pulled the other two into her arms to run their tongues all over her cum-covered face. Together the three made out for a quick couple of minutes and drew back enough to see Jaune still hard and muffling underneath Pyrrha’s taut buttocks.

“How about we take turns? Each of us can have our more defining moments with my husband in sequence, sound good?” Pyrrha asked coyly receiving a rapid nod from Nora and a soft quiet one from Ren. She dismounted off of Jaune’s face, immediately missing the cunninglis treatment she was receiving and looked to see his face smothered in her juices.

“Jaune, take care of us, will you darling? One at a time?  We want tonight to be very special.” Pyrrha mused like a doting wife, something she internally squealed about as Jaune flashed her a smile.

“Sure thing, honey.” He sat up and looked to Nora appearing starstruck and bursting with energy, Ren who was quiet and calm despite blushing up a storm, and Pyrrha who simply looking lovingly at him while he made his decision. “So, who’s first?”

**

“Please be gentle with me, I...I’ve never had anyone before.” Lian Ren, the oriental beauty for an exotic part of the lands afar, said meekly as she laid on  her back with legs spread wide open by Jaune’s hands. She was being laid back with chest sticking out and thighs spread apart while Jaune guided his large member over into the wet velvet folds of her snatch, Ren looked at him with a bashful expression of admiration and then tossed her head back when feeling the cockhead push right into her slit spreading it wide apart.

“Aaaaaghnn!~” She yelped out with head tossing back and her long raven hair flossing about. Her breasts stuck out even further due to her back arching, Ren’s toes curled as she felt his beefy appendage burrow steadily into her pussy. 

Jaune grunted with an aroused breath and slipped his length further until he found her cherry, briefly looking to Ren and receiving a nod he pumped on in taking her virginity in one go. She whimpered painfully as she felt her hymen give away and feel his large thick member push apart her walls as it burrowed into her cervix. Ren hung her mouth agape in silent ecstasy and lifted her legs up high with toes curling in sensation. She had never felt so...so fulfilled in all her life and wrapped her legs around Jaune’s backside reeling him in.

“Uuungghh! Ohh you’re tight! Uuhhhn.~” Jaune moaned out feeling the tight slick walls of Lian Ren squeeze down around him. He settled his thighs underneath her own and held her hands into his with fingers interlocking completely. She looked lovingly at him with a hot breath and saw Jaune draw back his hips and slam it into her pussy!

“Haaahhhn!~ Oohhh….yes….!” She cried out in a heavily aroused whisper as he began repeating the process, his buttocks would pull back pressing into the balls of her feet and then slam right back in burying his length into her tight cunt. A soft collection of squelching noises followed and thus Jaune began steadily fucking the exotic girl while admiring the magenta color of her eyes. 

She started breathing raggedly in low breaths as her body bounced along the bed surface to the man’s strong waist. He pushed and pumped diligently making skin-slapping noises come out alongside her shrill heartfelt moans. Her legs wrapped around him tighter pulling him on top of her so that their lips met in a feverish embrace. Lian Ren hummed warmly as she ran her tongue in and around his own in romantic sexual splendor.

“Hmmmhh! Mmmmh!~ Hmm hm hm hmmm.” She moaned warmly with eyes closed as their tongues rolled around each other openly in a passionate lip-lock embrace.

Meanwhile, in the background both Nora and Pyrrha occupied themselves by fingering each other’s cunts and making out passionately like they were longtime lesbians. Nora’s face scrunched up in absolute bliss when she felt the taller girl press down upon her with lips smothering the girl’s lips. Their tongues rolled around heatedly in wet bliss with their large H-cup bouncing tits squeezed against each other nipple to nipple. 

They moaned hotly into each other's mouths making out splendidly with hands interlocked. This was going on while Jaune continued fucking Ren right there on the bed in front of them. They watched with eyes focused on the Jaune’s masculine form now railing the screaming girl hard and fast with hips thundering against her waist.

‘Oh Jaune, you are a beast when you're riled up.’ Pyrrha thought tasting Nora’s syrup coated lips.

‘Oooh, Ren looks like she’s having a blast screaming her lungs out, maybe he’s hitting her in the babymaker with that big meaty pipe of his. I can’t wait for my time to come, just have to find the syrup for it.’ Nora thought squeezing her lips around Pyrrha’s tongue and resuming their frenzied kissing.

Back to Jaune and Lian Ren, the girl was screaming her lungs out in ecstasy after feeling his member push rampantly into her cervix. He was nearly piercing her womb with his hard fettered thrusts, Jaune was pushing his cock and waist so hard into her body that he stood up on his knees holding her up by the hips and railing her pussy. Her lips squelched and sputtered out vaginal juices with every hard thrust, Jaune was no gentleman and Ren liked it. Their bodies heaved together over and over again with her tits bouncing back and forth constantly. Her legs tightened around his buttocks with pussy muscles squeezing tightly around his length, she was about to cum once again and this time she would bring Jaune with her. 

“Aaaahh aah ah aah aah ah ahaaaahhhh!~” Ren squealed out with cheeks redder than Pyrrha’s hair as she began writhing violently within  Jaune’s grasp. Her snatch convulsed voraciously around his meat in climax pushing him to have his own and slam his hips into her one last time before shouting.

“Aaaaghh! Here it comes! Oooh yeah!” Jaune hollered out and felt his  balls bloat thickly sending bulges after bulges of sperm straight down his shaft and into her the girl’s pierced womb sending all of it inside!

Ren squealed intensely once again and writhed about riding out her climax as she felt her womb bloat like a balloon. She felt discharge after discharge of Jaune’s warm gooey seed splash inside filling it up entirely, she knew she was pregnant now, at least if his virility was anything to by. Her walls squeezed and sucked hard on his length milking him for more while inside her body many of his sperm cells swam to one lone egg and made significant contact with it, beginning the process of fertilization. Ren sensed this and felt a wide blissful smile stretch onto her face as she slowly came down from her orgasmic high.

Jaune was panting mildly and set her hips down after feeling her legs go slack. He pulled out of her quirm letting a thick syrupy trail of sperm ooze out as she collected herself. Jaune then turned to see Nora sashaying over to him leaving Pyrrha laying on her side from afar watching with smiling interest. 

“My turn, Jauney.~ Hee hee, I got something special prepared for all three of us before we do the do.” Nora snickered waving a syrup bottle in her hand.

****

Squeezing the bottle in one hand and letting it pour all over her naked thick hourglass body Nora smothered herself in syrup and beckoned everyone else to come at her and lick. They did so with glee. Ren got up and placed her lips around thighs licking slowly up from her legs, Pyrrha focused on her neck kissing and licking up around the crook of it slowly making her moan. 

“Hhhhhhh yeahh….! Come get it,everybody.” Nora whispered in an orgasmic way until Jaune grabbed the bottle and lathered some more of it around her navel and pussy. He saw her instantly shiver when she felt it and looked down to see him burying his face into her muff slurping on her folds as they were covered in syrup.

“Aaaahhhnnn!~ Ooohhh yess! Unnnhhh!” Nora hollered out with one of her hands putting a knuckle to her teeth making her bite down on it while Jaune started eating her out. Her right hand drifted down to his head grabbing the back of it and pushing him on even further allowing his nose to prod her mound. 

He humed and expertly channeled his learned cunninglis skills into servicing Nora’s pussy. His lips sucked and nibbled on her delicate pink folds, his lips sucked tenderly on her labia, his fingers spread her lips open so he could suck on her clit. All of it was partially covered in syrup and that aided in Jaune’s ravenous lip service being put to full effect. Nora was being driven crazy by this and found herself lying back onto the bed because she could no longer stand up. 

The others stayed at their places with Ren licking up her armpits and then moving to her tits, Pyrrha did the same after kissing the girl’s lips several times. Both girls sucked a nipple each into their mouths and started sucking gingerly on them driving Nora crazy with sexual delight. She tossed and moaned about on the bed to the feeling of everyone else’s mouths sucking apart her skin. Nora was flustered with grand sensation.

Jaune kept his lips and face buried in between her legs soaking up her mons and tonguing out her syrup-laden quirm. He lapped all of it up making Nora squirm and shift about with legs wrapping around his head. He carried on with this for several more minutes tasting every inch of Nora’s pussy until she suddenly went into spasm and came hard!

“Hhaagghhh!” She shrieked out and trembled with an orgasm right there underneath everyone. She bounced up and down off the bed repeatedly grabbing Jaune’s face and smothering it into her pelvis while she comes. 

Jaune sputtered and struggled to regain his breath all while tasting the girls pussy juices and the syrup mixed in with it. Nora cooed out happily with a flustered face and slowly came down from her climax leaving herself messy and breathing raggedly. 

“Wow...huff...huff….that was amazing!” Nora gushed out and sat up only to be pulled by her wrists gently onto Jaune’s seated waist. She saw that his erection was as stiff as it was before with thick apple-sized balls teeming with spunk and a ready look shown on his face.

“Come here, Nora.” Jaune purred making her tremble with jitters of arousal as she stood hunched over his pylon of a phallus nervously. 

He simply grinned and grabbed ahold of her hips pulling her down onto his cock spreading her moist nether lips openly. Nora’s pussy now swallowed his cock up whole. Her eyes shot wide open in surprise and she held her mouth agape. She shook when his member pushed apart her sensitive tight pussy lips as he buried himself inside of her body. 

“Oooohhh aaahhhh!~ Oohh yes! Jauney!” She cried out once she seated down to the hilt on his member. Her buttocks rested in his lap with legs curling around his backside, ankles became locked and hands reached around his neck holding him closely as he settled his throbbing member deeply inside of her pussy. Nora felt it push against her cervix making her shake with sensitive pleasure. 

Jaune reached behind her hips and cupped her wide bubble butt tightly making her gasp for air in surprise for the feeling. 

“Here we go.~” He breathed to her and started pumping himself up into her Nora’s snatch feverishly in rapid-fire pace. Nora felt her cervix begin to open up welcoming the thrusting member into her core as she felt his cock stir up her insides pleasurably.  

Loud wet smacks of skin echoed from throughout the room with a collection of wet hungry moans coinciding with them. Over in the corner of the bed Pyrrha’s body became entangled with Ren in a sixty-nine arrangement with her on top. Ren was on the bottom having her legs held wide apart by the redhead’s strong hands while she ate out her cum-filled pussy with gusto. She tasted Jaune and suckled on Ren’s vaginal juices making the girl whimper strongly underneath. Ren in turn spread open Pyrrha’s nether lips and gorged herself on her cunt, she swiftly ran her tongue around in circles inside of her pussy making her squeal internally in soft mewling noises while they pleasured each other in a loop.

Meanwhile, Nora was bouncing up and down frantically within Jaune’s lap bouncing her jiggling ass energetically as she did so. He held her tightly from the ass and rutted his length hard into her body piercing her womb occasionally and laying down his head to latch his lips onto one of her tits. Nora was mewling like crazy in the process and feeling ever closer to cumming already after the syrup orgy earlier. She bounced and rolled her hips enthusiastically on Jaune’s length taking it in as deep as possible and feeling him throb the longer they fucked like rabbits.

“Aaah aah ah ah aah aaahhhnn! Jauney!~” She cried out in ecstasy with jaw wide open in a delirious smile on her face. Her tits bounced and jiggled against his chest, her hips wiggled and ground hard into his pelvis taking his length in deep and feeling it throb from within. Nora was in heaven right now and felt ready to burst.

Smacking his hips up into her buttocks Jaune continued fucking her ravenously for another half hour or so, feeling her cum several times into the process until she felt her final end approach just now. She pursed her lips tightly and scrunched her face close as she thrust her tits up into Jaune’s face and hollered out his name. 

“Aaaahhhhh Jaaauunnne!~” She cried out and shook with a trembling orgasm right there in his lap. Jaune grunted himself and clenched his fingers into the doughy mounds of her buttcheeks before plunging himself all the way into her body. His dick pushed through into her womb itself and throbbed with thick bulges of semen coming out in abundance!

Nora shivered on contact and clamped her walls around his member causing him to cum even more inside of her body. Bulge after bulge of thick extremely potent sperm pumped into her womb quickly filling it up and cementing her ascent into motherhood. Nora shuddered repeatedly feeling her walls milk him for his cum. Her legs tightened around him and her walls squeezed him tighter as he came thickly into her fertile depths. Egg cells were swarmed by a mass of Jaune’s little swimmers resulting in the membrane being pierced and one of them making contact. Fertilization had began and Nora would soon become a pregnant woman happily carrying Jaune’s child inside her body.

“Ooohhh….yeah…..Ahhh.~” She sighed in pleasured relief and passed out right in his lap. 

Jaune let her go by opening up his arms and letting her fall out and roll onto the bed. He then looked to Pyrrha next, who had just finished up eating much of the cum inside of Ren’s pussy and pulled her head out of her legs. Ren was breathing roughly and laying back to recuperate after having the girl make her cum. She and Nora were obviously down for the count leaving the happily married couple alone with each other ready to kick off their honeymoon.

“I’m all finished up, let’s have the rest of the night to ourselves now.” Pyrrha purred seductively as she crawled over to her husband pulling himself out of Nora’s quirm leaving a thick gooey trail of his cum pouring out. 

Her green eyes sparkled in delight when seeing his erection maintain its rigidity, Jaune was always known to have high stamina and endurance after going back to back with everyone else. Not to mention there’s the added benefit of the FEV-laced food that enhances their bodies and virility, if Pyrrha wasn’t already carrying his baby she’d loved to get knocked up by him all over again.

“Come here, Pyr. I love you.~” Jaune said soothingly pulling the girl into his arms and letting her lips crush against his in an impassioned embrace. The two closed their eyes and melted into each other's arms romantically with his hands grabbing ahold of her taut wide buttcheeks. She mewled deeply into his mouth when feeling his fingers knead them strongly, Pyrrha hiked up a leg along his side and pulled herself in even deeper making her breasts squished up against his chest.

“I love you too, Jaune.” She said with voice dripping in emotion and happiness once she pulled her lips apart. Then she smiled coyly and put a finger to her cheek in a cute gesture. “Now….wreck me.”

*****

 

“Aaaahh ooooaahh ahhh!~ Jauunne!~” Pyrrha hollered out as she bounced up and down along her husband’s tall muscular frame Her legs were latched tightly around his calves with her arms around his neck feeling his hand hold her tight and his hips rocket up into her pussy! Pyrrha’s hair was tossing about with her face screwing up in grand sensitive bliss. She rocked and bounced along his body as he fucked her in a stand-up style while keeping his balance. He had grown that much stronger since then.

Wet smacking noises of skin slapping skin echoed throughout the room with Pyrrha deliriously moaning out his name repeatedly as she felt her pussy wrap tightly around his thundering cock. Jaune was grunting and thrusting rapidly into his wife’s cunt enjoying the feeling of it coil tightly around his length as he pushed it up into her cervix!

“Aaah ah ah ah ah ah ah ahhh!~” She wailed out and hugged his neck tightly pressing her face up against the side of his cheek as she bounced up and down. 

Pyrrha’s legs came around his backside wrapping tightly around it and making Jaune hold her up by gripping her buttocks. He kneaded those perfect thick cheeks with his fingers making her mewl sensitively as she bounced voraciously on his cock still. Loud squelching noises resonated from the insertion point of his cock pummeling hard into her pussy with Pyrrha frantically riding his standing body.

Jaune was channeling more power and force into his thrusts making sure his dick pushed deep and hard inside of Pyrrha’s moist velvety orifice, he felt her muscles twitch and convulsed repeatedly while he fucked her. He sensed she was close to climax already after doing this position with him for roughly forty five minutes. Ren and Nora were sleeping soundly on the bed all tuckered out after their romps with Jaune, his seed was nestling nicely inside of their bodies baking the buns that would be his children.

He grunted hoarsely when he felt Pyrrha’s vaginal muscles tighten even more around his length again, she was riding his body vertically with moans constantly airing out of her mouth indicating the dam was about to burst. Jaune simply grunted in hot loud breaths keeping his hands squeezing tightly around her buttocks as he sawed his length deeply in and out of quirm. The skin-slapping noises continued until Pyrrha’s screams reached an apex, she suddenly tensed up in Jaune’s arms and curled up along his frame with head tossing back letting out a loud shrill moan.

“Aaaahhh haaaahhh!” She cried out as her vessel squeezed voraciously around his length making Jaune grunt loudly before plunging himself into her tight twat and letting loose his climax!

“Nnggghh!” Jaune grunted out and felt his shaft throb with an intense ejaculation splaying Pyrrha’s insides with sperm! Thick blasts of the potent white pearly substance decorated her insides filling it up and making Pyrrha shiver in orgasmic delight. She tensed up within his arms, toes curled, and fingers raking his shoulders, until she slowly came down from her high. Her vessel continuously squeezed his length for more milk.

“Haahh….aahh….!” Pyrrha cooed out with breath coming out in hot gasps, she cradled Jaune’s face and pressed herself up close staring him into the eyes with a smile. “Again?”

“You know it.” Jaune answered back with a small of his own and kissed her on the lips.

******

The loud skin-slapping noises resumed alongside the whimpered moans of a heavily aroused Pyrrha Arc. Her body, glistened with sweat and cum at this point, bounced back and forth along the bed as Jaune railed her from behind. Her face was pressed up close to the bed surface with her ass hanging high in the air smacking tenderly into his waist.

“Uuh uh uh uh uh uh ahhh!~” Pyrrha moaned out with face scrunching up tightly in unbridled bliss. This position allowed a more invasive angle for Jaune’s monster of a cock to thrust into her with. She felt every thick veiny inch of his member groove up against the insides of her pussy, it pushed deeply into her with loud squelching noises and hitting her deepest pleasure points. She hugged a pillow tightly to the point of killing it with her arms as she panted in orgasmic exuberance.

“Haaahh, Pyrrha!” Jaune grunted out as he gripped her hips tightly sending another hard drilling thrust into her quirm. Her cheeks slapped his waist hard and his pace had becoming slower because he loved to feel her squeeze around him. Steadily but surely his pace was increasing and his member slipped into her snatch even faster. 

Soon the skin-slapping orchestra of their bodies began again with Jaune hammering hard into the girls buttocks making sure he felt her walls suck in his length. Pyrrha’s eyes were rolling up into their sockets in response and felt her tongue rolling out of her open mouth.

Again and again Jaune pounded himself into her from behind feeling the groove of her buttocks squished up against his waist. Her walls coiled tightly around his cock the more he borrowed it into her body, he could feel Pyrrha writhe and moan underneath and the sound of her ass slapping against his waist became faster. Soon he was thrusting harder into his wife's pussy making sure her folds squelched with the juices of her cunt as it squeezed gingerly around his length.

Their pace became more frenzied as time went on and so too did Pyrrha’s pleasurable moans become louder. Soon the bed was rocking loudly stirring Ren and Nora from the bed seeing them go at it like animals. Pyrrha’s eyes started rolling up into their sockets the moment she felt Jaune’s dick start hammering her innermost G-spot making her feel pleasure beyond anything she’s felt in all her life!

“Ooohh yesss! Jaune! Yess!! Haaaahhhh!~ Harder! Ruin me! I’ll be yours forever!” She bellowed out, resolve and composure completely broken now. She was and will forever be a faithful cockslut to her dashing husband. Only he could make her feel this amazing.

Jaune grinned and channeled his entire body’s muscle power into his hips and length making it grow bigger in size as continue railing her. He drew his hips back till the tip was the only thing left inside her quirm and then slammed it on in with the force of jackhammer making Pyrrha’s body jump! She wailed out loudly making sure anyone outside the Vault, sub level or regular level, heard her squeals of utter  joy.

In fact, many of the attendants did and all the women and girls that did hear it became hot and bothered by how good she sounded. Plenty of them were now gnashing their thighs together hoping for their turn next. Some even started masturbating to the sounds of Pyrrha’s wails.

Back to their room Jaune hunched over his wife’s backside spooning her as he hammered away into her abused cunt. In and out his monster-sized dick pushed into her slopping folds making her insides stretch out to only fit his dick. Pyrrha bounced and writhed about in mind-broken bliss wearing that delirious smile on her face as Jaune wrecked her entire world.

“Uuhh uhh uh uh uh uh uuhh!~” She panted and felt her upper body get picked up by Jaune’s strong arms. He was holding her up by the wrists making her chest and head rise up as he continued slamming himself against her buttocks. Her tits jiggled and tossed about along with her mane of hair, her face maintained its usual expression of delirious ecstasy, and Pyrrha was just there entering a whole new world of absolute pleasure the longer her husband fucked her raw.

Nora and Ren stood up on their knees watching with starstruck wonder, they are hungry again and crawled closer to Jaune and Pyrrha rutting like animals. The man was humping his hips harder and faster into his beautiful wife, Pyrrha was just bouncing around like a piece of meat wailing her lungs out with her eyes rolling up in their sockets. She was going to have her orgasm soon and it would be a tremendous one to date. 

Jaune hammered his hips into her buttocks several more times and felt his wife ‘break’ to the sensation of his member pushing right into her G-Spot once again!

“Uuuaaaaaahhhhh!~” She squealed out in mind-broken ecstasy shouting out to the heavens and beyond her extreme satisfaction of having her husband’s dick give her ultimate pleasure. Her walls then furiously wrapped wetly around his dick squeezing it tight enough to break wood! 

Jaune grunted loudly and felt his member throb with impending release, his balls churned and bloated and his shaft pulsated with impending bulges of sperm heading into her vaginal cavity. Pyrrha squealed out again when she felt gallon upon gallon of Jaune’s cum flush into her body! She writhed in pleasure and shivered intensely while he let out his orgasm inside of her. Her belly started swelling up thanks to the thick loads she was continuously receiving, it added to the payoff that she was cumming the entire time he was, thus milking him for even more seed.

“Uuaahh!~ Aaaahh!~ Aaaahh…...darling.~” Pyrrha uttered out feeling her consciousness slip as she felt absolute nirvana relax her body. She had finished cumming and slumped out of Jaune’s arms to land on the bed unconscious with a wide dreamy smile and a swollen stomach full of cum. 

Jaune dislodged from her quirm letting his mildly flaccid member out of it with a wet pop. A thick  waterfall of sperm oozed out of Pyrrha’s snatch with her walls still throbbing around the empty space occupying it. Jaune sat back letting out a great breath of relief after having that fuck-a-thon with the three beauties in his room. He panted and chuckled when seeing his wife’s stupefied expression and bloated tummy.

“Heh, she looks pregnant already.” He joked and was about to relax until he felt two sources of moisture surrounding his cock. He looked to see both Ren and Nora slurping the cum off of his dick and meshing their lips hungrily against the sides, both girls had hungry entranced gazes in their eyes as they soaked up all of his flavor.

“Well, it’s going to be a long honeymoon alright.” He commented knowing full well that both girls were now carrying his children. Putting his hands behind his neck he leaned back and sighed out in relief.

This was his life now and he loved it.

 

**End of Chapter**

 

AN:This has been for Darksseid, thanks for reading.


	9. Leafy Green Harmony

  
  


**The Breeder of Vault 69**

**RWBY**

**For Darkkseid**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter Nine- Green Harmony**

 

*******

A while ago, during the failed Bandit raid on the Vault from the underground storage room….

The men of the Raider gang screamed out in panic and terror as a berserk Seras Arc began her bloody rampage! The girl used her fingers as actual claws, having morphed them into ones, and cleaved through their flimsy bandit armors with ease rending their bodies in a bloody rush of mayhem! Streaking slashes streamed everywhere in a beautiful deluge of pink red and bone leaving plenty of the pillaging bandits into literal pieces. Fortunately for the ‘Rear Guard’, which was just one shitless face-plate wearing mook named Gil, saw the onslaught from the back and was largely unnoticed. He watched in horror as the busty security guard cleaved through the bandits ruthlessly making him back up into a small crevice of the underground pathway they came out of.

“H-holy shit! I am not going in there and getting chopped into pieces!” He said to himself literally shaking in fear as the macabre bloodfest continued. He looked around in a panic and quietly crept back the rocky pathway hoping he was unnoticed. 

“Just cut our losses and run the hell out of here. I don't think even Vernal and the Boss can fight that thing. This sucks, because we really needed to pillage the place and see what they have, Karma I guess.” He backed away quietly step by step until he noticed something out the corner of his eye just behind a small slew of rocks. “H-Huh, is that a storage room I see? Down here?”

Gil focused his eyes and focused on the object in the distance and quickly closed in on it largely to take a hiding place from the storage room up ahead. He got behind some rockier extensions until he was face to face with a seemingly secret steel door likely leading to a Vault storage room. 

“Hey, yeah, it is! Jackpot! Okay, gotta be quick about it and take what I can while all that craziness is going on over there. Whatever is it; Stimpaks, Jet, Rad-X, anything works just so long as it can be sold.  But-”

*Roaaargghh!*

“-gotta hurry!”

He whimpered in fright and hurried along into the spare storage room. Upon opening it he stumbled upon a scare area with several high-tech shelves housing strange cylindrical vials containing a glowing green substance. Gill picked one up and pulled it out of the metal holster to examine it. Along the metal surface it read ‘F.E.V. Mutated Variant’, not exactly knowing what it is per se he shrugged and tossed it into his knapsack behind him. 

*Rooaarrgghh!* 

He tensed up again nearly pissing his pants when hearing the woman/beast in the storage room howl like a monster making his blood curdle like crazy. He hastily grabbed as many FEV containers as he could and tossed it into the bag largely unaware of the widening hole at the bottom of it. Feeling as if he had enough, he quickly shuffled out of the storage room carrying nearly a dozen vials of Mutated FEV along with him. Coming out of the pathway he made it outside to the cliff edge running in a panic until one of the Vials fell out of his bag crashing onto a rabble of moss-colored rocks!

“Oh no! Shit! Nononono!” He panicked just now noticing the hole leaking Vials that slipped out one after the other spilling over the cliff side and into the land below. Some hit the greenery leading into an underground cave, others the river leading into it as well, a few spilled onto the rocks creating a thick green smoke that aired a certain pheromone which attracted the monster in the wasteland he wanted to meet the least.

A blood curdling roar could be heard in the distance petrifying him on sight and making him turn his head to see the frightening appearance of a tall female Deathclaw scaling up the mountain to go get him. The monster caught of a whiff of the FEV slowly feeling it’s body change little by little while it still filled up with murderous rage, the bandit freaked out completely and broke into a run down the mountain slope trying to escape it. He continued losing Vials in the process letting them spill out onto the rocks and into the grove underneath contaminating the river and the plantlife leading into it. The Deathclaw was hot on his tail closing in and fast until Gil tripped on a rock and tripped causing him to tumble over the cliffside and down to his death.

A sickening crunch could be heard and a puddle of blood spilled out from his body, as can be seen from above by the Deathclaw.

“Raaargh….?” It growled standing up top on a perch overseeing it all, but then the green glow of the FEV occupied its body steadily changing it into a more feminine form with some rather humanoid features. It was evolving, or rather mutating into something that’d want to breed with a specific type of human. Losing interest in the dead body she left the area entirely.

The grove underneath the Vault’s cliffside glowed eerily as the contaminated FEV continued irradiating the area, changing it on a fundamental level with flowers and plant-like growths extended becoming as tall as humans. Slowly changing into the shape of them as well….

 

****

Back to Present…

Strapping on a Vault Suit and making sure to take his Rad-X as well as lace his custom Vault-Suit gear with Rad Resistant properties Jaune Arc began his descent from the cliffside via scaling plunge. 

“Geronimooo!” He called out to himself scaling down the rocky surface until he reached the ground floor. Landing on the grass he turned his head to see the eerie green glow of obvious radiation flow through the river near the rocky cave near the mountain. “Huh, I wonder if that’s normal in the wasteland.”

He detached the scaling gear from his harness and crouched down near the greenery coating the rocky areas of the grotto leading into the cavern ahead of him. Just then he heard a voice speak up in his intercom, that voice being one of his many broodmothers Salem.

“You have your tools, yes?” She spoke up and Jaune answered ‘Yes’ brandishing his gear for the pipe repair. 

“Good, this water pipe is essential to our survival, it is a main line to our building pumping FEV-laced nutrients into the water keeping everyone fertile and virile for sexual intimacy. Speaking of which, you have others eagerly awaiting you when you come back, so try not to take too long, darling.” Salem’s voice spoke up on the other line while she combed her hair elegantly in the mirror.

Instead of its old ornate bun-style she had it draped down her sides beautifully making it befitting of her new status as an expectant mother. She wore her loose dark night robe over her body this time around night instead of her usual Vault Suit, her deliciously curved body colored in bone white could be seen naked through the fabric. She hummed to herself and waiting for Jaune to respond while she stroked her stomach affectionately.

“I think I see a dead ‘Bandit’ nearby, ugh. It looks like he might’ve been from the raid that we got Vernal and Raven from. Guess he fell, hey by the way, Salem…. what’s with the green plant life around here? The river’s glowing too now that I’m going in deeper.” He said to the microphone in his right ear as he looked over the ruins of a dead body nearby laying in pieces. His eyes turned focus back over to the grotto ahead of him and spoke up. “Everything down here, from the river water to the plants going into the place is glowing like crazy.”

He started walking into the grotto keeping a hand on one of his pistols just in case of an attack. It had only been maybe a week since his marriage to Pyrrha and the breeding of Nora and Lian Ren. Since then the three lived with him in the special suite given by Salem for his efforts in siring many pregnant bellies in the women of the Vault. Sex had been a constant and his genitals were never dry since the entire Vault, both sub and Main, were horny around the clock and aching for his seed daily. He blushed when thinking about the big green Super Mutant women again and how their new pilgrimage of aiding villages and breeding with random men for sexual pleasure as well as increasing their numbers. It was certainly better than them being genital-less male brutes killing everything. Yet, Jaune couldn’t help but wonder if what he was seeing was a repeat of that. Mutated FEV always led to things like this apparently.

“I believe that is what you’re going to investigate, darling, outside of repairing the pipeline, but do be careful when you go in. Turn on your night vision visors and examine the irradiated plant life and report back to me. If there's any danger you run away immediately, got it? We don't a repeat of the Super Mutant debacle now, do we? I have the belt and the whips ready in case you’re wondering.” Salem said this and made a loud cracking noise as she lashed the ground with a riding crop.

Jaune shivered up in fright and blushed remembering that night of punishment.

“R-right, I’ll be more careful, Salem, but to my credit the Super Mutant thing worked out for the better. Just Like the Bandits, speaking of which, how are they doing?” 

“They’re fine, Raven Branwen is training our security forces in combat while Vernal is simply getting to know your family members as her own while tending to her pregnancy demands. The former actually reunited with a daughter we didn’t know we had in our Vault, one busty blonde young woman named Yang, but I’ll fill you in later. For now investigate, and…. I love you, darling.” Salem’s voice cut out as Jaune entered the grotto feeling the interference mess with his comms.

“I love you too, all of you.” He replied and turned on his visors as he went in.

The further Jaune arrived into the cavern the more glowing plant life he saw and was filled with a sense of wonder and amazement. Mushrooms, fungus, moss, everything was glowing in varying neon rainbow colors that made it seem like he was stepping into a fantasy land. The cavern itself was as spacious as a stadium where Grifball was once played, Jaune weighed it against a similar television series called ‘Land of the Lost’ and felt humbled by the collection of glowing plant-life beauty.

“Wow…! This is already very different from the wasteland. Talk about colorful.” He gushed like a child as he walked past some bioluminescent fungus along the way. The waters from the river continued to glow soothing ethereal azure glow. Beautiful flowers started blooming with every step he took, everything was glowing so bright that he had to take off his night vision visors and continued to follow the pipeline leading into the grotto’s depths.

He eventually found the rupture somewhere before the vibrant depths of the greenery leading into the cavern ahead. Jaune took note of the claw marks and gulped knowing that it was a Deathclaw that did this, secretly hoping it wasn’t still around he quickly got to work repairing it. Placing some steel plates over the ruptured surface he welded it shut with a portable blow torch and reinforced it some more. Sighing to himself in accomplishment he went over to go flip the lever nearby causing the valves up above in the Vault inner structures to clack into place. The water came rushing down through the repaired pipeline and into the complex itself making this a job well done.

“Now….to look at what’s inside all of that.” He said to himself before heading into the green ahead of him.

He came across an oasis glowing like moonlight and stopped for a rest, looking at the pipeline he saw it continue to trail onward just a bit further ahead. Sighing to himself and sitting down Jaune continued to admire everything around him, unaware that some of the plant life was moving about, namely the more human-shaped ‘plants’. Out from large pods shrouded in the greenery came a handful of human-shaped female-figured life forms with green skin. Each of them had bioluminescent lights on their bodies that highlighted their curves and helped light up the dark. They sensed Jaune and the pheromone-enriched air he carried around him making them curious and seek him out. Each of them gurgled cutely like strange animals but were human-enough in shape to be considered ‘people’ of their own very new race.

Lying down on his plant and letting the glow of the larger mushrooms and plantlife give him the light source he needs to stay alert Jaune decided to a quick break then resume his search. He was lying faceup looking into the ceiling above for a moment until he saw something, or rather several somethings, huddle around him from above. His eyes went wide in alert as he bolted up to his feet in surprise of his new ‘friends’.

“What….the..?” He trailed off in surprise and scrambled around looking at these petite green plant women eyeballing him curiously.

“*Growl?* *Purrr…...!” One spoke curiously while tilting its head at him with a perked eyebrow in curiosity.

‘What the heck are these things?’ He wondered until he saw the green in the river flowing out to all the greenery into the Grotto area making various plants, leaves, and trees, throb with eerie gentle green energy. It then dawned on him where he saw this before.

‘The….the cannisters! The FEV I mean, something must’ve brought that stuff down into this area mutating the plants and…. turning some into cute little flower-women. Huh, what doesn’t that stuff turn into girls?” Jaune asked himself to look at the rabble of at least seven little plant girls eying him cutely with curious stares.

 

They were petite sized and curvy in figure, their skin was green like and slightly glowing like most plants would be, their ‘eyes’ were solid masses of color lacking pupils and sclera making them hard to read. They had no ‘nose’ and their hair was a mess of lush vibrant leaves styled about beautifully making them look more like young women. One opened its mouth revealing needle-like teeth that admittedly frightened Jaune a little as it stuck out it’s vine-like tongue. It reached over to his chin affectionately licking underneath coating it in saliva.

“Uh...hi?” He yelped making some of them giggle with one of them raising up one of its little hands saying ‘Hi’ back.

“*Hi….*” It gurgled cutely showing off it’s need-like teeth, the small crowd of ‘Florans’ as Jaune would come to call them gathered closely giving him an illuminated view of their short curvy bodies.

“Mnngh, Boner...not now….!” He grunted to himself feeling his erection stiff up at the sight of their figures when coming close. Being plant-like creatures, he figured their insides were variants of wood, fungus, or other herbal elements. The little cuties eyed him like curious children and started gathering closely around him tugging on his suit in order to set him down. He felt a bit dizzy feeling their pheromones in the air, small little pores that came out from their surprisingly large tits. 

Yep, the girls had G cup breasts that seemed to secret a strange-looking nectar. Jaune continued whiffing the pheromones they were airing and felt his come off as well making all seven of the petite plant beauties wriggle with excitement.

“*Growl….growl….! Rraggghh!*” One gurgled out along with the others, each of them wriggling with sexually-charged energy making their mouths open wide with vine-like tongues whipping about. Jaune didn’t think they were dangerous, but he still stayed clear of them. He felt horny the longer he looked at their curvy little green bodies and decided; ‘Fuck It’. He was going to have at them like he did with the Super Mutants.

“Heh, what’s next; A hot stacked Deathclaw lady?” He said derisively to himself as he sat himself down on his butt. The large looming glow of the fungus above the oasis he was currently at illuminated the entire area giving him light enough to see their up close. They were cute, wiggling with energy and staring at him with wide smiles as they got on all fours crawling towards him. 

He noticed their hands and feet were cutely human-shaped and tipped brown like roots, they were almost pig-like in their cuteness and Jaune was getting a good look of their supple wide thicc wiggling about. They gurgled cutely with smiles brightening up at him, one of them wearing it’s leave-laden hair like a ponytail crawled up first and started feeling up on his chest peeling down the zipper of his Vault Suit exposing his chest. Jaune quickly undid the gear straps and holsters around his body giving them a sense of sexual excitement as he became more naked in their eyes. 

“Hehehe, you gals are cute, and it may be the libido talking but I’m going to wreck your world right now. Seeing your cute little short stack bodies has really riled me up.” He said feeling completely amorous after feeling his pheromones energize along with theirs. 

“*Growll….? Growll!*” One of them chirped and the others chirped in cute gurgling voices with her as they unanimously agree to follow a long-repressed instinct of mating ever since coming to life down here. The ponytailed one leaned over his head rolling out her tongue and slipped it into Jaune’s mouth feeding him her saliva which excited Jaune even more. He was just careful to watch the teeth.

“Mnngghh! *Grrowl!*” The one kissing him purred as it sloshed her vine-like tongue around his mouth tasting him and loving it. Jaune cupped it’ little bushy head into his right hand deepening the kiss while the others got excited at watching them make out. 

‘Their spit…. it’s really turning me on! Mnnggh! Must be an aphrodisiac!’ He thought feeling his libido skyrocket with the taste of their saliva as the tongue meshed with his. Loud sloshing slurping noises came about with that one ‘Floran’ kissing Jaune ravenously like it had fallen in love with him. She eventually pulled herself off his face leaving a mess of saliva around his lips, then another little plant girl came in close with her tongue out sliding it down his mouth erotically tasting him.

They each gurgled loudly and started undressing Jaune piece by piece rushing to remove his clothing and gear while staying wary of his gun. Soon enough his boxers became all that was left, the plant girls saw that he was packing something large and firm underneath that layer of clothing. Jaune stopped making out with the second girl wiggling her tongue down his throat and looked back to see their little brown hands pull his boxers down exposing his throbbing slab of meat fully erect. They all looked at it with surprise and marveled at it while feeling their bodies wiggle with excitement. 

One of them, having short bob cut-style leaf hair, came up to his face by straddling his chest, she positioned her G-cup sized breasts in front of his lips practically begging him to suck one of her dark green nipples. Feeling as though he already went above and beyond with Super mutant women, he figured Plant girls were not all that different. So, he shrugged and dipped his head down onto the little Dryad’s chest making her squeal out in loud gurgling noises as she felt his lips strongly suck up her right tit!

“*Grrrowl!*” She cried out with face scrunching up in ecstasy, much to the surprise of the others. They were all feeling amorous right now and aching to relish the newcomer’s flesh. Jaune sucked hard on the tit of the one Floran in front of his face, to him her nipple tasted like sweet syrup mixed in with other sweet ingredients for flavor. It was addictive and nutritious, plus he felt rejuvenated all over again feeling his stamina go into overload.

He removed his lips from the one Floran’s tit leaving it panting cutely as he pulled back with a face smiling back at her.

“*Growlll!~” She purred at him while the others started licking their vine-like tongue around his length wrapping it completely in their tongues making Jaune wince intensely in overwhelming pleasure.

“Aaaggghhh!~ Ooohh...yeahhh!~” He cried out tossing back his head as they smashed their tongues around his cock fluidly slobbering all over it with aphrodisiac-laced saliva! His cock throbbed and enlarged surging with pulsating sexual energy, the one Floran that just had her tit sucked looked back at her sisters and quickly turned itself around on his body facing him with her green verdant pussy. Jaune’s eyes went wide at the sight of such an odd yet lively sight of a green spongy womanhood just ahead of him. 

The Floran’s snatch was just like a woman’s, if only a little smaller and tighter-looking, he smelled a certain aroma that stemmed from it making him dizzier with lust. It was obvious that their womanhood’s secreted some kind of substance that’d have an obvious effect on his anatomy if their tongues and tits were anything to go by. He winced when feeling the spongy coil of their wet stamina-charging tongues and sat up feeling extremely frisky and ready to fuck. His sudden arrival made the other little plant girls remove themselves from his crotch, the one Floran girl that hung onto his shoulders with her feet dangled helplessly in hands as he grabbed her petite four-foot body and shifted her position so that she was dangling above his length.

“*Growll….! Growwwlll!*” She gurgled cutely dangling her little feet as Jaune then lowered the cute green nymph down upon his penis aiming the bulbous tip into her green slimy folds readying himself to fuck it. The others watched with growing interest as they saw his member slip into her folds making the Floran girl in his hands writhe wildly in excitement gurgling loudly with crazed ecstasy as he pushed it into her pussy.

“*Ggrroowwwlllll!” She hollered out into the air catching the attention of a certain ring-leader of the race and stunning her friends as she impaled herself on Jaune’s thick meat.

“Nngghh! Crap….! You’re extremely tight! And….it feels like your insides are literally alive and squirming over me like tentacles. I don't know if that’s hot or not, but dammit it feels really good!” He groaned grabbing her hips and beginning to pump his waist up into her body making her hop up and down on his dick creating loud squelches of copulation before everyone else’s eyes.

The little nymph on his dick groaned loudly again feeling its petite green body hop constantly with Jaune’s member pushing ever so powerfully into her insides. He didn’t know if they had cervixes, but it sure felt like it was pushing into one. The Floran hoisted on his cock gurgled some more smiling with happiness and rolling out its tongue to curl along his chest romantically while reaching up to his neck to steady herself. Her curvy little body pumped and humped strongly on his member some more, her folds squelched as her insides swallowed up his length, her ‘seeds’ ripened ready to be fertilized by his member whenever he was ready to cum. Most importantly of all it felt pure raw ‘pleasure’ for the first time in its newly evolved life and found herself addicted to him entirely. 

“Mnngh! Mnh mhh mh mh mh mnh mnhhh! Oohh yeahh! Ooh it feels so good, if you cum soon I’m going to join you immediately after. It’s just so tight in there.” He groaned keeping his hands around her thick thighs as he pumped his pelvis upward into her pussy making her gush fluids out onto her sisters. 

Vine-like tongues started coming out to slither all over Jaune’s bloated balls as they smacked up against the small Floran’s pussy. He winced and breathed loudly feeling sensitive spongy sensations of their tongues slobbering all over his meat, it made it difficult to saw in and out of this one’s pussy, but he felt his libido and stamina skyrocket to insane levels as they continued. He felt rippled with energy and clenched his teeth together tightly as he started jackhammering into the tight juicy snatch of the plant girl’s pussy making her scream it’s head off in loud gurgles.

“Unngh! Uuh uuh uuh uuhh uuhh!” Jaune groaned out feeling his balls beginning to throb as they smacked into the cute thick thighs of the Floran now gurgling insanely with intense pleasure. Her petite form bounced around on his dick feeling his horse-length cock pummel into her twat noisily making splashes of his enzyme-coated cum onto her sister’s faces.

They lapped at it all like hungry dogs lathering their long tongues along Jaune’s balls in the process. It was such a sensitive sensation feeling them all on him like this, plus the tight squishy green folds of the nymph he was fucking brought him very quickly to climax. It was just so tight inside that little green pocket of vaginal flush Jaune couldn’t help it. 

“Grrggk! I’m...I’m cumming! Aaaaagh!” He howled out feeling his balls bloat making the other Florans look at it with eyes wide in wonder. 

“*Grroowwwllll!*” The Floran girl on his dick screeched out in ecstasy tossing back its head into his neck as she came as well. Her folds squelched tightly on his meat making his shaft throb intensely with impending climax! The thick rush of sperm started pumping out from his gonads and rushed up the shaft into the Floran’s tight green pussy. Its eyes went wide in wonder and its mouth opened even wider with its tongue lashing out wildly as she felt it.

She gurgled cutely and felt the thick pump of semen flowing into her depths, it was such a warm gooey welcoming feeling that made her bristle up in excitement causing her to cum on all over Jaune’s meat. Its folds squelched gushing her pussy juice as her insides started absorbing the nutrients of his seed greedily while squeezing her vaginal lips tightly on his cock. She felt like she was flying, and her little body was twitching in ecstasy as more and more sperm flowed into her body. 

The luminescent lights on its frame started glowing as she was feeling her ‘seed’s becoming fertilized by Jaune’s spunk, the man himself marveled at her from behind feeling her body becoming bigger as though a metamorphosis was taking place. All the Florans watched with rapt attention and excitement as this one grew to nearly human-sized proportions; legs grew out longer and thicker, hips become wider, waist stayed the same, and breasts became nicely proportioned with the rest of her being as she literally became a woman in terms of figure now.

‘Whoa….! They can do that If I cum inside?’ Jaune wondered feeling the ever-so-blissful feeling of the green pussy literally milking him for more seed. He came some more filling her green womb up in the process feeling like it was the best sensation he ever felt during sex ever. 

“*Growalll….more…..more...peeassee…!*” It gurgled with a voice having more words in his own language further surprising him as he finished cumming. Jaune finished up and feeling the last rope of thick hearty sperm shoot out into her pussy making her relaxed and smile contentedly at him from the side. Her stomach began bloating largely thanks to his seed, which surprised him to see that what was coming out was more abundant. Like he was literally fire hosing her insides with sperm without burning out. That was when he noticed his balls swelled up to large grapefruit-sized things down below.

The not-so-little ponytail Nymph reluctantly got off of him leaving his cock, still erect, to plop out of its gaping green pussy oozing thick amounts of his seed. A pair of other Florans immediately dove in pushing out their long tongues into the now grown Nymph’s pussy tasting the seed for themselves and becoming heavily addicted to it. Jaune leaned back on his bottom marveling at her grown figure, she had flowers in her hair now, looked more mature like a newly grown teenager, had a figure much like a curvy beautiful woman and was at least five feet seven inches tall now. It was like she mutated from petite ‘teenager’ into a woman just when his seed came into her body.

She then pointed her now ladylike green fingers with black tree bark nails at him in front of the other Florans.

“*Him….feel...good! Very, very good….growwll….me feel warm goo...become big!*” She said to them sparking a collective look of lust in their pupil-less eyes. Suddenly all remaining six of them crawled over to Jaune wanting a good hard fuck not only for great pleasure, but also for growth like the first one.

Jaune just sighed and held out his arms welcoming them into his body as they lunged at him one after the after filling the air around them with noises ripe with sex.

**

Grunting Jaune took the next in his favorite position of Doggystyle while being fed the libido-spiking nectar from the tits of two others. He had this little nymph, petite in figure like all the others and wearing its ‘hair’ in a loose long mane, bent over connected to his lap. His cock had embedded itself all the way inside of its body feeling the writhing sponginess of her green pussy surround his cock yet again making him feel ecstasy as he began fucking it. Her supple little green ass smacked against his waist gingerly as he pounded himself hard into its body, she growled and cooed constantly in untold pleasure as he got drunk off the nectar being give to his mouth through their dark green nipples. 

One with a twin-tail look fed him her large G-cup titties while another with a simple bob cut look did the same in turns with the first one. He moved his face in and out between their large green mammaries feeding on them like a baby and making them coo out in pleasurably ecstasy. He’d suck on one random nipple squeezing his lips tightly around it in order to get the sweet sweet nectar, in the process he made them writhe in pleasure until turning his attention to the other one doing the same. Two unoccupied Florans sat back watching with growing lust as she used their own tongues to wriggle around inside of their green squishing slits waiting eagerly for their turn.

Jaune humped and pumped the current Nymph, which he called number Two, savagely relishing the feeling of its green squiggling pussy coiling around his member as her ass mashed into his pelvis time and again. She moaned and writhed, and more importantly, bounced around thanks to the strength in his hands. Jaune bottomed out of her obsessively for twenty-five minutes until he felt her cum at long last all over his meat. As soon as the pussy juice came in contact with skin he felt his balls swell up like balloons causing him to go into overload mode again. He tossed back his head and growled loudly in blind euphoria feeling himself pump a thick deluge of sperm straight into the Floran’s sweet snatch. She thrashed about wildly in orgasmic ecstasy feeling the warm seed flow into her body again fertilizing her seeds that would birth others later on, but more importantly her plant-like physiology absorbed the nutrients in his potent spunk making it ‘evolve’ into a grown woman like the first one. Due to her pussy juice making his balls swell up like balloons just as the first Floran did Jaune unloaded a literal gallon worth sperm into her belly. Even as she grew into a womanly figure she had a bloated stomach filled with his sperm.

***

Groaning about how good it felt pumping another load into one of these utterly euphoric Nymphs Jaune pulled out of ‘Two’ and randomly took the one of his right to become his ‘Three’. It was the Floran with the bob cut style leaf hair gurgling cutely until he grabbed her waist and guided her down onto his cock! She erupted in loud cute growls while feeling his length strength her green insides out, then before long she started humping herself back and forth with head tossing back and vine-like tongue whipping about. It amazed him how quickly she adapted as she began bouncing her taut buttocks up and down his lap enthusiastically feeling his member plunge straight into her cervix. She humped and bounced making sure her tits dangled in his face as she pushed her tongue into his mouth feeding him more of her own saliva spiking up Jaune’s sexual excitement even more. So far, he counted their saliva to be an aphrodisiac, their tits secreted some very nutritious liquid lactate that restored his stamina to full power, and their vaginal juices caused his testicles go into overdrive making him produce massive reservoirs of sperm on contact. They were oddly designed by mutation and nature to be literal fuck machines, and Jaune liked.

The ‘Fourth’ on his side from before pushed her tongue into his mouth again meshing it with the Floran that was currently fucking herself on his dick. The loud squelching sounds that came from their union continued to grow more rampant with her frenziedly riding herself on top of him feeling her insides stretch out pleasurably. Jaune grunted feeling his climax approach again thanks to the libido-spiking properties of their saliva being poured into his mouth, he gurgled and gulped until he braved the risk and pulled one onto his lips for a fierce kiss. They didn’t have lips exactly and their teeth were sharp, but thankfully the Floran glued to his mouth made out with him back loving every second he was on top of her face.

While they did this the ‘Third’ that was on his cock currently humped until she reached a fever pitch, she suddenly writhed in orgasm tossing it’s back moaning in ecstasy as her walls coiled down on his meat again. Jaune grunted loudly and bucked his pelvis up into her buttocks making her hop into the air as her pussy lips milked his member for precious seed! She got it in spades, he growled loudly and felt the usual surge of cum rush out of his shaft and into her body filling it with a gallon sized payload and making it scream loudly in ecstasy. Pump after pump of sperm went into her cervix, into her womb, fertilizing her seeds for ‘babies’ in the future as well as feeding her the nutrients needed to evolve. She gurgled cutely and started growing right there while still on his body. Marveling at her metamorphosis some more Jaune watched the dreamy smile on her face as she fell back off his dick leaving him ready for the next one to be seeded and fucked.

***

He took the ‘Fourth’ next in his favored Mating Press style position, his towering body pressed down onto her from above making her little brown feet kick up at his sides wiggling with intensity. Jaune slid his mammoth cock into its tight green snatch making the twin-tailed Floran squealed loudly in unbridled ecstasy. He still winced in pleasure at feeling it’s goody insides cling tightly onto his member as it sawed out of her body. Her taut supple buttocks pressed against his waist as she gurgled loudly in gasp with Jaune now pumping himself into her.

The sounds of coitus began again with ‘Fourth’ gurgling constantly in nonstop bliss, her large grapefruit-sized tities jiggled up and down before his eyes making him salivate as reached his left hand up to one of them grabbing it tightly and making her squeal even louder. She tossed back her head with mouth agape until she felt Jaune’s tongue force itself into it, he still watched the teeth of course but the Floran fell in love with him right there upon feeling it go down her throat. She humped and rocked her body constantly into his tall chiseled frame mewling dreamily while she slurped her long tongue around his. Her pussy throbbed and squelched constantly milking his member as he pummeled her cervix, little did Jaune know that the other two came up behind him running their tongues along his balls again. He whimpered strongly in pleasure as he felt the spongy extensions lather his bloated balls pleasurable. It felt too good to really endure and it made him begin to throb readily with impending climax.

Grunting loudly, he pounded his pelvis down onto ‘Fourth’ and let out a thick expulsion of seed straight down into her green uterus making her squeal loudly in cute gurgling noises. He planted his feet on the grassy ground making sure he was up high as he sawed his throbbing member in and out of her writhing cunt. Sperm gushed out into her opening to the point it overflowed from her snatch making a small puddle for ‘Fifth’ and ‘Sixth’ to hurry over and lap it all up. They greedily sucked everything into their mouths using their tongues and kneeled back relishing the taste as it filled their stomachs. 

‘Fourth’ meanwhile was writhing constantly in a long-going orgasm making Jaune’s cock get milked for even more seed going into her body. He pumped and pumped some more making her stomach bloat as metamorphosis took place once again. The cute twin-tailed nymph started growing larger into womanly proportions with her being as tall as the ‘First’, who was currently standing behind them watching and learning with a smile. As seeds became fertilized and physiology absorbed nutrients from the enriched sperm Fourth was done Cumming and growing. Jaune pulled himself out of her leaving a very satisfied nymph, that had grown into a woman, right there on the floor twitching with a goofy smile on its face.

He turned his face back to the ‘Fifth’ and ‘Sixth’ nymphs still soaking up his seed from the ground like hungry dogs.

****

Deciding to take them both at once Jaune positioned both nymphs on top of each other making their tits squish together smoothly causing both to purr. He sat on his knees and hotdogged his cock between their petite bodies grinding their mounds smoothly making them coo even more. They latched their arms around one another intimately feeling the lust inside of them build up to the point where the two started making out with each other. After seeing Jaune do the same with ‘Fourth’ they picked up on the idea of ‘kissing’ and used their tongues coil around the other’s in intimate lesbian bliss gurgling as they did so. He found it really cute and watched while feeling his member throb with excitement. Jaune was already jazzed up by having all forms of fluids they secreted from their bodies cover his face, his member, and his skin in general. His balls were still large and swollen and the primal need to breed was foremost in his mind, but for right now he settled for riling up the two last little green women first. Sliding his dick in between their warm green slits he began grinding it along their bodies making them writhe and wriggle in pleasure.

They cooed and gurgled while tongues lashed about languidly in oral bliss with the pair making out wildly while he did this for another few minutes. The friction increased and his pace went up making it seem as though he was fucking the tight space between their bodies like a third pussy, this was also observed by the ‘First’ with great interest. The wall first-grown Nymph of the bunch started wiggling her brown hands into her green folds leisurely while watching them, she ran her tongue around her own tits tasting her nectar and bristling up with sensation as she watched Jaune hot dog the pussies of the last two girls. Going at it for another few minutes he saw that the ‘Fifth’, which was the Floran on top of Sixth, writhed in pleasure and came soaking his groin in her juices again. 

He grunted feeling riled up with lust and decided to literally ‘fuck it’, bringing his length out between their petite green bodies he lined it up over the Fifth’s sopping emerald pussy and pushed in. The green tightness of her snatch swallowed him up again making him growl loudly in pleasure while the other three newly evolved Florans got up from their temporary sex comas to watch. Fifth howled loudly in pleasure gurgling constantly as the Sixth’s tongue crept up to slide into her throat silencing her. Jaune felt his member throb even more, pulsating with throbbing veins even, as he started pounding her taut ass harshly feeling her pussy suck him in deep. She rocked and ground against the Sixth constantly feeling her insides churn to his mammoth dick gurgling in pleasure. 

Humping back and forth with both bodies heaving together Jaune sawed out of the Fifth's pussy with gusto feeling his phallus throb even more sensitively as her insides literally coiled around him. She squealed when he pushed it in a certain spot making her writhe wildly and come all over his member, wincing at the feeling of his cock throbbing even more with stimulant Jaune quickly pulled out of her and pushed into Sixth. This one in turn tossed her head back gurgling in howls grinding her green pelvis against his waist. Jaune wasted no time in sawing himself in and out of her pussy feeling his balls slap her inner thighs and ass. He grunted to himself secretly whimpering in pleasure as he felt her inside tighten around him. Channeling his sexual energy Jaune began fucking them in turns; where he’d pump savagely into the Sixth’s pussy like no tomorrow he’d quickly pull out and plunge it straight into the Fifth’s. Over and over again he did this making them both gurgle out screams of ecstasy until each came at the same time with his member feeling the squeeze of green Floran cervix around his cock.

Tossing his head back he groaned loudly and felt the expulsion of his member erupt inside of Sixth’s throbbing womanhood, he filled up the little green beauty with so much seed that an overflow became imminent and her stomach bulged out actually lifting Fifth up by a few inches. Feeling his orgasm continue he quickly pulled out of her and pushed it into Fifth’s waiting snatch giving her a fairly sizable injection of semen as well. Both green girls gurgled loudly in pleasure while holding onto each other tightly as thick gouts of semen flowed into their bodies fertilizing their eggs and feeding them the nutrients needed to evolve. 

The usual glow flowed out from their bodies as their sizes began increasing making them into newly grown Floran women with curvy bodies and thick squishy tits. Both Florans had a matching ‘hairstyle’ of leaves into long straight hair styles now littered with flowers. Both purred and wrapped their tongues around each other again erotically as Jaune pulled himself out feeling mildly winded but still virile enough to go for more.

The usual trail of sperm oozed out of their openings leaving the others to crowd in around them and slurp it all up to their heart’s content, meanwhile, the ‘First’ sashayed over to him with swaying thick hips and a smile on her face as she leaned down to face him.

“*You…. come meet….Queen….lord….meet...growl...and make feel good..!*” She gurgled cutely making him nod in understand as she pulled him up off from the grassy ground while the others stood up feeling ‘sated’ for the time being. Several of them grabbed his clothes and gear and ushered him along a hidden path of glowing fungi leading to an overly large tree within the area.

‘Meet Queen? Is there some hierarchy or something among them? Huh, guess they want me to work my magic on her next. I didn’t think there’d be plant-ladies down here where the water pipe was broken, guess I’ll have to tell Salem the full story when I get back. Hope she doesn’t whip me again.’ He thought blushing remembering being bent over her lap and spanked brutally at her perverse delight. 

******

Arriving at the tree ahead of them Jaune marveled at what appeared to be a lush verdant village filled with other nymph Florans scurrying about still in petite sizes. Many of them varied in hairstyles yet all had matching figures consisting of curvy hourglass bodies despite being as short as four feet high. Plenty of them saw Jaune walking up with the seven newly evolved Floran girls he had just fucked and likely impregnated, they were marveled at like super models gurgling cutely and with admiration. Some even glued their eyes to the sight of his cock hanging long between his thighs dangling with each step.

The ‘First’ stopped just up ahead of him and turned around facing Jaune as she gurgled the next set of words.

“*Grrowwlll...this...is us…. Queen of people….please her...make Sapling babies with….and fill her full of nutrients….growll!*” She gurgled and pointed ahead of herself at the sight of a large foray of leaves obscuring some entrance into the tree trunk. They folded apart revealing the surprising sight of an already woman-sized Floran that looked like the obvious Queen of the group. 

All around him they others bowed in her presence as she came forward bringing herself closer to him. She had a womanly body like the rest but was much taller and wearing a pair of large antlers on her head. It was obvious they were attached to her like how Faunus had animal appendages on their bodies. Her figure was curved to near perfect like Pyrrha’s, her waist was slim enough to be very seducing on appearance, her hips were wide in baby-bearing thickness, and her breasts were the same size G cups as the smaller Nymphs that hung around. Her ‘hair’ was a collection of long layered leaves littered with flowers draping majestically down her shoulders and nearly obscuring the dark-green nipples of her breasts. 

In short, to Jaune, she looked hot as fuck and already ‘evolved’, which made him wonder how she did that without him around to give her semen.

“*Welcome….” She gurgled surprising him even more as she back on a wooden throne chair nearby ushering away the group that he came with. They bade him ‘goodbye’ for now with all of them pushing his belongings into his hands and leaving to give them privacy. A wall of long leaves and weeds sprouted up from around them making a makeshift room for them to converse in.

“You…. speak my language?” Jaune questioned and she nodded surprising him even more. 

“*Yes, I learn much from green all around me. I’ve…. felt what you did to my children.” She stated making him blush a little bit and shrug clutching his clothing over his crotch covering his member. “If you are wondering how I look like this I’ll have you know I absorbed nutrients the old way by eating radiation and bathing in sunlight for long periods of time. Most effective way is to absorb radiation, which is everywhere, I make many journeys outside home to go bring food for others. They know not of all of that yet since they are still rather young. Our race is rather young and only came from mutation in the waters fairly recently.” The Queen gurgled reaching back from the side of her wooden throne chair to bring out an empty metal canister labeled FEV. This made Jaune’s eyes widen with surprise as he took it into his hands thereby dropping his clothes onto the floor.

The Queen’s eyes focused on his long lubricated schlong hanging well over a foot long in size with several inches wide in girth. Instantly she felt the growing stir of hunger well up within her when saw it and going by her experience of sensing her ‘Daughters’ getting railed by that thing she felt she deserved a turn now too.

“This is….! This is FEV! I can’t believe it, what it is doing way out here and why is it labeled ‘Mutated Strain’?” Jaune asked himself examining the container. He felt a very large case of Deja vu with the super mutants a while back, but what really egged him was how this sacred substance got out here into the first place. ‘Wait…. did she say they absorb radiation?’

He looked up at the Queen, resisting the urge to look at her pendulous large breasts, and saw an intrigued smile on her face.

“We not know how it got here, but we are grateful for it giving us life. I have request for you, breeder of my daughters….” She trailed off and stood up from her throne putting her hands behind her neck erotically as she approached him. A luscious smile was on her face as she swayed her hips eager to feel his length inside of her now after sensing him with her girls. “...mate with me now too.”

Jaune gulped and felt his erection rising underneath the canister accidentally knocking it out of his hands to roll onto the floor. 

“But then you gotta tell me more about how you ‘absorb’ radiation? The entire capital wasteland could really use something like that. Can all your daughters do that too? Or is it just you?” He asked until he felt her dark green womanly hands on his chest running affectionately along his body making him shiver on contact. 

She leaned in closely with mouth open showing that her teeth weren’t sharp needles like the Nymphs were, instead, they were simply rounded in dull edges with a slightly shorter thicker tongue in her mouth. She nodded and curled up a leg along his sides making him feel the green lush surface of her skin along his calves.

“Of course, we talk, make deal, help you out….so long as you breed me like you did my daughters. We help you, do whatever you want. Just please…. put more Florans, baby Florans, in me that call me ‘Mama’.” She gurgled with a purr.

“Sure, whatever you want then. That actually happens to be my specialty, just so long as you help us with radiation. Now, my Queen…. let’s make some more of your daughters then.” Jaune purred back and leaned in closely swallowing her lips into his face sucking them into a fierce overly erotic kiss.

“Mmngghh! *Groowwll! *” She gurgled as their tongues meshed together in a languid embrace with Jaune putting his hands around her hips and bringing her down onto the grassy ground with erect member sliding up along her navel ready to fuck.

***

His lips smacked into her face some more ravishing her tongue and the juices it secreted amping up his sex drive again. The Queen moaned loudly into his face relishing the feeling entirely as they made out together on the floor beneath their bodies. They tumbled back leading to her laying on her backside spread eagle while Jaune reached down to explore her sexual green body with his hands. He roamed them all over her frame touching her sexy sleek green skin here and there exposing weak spots that had her huffing more loudly. Then he reached her dark green nipples in the process and started squeezing those into his fingers marveling at the soft luster of her skin. Her breasts were being groped strongly in between his palms making her huff even faster as he played with them like a child for a few more minutes. 

He then brought his lips up to nibble along her neck creating shudders of sensitive pleasure coming out of the Queen’s mouth, he kissed his way down to her collarbone still pinching her nipples between his hands making her huff loudly in constant ecstasy. Her pussy was drenched and tingling with anticipation with her silently begging him to ravish that part of her body now at his leisure. She curled her long green legs along his sides feeling his smooth strong skin against her feet wiggling her toes as the foreplay continued.  

“Uunngh! *groowllll! you make me feel….very very good...Breeder!*” She gurgled out blushing a shade of bright bioluminescent red on her green cheeks huffing constantly still. 

As though reading her mind he did just that and lowered his head in between her thick green legs feeling the dampness air out from her verdant green pussy. Her cunt, while just as nubile, green, and freshy in appearance like the other Nymphs throbbed with excitement and stimulation. Jaune noticed she was oozing the usual juices they secrete to ramp up his balls and make him pack an excess of sperm ready to breed maybe a hundred or so women given it’s potential. His was still the size of two grapefruits at the moment after having fucked the ‘First’ earlier, he didn’t know what kind of baby would be born from impregnating a literal plant-woman, but he was so overcharged with sexual need that he didn’t care. Diving his face into her muff he started tasting the Queen’s vaginal flesh making her writhe constantly along the ground and keeping her legs in the air dangling with stimulation. 

“*Grooooooowwwlll! *” She howled out loudly tossing back her head while making those cute gurgling noises as she felt her body begin to gnash wildly into his face. Her buttocks squeezed against his chin as she felt his mouth ravish her snatch for everything she was worth. Juices constantly sprayed out onto his face making him even more riled up with the passion to match a horny bull. 

He smacked his lips gingerly around her twat slobbering over it and licking her wetness all over with great hunger. She pushed her pussy into his face some more feeling his tongue delve inside tracing all over the more sensitive spots of her taint tasting her this way and that. She never felt such pleasure in all her life and ground her pelvis into his mug even more savoring the eel-like feeling his tongue provided for her. It swirled around back and forth inside of her pussy making her lurch constantly with orgasmic shudders. Jaune grinned into her sex and pushed apart her inner thighs making them hang up into the air even higher as he gorged himself on her muff some more. In no time at all she came hard spritzing her stimulant-inducing fluids all over his face at the end of it.  

“Nngghh! Oohh that stuff really drives your engine! And has a tangy taste.” Jaune said to himself taking a moment to look up and see the once-regal Queen breathing raggedly with rasps of breath being heard. Her tongue had spilled out of her mouth and she was trembling with residual shudders left by her orgasm just now. 

Jaune smirked and kissed her pussy lips a bit more before moving himself up from her body and lining himself with her cunt. She was still trembling and moaning softly when she noticed him hovering over her preparing to take her in a simple missionary position. He loved this one as much as Mating Press, largely because feeling their legs around his body keep him inside made him even hornier. She smiled at her seductively and leaned down wrapping his arms around her neck as he kissed her lip-less green humanoid face lovingly causing her tongue to slither into his mouth again. His cock prodded her opening for a bit until one hard push of his hips slid it completely inside of her body making her tense up writhing underneath his frame.

“*Mmnnggghhh! *” She gurgled into his mouth feeling his tongue mesh with hers so more as she felt his phallus spread open her walls in ways that were never felt before. Her green insides coiled tightly around his length squeezing him on in deeply as her plant-like cervix opened to suck in the bulbous head of his dick. 

The Queen was over the moon with happiness right now and feeling Jaune’s cock stirring up her insides made her feel like she was flying. This was reminding her of when he first took one of her daughters during his arrival. The pleasure was the same if not more intense and made her tremble with sensation as she wrapped her long green legs around his body pulling him in deeply. Jaune began bottoming out of her pussy in gentle pelvic thrusts making her cunt squelch loudly as it slurped noisily around his length. His hips pulled back then pushed back in roughly making her ass slap against his waist every time, their hips began rising and falling against each other with him pumping himself on top of her meshing sexes in squelching sexual bliss. Her green thighs rippled, and her body quivered constantly in sexual bliss as she started panting hard to him fucking her pussy like an Alpha beast. 

“Uh uh uh uh uh uh unnggahh! Oohh my Queen! You feel amazing! ~” Jaune cried out in ecstasy feeling her green folds squeeze tightly on his thundering length. The queen responded in loud orgasmic gurgles as she felt him pummel her womb with intensity feeling her ‘seeds’ beginning to ripen with want for his sperm. She held onto his shoulders for dear life feeling his pelvis smack powerfully into her waist as she thrashed about underneath him in sexually-charged bliss.

“*Groooowll!…Uuungghh….aahgghh! Uaaahhh!~ Breed me...human! Make me...babies!*” She gurgled out as Jaune ground himself balls deep inside of her pussy. 

Her hammered her sex constantly making her writhe and scream out his name as ‘Breeder’ while feeling her buttocks massage his thighs pleasantly while hers simply pushed along the grass. Hitting her insides as much as much as possible as he dipped in and out, in and out, over and over again with his shaft becoming slick with her juices. His bloated balls smacked rapidly against her buttcheeks with his pace quickening after nearly half an hour of mindless rucking. Their bodies started shifting together even more with the Queen moaning out his name loudly making the other Florans hear her from outside the makeshift room. 

Keeping to the missionary position Jaune continued pounding himself harder into the walls of the plant-lady feeling her vine-like insides begin coiling around him with constant ecstasy. She was getting ready to cum and cum hard hoping he was ready to fertilize her seeds and provided her pseudo-developed body with nutrients. Her legs hiked up dangling her green feet in the air as she tossed back her head moaning loudly with him rutting powerfully like a bulldog fucking its mate. Jaune was getting ready to cum and sat up admiring the sight of the Queen moaning constantly be low. Her tits jiggle up and down in front of him making him enjoy the sight of sexual distress she was undergoing, her skin rippled as he pressed into her several more times and felt his orange-sized balls bloat like balloons spilling a payload unto her body!

“Aaaaagghhh! Here it comes, Queenie! Nngghh!” He grunted loudly feeling his balls bloat and his shaft swell sending thick ropes of pure enriched semen straight into her pussy filling up her green insides with pearly white!

“*Grrroowwwlllll!~* Aaaagghhh!~” She cried out in ecstasy writhing wildly as she smacked her ass against his waist in orgasmic bliss! Her body shuddered with intensify as she came hard on his member causing it to swell up even more as he pumped a gallon worth of sperm directly into her fertile womb!

She twitched and seized up making her body undulate wildly against his frame, thick gouts of sperm poured directly into her verdant green uterus making her ‘seeds’ become fertilized completely. She’d give birth to Floran daughters in the future for certain. The genetic compatibility between her race and humans was surprisingly functional due to the human DNA bonded to her by the mutated FEV. She and the rest of the impregnated Nymphs would lay large bulb like seeds that would grow into pods from which new Florans would blossom. They would come out looking as human as the Nymphs already did until they get “fertilized” and grow their adult features. They’d be daughters of a new race without worrying about defects in shape and size. The Queen reached up and grabbed Jaune’s face pulling him down onto her own for another sweet- tongue sucking kiss that made him ground his body against hers more tightly. 

While they did this her body began to glow brightly causing a metamorphosis which in turn grew her proportions vastly into a taller, more filled out, hourglass-figure with H-cup sized tits! Jaune could even feel they were bigger than people’s heads as she fondled them into his hands. 

“Mnngghh! Hmmmm….grwoolll!” The Queen gurgled lovingly while keeping her legs crossed around his back.  Residual spurts of sperm continued to pump directly into her body making her shudder in ongoing ecstasy. 

The leaf walls came down around them showing the sight of all the newly grown Floran as well as the petite nymphs watching their Queen mate with the ‘Breeder’. All looked on with interest as they stayed joined at the hip for another hour or so finishing up with Jaune leaving the Queen with a beach ball-sized stomach filled with sperm. 

She huffed and panted excitedly in post-coital bliss as he sat back on his rump. She spoke up again with a sly smile on her lipless mouth.

“*Groowwll…. let’s talk, darling.*” 

******

 

Standing in the Overseer’s room Jaune nervously watched the scenes of the outside probes showing the Floran tribes go out into the world absorbing radiation wherever it was abundant. Their bodies would glow brightly as he took it all in feeding them nutrients and making a few of them grow into teenage-sized women. The radiation they absorbed from the water purified it completely leaving it completely clean and drinkable, it might take years, maybe even centuries for it all to really be gone entirely, but he felt they were off to a strong start. Plant life grew wherever they went as they set out to start up villages of wood and plants near ruins of old buildings.

“Well, happy accidents, I suppose. Even plant-shaped women don’t deter you, does it now, honey?” Salem spoke making him gulp nervously as he turned around to face her while wearing his Vault Suit again.

“Hey, no one noticed the missing FEV batches that were mutated, when I saw that corpse down at the bottom, I figured it was a bandit that we missed last time around that did it.  All those vials spilled everywhere so who knows what kind of mutant humanoid women it’ll produced in the surrounding wildlife. I’m actually kind of scared there’ll be a Deathclaw one coming for me now, but that’s beside the point.” Jaune said making Salem nod in agreement.

“Yes, the chief group led by that Queen is staying down there in the grotto forming their own village. They offered to exchange clean water and herbal food with us so long as our women, the ones who are not currently pregnant nor patient, come down there to sate their urges. Apparently, they aren’t picky on males or females, but I like to think there’s no substitute for your magnificent member, Jaune. Either way this arrangement will give us food, water, and a way to curb any sexual stress when you’re not around to give it to them. The same can be said with those villages they’ll form outside in the world next to human settlements. It’s fortunate the only thing they really feed on is radiation, sunlight, and of course semen. I’ll admit this turned out better than I could hope for given the sudden arrival of this ‘Floran’ species……” Salem said turning to him and eying Jaune with a certain look.

He let out a sigh of relief that he was not in trouble for once again accidentally creating a new race of the Wasteland.

“....still, you did it again, Jaune. You keep putting yourself out there making these new females of the mutated world evolve and crave you. Sharing you with the rest of the Vault is one thing but sharing you with the world is another. I’m afraid you need to learn a lesson. Winter…!” Salem called out to her subordinate currently rubbing her belly.

“Yes, Mistress?” 

“Get the Flogger.” Salem commanded and the silver-haired deputy was on it right away.

“No! Not that again!” Jaune begged in alarm as Salem approached him with the item in hand and a seductive look on her face.

 

**End of Chapter**

 

AN: This has been for Darkkseid. thanks for reading.

  
  


**[WARNING: DOCUMENTS CLASSIFIED, SECURITY CLEARANCE ‘OVERSEER’ REQUIRED FOR VIEWING]**

 

**Vault 22:** _ A Vault dedicated to re-terraforming the ravaged surface of the Earth after doomsday. Located in the same mountain as Vault 69, this Vault was unpopulated and relatively small and more akin to a large, reinforced laboratory containing a seed vault with every plant species on earth held within. When the bombs fell the resulting earthquakes heavily damaged the Vaults structure and breached the seed vault. The resulting damage to the landscape caused the river to overflow and flood the cave as well as the Vault with contaminated water. The seeds gestated with the FEV which created the first generation of Florans. _

 

**Floran:** _ Created from the Vault 22 Genesis seeds germinating in FEV contaminated water. These women aren’t actually a single plant but several different species and genus working symbiotically as a single lifeform. Their bodies contain not only plants but several species of fungus as well as molds. Genetic analysis shows their DNA has a Quad-strand structure and contains the genetic information of all of earths Flora species. They release spores which colonize areas with plantlife making each Floran a living terraforming engine. Florans exhibit the ability to use all forms of radiation for photosynthesis from sunlight to nuclear waste which allows them to survive underground and clean polluted areas. Their life cycle works in 3 stages with a possible 4 _ _ th _ _ stage for certain members.  _

_ Stage 1 is the seed pod stage before birth where the Floran exists as a football sized egg resembling an enormous seed. These seeds grow inside the mother for 3 months before being layed then placed in shallow water. Here they absorb nutrients over a period of 6 months and grow to over a meter in diameter before hatching into stage 2. _

_ Stage 2, better known as the “Big Titty Loli” stage, is the initial form Florans take upon hatching. They are roughly 4.5 feet tall and exhibit abnormally large breasts and asses for someone their size with the average size being G-cups. _

_ Stage 3 occurs when a Floran absorbs large quantities of human semen. This triggers a biochemical reaction which triggers the Floran version of puberty leading to an increase in size to that of an average human female as well as sprouting flowers of various types on the head. Florans in this stage can give birth and are viewed as leader figures by their stage 2 sisters. _

_ Stage 4 or the “Milf” stage, is when a Floran evolves into a leadership role known as a Matriarch. Matriarchs are distinguished by their increased height and the large pair of wooden antlers sprouting from their forehead. These Florans serve as community leaders of the Floran groves. Matriarchs act as mother figures to all of the Florans under their command. Children are raised communally and Stage 3 Florans do not keep track of which seeds are theirs, instead regarding all of the stage 2’s as their little sisters. All Florans in a grove are considered children of the Matriarch. When a coven grows to large a new matriarch will mutate amongst the stage 3’s and lead an exodus to a new area to set up a new colony. Matriarchs exhibit the curious ability to manipulate plant life, angering a matriarch inside her grove is thus considered extremely unwise. _

 

**Mutated FEV:** _ The “Chimaera” strain of FEV is a mutated version of the “Eleuthia” strain used in Vault 69. Rather than enhance the sexual traits of male and female humans, Chimaera doesn’t affect humans at all and instead only affects non-human cells that already contain large amounts of radioactive mutation. The FEV inserts the gene sequences for the sexual traits of human females into its hosts cells causing them to develop those traits. Strangely, despite the fact that the hosts DNA only contains roughly 5% human DNA, they are still able to reproduce with human males. The resulting child is always female and a member of the mothers species. This is also a necessity since Chimaera causes rapid apoptosis leading to total cell death in any mutated creature with a Y-chromosome. _

_ Note: Strain shows strange reaction to female Faunus with radiation poisoning, results include (REDACTED BY ORDER OF VALE MILITARY HIGH COMMAND). _


End file.
